


Going Home

by Chaosmode00



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forbidden Love, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shotacon, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 119,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmode00/pseuds/Chaosmode00
Summary: At Fifteen Sandra abandoned her son to be raised by his grandmother. After her passing Sandra returns home to take responsibility for her past mistakes. Her son Elias has never known his mother, now eleven years old he's suddenly thrust into life changing events. Their meeting and the relationship that forms from it is not the one that either of them expects at first. Its a love that is forbidden and runs deeper than mother and son....
Comments: 45
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

One.

The car turned along the two lane road that lead down from the mountainous wooded area where Sandra had just spent the last week hiking, sleeping under the stars, and returning to nature. It had been a truly blissful and reconnecting moment with herself. Though why Clara and Stephen had chosen it as his years Retreat she still questioned. Coming down from the mountain she flicked the switch on her lights letting them bathe the road before her as the sun was finally setting. Regardless of the reason it had been a welcome retreat, Stephen and Clara led the group of eight people through days of hiking up the trails and making campfires. Also long talks with one another about the things in your past that you still couldn’t let go of. The mistakes that you had made and how they had led you to these moments.

Sandra reached across the car to her glove box, the silence of the road was really affecting her. She supposed that she was still a little exhausted as the last hike back to their cars and then civilization had left her feeling the effects of it. In the backseat Sammy her German Shepard slept curled up with his tail touching his face. She checked on him as she managed to pull her phone out of the glove box. The car was an old twenty-ten beaten up Ford but it had managed to get her up to the mountains and then back down so she supposed she owed the thing something.

The retreat had been designed as a way for them all to get away from civilization altogether and remember why they had started on this journey in the first place, for Sandra it had started eight years ago. For others it had been less, but that was no less important, in the end every day when you were an addict was a challenge. As such phones were left in cars other than a GPS device that showed where they were no one had any contact with the outside world for the entire week. It was a week of working out your demons, fully letting go of the sins that you had committed when you were a person who gave into those destructive moments. She had never participated in one of these events but Stephen had said it was time for her to stop blaming herself for those things she had done in the past and let go of them for good.

Sandra found the on button on her phone, the apple logo appearing then the phone began to boot up. She had forgotten that it had been nearly dead so when the apple logo went away, and as it struggled to find a cell signal it also warned her that the battery was at five percent. Sandra rummaged around with one hand on her floorboard finding the stupid charger that she plugged the phone into, swerving on the road for a moment which made Sammy look up from where he slept. For three years Sammy had been her one constant companion, through her bad dates and break ups the dog had kept her safe and sane. Even stopped her from slipping back into the old habit of self destruction that had led her to living in a one bedroom apartment with six other people when she was only sixteen.

Finding the cord she plugged the phone in right before it turned itself off. The beep of the charger being plugged in was the next thing she heard from the cars speakers as the car Bluetooth had connected to the phone. Sandra pulled to a stop a moment later at a stop sign that connected the two lane road to a larger four lane which would eventually lead her away from the Blue Ridge mountains and back onto the interstate and civilization. As she turned left to head back towards the interstate Sandra said to Sammy, “I could really use a cheeseburger from McDonald's, some really greasy food after all that fucking health crap that Stephen made us eat.”

Sammy in response barked once in agreement then her phone at the same time began to beep with notifications. Sandra unlocked it, ignoring all the shit. She knew no one from the hospital she was a nurse at would have bothered her, but that didn’t stop her social media accounts from being on fire or all the other multitude of things. She found Spotify and loaded up some classic rock as Sammy Hagar began to belt out Why Can’t this be Love she began to sing along with it. One of the only gifts that her bastard of a father had ever given Sandra was a deep appreciation of rock. Of course thinking of him as a bastard led her down her own darker path that reminded her she was more like her father than she wanted to admit. After all he was where her drug abuse had come from. For him it had been alcohol with a side of beating the wife and the daughter on the weekends. For Sandra it had been the escape of alcohol at first until she found Cocaine at sixteen. Though in the end Alcohol was the drug that she still struggled with constantly, its addiction held tighter than coke, it was a fucking bastard that way.

It had been an escape, at first it had started with alcohol, stealing her dad’s beer was a good way for her and a few friends to get drunk on the weekend, that had started at ten, at first just her and Natalie. By then she had already gotten used to the sometimes beatings though more regularly her dad beat her mom not her. She had adjusted to that as well, seeing her dad abuse her mom. The notifications on her phone were still going as she pulled herself out of the fog of memories she’d rather forget. As she pulled up to a stop light Sandra grabbed her phone, the music had switched from Van Hagar over to The Police who were singing Don’t Stand so Close to Me.

She swiped unlocking the screen as the magic of face time meant that she just had to look at it then swipe, no more pain in the ass codes to put in. Sandra closed Spotify pulling down her notification bar and looking at the impossibly long list of crap. There were a slew of things from Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter probably most of it shit so she just ignored it scrolling down further. There were notifications form her work GroupMe account that she ignored as well. She was off call for another four days and wasn’t worried about that.

The light turned green as Sandra reached the bottom of her notifications, there were four voicemails all from two days ago. Sandra didn’t recognize the number that they had come from but all four had been within two hours of one another. Generally no one left her a voice mail, honestly Sandra could barely remember the last time that she had even called someone on a phone. She brought up the voicemails and the first one started playing on the loud speaker in the car in place of the music. The voice was one that she had not heard in ages, but she recognized it right away, Aunt Beth’s voice was nearly impossible to forget. She had after all heard her aunts voice through all of the years of her life up until she had turned sixteen and split.

Her aunt had a deep Texas accent, she had been raised in the deep south in Victoria, Texas on a farm with Sandra’s mom. Her mom had gotten away at twenty, met an asshole married him and had one kid in close succession. She knew that her aunt still lived on that very farm having taken it over when her parents became too old to maintain its themselves. “Sandy, this is… difficult for me to do over the phone. I had to track down three people to find your phone number. On Friday your mom passed away, it was sudden and unexpected. I won’t go into details over a voicemail, but this call isn’t only regarding that. When you get this message please give us a call.” That was where the first voice mail ended.

An hour later a second voicemail came in from her, “Sandy, I was hoping that you would call back before now, we’re burying your mom a week from Saturday, down here in Houston, I’ll give you the address for the funeral home when you give me a call. Again we really do need to talk in regards to some things in your mothers will.” The phone went dead then the third voice mail played from twenty minutes later, “I just found out from one of the people that gave me your number that you’re more than likely unreachable right now on some retreat. I really need to talk to you, so please whenever you get this message give me a call back.” It went dead suddenly and the fourth voice mail came in after that, “The funeral is going to be at Peterson Church the address is 34664 West Allen Street. I just felt like you should know that, again when you can please call. Its in regards to the burden you left your mother with.”

Sandra pulled to another stop at a red light not feeling like anything was real, she needed a fucking drink. The thought went through her head so quickly and powerfully that she only realized she was turning into a gas station parking lot a moment later when her head cleared. Sammy barked as she pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the Shell gas station. Loraine Stubner Beckett was dead, her mind had to work around processing that. Sandra tapped her fingers on the steering wheel the itch for alcohol burned in the back of her throat, more so than cocaine she always… always missed the alcohol. The soothing reach of it was just so powerful compared to any other drug she had ever had tried, and from sixteen to eighteen when she had split she had tried a lot of drugs.

Sandra said, “Stay Sammy, I’ll be right back.” He barked once a warning of some as Sandra got out of the car. Inside the Shell gas station was bright and inviting. There was one of those huge circular mirrors in one corner that she walked past taking in her reflection briefly. She hadn’t changed much from her teenage years, at twenty-six she could have easily passed for the same sixteen year old she had been back then. Physically she had no outward scars of her drug use, she had never been a heavy user even with her addiction sending her down dark roads to the point where she had sought help before she killed herself like her dad had. Clara had been her guiding rock in that, finding a friend among all that misery at eighteen had led her to get clean, put her life into some kind order though she knew she’d never return home to Texas. She had just been too much of a coward to live up to her sins and now they had caught up to her at long last.

At the cold doors she walked past the beer, the limited wine selection, the temptation to put her hands on it, to just open one right there and start drinking was always present. She pushed at it, daring it to try and won because she wasn’t going to sink back into that spiteful, hateful bitch that had done all those horrible things to her mother. Like her father before her alcohol effected Sandra in a not pleasant way. She had never blamed her mother for telling her if she went out the door and didn’t get help that she could never come back. Her mother had told her she wasn’t going to let her ruin Elias, he was a pure innocent in all of it.

Sandra grabbed a coke, her slender fingers wrapping around the bottle feeling the coolness of the cooler as she pulled it out. She walked down the candy aisle grabbing some of those stupid gummy rings that tasted like artificial peach, then she picked up some jerky that she would give to Sammy. At the check out she saw her figure in another one of those large mirrors. As the guy behind the counter rung her up she grabbed a bag of M&M’s that were on sale for a dollar and added it to the total. She inserted her card and pushed in her pin as her mind wondered again.

She had her mother’s dark dirty brown hair, if she didn’t get it washed and trimmed it would become frizzled very easily. She had pulled it back into a ponytail on the drive back down. Her figure had come from her father’s side of the family, as a teen she had lamented that she’d never get tits, well she really hadn’t, but now as an adult she didn’t mind so much. They were a good size, hell she could go without a bra very easily and still keep them firm based on how small they were. She was a little taller than her mom at five feet and seven inches, and barely over a hundred pounds. Nathan her last boyfriend had called her… willowy. It had been two years since she had dated seriously ending it when Nathan had started pestering her about her past misdeeds too much, trying to push her to reconnect with her mom. It had been too painful and now it was too late.

Items paid for Sandra slipped back into her Ford starting the engine. She opened the jerky tearing a piece off to give to Sammy who took it eagerly. She untwisted the top on the coke bottle as she said, “See I was a good girl no alcohol.” Sammy barked once as the speakers in the car began to belt out Led Zeppelin When the Levee Breaks. The song brought her back to fourteen for a moment, and Kyle Tucker. Drunk, both of them out behind the high school that they had just entered as freshman. He had started things but she had wanted them as much as he had. The alcohol had not deadened her desires it had only increased what she had wanted.

He had been sloppy at most of it, from touching her breasts, to kissing her, to entering her, her own fingers had been better at aim in the pitch black of her bedroom honestly. He hadn’t even gotten her to climax as he had finished so quickly. It was not a great memory of a first time, and two weeks later Kyle Tucker was dead. His father and Kyle had gone out rafting on their usual father son trip. A really bad flash flood had hit the area that they were in, a week later their bodies were recovered along with the raft that they had been in which had been torn to shreds from rocks. Four weeks later Sandra sat in a doctors office debating on an abortion.

For eight long agonizing months she stayed alcohol free, but the moment that baby came out of her body she hit the bottle as if she had never left it. In fact she hit it harder than she had before, going out at night partying again as if she had no responsibilities. All it had taken was one drunken night, one moment of her shouting at a nearly one year old Elias then going to spank him for not being quiet for her mom to tell her to either give it up or leave. That she wasn’t going to let Sandra do to her own son what her father had done to her. Sandra wasn’t either, that was why she had run and never looked back. Ten years she had run, a part of her still hated herself for her cowardice and how she still ran instead of going back home and facing what she had left behind in her wake.

Sandra sipped on the coke, the song had switched again now the Beastie boys were singing about sabotage. Elias, he’d be eleven now, his birthday had been August tenth and that had been seven weeks ago. When she had left at just barely sixteen he had been a few weeks shy of one. She had left him for her mother to raise, no doubt as his mother. It felt like all of the sins of her past were colliding now back on her to test her. She entered the address to her mother’s house on her GPS and turned the car down another road heading towards the interstate as SIRI on her phone began to tell her how to get on the interstate in a new direction. It looked like it was time to go home and live up to her past sins, Stephen had said one day she’d have to. He hadn’t been wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

The truck bounced on the road a few times, the road was in bad need of repairs, but it was an outlier street that led to houses that all sat on large plots of land in the north western part of the Houston suburbs so no doubt the city saw very little reason to repair it. “I don’t understand why I have to live with her.” Elias Beckett sat on the far passenger side of the old truck that his Aunt Beth drove down the bumpy old road. There was a sign warning of uneven lanes that they passed, and another saying that construction was starting, but that had been up for nearly six months now. He held an old worn copy of Dune on his lap with a finger in the center of it where he had left off once the truck had stated bouncing on the road. Again he was bringing up his distaste to the idea of changes that were happening so fast that the young boy could barely understand them.

“Because Elias, she’s your mother and your grandmother wanted her to have you if something happened to her.” Aunt Beth looked over at him, there was exasperation in her voice, and tiredness in her face. She was six years older than his grandmother had been, and she looked utterly exhausted by all of the events of the past week. He knew that she had other reasons too, his uncle was not a well man, but he couldn’t help how he felt. Why did a virtual stranger who abandoned him have to be his guardian now.

Elias pushed his thin glasses back up on his nose as he addressed that very issue out loud, “she’s not my mom, she didn’t raise me or take care of me at all. She never even sit a birthday card or visited or anything.” He didn’t know his birth mother’s history at all, other than that she had chosen to abandon him for his grandmother to raise when he was just barely a year old.

Aunt Beth sighed as she turned the truck down the road that led to his grandmothers house. Though he thought of her as a mother more than a grandmother, she had never lied to him about who she was. When he was old enough to understand that she was raising him and not his mom she had told him about how his mom had left. Just with a tinge of sadness to it that had made Elias not want to ask ever again. At the gate to the houses property his aunt entered the gate code letting it open. The house sat on a few acres of land, it had been built back in the seventies but you’d never know it with how beautiful it still was.

It was a large ranch style house with a huge half circular driveway at the center of it, five bedrooms. All of the insides were modern, having been remodeled by his grandmother before they moved in. His grandmother had been a very successful real-estate broker, one of the best in Houston. The house had white trim, dark red brick that covered most of it. There was a huge front porch that had tables and chairs on it, all done in tasteful wood. His grandmother had bought the house when Elias was three, it was where he had grown up. In front of the house as they drove up there was a huge tree to the left with a tire swing on it that Elias had loved to play on when he was younger, but used now as a way to practice his throwing by tossing a baseball through it.

His aunt pulled up to the house stopping on the curve, “why can’t I just come live with you?”

Aunt Beth sighed, “Elias, this is… its complicated. Your grandmother never fought with your mother to make her come back, but she put a stipulation in her will that you would go to your mother if she had her life together, and she does. She’s your mother Eli-” He didn’t bother to hear the rest, getting out of truck and slamming the door. He headed up the front porch, putting his code in the door lock before heading into the house. He could hear his aunt coming in after him as he sat down in the foyer to pull his shoes off after untying them. “You have to understand Elias.”

“I understand, you don’t want me, you’d rather have me live with some stranger.” He didn’t mean to be angry with his aunt, but he was and she was there so he had to let his anger out somehow. He just got up and went into his bedroom instead of getting emotional, it was what he did when his emotions hit him really hard, just walled himself up in his bedroom. His aunt didn’t follow him right away, but he knew she’d come talk to him again as he entered his bedroom.

Elias flopped down onto his bed, the sheets were a mess, he had abandoned the tradition of making his bed since his grandmother had died on Friday. He had cried all the tears he could about her dying and leaving him all alone. There were none left, now there was just anger that she had left him with a stranger to raise him. A stranger who didn’t even want him was now going to be responsible for him. Why would he want to have that? She was probably a mean and hateful person, she’d have to be to just leave him before he was even a year old. She probably didn’t even love him, that’s why she had been able to just let him go right?

Elias opened his copy of Dune back to the page that he was on, Paul Atreides was learning how to ride the sand-worm for the first time. It was one of his favorite parts in a book that he had read more times than any other in his collection. The knock on his door let him know that his aunt was there looking at him. She slowly came over and sat down on the bed beside him. Elias turned the book over as she rested a hand on his back gently. “Elias, its more than just your grandmother’s last wish for you and her to reconnect. You have to understand how much work Uncle Henry is, I can’t raise you and take care of him as well. I’m not young, I already raised my kids, your mom is the right person to continue raising you.”

Elias’s dark green eyes met his aunts lighter brown, “w-why did she have to die?” His aunt gently pulled him into her arms, it felt good to have her hold him as his tears escaped again. Okay so maybe he wasn’t over being sad. His grandmother had been so amazing and patient with him, so gentle and caring. She had been the best mom in the world even if he had to call her grandma and not mom because she wasn’t his real mom, she had felt like a mom not a grandmother. She had cultivated is silent nature, but also helped calm the more violent side that would sometime escape when someone pushed him far enough.

Gently he felt his aunts fingers run through his slightly too long light blonde hair that was currently dyed with the top half a light green and the bottom a lighter red. He had done it to support Heather. His natural color his grandmother said came from his father. “Things happen Elias, the world isn’t always a friendly place, and we all don’t know how long we have on it. That’s another reason why she needs to take responsibility for you.” She gently turned his face to look up at her, “She doesn’t know what an incredible kid you are and she should be able to learn that. It’s what your grandmother wanted and you owe it to her to give this a shot.”

Elias swallowed back the rest of his tears and wiped his small point of a nose once before pushing his glasses back up on it. “O-okay I’ll try but what if she’s mean or something...”

His aunt got the message, “then you call me and I’ll be here to take you away in a matter of minutes, but Elias she’s not. Its her choice to tell you about the demons of her past but I’ve seen her Instagram, she’s not the young woman that abandoned you, she’s fixed herself and has made something of her past.”

Elias sitting up said, “then why didn’t she come back sooner…”

Aunt Beth gently kissed the top of his head, “I don’t know sweetie, maybe she was afraid that your grandmother wouldn’t forgive her, or that you’d hate her.”

“You can’t hate someone you don’t know.” His aunt looked at him strangely for a moment and Elias gave a small shrug not sure where it had come from.

Aunt Beth stood up, “do you want something to drink or eat?”

Elias shook his head, “no, um I’m going to stay and read for a little longer.” He went back onto his stomach grabbing his book as his aunt leaned over and kissed the top of his head before leaving the room. Alone Elias could think some more, he held Dune open but wasn’t really reading it as he tried to come to grips with the changes that his life was going through. He hadn’t asked for these changes, but they had arrived regardless. Elias closed the book finding no solace even though it was his favorite story. On his floor not far from his bed was one of his baseballs. This one was an older worn one, with some of the seams not quite as nice as they had once been.

Elias picked it up, twisting onto his back so that he could toss it up into the air. In the summer he had played on a little league team though he hadn’t made the cut for the older bracket as he was too short. At eleven Elias was the shortest kid in his middle school, even shorter than all of the girls in his sixth grade. This had been true when he was ten, nine, eight, back as far as he could remember. Two weeks ago the school had done measurements, eye tests, a physical since he wanted to play sports. Despite having turned eleven in August and it now being the first week of October he had not gained an inch, he was still just four feet and three inches tall. Billy Copper who was also in the sixth grade was already five feet tall and he liked to pick on the shorter kids, had since fourth grade.

Elias had one friend, Heather Wilson even she was taller than him though, she was already four feet and ten inches. Billy liked to pick on Heather as well though, in fact Billy pretty much picked on everyone in their grade that wasn’t David Henry who was his best friend. Elias wasn’t sure why his thoughts were on Billy Copper, who cared about that stupid piece of shit honestly. IN his head he cussed all the time, out loud never, his grandmother would have killed him if she knew that he knew all kinds of cuss words. It was hard not to though, kids used them with each other constantly when adults weren’t around.

He was still tossing his ball when the doorbell went off. Elias grabbed his phone at the sound of the doorbell opening up the Ring app that was on it. He figured that he could at least get a look at the woman that had given birth to him. He thought maybe she’d look like a younger version of his grandmother, but she really didn’t. Her hair was the same color, but other than that she looked nothing like his grandmother. Where his grandmother had been short and stout this woman was slender and tiny. Elias thought about getting up and going out to the living room but decided not to.

He flipped back over on his bed opening his book and started to read it. He was trying to only concentrate on the moment of Paul learning how to tame the worm when he felt like someone was watching him. Elias turned over in the bed and almost jumped out of his skin as sitting not two feet away from his bed on its hunches was one of the biggest dogs that Elias had ever seen. His mouth was open showing off white canine teeth and a dark red tongue, his fur was a mix of black and browns. The dog seemed to study him as Elias hesitated sitting up on the bed looking back at it. He reached out a little slowly with his hand and the dog leaned over before his hand touched the fur and licked it. Elias smiled then reached out to pet the dog gently on the top of his head.

“Be careful he’s a monster, known to maul a man within an inch of his life.” The words made him pull his hand back suddenly in fear. Elias turned at the voice, not on a camera it was easier to take in and judge sizes. She was more slender than the ring camera had led him to believe, taller than his grandmother but not as tall as a few of his female teachers. Her hair was the same shades of dark and lighter browns like his grandmothers, but she didn’t look a lot like even a younger version of his grandmother.

Maybe she looked like his grandfather who had died before he was born? A small smile played on her lips, “I was joking Sammy is a sweetheart, aren’t you Sammy?” The dog barked once and Elias almost smiled. Before he could reach out to pet the dog again Sammy jumped up with his front paws on the bed so that he could lick Elias right in the face. Elias tried to pull back and the strange woman that was his mom said, “down Sammy.” Sammy whined but obeyed sitting back on his haunches again looking at Elias. Elias wiped the dog saliva off of his face with his shirt as she said, “Sorry about him.”

Elias looked over at her again, she was very pretty. He wasn’t sure that he would have called his grandmother pretty, she was his grandmother after all. Looking at this woman who had supposedly given birth to him though he had to admit wasn’t the same. She had small delicate features whereas his grandmother had been blunt and wide. Not really chunky or fat, just wide and stout. Her hair was long, going to the middle of her back, combed neatly, she wore just a light bit of make up as far as Elias could tell, her figure was sparse but there was something almost eye catching to it. Her smile though small was almost familiar to him, it sort of reminded him of his grandmothers or aunts.

“Can I come in and talk to you?” She asked permission, that was a strange thing for a parent to do. His grandmother would have knocked but would also have expected him to let her in within a few seconds. She hadn’t been strict, and rarely bothered him if he was alone in his room, but she had been particular about her rules. The biggest of which had been no screens in the bedroom after seven, or in the bathroom either. The newer rules had involved new urges that he was just starting to feel but since she had passed up till this moment those urges had been gone mostly.

“Sure.” He gave a small nod not sure what to say. He saw her eyes look around his room briefly then she stepped in almost tentatively. If she noticed the way his bed was unmade or his briefs, socks, and shorts from yesterday close to the side of the bed she didn’t say anything about them. His grandmother would have killed him for not using the hamper, but he hadn’t been able to find the will to follow her rules lately. His entire world had been turned upside down in the past week. The young boy could control one aspect of it which was breaking some of his grandmothers rules.

The woman that was his mom sat down in his desk chair turning it so that she could look at him. She was quiet for a moment seemingly studying him. Then as Sammy padded out of the room to explore the rest of the house she spoke. “Aunt Beth told me that your grandmother told you that I was your mother?”

Elias nodded, “yeah grandma told me when I was very young that she was my grandma not my mom.”

Her eyes went around the room again, taking in the things on his walls, his bookshelf that was lined with fantasy and science fiction books for kids of various ages. He had read a few books that were probably too old for him and sometimes he struggled with words but he always looked them up. “I’m sorry, I know that this must be hard on you Elias.” She seemed to hesitate then sighed, “I’m not any good at this shit… sorry...” She eyed him, “stuff, I’m not any good at this stuff.”

Elias actually felt a small smile creep on his lips, “I won’t tell Aunt Beth you cussed...”

She actually laughed, it was a soft laugh and Elias didn’t get why it seemed to affect him a little at the core of his middle, not lower than his waist, but somewhere around there. When she stopped she stood up and moved to sit next to him on the bed. Unlike his aunt or grandmother she smelled slightly sweet, almost of fresh flowers, a perfume of some kind. “Listen, I’m not going to pretend that this is how I wanted to come back into your life Elias. I don’t even know if I’m ready to, by the time that I might have been you might have been even older. You’re not a little kid, so I’m not going to treat you like one. I’m going to be honest with you because I think you’re owed that with how I fucked up things when I left.” He didn’t mention the cuss word and she didn’t correct herself this time either. “I don’t know if I can be a mother, honestly I’m afraid of messing you up and that’s why I stayed away. “ She sighed, “I’m probably fucking this up too… see I’m talking to you like you’re an adult not a kid… telling you all of my shit that you don’t need laid on your shoulders.”

He had wanted really wanted to hate her for not being there for him and his grandmother. He realized though as she finished talking that he couldn’t. His grandmother around his tenth birthday when he had really asked about her had simply told him that she had been too young when he was born and she had made mistakes. It was more than that though, now listening to her talk it was clear that she was as lost in all of this as he was. “Its okay, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.”

Her eyes went to him again, he noticed that they were a deep green like his own, so that was where his eye color had come from. “You look like your father, just a little, like you got the best parts of him.”

Elias looked down at his own hands, this woman that was his mother had a very pretty small face, almost heart shaped with a nose that was very similar to his own. Looking at her though didn’t give him the feeling of her being his mother, for some reason her beauty affected him in ways that other beautiful girls in his school affected him. “Grandma said that he died before I was born.”

She agreed, “He died before he even knew that you were alive.” She rested her hand on top of his, she had nice long fingers. There were a few rings on each finger as well as a bracelet. He noticed that around her neck was a necklace with a small pendant in the middle of it that had an eight at the center of it. This woman that was his mother had a long slender neck as well with a few freckles on it, also with some on her exposed collarbones. Again he thought she was very pretty this close up. “I don’t expect you to call me mom, or for us to get along all that well. I’d like to get to know you Elias. I should have years ago but I was always afraid of hurting you and what you had here… its stupid and I shouldn’t be talking to you like you’re another adult but I don’t know how else to talk to you. I’m not a mom, even though I am your mother. I’ve never been around kids your age for longer than a few hours. So I’d rather just get to know you and do my best to take care of you, if you’d promise to help me some?”

Elias met her eyes again, when she gently pushed his glasses back up on his face with a finger at the middle he felt a small flush fill his cheeks. “I can do that, what should I call you if not mom?”

She smiled, “well lets start with Sandra, that’s my first name, and we’ll work towards you calling me mom and I’ll try to think of you as my son.” She had a kind gentle smile, it really was the only thing that reminded him of his grandmother. The rest of her, from her face, to her gestures, the way she spoke, even her figure was so different.

“Sandra, that’s a really pretty name.”

“So is yours, I picked it because I loved the sound of it.” She touched his leg once briefly then stood up, “Aunt Beth is making us dinner if you want to join.” She paused at the door way, “and Elias, I know I don’t have the right to say this yet but I think you know your room needs to be picked up.” Then she headed out of the room. “Come on Sammy lets let you outside.” The dog walked past his door a moment later. Elias looked around his room, at his floor and his bed. He got down and went about putting his clothes in the hamper and made his bed, she was right he knew better, everything had its place. Also he was hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

The road that her GPS had told her to turn down nearly twenty minutes ago was in serious of repair, Every few feet there was another pothole you either had to get in the other lane to avoid or just take the bump. She figured that maybe her mom had bought an older house somewhere in an older neighborhood but as she turned off the road onto another smoother one Sandra realized that her mom had bought an older house but one that stood on its own significant plot of land surrounded by other houses that were the same. This road was smoothly paved over, part of a subdivision that was well maintained with houses that all sat on their own acreages of land. She passed a few of them, all were one story ranch style houses, some had more siding than brick, others were all brick with just a little siding like the house that she pulled up to the gate of. Some were newer but it was clear that this house had been built years ago and was just very well maintained.

Sandra put in the code that her aunt had sent her watching as the gate opened slowly so that she could drive down the road. The front yard was large, the fence was also well designed with small slats so that a dog like Sammy wouldn’t be able to just escape into a neighbors yard or get lost forever unless he dug his way out. Not that Sammy would, he wasn’t that kind of dog. The road headed up towards the long house, curved slightly so that it went around a large oak tree that sat to the side of it. The tree’s branches hung over the road it was so large. Underneath it a tire swing gently swayed in the Texas fall breeze.

Driving through the city to get here Sandra had marveled at how much had changed in the past ten years since she had last been here. When she had fled it hadn’t only been her mom’s house but the entire city. The first year of her decent into her own personally created hell had been in New Orleans, there as a new teenager of sixteen she had learned how some older men saw and used runaway girls her age. For Sandra there had been no moments of prostitution, she had slept with a couple of older men who could get her drugs or alcohol but that had ended when she met Jeremy and Ronda. That was when she fell into the apartment with six others living in Atlanta and working at Taco Bell, then McDonald's, then some pizza place. She got fired more than once for showing up drunk or high, but really at seventeen who gave a fuck anyway.

As she pulled the car into the driveway parking behind a pickup truck that had clearly seen better days but reminded her of Aunt Beth, her mind went to how Stephen and Clara had saved her. That night she had needed her fix more than previous ones, strung out, alone, almost desperate after the group had been evicted for not paying rent. It had been Clara, twenty-six at the time that had bought her a meal and sat with her while she ate. Clara had been broken too at one point, so had Stephen. They had both gotten help separately then met years later. Seeing there had to be better way they had founded the Center and tried to help other teens like them. Six months later for the first time in nearly three years Sandra was sober and clean. Eight years later with some near moments of giving in she had managed to stay clean, get her life in order, finish high school, and go to nursing school.

The only thing she hadn’t been able to do was forgive herself or stop hating herself for was abandoning Elias and her mother. She had thought so many times that she was ready to come back, but she hadn’t been able to get beyond dialing the first three or four numbers. She knew that Elias was being taken care of, that he’d grow up with a good parent not some fuck up that had nearly ruined her own life. She hadn’t wanted to risk sending Elias down the same road with her own carelessness. Now she was full circle, did she have the courage to complete it? Would she just back out and leave her aunt to take care of both a sick husband and an eleven year old boy?

“What do you think Sammy? Nice house?” The dog licked her cheek after one small bark. She smiled petting him before slipping from the car with him jumping out behind her. Sandra clinched her hands into fists a few times as she walked up the small steps to the porch. It was the kind of porch where you’d sit down at chairs with a a big cool pitcher of lemonade between them sipping it watching kids play on the tire swing or run around in a sprinkler. It felt like a home. The house she had grown up in had been a small three bedroom with old furniture and smelled of her father’s alcohol. That was who she had learned to drink from, at ten taking her first bottle and running over to Natalie Millers house the two of them getting drunk on just a few sips. Stupid preteen girls who had thought they were so cool drinking beer.

This house was nothing like that place, it wasn’t new but it was so modern anyway. This was the kind of place that you raised a kid. She had learned through searching on social media that shortly after she had left her mom had gotten her first real clients. From there she had grown a very large real estate business to the point that she could afford to give Elias the kind of life that maybe Sandra should have had as well. She had done all of it before Elias was even six. That was when there was a post showing her buying this house and a video though old and a little grainy of Elias at six playing on the tire swing. Those were the pictures and videos that hurt her heart a little, her mother had never not posted things of Elias. Sandra had just ignored that her mother was even on Facebook or Instagram so that she wouldn’t hate herself more for making her mother raise her own grandson.

The door opening brought her back to the present as Aunt Beth stood before her. Beth was six years older than her mom, and it showed in the gentle aging that her face had taken. Her hair was mostly gray now and the toll of taking care of a husband who was on the decline had taken some of her beauty as well. She smiled softly, hugging Sandra, for which Sandra had to bend down slightly as her aunt was just a hair over five feet. “I’m sorry you had to come back like this Sandy...”

Sandra didn’t bother to correct her that she went by Sandra now and had for years. Instead she said, “I should have come back years ago, my own cowardice kept me away.” Sammy poked his head between them and Aunt Beth pulled back looking down at the dog. He gave a smile when she pet him. “I hope Sammy’s not a problem, he’s my constant companion since I got him three years ago.”

Beth smiled, “no I’m sure Eli will adore him, he’s always wanted a dog but your mom, well she thought it’d be too difficult.” Sandra could see the great swelling of depression that her aunt was going through. Stepping into the house it was so different than where she had grown up herself. Back then her mom had been a struggling waitress trying to get by with a husband who drank most of the money that he made working as a mechanic. More than once they had almost lost their mortgage and a place to live while Sandra was growing up. Her father had made both her and her mother’s life shit for the first thirteen years. Then one night shortly after her thirteenth birthday his life had ended after one too many drinks. Thankfully he hadn’t hurt anyone else, a rare thing when alcohol was involved.

She slipped her shoes off seeing a place for them as she followed her aunt from the foyer into the living room. Here there were two large couches of white with pillows sparsely decorated on them, a large television that appeared to have a couple of game systems hooked up to it. On either side were pictures of Elias through the years. She stepped further into this room her eyes going to the pictures as her aunt said, “he’s a really sweet and wonderful boy, though at times he does have your temper.” Sandra and her mom had always bumped heads even before her dad had died, she had been a strong willed girl who liked stating her own opinion on things. Her mom had been very religious and didn’t take her daughters stubborn questioning nature all that well at times. Her parents had left her to her own devices so often as her mom had to work long hours as a waitress and her dad really didn’t give a shit. That was probably how she had stumbled into drinking at ten so easily. That and her fathers clearly addictive personality which she had inherited and more than likely given to Elias as well.

There were pictures from his first days of school, pictures of him in a tee-ball and later a little league baseball outfit. In all of them the boy wore a pair of thin glasses that made his eyes look bigger than they were. Right away looking at them she got the picture that he was smaller than average as well. There were a few team photos and he was always the smallest boy on the team. “He plays hard, but he’s not really good at making friends either.”

Sandra gave a small nod, there was a picture of him winning some scholastic award for the fifth grade, she studied that one for a moment, “I would have fucked him up… sorry Aunt Beth.” She said looking over at her after cussing.

Her aunt smiled, “You always had the mouth dear, you just weren’t as polite about it as you are now.” Sandra smiled back before her aunt continued, “Do you want something to drink?” Sandra agreed following her from the living room. Sammy had gone off on his own to explore the house, she knew the dog wouldn’t do anything he shouldn’t, he was not only well trained by well behaved had been since he was a pup. The kitchen was huge as well, with an island in the center of it for cooking along with a large kitchen table that was made of light wood with chairs that matched with painted white wood on the back of the chairs. It looked like her aunt had a roast going in the crock-pot as well. Her aunt poured a glass of tea for her from the fridge, “sorry no alcohol for this kind of event your mother never touched it again I think after you left.”

Sandra shook her head and rested a hand on the necklace feeling the shape of the eight, “Eight years sober I don’t plan to go back either.”

Her aunt smiled a knowing smile. The offer had been a small simple way of getting Sandra to talk about it she knew, “I saw you’ve become a nurse?”

“Yes, it was a lot of hard work, but then again everything I did after I started to fix my life was hard work. I don’t guess that this will be any different.”

Her aunt sipped at her own tea, “No being a parent isn’t ever easy.”

Sandra played with the cool glass in her hand, “I should have come back sooner. I picked up all the pieces of my life and fixed them except for the last two.”

Aunt Beth came over, gently resting a hand on her shoulder, “Its not too late to pick this one up Sandra. If you want to try. I’ll do my best to help out with things you might need, but your mom left him in your care. She left the house too, its paid off, belongs to you now, its what she wanted. She knew that you had fixed your life, but also that you were too afraid to come back.” She gestured as they walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, “She was afraid of reaching out as well. A few months ago she told me that she wanted to connect with you online but she was afraid you’d reject her. She regretted the mistake she made that night when you left for good. When she talked she often said that she should have made you get help, not kicked you to the curb.”

Sandra looked out the kitchen window at the tire swing moving slightly in the wind, “No, she was right. I wouldn’t have gotten help back then Aunt Beth. I needed the fall first, I almost became him that night and I don’t ever want to be that.” Her eyes went back to her aunts, there was a little sadness in her aunts eyes at the way she looked at Sandra now. Sandra cleared her throat, “I should probably meet him. I just don’t have any idea what to do or say.”

Aunt Beth took her hand squeezing it, “You’ll figure it out Sandra, I’m betting you will the moment you see him. I’m going to finish fixing dinner it should be ready in about an hour? He’s back in his bedroom, reading I think.” Reading? That was one thing as a kid Sandra had never done for enjoyment. She thanked her aunt before heading back towards the rest of the house. She passed a guest bedroom with a neatly made bed that had a flower print on the sheets. In a way it reminded her of her own bedroom when growing up. A memory of a time when she was eleven and her and Natalie had stolen her dad’s vodka trying to get drunk popped up into her head. These were the kinds of memories that she’d thought about trying to forget but they were stark reminders of why she could never go back to that kind of life. Her mom had found them and ruined their fun sending Natalie home.

She arrived at a partly open door not surprised at all to see that Sammy had already started to make friends before her. The dog loved people, especially for some reason kids though he was rarely around them. For a moment when she saw him reach out to pet the dog she thought about saying something, but she waited just a little longer. She took the boy in as best she could. His hair was colored the very top at the roots clearly the natural color of blonde, the rest was a mixture of light green with light red on the ends. His hair nearly went to his shoulders, though it wasn’t quite that long. He had a small slightly rounded face that was similar to her own, with a small button of a nose that barely pushed from his face and full lips that had clearly both come from his father. His glasses slipped a bit on his face but behind them he had dark green eyes which also matched her own.

“Be careful he’s a monster, known to maul a man within an inch of his life.” The boy looked up at her as he did she saw more of Kyle in his face than herself when looking head on. Though that could be a trick of her mind as she barely remembered Kyle now. He had pulled his hand back quickly when she said that which made Sandra feel bad as the boy clearly was a little afraid now, “I was joking Sammy is a sweetheart, aren’t you Sammy?” Sammy barked and climbed up onto the bed before she could stop him to lick Elias on the face. The boy got dog slobber from his chin up to his nose before she managed to say, “Down Sammy.” He obeyed immediately with a small whine as the boy wiped his face with his tee-shirt showing a flat boyish stomach with an inward belly button. There was hardly any real meat on the skinny roughly fifty pound boy. “Sorry about him.”

As he dropped his shirt down she noticed that while he was skinny he was also clearly well fed, his slender figure reminded her of herself around his age though she had been taller by then. Boys though usually grew slower than girls, but they almost always ended up taller and bigger too so that made sense. She stayed in the doorway looking around his bedroom. She was still a little afraid of stepping beyond the doorway and making this all real.

He had a small double bed that he sat on, the sheets looked like they were a deep blue and the comforter that was on top of them had the Houston Astros logo all over it. His walls had posters from various video games and movies that were popular now like the marvel and Star Wars stuff. Things that never seemed to go out of fashion with boys. He had a dresser that had one drawer open with a clear sign of socks in it, on the dresser was a set of Star Wars Lego crafts put together. His fan was currently making one that hung from the ceiling twist gently in the wind it created. To the left was a door that led to a closet, then past that was a desk with a computer on it that currently had a back drop dancing around showing the time.

His floor was mostly clean other than a discarded pair of briefs that were a greenish blue with lines of darker blue running between the greenish blue. Along with a discarded tee-shirt that had the droids from Star Wars on it. Also a pair of shorts and socks, the shorts looked like they’d make the boys legs even smaller than they already appeared to be, and the socks were the same color as the green on his hair. A brief thought of what he wore to bed at night passed through her head before she finally said, “Can I come in and talk to you?”

A look passed on his face, as if he was considering what she was asking him. Sandra could see it, the way that he was thinking about it. Her mom had always let her have a closed door but she expected you to open it immediately if she knocked. No doubt that was the same world that Elias had lived in as well. He softly said, “Sure.” His voice was sweet and gentle, there was not even a hint of him being close to puberty in it as she stepped into the room with his permission. She took a seat on his desk chair not wanting to impose or sit next to him on the bed as she wasn’t sure she was comfortable with that just yet.

As she sat there for a moment looking at him she could see herself in him a little more. Though mostly she saw something strange and different. He had gotten more of his father, the fact that he needed glasses was just one sign of that. He did have her eyes though of that she had no doubt, they were the same brilliant bright green. A strained of dyed hair fell in front of his glasses as the boy pushed them back up onto his face. He was cute, boarding on what most would consider handsome, but his boyishness, the fact that he had not yet entered puberty all left him looking more cute than handsome. That though had a way of being disarming as well. “Aunt Beth told me that your grandmother told you that I was your mother?” Well that was about the worst way to get that sentence out.

Her son, gave a small nod, “yeah grandma told me when I was very young that she was my grandma not my mom.” Sandra gave a small sigh, of course she had. Her mom had always figured that Sandra would come back, probably years ago. She probably should have swallowed her pride and just marched back here a couple of years ago and gotten to know this boy. He was nothing like she had been at his age, there was a real sweetness to the way that he looked at her, though she could see sadness and perhaps even some anger and uncertainty both directed at her.

Her eyes went around the part of the room behind the bed, next to the dresser was a bookshelf that was lined with books from various authors. Again something she had never appreciated as a kid was reading. Even now she didn’t enjoy it all that much but she had found some pleasure in it over watching movies on her breaks at the hospital. Her eyes rested on him again, he looked so small and lost in this moment. A part of her she found ached to put her arms around him and just apologize for not being here for his life. Instead she focused on the now, “I’m sorry, I know that this must be hard on you Elias.” She sighed not sure how to continue then admitted the truth to him, “I’m not any good at this shit… sorry...” Well that wasn’t how you talked to a kid especially not your own, good job Sandra she thought to herself before correcting it, “stuff, I’m not any good at this stuff.”

  
When a small smile crept onto the boys face she relaxed a little, then he said, “I won’t tell Aunt Beth you cussed...”

Which made her laugh, she couldn’t help it. The look on his face wasn’t about the words she had said, it was about him wanting to not get her into trouble. She moved not even sure why she was doing it but it felt more natural to sit next to him. She sat beside him which gave her even more of a sense of just how small Elias was even for eleven. She decided to go with honesty, it was all that she had at the moment and felt that it was the correct course. “Listen, I’m not going to pretend that this is how I wanted to come back into your life Elias. I don’t even know if I’m ready to, by the time that I might have been you might have been even older. You’re not a little kid, so I’m not going to treat you like one. I’m going to be honest with you because I think you’re owed that with how I fucked up things when I left.” She paused for a moment, wondering if she was being to blunt and honest with him. He was a kid still, not a baby or a little kid he was in middle school so he was already learning a lot about the way the world worked, but still at the end of the day he was a kid. She barreled on though committed to what she was saying now, “I don’t know if I can be a mother, honestly I’m afraid of messing you up and that’s why I stayed away.” She sighed, “I’m probably fucking this up too… see I’m talking to you like you’re an adult not a kid… telling you all of my shit that you don’t need laid on your shoulders.”

“Its okay, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.” His voice was sweet and delicate, she could still see the slight anger and uncertainty in his eyes but she could tell he was going to actually try.

It was his eyes, they were her color, but they were shaped more like his fathers, “you look like your father, just a little, like you got the best parts of him.”

When he looked at her from the side she could see in his profile that he did have more of her than she had thought he would. “Grandma said that he died before I was born.”

Sandra felt a pang of memory slide up through her. She had been dating Kyle for nearly two months by then, a good way to get alcohol as he was a few years older and was good at stealing it form his dad. She rested a hand on his own smaller hand, the difference in size was not all that much with her being small even for an adult woman with her height. “He died before he even knew that you were alive.” Sandra didn’t know where to go after that, other than admitting a truth, “I don’t expect you to call me mom, or for us to get along all that well. I’d like to get to know you Elias. I should have years ago but I was always afraid of hurting you and what you had here… its stupid and I shouldn’t be talking to you like you’re another adult but I don’t know how else to talk to you. I’m not a mom, even though I am your mother. I’ve never been around kids your age for longer than a few hours. So I’d rather just get to know you and do my best to take care of you, if you’d promise to help me some?”

He turned his face up to meet her own as he did his glasses slipped a bit and without thinking Sandra gently pushed them back up on his nose, he did have a very beautiful face, for some reason the glasses only added to it. “I can do that, what should I call you if not mom?” He said it softly and she noticed a small flush perhaps of uncertainty on his cheeks as he finished.

She smiled taking him in, deciding right then that he was actually breathtakingly pretty, no doubt girls would be lining up for him in a few years if they weren’t already secretly. “Well lets start with Sandra, that’s my first name, and we’ll work towards you calling me mom and I’ll try to think of you as my son.”

He smiled back this time, actually a full genuine smile. His front teeth were a little too big for his small mouth, but he’d grow into them eventually, “Sandra, that’s a really pretty name.” His voice really was sweet and gentle.

“So is yours, I picked it because I loved the sound of it.” She had debated for hours on the day he was born if she wanted to do Elijah or Elias, settling on the last one because it was so different and rarely heard. About the only thing her mom agreed with her on during that time was that she had picked a very pretty and sweet first name for her son. Of course it helped that his name had a very religious meaning, that had sold her mom more than the beauty of the word. So she had settled on Elias Kyle Becket. It was how she had chosen to remember the teenage boy that had never known he had a son. “Aunt Beth is making us dinner if you want to join.” Sandra stood up as she finished looking around the room once more before telling him something that she knew her mom would have wanted said, “and Elias, I know I don’t have the right to say this yet but I think you know your room needs to be picked up.”

At the doorway she paused for a moment looking back at him as he got up from the bed looking around his room. How his clothes didn’t fall off of his slender frame was beyond her. She smiled softly before walking from the room, “Sammy!” She called in the hallway as she started back towards the front of the house. The sound of someone picking up their room did make her smile even more, maybe she could do this after all.

  
She let Sammy outside to explore also getting him a bowl with some water in it, later she’d get the organic dog food she had bought on the way here out of her car. The smell of the pot roast was filling the whole kitchen and foyer as Sandra headed back into the house leaving Sammy outside to run around and explore. No doubt the dog would love how large this yard was compared to the one back home. As she came into the kitchen Sandra said, “Anything I can help with Aunt Beth?”

“I think the roast is ready, you want to check on the green beans and corn?” She turned almost instantly as she continued speaking, “and you young man can set the dinner table.” Elias had appeared at the kitchen doorway as Sandra started with the corn stirring it, then checking the green beans as well in a separate pan. Both looked ready to her, and the smells reminded her of the weekends when she was younger and her mom would take her to Aunt Beth’s for dinner. Elias didn’t argue he just grabbed plates from one of the cabinets having to stretch up to get the doors open then grab the plates almost falling. A part of Sandra wanted to go over and help the boy, but he got them easily enough. The way he stretched did make his shirt go up and as she had suspected the boys short were a little too lose, you could see the top elastic band of his underwear. She wasn’t sure why that added to the cuteness of the young boy but it did. SO did the way he struggled with the dishes but did so with determination.

As she was putting the corn into a bowl to take to the dinner table Elias said, “Uh Sandra where’d Sammy go?”

“He’s outside, he’ll be fine, its a bigger back yard than he’s used to but that’ll just make his exploration more fun.”

“Oh, okay.” The boy said as he grabbed forks and spoons for everyone before going back into the dinning room.

Aunt Beth said, “Sandra?”

She sighed, “I don’t feel like his mom.. it didn’t feel right to have him call me that yet..”

Beth rested a hand on her arm, “Its okay, you’ll get there he will too trust me. When you get to know him you’re going to not want to miss another moment of his life.” Beth walked with the stew over to the dinning room which was just off of the kitchen. Sandra followed with the two serving dishes of green beans and corn. At the table when they all had food on their plate Sandra was not surprised at all that her aunt bowed her head in prayer and Elias started to follow suit. As her aunt began to speak, “Thank you lord for...” She noticed with her own head bowed that Elias’s eyes kept looking at her, or around the table, not really down. When they caught hers the boy flushed and quickly looked back down at his plate.

Dinner itself was a really muted affair, though at one point her aunt asked her, “What kind of nurse are you?”

Elias’s eyes seemed to look up at her with interest as she answered, “I’m an ER nurse, its not as glamorous as television makes it out to be honestly, but I like helping people.”

Aunt Beth nodded, “Its not hard being around all the well… things you see?”

Sandra got it right away and her hand rested on the eight at her neck again, a necklace that she had gotten a new version of every year since her fifth year. “No,” she noticed Elias’s eyes were on how her hand played with it as if he was curious about it. “It was at first, seeing people at their worst isn’t always a pretty thing, but its your job to fix them not put your own problems on them.”

Elias poking at his green beans spoke then, “I broke my arm when I was seven, grandma had to take me to the emergency room and everything, the doctors and nurses were really nice.”

Sandra smiled, “I don’t see how they couldn’t be, usually cute kids that are hurt are given even more attention than adults.” When she finished she noticed that he flushed just a little then she continued moving away from that subject, “so you’re in sixth grade Elias?”

He looked up at her, perhaps surprised by her question, “yeah.” Then he shrugged his small shoulders looking back down to stab at his green beans more than eat them. He had eaten all of the pot roast on his plate along with the carrots and potatoes that came with it and the corn, but the beans were mostly untouched.

Aunt Beth gave him more pot-roast which he didn’t say no to as Sandra said, “well have you had to beat any girls away with a stick yet?” Where her thoughts came from regarding this Sandra still wasn’t sure. Admittedly he was cute, and she could remember being a middle school girl, though generally speaking most middle school girls she knew were rarely interested in cute, they were already thinking about more mature looking middle school boys not the younger looking ones.

Aunt Beth smiled a little but Elias seemed confused, his eyes meeting hers with a quizzical look in them, “uh I don’t think so, my only friend is a girl, Heather, but I don’t think she’d like me to beat her with a stick.” Aunt Beth chuckled as Elias looked up from his plate at both of them a befuddled look on his face which only made him more cute, “What’s funny.”

Sandra sighed, “Its nothing Elias, just something you’ll figure out one day I promise.” Elias shook his head in more confusion as they finished eating dinner. He was adorable, there was a growing desire to get to know him better. How she hated herself for missing all of his years, but this boy was really incredible she had a feeling. After dinner Elias asked if he could go check on Sammy and she agreed that he could. As she watched him run out the front door calling the dogs name she smiled, she could already tell that he was in love with the dog. Beth had said that he had wanted one for years, no doubt for him this was the best part of Sandra coming here right now.

As she followed Aunt Beth with plates into the kitchen her aunt said, “He has no idea that he’s cute.”

Sandra starting to clean the serving bowls first said, “I think that’s probably what adds to the charm honestly.” She saw him run across the back yard with Sammy actually running after him. The boy had found a stick that he tossed for Sammy to chase. It reminded her of Stephen up at the retreat and her comment that Stephen was like a little boy when he played with the dogs. Clara had told her, you can’t ever fully get rid of the boy, he’s just buried right there under the surface. The trick is finding the boy within the man because that’s the real person. Sandra had no idea what that meant, but Clara and Stephen had weathered storms together and were still married happily with two kids.

After the dishes were done she went outside with a glass of water while her aunt went to call and check on her uncle. As she stepped out onto the front porch she saw that Elias was on the ground wrestling with Sammy. The dog knew how to be delicate with kids despite having been around so few of them. The only kids he was ever around were Clara and Stephen’s two daughters who were both younger than Elias. Yet the dog got how to play with kids really well. Sammy was licking Elias's face as the boy tried to pet the dog and pull his face back from his own. His dark blue tee-shirt with a few strips along the top of it had ridden up again showing off his stomach. Why her hands ached to touch that soft flesh, maybe tickle him, maybe just hold him and rub his stomach was beyond her.

When he saw her standing up on the porch Sammy came running over knowing that it was past his own dinner time. Elias got up as well coming over too, the boys hair had some grass in it and his face was red from all the running around. She handed him the glass of water without even thinking about it. Elias drank as he said, “Thanks Sandra.” His hair was a little matted as well from sweat. Yes all young boys should have a dog she figured. It was good for the dog too, Sammy hadn’t gotten that kind of a work out for a while.

“You want to help feed Sammy?” Elias’s eyes lit up as he nodded yes. They walked into the house going to the kitchen where she searched for a big enough bowl carrying it out to the porch with Elias following her. Sammy was laying on the porch now watching things waiting. He had heard the word feed and knew what it meant.

She opened the trunk to get the bag of dog food and Elias said, “can I carry it?” Sandra nodded as the boy grabbed the bag it was nearly as big as him and probably weighed almost as much as him too as she had bought one of those big thirty pound bags. Yet Elias managed, carrying it over to where the bowl was.

Sandra unsealed the bag and took the little scooper she had bought out of the bag as well, handing it to Elias, “Sammy gets two big scoop fulls of dog food twice a day you want to do it?” Elias nodded yes and put the scooper in filling it up then dumping it into the bowl, a second one followed a second later.

Elias seeing Sammy still laying on the porch said, “Why isn’t he eating yet?”

Sandra bent down beside Elias and rested a hand on his tiny shoulder in a soft voice that made the dogs ears twitch she said, “you have to give him the command.”

“What’s the command?”

Sandra spelled the words so that Sammy wouldn’t jump up, she wanted Elias to get to say it, “e-a-t u-p.”

It took Elias a second to get it then he said with a large grin, “eat up Sammy!” The dog perked his ears up, looking at both of them then hurried over to his bowl to eat which made Elias laugh. He pet the dog while he ate and said, “uh Sandra is Sammy going to stay with us here?”

Sandra sat down next to Elias on the porch steps while Sammy ate slowly beside them. She knew he was asking if they were all staying here or not. “Do you want to stay here Elias?”

The boy was looking out at the still setting sun, “Yes, but I know you don’t live here.”

Sandra took his hand and gently held it when his head rested on her shoulder she was actually surprised he really was a sweet and incredible kid and she hadn’t fucked him up by staying. Still she might have messed up their relationship by going because she didn’t see him as her son even right now, it was muddled with other feelings she was having that she couldn’t yet explain. Maybe they were maternal feelings, she was his biological mother after all. Yet it felt more complex than even that, she couldn’t explain what she felt for Elias right now it was too complex. She could already tell that things might get a little muddled between them. “I don’t but that’s okay. This is your home and I don’t want to take you from it, I can find a job down here when I need to, so lets try it here for a while huh?”

Elias turned looking up at her, “Yeah… uh Sandra do you believe that Grandma is watching us from Heaven?”

Sandra softly said, “I don’t know if I believe in places like that Elias but if you do then yes I’m sure she is.”

Elias leaned his head on her shoulder again, “I don’t know if I believe in them either. I try really hard in Sunday school and church like Grandma expected but it all seemed too convenient for me to believe.”

Sandra put her arm around his shoulders, “Its probably not the right thing to say Elias but you don’t have to believe if you don’t want to. God, Elias, if there is one he doesn’t care if you believe in him or not, just that you be a good person and you know treat others with kindness and love, even a fuck up like your mother.”

Elias softly said, “I don’t think you’re a fuck up.” The words coming from his mouth were both cute and clearly the boy realized he had said them as he said, “sorry for cussing.”

Sandra chuckled and kissed the top of his head, “I won’t tell Aunt Beth if you won’t.”

Elias agreed, “Yeah probably a good idea.” Sammy was done eating and going to the bathroom by then and the sun had fully set as Sandra led Elias into the house and directed him towards his bathroom as she felt she should, and had a feeling that he knew he need a bath as well. Aunt Beth had gone to bed by the time he came out of the bathroom, the boy had taken ages in there, Beth commenting that boys around his age always seemed to. Sandra had to admit that left her a little curious as to what his bathroom habits were. It hadn’t even occurred to her that this cute just a few inches over four feet tall eleven year old would even know what his penis was for.

Especially when he came out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and a shirt that was a little too small showing off his belly button when he hugged her good night both decorated with Star Wars all over them. He did smell wonderful both before and after his bath strangely enough. She kissed his cheek good night, almost wanting to let her lips slip to his and kiss him there instead. His flush when she kissed his cheek surprised him then he said goodnight and went to bed. In the guest bedroom Sandra tried to unpack her day aware that tomorrow was the funeral and she had no idea how she was going to deal with that.

Laying in bed trying to let sleep capture her finally her thoughts again went back to how long Elias had been in that bathroom. Her thoughts drifted to what Elias’s might have been thinking about while he was in the bathroom. She wondered briefly what he looked like, then she shook her head at those thoughts. He was her son, she had watched him come into the world, had felt him grow in her womb for nine months. She might not have been around for his important events but she was his mother anyway. Her thoughts should not have been how cute he was, or how cute he might look naked with or without an erection… she fell into sleep but it wasn’t a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It still didn’t feel real this early morning, as if part of it was just a dream that Elias was still living through. Yet he knew it was reality as he sat there in the front row at the church that his grandmother had belonged to. He could see the coffin where she lay right now, waiting for the pallbearers to come and take her away. The shirt he wore felt uncomfortable and the tie he wore that went with it didn’t seem to fit properly despite his Aunt’s best effort to make it fit. His hair was combed and he felt a little ridiculous with it died different colors at a funeral, but he had only died it two weeks ago and the dye was not the kind that faded away easily. His grandmother hadn’t gotten why he and Heather wanted to dye their hair, he had been afraid to explain it to her that he was supporting Heather and her desire to come out to her parents. His grandmother was not much of a supporter of those kinds of people.

For some reason thinking about Heather was easier than listening to someone talk about his grandmother’s life. She was just a few rows back with her mom and older brother, her hair still dyed the same rainbow colors though she had he noticed pulled it back into a bun. They had talked briefly before the ceremony began, he had even introduced Sandra to her though he hadn’t said she was his mom, even though Heather knew she was as they had texted about it. Heather was in Elias’s eyes very pretty, even if she was a little overweight. She had dark brown eyes and of course she had developed breasts to add to her full profile. Elias had only admitted to Heather once at his failed kiss that he liked looking at breasts. Heather of course did as well, both of them thought Marissa Jones had nice ones.

Elias felt bad now though his mind wondering to things like that in the middle of his grandmothers funeral. He tried to focus his mind back on the preacher talking, “...and Loraine would often help those in the community that were in need….” his mind though kept wanting to go back through other things. Sitting on his left was his aunt in a prim and proper dark black dress that showed very little of her stout similar frame to his grandmother. She wore a dark hat that had a veil to go over her face as she was a very traditional believer in how you dressed for such an event. Maybe that was why he was dressed in a somber dark black suit with a simple tie that matched it as well. His shoes squeaked when he walked as they were new and too big for him.

That made him think back to at the house before they left for the funeral. He had finished getting dressed just waiting for his aunt and Sandra to finish as well. He was walking around the house with the shoes squeaking as he walked. Each time they would Sammy would look at them cocking his head sideways in such a way that made Elias laugh every time. As he was entertaining the dog with the sound Sandra had come out from the back of the house where she had been getting dressed and all of his confusion from last night had again come boiling back up to the surface.

Now sitting in the church with her on his right side those feelings came back again. Just enough that he had to wonder how much God (if he was real) was going to hate him for getting a boner in church. Not just that, worst of all one for his own mom! His memories went to last night, Elias wasn’t like the other boys in his sixth grade class. Most of them liked to brag about how they looked at naked girls online, or how they wanted to see one of their teachers naked (usually Mrs. Stone) or how they wanted to see the girls in the classroom naked. For most of them just like Elias these were new feelings, before fifth grade girls had been cool but around the end of fifth grade and now sixth grade the boys had all started to want to do things with girls, like kiss and such.

Elias did too, not that any of the girls at school would be interested in him with how short and small he was compared to them. Those were the kind of feelings though that he was having about Sandra as he sat there in the church. The preacher was still going on about how his grandmother would be remembered, but Elias was remembering last night. The way that Sandra had said he was cute at dinner had made him a little uncomfortable, but it was later when Sammy was eating and he was sitting next to her that he had really gotten uncomfortable. For some reason her touch, had sent little sparks through his body, it didn’t feel like she was being a mom at all. Then she had kissed his cheek, the feeling of her lips softly pressing had started a train reaction that the boy had only recovered from after spending a little longer in the shower than his grandmother usually allowed.

Today as she had come out of the back in her dress Elias had felt the start of a similar reaction, which only made him so much more confused. Sandra had slightly curled her dirty brown hair to give it some more life as it fell down over her shoulders. The black dress she wore was not as conservative as his aunts. It had two small straps on her shoulders so you could the length of her neck, the freckles that were present along her collarbones and it hugged slightly showing off the shape of her breasts. She wasn’t well endowed, in fact there were a few girls in his middle school that had breasts that were probably roughly the same size as hers, but somehow she knew how to wear such a dress when Elias was pretty sure those girls wouldn’t have a clue.

Now sitting next to her at the funeral he tried his best not to think about how pretty his own real birth mother was. Elias knew that the feelings he had for her were sinful, not only because he was having sex feelings, but because Sandra was his mom. Elias didn’t know if he believed in god or religion or any of the other things that his Grandmother had instilled in him since he was young. That was still something he was debating on with himself. He did know for sure thought that most of the world would view his thoughts about Sandra as wrong. He tired to tell himself as he sat there next to her: she’s your mom. Yet that just seemed to make the feelings all the more present for some reason. He tried to think of her as mom, but when he looked at Sandra he saw someone that was more than just a mom. Even though she was his mom. He’d never had feelings for an older girl before, only for Heather, and well also Marissa.

In the ride over here she had rested a hand on his leg gently squeezing it as she said, “If you need anything I’m here for you Elias.” Now sitting in the pew listening to the preacher talk then watching his aunt get up to talk as well it felt both strange and comforting when Sandra rested her hand on his leg. He looked at her as she smiled once before looking forward again. If she had looked like his grandmother even a little, or his aunt Elias didn’t think he’d have any feelings at all, but she was so different looking from them. Sandra was softer somehow, more beautiful. Probably more beautiful than even Marissa and he had been developing a serious crush on Marissa since the start of the school year five weeks ago.

His aunt’s speech thankfully wasn’t very long, she talked about how she and his mom used to get into trouble when they were kids growing up on the farm in Victoria. Then finally it was time for the final prayer before they all headed out of the church. Though sitting there Elias didn’t pray he looked briefly at his grandmother’s coffin but he also looked down at where Sandra’s hand still rested on his small leg. Her hand was bigger than his own, most adults were he figured as were all the kids his own age at school. Yet it felt right having her hand there even though she was a virtual stranger to him. He felt comforted knowing that someone was there for him in a way that his aunt couldn’t be. When she squeezed his leg as the prayer ended it didn’t feel like how his grandmother would and the little twitch in his underwear was a reminder of that too.

After they went to the cemetery where again the preacher spoke about laying someone to rest with words from the bible following that. Elias couldn’t make up his mind about God and the devil or any of that other stuff. The bible said one thing but history that had been painstakingly recorded said another about a lot of things. It was something difficult to think about, but Elias was right around the age he figured where you started to question things your parents taught you. Still even if God wasn’t real it was surely wrong for him to have these strange feelings he was having about his own mother. Even if she hadn’t ever really been his mom.

After the funeral they returned to the house, where most of the guests from the funeral had also gone for the wake. His aunt along with some other women that his grandmother had known all had made dishes for the occasion. A part of him really wished as he sat on the back back porch with Sammy close by him on the bottom step that Heather was here with him. She’d make some funny joke about his shoe being untied, or she’d say that according to her friend God hated lesbians. Close to the end of fifth grade he and Heather had been sitting right here on the back porch. That was the night that Heather had told him that she wanted to kiss Marissa, who had been the only fifth grader with breasts at the time. Heather had told him right after he had tried to kiss her that she wanted to kiss girls. Elias had wanted Heather to be his girlfriend because she got him and loved him. So it had hurt a little that she didn’t want to be, but at the same time he had understood she didn’t choose to like girls it was just how she was. Since then he’d done his best to help her keep it a secret.

He was eating one of the fried shrimp when he felt someone sit down next to him. “How are you doing?” Sandra’s voice was softer and sweater than his grandmothers, even softer than Heather’s. There was an almost delicate feature to it.

“I’m okay.” He turned looking at her, seeing that she had changed rings on her fingers but the necklace was still the same. As he turned back out to look at the large backyard where a few younger kids were playing on his old swing set he asked her, “What does the eight stand for?” He was curious but he also wanted to get to know Sandra, she was taking care of him from now on starting tomorrow after all.

Sandra touched the necklace, holding it in her hand briefly, he saw her trace the eight, “It stands for me working to make myself a better person these past eight years. I’ve been sober and fighting off my demons for all eight of them and I plan to keep on doing it well past when you’re an adult.”

Elias didn’t know what to say, “Grandma never told me why you left just that you weren’t around.”

Sandra softly said, “I was in a bad place ten years ago Elias, and it took me hitting rock bottom two years after I left you and your grandmother for me to pull myself out of the hole and begin to build a real life.” She paused for a moment then her eyes lingering out on the younger kids. “I wish I could have been here for the things I missed in your life. I don’t even know what your favorite things are, or if you’ve ever even kissed a girl, or if you even like girls or boys or whatever.”

Elias flushed just a little, he liked her but he didn’t know if that was something you told your own mother. “I… really like reading, mainly science fiction… and um I kissed Heather but well she told me after that she liked girls.” He realized what he had said almost too late, “uh don’t tell anyone though because she hasn’t told her parents yet.”

Sandra squeezed his leg, how come it felt so different when she did it compared to when his grandmother did it? More intimate almost as if she wanted to do more than that, but maybe that was his over active imagination. “I won’t tell anyone Eli. I remember the first time I tried to kiss a boy, he was eight and when I kissed him he spat and made a gagging noise saying that I had given him cooties.”

Elias looking sideways at her said, “you’re so pretty I don’t know why someone wouldn’t want you to kiss them.”

His mom smiled and put her arm around his shoulders as she chuckled, “Well Eli,” he liked how she shortened his name it felt special somehow, just between them as his grandmother had never done something like that. “Some boys and girls realize at young ages that they want to kiss boys or girls far before the boys and girls they want to kiss even think about it. Its just human nature, and I promise you when you find a girl you really like that isn’t Heather I won’t stop you from seeing her but I will make sure you’re staying safe, treating her right, and that she’s treating you right as well.”

They stayed like that for a little longer before Sandra got up to go back in and make sure that his aunt wasn’t drowning in people. Elias sat there even longer wishing that his mind would stop telling him that he wanted to kiss Sandra. Eleven years ago she had given birth to him, she wasn’t his sister or his cousin or something like that, she was literally the woman that had given birth to him eleven years ago. Why did he feel so excited though when she touched him, why did he want to kiss her? Why did he want her to want him to kiss her? Was he a horrible evil person for wanting to be that close to Sandra?

  
*

  
Looking at Elias as she came out of the back of the house dressed for the funeral Sandra had admitted to herself that he looked even more lost and vulnerable in the suit that he now wore. It was a little too big on him like most of the clothes he wore it appeared. Like the boy had to catch up to the things that he put on but hadn’t managed to yet. Sandra had wanted to just pull him into her arms and hold him forever. Was it motherly instinct kicking in or something more? She was no longer sure now as she sat on the porch with him in the back yard watching the other kids play.

Her mother would no doubt scream at her for the thoughts rolling around in Sandra’s head. She didn’t feel like a mother herself sitting there with Elias answering his questions trying to be motherly. Yet she didn’t feel that when she looked at him, she felt a yearning to get to know Elias, but not as his mother. These feelings she knew were not appropriate for a twenty-six year old woman to be having regarding a boy who was only eleven, but then his dark green eyes would look at her with something buried in them and she would feel herself become weak. It had only gotten worse since last night when she had kissed him goodnight.

Her aunts errant mention of why boys took so long in the bathroom had left her mind imagining things that she had remembered about sixth grade boys when she had been in sixth grade. That was the year that Jason Delar had been found in the boys bathroom masturbating by one of the teachers. Also the year that she and Natalie had been found in the girls bathroom both drunk trying to kiss one another. A year later Natalie would come out gay, but by then Sandra had known that she liked boys. That night she had looked up on her phone about the average age of when a boy started to masturbate, there were a lot of contradicting answers but most landed on between ten and fourteen. The thought had not left her mind until she was asleep that Elias had maybe been in that shower for so long because he was masturbating. He looked far too young to be interested in sex, but even though he looked nine, he was in fact eleven. His mind was that of an eleven year old, and no doubt being surrounded by other middle school kids those urges were probably impossible to ignore.

Today was the same, at times she could tell that he was looking for her, almost like she was the one steadying thing in the afternoon for the wake. His questions about her necklace had left her a little uncertain on how to respond but she had settled on the truth, if he wanted to know all of it she would tell him one day as well. She wanted to try and treat him like a son, but every time she did she kept running headlong into this burgeoning desire to hold him and kiss him in a very not motherly fashion. It was not his fault that he was so cute and unaware of just how cute he was. IT was not his fault that she had experienced crushes like this before on boys she treated at the hospital. She always figured it was an attraction to that time in her youth, not to the boys specifically.

Sandra left Elias sitting on the back porch she wanted to encourage him to go out and play with the other kids even if they were a few years younger than him, but she also knew that he might not want to. He was dealing with the loss of his grandmother, the last thing he needed was her pushing him to do something he wasn’t ready to do. In the kitchen Aunt Beth was cleaning out a large pan seeing her the woman sighed, “I don’t think I know half of these people. Most of them were your mother’s clients or some of the parents from Elias’s baseball teams or school. She was always doing more than she should.”

Sandra began clearing up one of the tables that had a tray on it that was mostly empty now. “I know, even back when she was raising me she was on the PTA helping with fundraisers and other things.” She didn’t mention how against sexual education in school her mom had been, or how her mom had blasted the PTA about handing out condoms to kids before a middle school dance during her eighth grade year. Her aunt would have agreed with all of that, they were pretty much women cut from the same cloth. A cloth that even now eight years sober Sandra rejected. Clara and Stephen had reached her exactly because of that reason. They hadn’t done what those before them had, tried to preach the gospel to her or that god would forgive her sins if she just cleaned up. As far as Sandra was concerned there was no god, and if there was well she had told Elias how she felt about such a god, that he’d want you to be a good person not believe in him. Those were Clara’s words to her when she had asked Clara about her beliefs. It had felt so much like Sandra’s own beliefs that she had taken it to heart. If there was some omnipresent being it didn’t care if you believed in it just that you were the best you that you could be. As for hell, Sandra doubted such a thing was even possible.

By six most of the guests had cleared out, the last few left were people that had not driven far and Sandra was grateful that at least two of them were willing to help with the clean up. Aunt Beth as the last guests were leaving said, “I sent Elias off to a shower a little bit ago while you were getting rid of the Richmond's.” Those were the last guests to leave, an older couple that her mother had helped get a retirement home a year ago. Her aunt gently took a plate from her, “you look exhausted on your feet, why don’t you take a bath relax a little. I’ll finish cleaning up here.”

Sandra sighed, “you shouldn’t have to Aunt Beth.”

“Nonsense, starting tomorrow its going to be just you and Elias, tonight let me take care of things and you relax.” That was her aunts way of saying that the real test began when the new week started on Monday. She agreed to the bath finally giving into her aunt as she headed back to the master bathroom. The bathroom had been laid out for a couple with two sinks, a large whirlpool bath and a stand up shower next to it. There was she noticed a long walk in closet. Sandra opened it to look inside when her phone rang.

As she walked through her mom’s clothes taking in how her style had not changed in ten years she answered her phone, “Hey.”

“How are you holding up?” On the other side of the line she could hear just the briefest sound of someone singing as Clara asked her the question. Clara was a stunning woman in her late thirties, you wouldn’t have known that she had once been a heavy user of near every drug on the planet. She had cleaned herself up in her early twenties and had met Stephen in her mid-twenties at a meeting where she was a new sponsor and he was already one as well. The two of them had started dating both already being five years sober and sponsors to other people. They had found the system that was used to be flawed, and after much talk had started their own outreach called The Center to help those in trouble. They didn’t believe in preaching the bible, or any of that. They believed that hard work came from believing in yourself and having others that supported you.

“I’m okay, its strange to realize that she’s gone sometimes.” She flicked through the pantsuits that her mom had, dozens of them all designed perfectly for her stout frame. “Like its not real that I’m here and I can’t ask her to forgive me.”

Clara said, “No but you can ask him.” Even her slight mention of Elias for some reason sent Sandra down a road that she wasn’t sure how to navigate. She had thought she was coming here to be a mother, but these feelings of wanting to care for Elias were anything but simple. They were not honestly very motherly at all when mixed in with the strange desires to explore what he meant to her.

Sandra stepped from the closet, on Monday a person from goodwill was coming while Elias was at school to take all of her mother’s clothes. Aunt Beth had arranged it a week ago when she had looked at options for what to do with the clothes of someone who had passed. “I’m working on that. Its more complicated than I thought it was going to be.” Yeah, because she was finding that her fleeting attraction for those three boys around his age at the hospital had maybe not been fleeting.

“It always is. How are the urges?” They were also always there, a desire to fill the empty void with drink or drugs. Mainly with alcohol, she missed it more than the cocaine. Sometimes she’d wake up in the middle of the night and want one so bad that her throat was dry and it was all consuming. Lately it hadn’t been like that, she had found a passion working as nurse and that helped her fight back against the cravings. Here with nothing to occupy her time for the next few weeks Sandra worried.

“They’re okay, I actually didn’t find myself thinking about them at all this weekend.” No she had been a little too busy thinking that she had complex feelings for a boy that eleven years ago she had given birth to. Sandra started the bath, running her free hand under it to test and make sure the water wasn’t too hot. Then she began to undo her dress while holding her phone to her shoulder with her cheek.

“You know I’m here if you need it Sandra and so is Stephen. You’re more than a founding member of the group, you’re our family.” The sound of someone dropping something on the other end made Clara go, “well shit...”

Sandra smiled, “its okay Clara, go take care of your kids, I’m going to take a soak in the bath and relax for a little.”

“Talk soon I love you Sandra.”

“Love you too Clara.” They had once joked about how similar their names were, now they were more like sisters, a sibling that Sandra had never had nor realized she needed. She finished undressing as the tub filled turning off the facet before slipping into the warm water. Sandra naturally had a body that liked to stay fit, but she still worked at it, running four days a week, watching what she ate even doing some work outs two days as week. With her ‘willowy’ profile came small firm breasts and slight hips. Sometimes she was amazed to remember at fifteen that she had given birth to a baby, her body showed no signs that it had ever happened.

Sandra leaned back in the tub letting the warm water relax her, it felt good to just soak in a tub. She closed her eyes letting her thoughts drift as she felt the pressure of the last few days wash away. Her mother was gone, buried now as well. Her grief wasn’t as deep as she had thought it would be. Inside it hurt that she hadn’t gotten to ask her mom for forgiveness for leaving, but she knew that her mom forgave her anyway. Her thoughts drifted again, back to a thought from last night, her aunts casual mention of Elias and long showers.

Elias was a small boy, at least two or three inches shorter than probably every other eleven year old boy in his class if she had to guess. Did that translate to the rest of his body as well, and if so what would that part even look like erect? Sandra’s thoughts began to wonder down deeper into that hole as she relaxed more in the tub her hand found its way between her legs. Here her fingers gently teased with the outer lips of her labia first, she kept them smooth as silk because she hated how coarse and different pubic hair felt under her fingers.

Slowly her finger slipped into the lips finding her clit as her thoughts went idly to how big it would be. Three inches? Five? Surely not that big not on such a little boy. If it was four it’d be about even with his belly button. How cute would that be to see? Her finger slipped over the engorged clit as she thought about that. Her mind idly remembered the boy Franklin that had been in the ER three weeks before she had left for the retreat. He had been taller than Elias by a few inches and she had idly wondered that night what he’d look like naked too.

It was stupid of her to fantasize about a school boy. Boys Elias’s age weren’t interested in adult women, especially not a twenty-six year old woman who was his mother. A mother that had abandoned him and let his grandmother raise him as well. Yet here she was, thinking about him anyway. How would it feel to press her son’s finger over her engorged clit? To feel his finger slip down further and slide into her warm welcoming pussy. Her finger pushed in, maybe he’d be about the size of her finger? No maybe closer to two fingers, she slipped a second one in. How eager would he be to put his penis inside of such a place? It was a crazy momentary fantasy about him, a fantasy that made her gasp with a sudden deep orgasm as it filled her mind. She had never cum so quickly from such light gentle prodding but her thoughts had driven her orgasm more than her fingers tonight.

As she dressed in her night clothes, a simple shirt with no sleeves that hugged to her slight curves and a pair of light blue cotton shorts that matched the shirt Sandra sighed, “yeah you’re one fuck up.” She had to stop thinking about him in such a way, he was a boy of eleven and more than that he was her own son as well. Aunt Beth took over the bathroom once she was out, and Sandra wondered through the house once more. There were pictures of Elias on a lot of the walls, from events that he had done. There was one of him winning the spelling bee when he was in second grade, one of him holding a first place trophy for baseball from just this past summer with the rest of his team. At the end of the hall there was a picture of her. It took Sandra a moment to place it, she had probably been thirteen in the picture, a lanky teenage girl that had barely started to sprout breasts but was already drinking and getting drunk on the weekends if she could manage it. In the picture she was smiling, it looked like a professional picture, probably from the Walmart portrait studio. Why her mom had picked this picture was beyond Sandra but it did make her smile for a moment.

She moved on from the picture and was looking at a picture of Elias in overalls with hair that was cut far shorter than he kept it now. He was probably all of six or seven years old and had one missing front tooth. She walked on past that photo to the bathroom, Elias was standing at the sink and sitting on his haunches was the new companion that followed him almost everywhere as if he was devoted to the boy already. Elias was brushing his teeth, Sammy looked at her guilty for a moment as if to say: sorry mom he loves me more than you do. She gently pet Sammy’s head letting him know she didn’t mind at all. Boys and dogs got attached to one another pretty quickly. Stephen was a grown man in his forties and when he was around Sammy he was a boy of ten all over again. That Clara claimed was why they were dog people.

The dye in Elias’s hair was slowly fading away with each successive shower he took. Tonight he wore a dark blue pajama shirt and a pair of pants that went with it. Briefly as the boy bent over the sink and spat his toothpaste out before rinsing his mouth she wondered how big he was, it was impossible to tell with his pajamas on. She walked into the bathroom and stood behind him, “how you doing?” She leaned down and briefly kissed the top of his head feeling it was the right thing to do. Although she was also using that as an excuse to smell his recently shampooed hair.

“I’m okay Sandra. I… is it okay if I read for a bit before I go to sleep?” His eyes so like her own met hers in the bathroom mirror.

“Yes its perfectly fine.” She squeezed his shoulder, “come on Sammy lets go outside one more time before bed.” The dog eager to go outside took off ahead of her. Sandra stopped at the doorway to Elias's bathroom, when the boy shifted for a second she saw something she had not expected. He was pulling at the elastic band of his pajama pants as if trying to hide something, she saw for just a brief second the shape of something small but firm. Maybe she wasn’t the only person having conflicting thoughts that she didn’t know how to resolve. Was eleven too young for such things? Did boys his age even comprehend… well she had and she could remember a few boys from her middle school who had as well. She shook her head, no it was just a catch of the shadow.

About three hours later Beth had gone to bed, Sandra had curled up on the couch in the living room with Sammy sleeping at her feet. She had been unable to sleep her thoughts still swimming. So instead she watched one of the hundreds of pointless movies that Netflix had on its service. The sound of someone made Sammy look up then he got up heading off to the kitchen. Sandra followed the dog into the kitchen to see Elias standing at the fridge with the door open pulling out a pitcher of water. She was surprised that he was still awake it had been hours since she had seen him. “Elias, what are you doing?” The boys hair was a little messy as he had probably been laying on his head when his hair dried. Boys were enduring like that she supposed. A girl with hair to her shoulders that was messed up like that would have probably freaked out a little about it at the age Elias was. Elias just ignored it.

“Getting water, I was thirsty.” He looked a little guilty as he pulled out the pitcher. Sammy seemed eager to have some water too. The dog was always eager to try something that a human was trying.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I-I was reading you said I could.” The look on his face was one of someone who thought they were in trouble.

Sandra sighed, “That was three hours ago Eli its almost one in the morning.”

Elias had the sense to flush this time, “I-I’m sorry.” He looked like he knew a punishment was coming.

Sandra knew her mom, that she’d never allow Elias to stay up this late. She wondered if he was testing how she’d react, or perhaps testing his own new found freedom. It was probably a bit of both. “You’re not in trouble, here.” She went to the cabinet and got him a glass for water as he poured it she said, “we’re going to have to set up our own ground rules on things.” As he fished pouring the glass she led him back towards his bedroom. The boys bed was still made but the sheets were crumpled as he had been laying on them while reading. The book was that same dog eared copy of Dune that she had seen on his bed the other day. As she pulled the covers back he put his drink down and slipped under the covers. He didn’t make a comment that he was too old to be tucked in either. There was just one simple flush on his cheeks as she pulled the covers up over him.

Elias tried to put his book on the night stand but missed. Sandra caught the book before it fell to the ground, gently closing it after folding down part of the page that he had been on. Elias noticed, his eyes taking in all that she was doing. Then she gently took his glasses off putting them on the nightstand with the book as she did he said, “so what kind of rules are we going to make?”

She sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes studying his wonderfully cute face, he looked better with glasses on she decided. They fit his face really well. “well what were your grandmothers rules?”

He didn’t even hesitate to answer or try to lie which she deeply respected and probably made her want to intimately know him even better. “No devices after seven, on school nights its in bed by eight so that I’ll be asleep by nine, then on weekends in bed at ten… I’m allowed to read from nine to ten if I want to. Oh and anytime she knocks I’d better not be doing any funny business.” Here at the end he flushed, she was even more curious about his long showers now.

“Okay, well,” she tucked him in fully not even sure she knew how she was doing it, “I am not quite so strict. I’m probably going to ruin you forever but lets try it this way. I agree with your grandmother about weeknights, I hated it too but I always did better at school when I got a full nights sleep. On the weekends though I’ll make a deal with you, on Friday and Saturday nights you can stay up as late as you want to, reading, playing games any of that as long as your grades stay good. As for closed door and funny business...” She paused on that one, she wanted to see the funny business she realized but that was just a silly fantasy. “If you need private alone time in your room I will count your closed door as that time. I won’t knock, I won’t come in, if you want to have me for company then you’ll leave your door open.”

Elias looked up at her then said, “but grandma always said that I’m a kid and its her house so I need to understand that there is no private place...”

Sandra stroked his cheek once, “I’m not your grandmother Eli, and I don’t agree with her. As long as you’re not making trouble or doing something wrong then when this door is closed its your private time.”

As she started to get up Elias softly said, “Grandma said once when she almost caught me that it is wrong, she called it self-abuse… I try to s-stop but sometimes...”

Sandra sat back down and when his face looked away from her she turned him back to her, she waited seeing his bottom lip tremble, as if he was afraid she was going to be angry at him for admitting such a horrible thing. “Listen Elias, your grandmother was a great woman, I know she was because she put up with my shit and made me leave before I ruined your life with my own problems.” She paused her eyes not leaving his, “But in this one instance she’s wrong. Touching yourself, pleasuring yourself is not wrong. There’s a reason it feels good to do it, you’re not being sinful and you’re not hurting anyone even yourself. So if you need to masturbate as most kids your age do then when this door is closed I will not bother you. I won’t demand you open it, and I won’t tell you to stop ever. I will be here though if you hurt yourself or if you want to talk about it. Or anything else that you might want to.”

From the moment she had said masturbate his entire face had gone as red as possible. She smiled gently then kissed his forehead again as she stood up. Briefly she wondered if he had an erection or not. She knew that such talk could probably produce one. As she started for the door Elias said, “t-thanks Sandra.”

At the door she paused again, “Now if you close it too often and for too long I might start bugging you. I would like to see your smiling cute face more than once a day...”

Elias with a flush again, “I-if you knock I’ll always answer...”

Sandra smiled, he had no idea how deeply troubled her thoughts were at such sweet words, “Goodnight Elias, door open or closed?”

“Cracked just a bit.” She did as he requested heading back down to the living room. Sammy padding along behind her. She turned off the television and cleaned up as she did she sighed, maybe she was fucking him up even more with such talk about how its all good, but she had learned about body positivity during nursing school. The boy should know he was free to touch himself, to explore what made him feel good. Also he should know she was there for any questions he might have. Maybe being a mother wasn’t so hard after all. Laying in her own bed less than an hour later though her thoughts circled to those moments, the flush of his cheeks. The thought of blood rushing down to his penis making it grow sent shivers through her body. Sandra slipped a hand under her shorts and found her pussy, slipping her fingers into the wetness. As she came her thoughts were on how beautiful her little boy might look naked…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter features a little bullying and I know that can be a little uncomfortable for people so I am putting this notification at the front of the chapter.

The sound of a knock at his bedroom door then a gentle hand stroking his shoulder made Elias realize that it was morning already. His dreams were a vaguely remembered fog, but he knew they'd been about Sandra. “Hey, I made us some breakfast before I take you to school.” Elias yawned stretching as she continued, “When you’re ready we’ve got plenty of time still.” It took him a moment to remember that it was Sandra talking and not his grandmother who would have knocked loudly and yelled that he needed to move his butt. As he sat up slowly on the bed he had to untangle the sheets that were at his feet. He rubbed his left eye as he went for his glasses, and saw Sammy sitting by the doorway smiling at him like the dog liked to do.  
  
Elias rested a hand on the bulge that he felt in his pajama pants, “I really gotta pee Sammy.” He had started talking to the dog like he was a person just like Sandra did. His mind was a fog of memory but the biggest one was still Sandra in just her pajamas from last night. She had tucked him in again on Sunday night when she came to tell him that he needed to go to sleep because it was a school night. She had just given him a simple reminder, even letting him finish the chapter he was on. Sandra had stayed in the doorway watching him read too. He had already been under his covers, but as he closed the book she didn’t leave instead she had come in and tucked him in. As she had leaned down to tuck him in the thin sleeveless night shirt she wore had fallen open just enough that he saw the top crests of her breasts. Then she had kissed his forehead, though a large part of him had wished she’d kiss lower. His dream had been about that, so it was no surprise that he had woken up with an erection.  
  
The sort of fog state that his grandmother’s death and the changes of his life after had lifted to the point that he had started falling back into recent habits that his grandmother didn’t approve of. She had caught him back in the fifth grade doing as she called it: self-abuse. She had explained to him then the sins of such things, about how God didn’t put you down here to touch yourself, that this part of you was just for going to the bathroom. That when you were an adult then it would be used for marriage. His grandmother was old fashioned, but she had scared him to the point that for a week nearly two he had not touched it even when it was so stiff that it sort of demanded touching.  
  
The school had done a sexual education class that year, but his grandmother had been one of four parents that had refused to sign the form saying that she’d take care of it herself. Elias was a good kid, he wasn’t afraid of making his grandmother angry but he was afraid of disappointing her. So he had tried to not touch it, but it felt so good when he did. He couldn’t do it in his bedroom ever again, but since he took his showers at the same time as his grandmother cleaned the kitchen and got ready for bed, he could in there. So he had started touching it in the shower. Now suddenly Sandra was giving him freedom in the bedroom, but he didn’t know what to think about the thoughts that she kept sending into his head. Also the shower was easier still because he didn’t have to use spit to make it easier to rub.  
  
He closed the bathroom door leaving Sammy outside, no doubt the dog would go off and lay down somewhere. He was an amazing dog, he liked to play with Elias and would run with him too across the back yard like yesterday. He’d roll on the ground with Elias and even fetch sticks or balls that Elias threw for him. It was what Elias had always dreamed having a dog would be like. He was so happy that Sandra had bought Sammy with her. Yet that led him back to thinking about Sandra. He knew his thoughts were wrong, she was his mom after all but he couldn’t help them. They would just creep up on him like now as he stood in the bathroom.  
  
He really had to pee though so he pulled his pajama pants and briefs down letting his penis pop out. It thumped against his shirt, in the middle school shower he was nervous to get naked, but the reason wasn’t about size as most of the other boys in his sixth grade class were about the same size as him soft roughly two inches. When he got erect Elias would grow to a full four inches he had measured it himself more than once. It wasn’t very thick though even when hard it had about the same thickness as when soft. He gripped his erection pulling it down towards the toilet as he started to pee.  
  
It took a moment as the feelings of it hard were still making it difficult for him to go but then his body got the message that it was okay to release the bladder. The reason why he was shy to get naked in front of other boys was how he looked different. When soft other boys still had an exposed head with the foreskin cut back to keep it out at all times. Elias’s when soft the two inches had a long bit of skin that covered over it that he had to clean extra well to keep from infections. He could pull it back all the way when soft, but it was a little more difficult when hard though that only added to the pleasure for some reason.  
  
Elias couldn’t say what had started his discovery of good feelings. There was a vague memory around the age of nine of rubbing it against a stuffed teddy bear that his grandmother had taken away. Then at ten he had discovered that his hand and a little bit of spittle worked really well to keep friction away as he stroked it. That was how his grandmother had caught him one afternoon. The shower worked really well as it was already wet because of that. The good feelings always built to a point where he couldn’t take them anymore, but unlike what he had read online they never led to white pee coming out. Just an overall sense of amazement and warm feelings all over his body.  
  
Elias didn’t know exactly the first time he had discovered how good it felt but he had heard other boys talking about doing the same things. Billy Copper had even claimed once that his older sister’s friend had touched his penis and said it was bigger than her boyfriends. Billy Copper though was an asshole and a liar. There was now way a girl any girl would want to touch Billy. Ever. Period. Heather, Jennifer, and even Marissa had agreed with that.  
  
After peeing Elias shook until it was dry then washed his hands before heading out to the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen Sammy got up from where he was laying on the cool tile floor and followed Elias over to the kitchen table. Sandra had not lied she really had made breakfast, there were scrambled eggs, toast with two different kinds of jelly to choose from, bacon, and waffles. “I might have gone a little overboard, but I’ve never had to get someone ready to to go to school.”  
  
Elias smiled, “it looks good Sandra.” Yesterday it had been mostly him, Sammy, and Sandra all day long. She had let him play outside with Sammy for a long while awhile. He remembered he had been all sweaty and everything. Before he went in for his shower, Sandra had kissed the top of his head and he swore she had smelled him for some reason as she said he was a stinky boy and needed a shower, but not in a mean way at all.  
  
At one point he remembered she had even joined in with the ball throwing and had helped Sammy chase Elias around the back and front yards. Catching him and ruffling his hair then giving him a few tickles. Elias couldn’t remember a time when his grandmother had ever tickled him. He wished beyond all wishes that Sandra wasn’t his mom, then that would make his new feelings easier to understand. More than once after his shower she had managed to tickle him again, and she had even hugged him to her side kissing the top of his head before sending him off to bed for one hour of reading if he wanted. He had been really glad for his decision to wear a new pair of briefs to bed last night because Sandra seeing his boner would be so embarrassing. She’d probably ask why he was getting one and then she’d get all uncomfortable about his feelings for her. Which would lead her to probably stop hugging him, or playing with him, or tucking him in at night.  
  
Sandra brought him back to the present, “Well then dig in and we’ll get you off to school.” Elias nodded then did just that, taking some of the bacon, some of the eggs, and three of the waffles. He was surprised how good of a cook Sandra was, he had found that out Sunday night too. She had told him that night that being single and not wanting to be a thousand pounds had led her to learn how to cook for herself. His grandmother had been a pretty good cook too though she usually just made him cereal with toast for breakfast.  
  
Looking at Sandra he remembered her conversation with him last night, she had told him that all the stuff in his grandmothers room other than her clothes was going into storage today, and Sandra’s own stuff would be in that room this afternoon. He understood why, it was only right that she got the big bedroom that his grandmother had once had. It was a much bigger room than the guest bedroom. Plus his grandmother would have wanted it to be used. “You in deep retrospective over there Eli?”  
  
He flushed as she asked him a question, looking down at his plate of food that was mostly gone. His grandmother had often asked where it all went, after all he was short and skinny for his age, but he was always hungry too it seemed. “Uh yeah, just thinking about school I guess.” Sandra stood up to take her plate to the sink. He tried to concentrate on his food, but his eyes had a mind of their own following Sandra over to the sink. These feelings were so new and confusing that he couldn’t help but give into them at times. He liked looking at Sandra more than he had ever liked looking at other girls. He had seen pretty girls before there were a few in his class like Heather, Jennifer, and Marissa. There were even a couple of their teachers he knew the other boys all thought were hot.  
  
Still he supposed all of them were pretty for their own reasons, but Sandra was far attractive to him. He knew deep inside it was wrong to have these feelings for her, she had carried him for nine months, and was biologically his mother even if she hadn’t raised him. Yet he couldn’t divorce his desires for her from the fact that she was his birth mother. Today she wore a tight blouse that hugged to the slight curves of her breasts and her flat stomach along with a pair of jeans that were skinny and tight around her very slender legs. Like Marissa her thighs didn't touch one another at the top. Her dirty brown hair was long going down over her shoulders and her face was this mix of heart-shaped and slightly rounded that just added to her beauty.  
  
He had noticed that the freckles on her shoulders matched the ones that were on her stomach and a few that were on her face around the eyes. All were very light and almost impossible to see unless up close. She was twenty-six he knew, but she looked years younger than that, to the point that he thought she could be mistaken for his big sister, not his mom. In fact she had been carded by the guy at Target for the bottle of wine she had bought she had bought yesterday. He had asked her why she was buying alcohol when she didn’t drink and in response she had told him to wait and see. On their way back to the house they had stopped at a UPS store so she could ship the alcohol to his aunt explaining it was her way of thanking her for all the help. She had remembered that it was his aunts favorite wine.  
  
“Hey if you’re done with that bring it to the sink so I can wash it day dreamer.” Elias flushed realizing that she was speaking to him and snapping his mind back to the present again. She was nothing like his grandmother, like him she questioned the stuff that his grandmother believed so heavily. She spoke softer and didn’t demand that he hurry up either. More than that she was giving him freedoms that he had never known he needed or wanted. Still seeing how pretty she was did cause a reaction so he excused himself to get ready for school. In his bedroom he closed the door knowing that Sandra wouldn’t bother him with it closed. He wanted to touch it when he got his pajamas off but she had reminded him that they needed to leave for school soon.  
  
He looked through his dresser and found one of his favorite tee-shirts a maroon shirt that said have a nice day on it with a smiley face in the middle of it. He took his pajama shorts off and rubbed his still erect penis in his briefs, they were the same ones he had put on last night before bed so they didn’t need to be changed yet. His penis erect was trapped in the cotton material comfortably and rubbing it through the material felt so good. His finger went from the base up over the length to the tip of it then back down, he repeated this a few times feeling this amazing sensation wash over his body. His penis wanted him to take it out and properly stroke it now though. A knock came to the door suddenly making his heart jump. “Come on Elias we don’t want to be late.”  
  
Now that sounded like his grandmother, only a sweeter more quiet version. He gulped, “coming!” Then he pulled his shorts on which went to his knees and grabbed his Astros cap slipping it on backwards. The first day of middle school had been so cool, no more having to wear a school uniform had been one of the best things in the world. Of course that had only lasted until he was reminded that Billy Copper was there as well. For a brief moment as he got dressed his mind went to Billy Copper. He didn’t like Billy, no one other than Billy’s two friends liked Billy and sometimes he picked on those guys too.  
  
Billy often picked on the girls just as much as the boys as well. Calling Heather fatty, Marissa big tits, and Jennifer a boy because she had no breasts yet. Of course Billy picked on everyone had since fourth grade when he started going to their school, so that wasn’t too surprising. Heather was not fat, she was a little overweight, his grandmother had called it extra cushion. Wasn’t Jennifer fault she didn’t have breasts yet, or Marissa’s fault either for developing early. To Billy though it was just fun to mess with them, and every other sixth grader too. His teasing of Elias usually was based around how short he was. One time about three weeks ago he had pushed Elias down in the showers saying that he bet Elias couldn’t get boners yet because he was still a baby boy. Or that he probably didn’t even know how to kiss a girl. Billy was really good at finding the right time to mess with other kids, and he had his two friends who were really good look outs.  
  
Elias pushed thoughts of Billy away, though they did a good job of making his erection disappear. Finally dressed he headed out to the living room then the foyer which was just off of it sitting down to put his sneakers on and tie them. Sandra told Sammy to go lay down that he couldn’t go with them as she checked on a few things in the house. Elias grabbed his backpack from the foyer closet where it was hung up before going over to Sammy who was laying on the floor in the kitchen to say good bye. As he sat down next to Sammy who wagged his tail Sandra with a smile said, “come on Eli we gotta move.”  
  
Elias liked how she had shortened his name no one else ever had, well other than Heather. That was why he had tired to kiss Heather because he thought maybe she liked him like how he liked her. Then she had told him she liked girls, he was okay with that, he liked girls too. “I was just telling Sammy to be good today.” He hugged the dog once more then walked with Sandra out to the car.  
  
She actually twisted his baseball cap around on his head and pushed it down as well as they walked out the front door together, “you’re supposed to wear it with the bill out.”  
  
Elias grabbed it and twisted it back around, “it looks cooler backwards.” Sandra sighed and he heard under her breath the word boys which made him flush a little as he climbed into the passenger seat of her car. He actually got to direct her to the school, as he had told her he knew how to get there, and he was so proud of himself for not getting lost.  
  
Sandra parked in the parent drop off area as he opened the door she jokingly said, “So I should be by at five to pick you up huh?”  
  
Elias shook his head, “nu uh I get out at three-fifteen.”  
  
Sandra leaned over pulled his baseball cap off and smiled, “I know, you’re sure you’re okay to buy your own lunch?” He nodded, that actually really excited him. Usually his grandmother packed him a lunch but on Sunday he had asked Sandra if he could buy lunch in the cafeteria today, and she had agreed. He was so excited almost all the other sixth graders bought their lunches! As he headed into Holmes middle school he saw Heather waiting leaning against one of the pillars by the door.  
  
Heather as they started towards their first period class said, “Better watch out for Billy today, he’s on a regular tear. He pants’d Greg this morning in front of his girlfriend Jennifer, I don’t think she’s stopped laughing yet.” By panst’d she meant that he had pulled down the underwear too, Billy was very thorough in his torture. He had already gotten detention four times and suspended once this school year, and it was only October. He had been the fourth and fifth grade bully, now he was the sixth grade bully. As they walked to his locker so that he could grab his first period history book Heather continued, “How are things with your mo- um Sandra?”  
  
Elias tried to shrug things off, there was a small heat to his cheeks though before he managed to. “They’re good, different. She gives me more space than my grandma did.”  
  
As he closed his locker Heather said, “She’s also really pretty I noticed. Now I see where your cute looks come from.” She pinched his cheek and giggled as he pulled back giving her a look which made her laugh even more before pulling his arm and saying, “Come on we’ve got first period history.” This was Heather in a nutshell he had known her since kindergarten. She had walked up to him already taller than him, a little wider and said, “you’re my friend now, right?” Since then she had bullied him in the sweetest ways possible as only a best friend had the right to do.  
  
At lunch he sat with Heather, Greg and Jennifer. By then Jennifer had apologized to Greg about laughing at the pantsing and he had forgiven her though Elias had no idea what that had entailed. Maybe some kisses? It was really cool to go into the cafeteria line and actually say he wanted one of the meals, they had tater tots today too! There was nothing like a good tater tot in ketchup even a greasy one… no especially a greasy one. After lunch as usual they had recess, there was a basketball court, and some tether ball courts as well but most of the kids just hung out together talking. Before heading out to the courtyard Elias had to stop by the bathroom. He was coming out of the boys bathroom to meet with Heather over by the tether-balls when Billy Copper stepped in front of him. “Hey there Elias.” Billy was wider than Elias to the point that he almost made up two Elias’s stuffed together. His hair was shaved down to nothing, as usual he wore a camo shirt and pants as well. His face was round with a few pimples here and there along with braces on his teeth. He was over five feet tall already too and often pushed all the other boys around other than his two friends. Sometimes even them.  
  
“Leave me alone Billy.” He started to go around Billy hoping one of the teachers would see Billy bothering him, but one of Billy’s buddies Kevin was there pushing him back again.  
  
“Larry was telling us how your slutty whore mother came back to raise you.” Larry and his parents had been at his grandmothers funeral and wake for a little bit. Larry was a year older and in seventh grade. He lived on the same street as Billy, and was the Billy of seventh grade. Billy pushed at him slightly, “We heard his dad talking about how she was always doing all the high school boys around town. That she was run out by your grandma for being a drunken whore!”  
  
Elias shook his head feeling his anger growing. That wasn’t right for him to talk about Sandra like that, “shut up-y-you don’t know what the f-fuck you’re talking about!”  
  
Billy chuckled and pushed him, “oh the fuck I don’t. You got a slut for a mom and a dead grandma, I’d say you’re a little bitch.”  
  
Elias wasn’t the kind of kid that hit back, he took things the things Billy said or did to the point that a teacher would come over and stop them. He had only ever lost his temper one time in fifth grade, but he was really close to loosing it again now too, “You shouldn't say that about someone...”  
  
Billy stepped closer towering over him, “Oh shouldn’t I, your moms a whore slut Elias, and you're a little bitch, you gonna cry to your whore mom?” Elias snapped then, it was like he was looking out at himself as he ran into Billy tackling the boy that was twice his weight and already five feet tall. Billy laughed as Elias barreled into him, the force of him hitting Billy sent him down to the ground with Elias on top of him shocked that it had worked, but unable to stop what happened next. They began to tussle with Billy quickly getting on top of him. When Elias tried to get out from under him Billy pushed him down into the ground his hands on his shoulders, somehow in the tussle his glasses had fallen off somewhere close by. By now a group of kids had gathered around chanting ‘Fight!” over and over again. That was the usual response to these kinds of things that all middle school kids seemed to take a thrill in.  
  
Billy over him said, “Little bitch!” Then he punched Elias, he tried to defend himself, but the punch came too quick. Elias tried to get out from under Billy, his hands pushing at Billy who spit on his face. Elias pushed his leg up trying to get out not even thinking which sent his knee right into Billy’s groin. The bigger boy got even angrier at that. “You’re fucking dead Elias...” He went to hit Elias again, his fist contacting Elias’s eye this time. Kids were still chanting and a few of them moved in closer to get into the action. The next ting Elias heard was the sound of someone stepping on his glasses. Then Billy was trying to push him into the ground even harder his hands pressing Elias’s shoulders down roughly, with Elias trying to get out from under him. Again Billy spat at him, “your mom’s a whore!” Before he could hit Elias again someone was there pulling Billy off of him. Then another pair of hands were pulling Elias up from the ground as well.  
  
Elias freed from under Billy by someone bigger than both of them yelled at Billy from across the circle that the other kids had formed, “Don’t call her that word!” He tried again to go for Billy but someone grabbed the back of his shirt holding him back.  
  
Billy once more taunted him, “your mother’s a whore!” The teacher that was holding Billy told him to shut up and pushed him towards the school. Elias tired again to break free from the teacher that was holding him as well, he could feel tears in his eyes as he tried to go after Billy again. Heather close by, was holding his broken glasses, shook her head. Somehow her calming presence made him stop moving and collapse against Mr. Matthews one of the two PE teachers that had broken the fight up.  
  
“Come on Mr. Becket lets go inside.” He didn’t fight the man as he walked with him into the school. He had never, ever fought back when Billy picked on him. He had only ever had one other incident where he had lost his temper this badly as well, last year. Inside Mr. Matthews sat him down in a dark blue chair just outside of the gymnasium, as he squat down in front of him looking at him, “Well I never thought I’d see that, you know the rules in school regarding fights Mr. Becket. We’re going to have to call your guardian. I’ll take you down to the principals office in a moment. Just sit here and don’t move.” Elias looked up at the man, as he was walking away he was sort of a fuzzy version of Mr. Matthews. He gave a small sniffling broken sob and looked back down at his shoes. Sandra was going to hate him now for sure.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Shortly after getting Elias off to school the goodwill people arrived to take the clothes, then the movers arrived to take the old furniture in her mother’s room to storage and set up her own furniture. It wasn’t quite the same amount in the space that was there. The bed was as large but she had only had one night stand not two. The dresser was a little smaller and she had not had a vanity and doubted that she’d ever get one. Still the room looked like hers now, with the computer desk in one corner, the dresser in the other, her bed and night stand. It felt more like home now though and that was important. After they were all gone it was only ten in the morning. Sandra had no idea what to do with the rest of her day. Well the house had seen a dozen or more guests over the weekend so she set about cleaning to distract her from thoughts that she didn’t want to have.  
  
She found all the cleaning supplies organized neatly in the kitchen closet. Then she had set to work on doing something that she had never thought she’d ever do, clean her mother’s house. It had probably been two or three weeks since it had been done so she set to work. With Sammy following her all over the place until she got the vacuum out, and he ran to hide even at their apartment it had been his least favorite thing in the world. She felt walking into Elias’s room like it was an invasion of privacy, but at the same time she wanted to make sure that he had a clean bedroom. He was really good about his clothes in the hamper, even having made his bed this morning. She dusted his desk though and her hand hit the mouse on his computer turning it on.  
  
Sandra didn’t want to be one of those nosy privacy invading mothers yet she couldn’t help herself just this once to see what he did on his computer. There was no lock to the screen, probably a byproduct of her mom’s rules, she’d make sure that he enabled one tonight. The history was as tame as possible, just searches on games and words. Maybe he wasn’t interested in sex at all, then she got to the end of his search history from Saturday the words small boobs, she smiled briefly. Boys even small ones were predictable. She closed down the search history and finished cleaning the room.  
  
She grabbed his hamper and took his clothes to the laundry room to do with some of her own separating them into underwear and regular clothes. As she was examining his underwear she had to admire how cute most of the boys briefs were. He had a few pairs of boxer-briefs too but most of the briefs either had little designs on them or words. Some were just plain colors. The thought of what his little (it had to be look at his size) penis would look like pressed in those did interest her. Why was beyond her now, she had never really been around boys Elias’s age during her adult years. Maybe all of her drug and alcohol use had warped her brain somehow. To the point where she found preteen boys as attractive as some of their adult counter parts. If not more attractive if she was being honest with herself.  
  
As she put the undergarments from both him and her into the wash she turned to Sammy, “what do you think of Eli? Isn’t he adorable?” Sammy barked as if in agreement and Sandra chuckled to herself. As she was unloading the dishwasher she stopped for a moment and texted Clara: _I’m a fucking stay at home mom that doesn’t drink_. Clara sent back a moment later a laughing emoji then the words: W _elcome to my hell are you going to just keep doing that?_ Sandra sent back: _I’m taking a management job in my moms real-estate company for now which means I’m a stay at home mom for the foreseeable future. I really don’t see how I could go back to nursing Elias needs someone here for him in the afternoons._ _If I find a part-time during the day nursing gig I might do that._ Clara after a moment sent back: M _other instinct kicking in already I told you it would_.   
  
Sandra didn’t respond back other than a simple yeah because it wasn’t at all. She did care for him more than she had thought she would already. She knew she was his mother by birth, but she was so confused by her feelings for him. She wished that they could just be maternal that would make all of this so much easier, but already three times today she had thought about what it would be like to kiss him. He was eleven and her son those were not the kinds of thoughts that a healthy well adjusted mother had for her own kid. Even mothers who like her hadn’t raised their own sons for whatever reason didn’t think about sleeping with them. Or being their first real kiss, or the first girl that gave them an orgasm. Her mind was just a little messed up she supposed.  
  
She was working on folding laundry around one thirty in the afternoon when her phone rang with a call. The number was for the school, she had programmed it in the phone when she had visited the office after dropping Elias off at the front. They had also gotten her a parent sticker for the car and permission to pick him up from school. Now they were calling her already. “Hello, this is Sandra?”  
  
“Ms. Becket? This is Janet from the principals office calling, your son had an altercation today and we’re going to be sending him home for the day. Principal Jameson wants to talk with you about punishment before we release him to you.” What in the actual fuck, on his first day of school with her as his parent? Maybe they weren’t so different after all.  
  
“I’ll be right there.” She sighed hanging up the phone then looked at Sammy, “looks like your new brother is a trouble maker after all.” Sammy whined once as Sandra went to get her shoes on. On the drive over she thought about what she would say to Elias, how disappointed she was in him for getting into a fight. How she wasn’t going to allow that kind of behavior in her house or anything like it period. She was going to ground him from all electronics and books too if she had to as well if he didn’t look remorseful.  
  
At the school she went to the front office where visitors checked in. The front desk clerk was expecting her and showed her where to go. She walked down a hall and paused for a moment when she saw Elias sitting on a chair looking down at his lap not even looking up at her. Her heart ached, he was clearly hurting and afraid. Just like that all of her punishments started to crumple then when he looked up at her. Elias didn’t wear his glasses and his left eye looked like it was going to go black with bruising. There was a small cut on his lower lip too. He looked scared and close to tears. She wanted to just pull him into her embrace and hold him for hours telling him he would be okay.  
  
Before she could a man stepped out of the office that he was sitting in front of. “Ah Ms. Becket? Loraine’s daughter right?” She nodded, “could you come in and we can talk for a moment.” A large bulky woman was walking out of the office with a large bulky boy behind her, the boy shot a look at Elias as they passed. The kid had to be at least twice the size of Elias, she always forgot how big of a difference puberty created in kids in middle school. By high school most kids were relatively the same but in middle school there was such a huge discrepancy.  
  
She followed the man into the office and took a seat when he gestured, “I don’t know the um protocols for this kind of thing I’m kind of new to all of it.”  
  
Mr. Jameson the school principal was an older man with kind eyes and his room was decorated with a lot of pictures of kids and full classes from past years. “I’ve taught for twenty years, been a principal for the last five, most of it in middle schools. Kids don’t change, their toys change, the words they say to one another kind of change although some words are forever universal no matter the generation. In the end though they’re still just kids trying to learn how to be adults. They’ve got all kinds of things going crazy in their bodies at these ages too so sometimes they do things that they shouldn’t. Even the brightest and smartest of them, which I think Elias is one of.” He paused for a moment, “Your son, he is your son right?”  
  
Sandra gave a small nod as she answered, “yes, though I didn’t raise him.”  
  
“Yes well, he’s a very bright boy, top of his class. He’s always willing to help other kids and though he’s a little quiet he’s also got a little bit of a temper apparently. Now we already punished Billy Copper for what he said, but your son started the fight by running into Billy and knocking him down. I know he did it because he was angry but we cannot excuse fights at the school. We are going to suspend Elias for three days.”  
  
Sandra started to argue, feeling her own anger coming up softly. She wanted to point out the size difference, or how words were just as good as tackling someone at starting a fight. Instead she shook her head biting back the words that she was about to say, “I understand. Thank you Principal Jameson.”  
  
She started to stand and he said, “Ms. Becket he’s a bright student and I think he was only defending you from some very hurtful things that young Mr. Copper said about both you and your mother. You have to understand though that there are better ways to deal with anger than to rush head long into a fight. I think Elias needs to understand as well.”  
  
Sandra nodded, “I will talk with him.” She had no idea how she was going to do that. Outside in the waiting area she looked at Elias briefly then said, “Come on Elias we’re going home.” He got up, she saw him give a small swallow, and she could see that a tear came out of one of his eyes. He wiped a way at it quickly as he followed her to the car. Sandra didn’t know what to say or do at the moment, a small part of her was disappointed in Elias, she had thought after the last three days that he wasn’t the kind of kid that did this kind of thing. Another part of her knew he had just been defending himself from someone who was messing with him.  
  
As they walked into the house he started for the back his head down. She wanted to just pull him to her and hug him deeply. She stopped him from going further knowing they needed to talk, “Elias your shoes.”  
  
Elias came back over to the foyer sitting down to take his shoes off, as he did he sniffed again barely holding back tears. That was when she sat down next to him slowly as he sniffed again he said, “y-you’re going to leave now that I’m not a good kid.”  
  
“Come with me, we need to take a look at you,” Sandra gently took his hand pulling him up from the floor, leading him into the bathroom. He sniffed a few more times as she had him sit down on the edge of the tub while she pulled out a few things from the medicine cabinet. She didn’t address what he had said before. Looking at him she felt a pang of desire to care for him permeate throughout her entire body. It was she wished only a motherly desire, but it was more than that. She put the toilet cover down and sat on it as she put a hand on his chin turning his face up to look at hers. His dark green eyes were filled nearly to the brim with tears. “I’m not going anywhere Elias, I’ll take the good with the bad because that’s what I signed up for okay?” He sniffed again and she continued, “Now hold still for me, I don’t want your lip to get infected. This is going to sting a little.” His lower lip had gotten a small cut on the bottom side of it that she first cleaned with a wash cloth then applied the neosporin to. Elias breathed in with the sting but he didn’t cry. She gently touched the bruise under his eyes checking for any broken or damaged areas which there were none but he breathed in deeply with the hurt of it. “Sorry… I was just making sure you didn’t have any real damage.” Looking him in the eye she finally addressed the elephant in the room, “Now do you want to tell me what happened?”  
  
Elias was quiet for a moment then looking down he told her, “Billy stopped me at recess its not like he hasn’t before, he usually messes with me at least once a week. Sometimes the teachers see it sometimes they don’t.”  
  
She stroked his cheek making him look up at her, “Okay, and what happened today?”  
  
“I-I don’t know, he called you something bad and I just… it was mean, and wrong, and hurtful I just wanted him to stop saying it.” He sniffed moving his head out of her hand as he looked back down again, “I don’t know why I just couldn’t stop myself. It.. it was like I was watching myself push into him, and then Billy was on top of me and he was punching me and I was trying to get back at him… I think I kicked him in the nuts..” He stopped when he said that flushing a little his eyes looking at her as his head stayed down.  
  
Sandra smiled, as she again turned his face up to meet hers, “where are your glasses?”  
  
“S-someone stepped on them,” he looked back down again, “I-I’m sorry.”  
  
Sandra said, “Nothing to be sorry about. I don’t think the school was right to suspend you, as you didn’t really start the fight, Billy egged you into it. I used to know boys like him when I was in school, I sadly dated a few.” He looked back up at her not sure what to believe, “Its true, I wasn’t a very good kid Elias, but you are and I want to make sure that you’re not going to do something like this again.”  
  
Elias swallowed, “W-what if he calls you that word again?”  
  
“What word?”  
  
He said it softly with some stutters, “W-w-whore.”  
  
Sandra sighed as she gently turned his face back up to meet hers she stroked his cheek gently, “Do you think that’s what I am?”  
  
Elias shook his head, “No you’re wonderful and pretty, a-and you don’t know it but you’re actually a really good mom Sandra...” He didn’t look away again, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes still had a few tears in them but there was something else there she could swear to it. Unless she was really bad at reading young boys emotions. He hadn’t only defended her because she was his mom. Those words had hurt more because he saw her as something different. Unless Sandra was putting her own thoughts onto things that Elias was saying.   
  
“I… is that what you want me to be? Your mom?” Her heart was beating a little faster, his eyes were still looking at hers and she swore he shifted on the tub edge for a reason more than trying to keep his balance.  
  
Elias looked down then softly, “Y-you are my mom, but I wish you were more. I-I don’t even know why I know its wrong for me to think it but you’re so pretty Sandra and… I’m sorry…. I know its a sin.” He started to get up and leave but Sandra grabbed his arm turning him back to look at her. A tear rolled down one of his cheeks, and she wiped it away careful to not touch the bruised area. Her heart was going like crazy as she stared at this beautiful boy that she had known less than a full four days. She had never imagined she could feel something this complex for her own son. She wanted to be his mother, to take care of his hurts, but she wanted so much more too. He had just said the same thing, even though he was a confused eleven year old with all kinds of new feelings. Well hers were just as new and just as confusing.  
  
Sandra did something then that most of the world might consider wrong, not just because of his age compared to hers, but because of his relation to her as well. She gently leaned over and kissed his cheek, but then her lips moved to gently kiss his as well. She made sure not to touch the small cut as her lips pressed to his and Elias’s hand that had been clinched suddenly relaxed as he leaned in to return the kiss. Sandra took one of his arms pulling him in closer dragging him up onto her lap so that he sat facing her. She stroked his cheek eyes inches away form one another, “You’re sure you want whatever this is Eli, it changes everything about us.”  
  
Elias with a small flush of his cheeks said, “I… its not wrong?”  
  
“I don’t know if it is or not Eli, the outside world would say its wrong for more than one reason, but you’re the one who had to decide for himself how you feel about this. I told you I suck at this whole parent thing. I have no idea how to be one. I’m not treating you like a kid even now and I know you are one, that you’re mine, but I’m feeling it to Elias, the same thing you are.”  
  
Elias swallowed she saw it visibly as he reached up and touched her cheek awkwardly. His hand was smaller than her own but it felt nice on her cheek. “A-are you going to kiss me again?”  
  
She held him with one hand on his back softly rubbing it, her eyes had not left his since she had drawn him up onto her lap. “Do you want me to?” Elias bit his bottom lip for a second then he gave a nod of yes. She might be going to hell forever, maybe she’d burn there for corrupting her little innocent eleven year old son. Maybe she’d go there for taking advantage of a preteen boy who was still trying to figure out his feelings. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't though, because maybe hell didn’t exist, or maybe Elias wanted to explore this as much as she did. That he needed this as much as she did, and that made it okay.   
  
Her lips leaned in to touch his again, this time Elias was expecting it, this time the boy leaned back into the kiss as she felt his hand hold her shoulder to keep him up on her lap. Her own hand stroked his back as his lips clumsily played with hers. Softly she said, “gentle, just touch like this.” She showed him again, lips pressing mixing together. Elias got it, his eyes closing as he leaned in more to the kiss. The boy tasted of ketchup, fried potato, and neospirin, but he also tasted of little boy. The moment her lips really played with his Sandra was hooked on a kiss stronger than she had ever been in her life.  
  
She gently prodded at his lips with her tongue after a moment of kissing. Elias hesitated his breathing was coming quickly, his pulse no doubt racing. His eyes were on hers again, looking at her as she pressed her tongue between his barely parted lips. She could feel his breath on her upper lip as her tongue met his smaller one. The preteen boy hesitated as her tongue rubbed his, “Just rub back Elias, follow my lead, unless you want to stop?” He shook his head and she could see in his eyes that he was enjoying this. She leaned back into the kiss, her tongue again snaking in-between his barely parted lips. This time as she brushed his teeth his tongue reached out to meet her own. Hesitant and a little uncertain his tongue played with hers in the space between their mouths. He scooted on her lap and one of his hands rested at his middle. She slipped a hand under his shirt to rub his bare back, their tongues now sliding around one another. The only sound in the bathroom was their breathing and bodies shifting on the toilet. He gripped at his shorts between them as his breathing increased. Heart beating like crazy Sandra let the kiss continue for another minute.  
  
When Elias’s hand squeezed the middle of his shorts once, Sandra pulled back from the kiss looking down between them where his hand rested. Then she back up at Elias’s flushed face, “How was that?” she asked gently rubbing his cheek again. She wasn’t going to mention the clear sign that he had an erection. Or that he had been holding it and squeezing it.  
  
Elias softly said, “Wonderful, the best thing ever… a-are we doing something bad?”  
  
Sandra responded with the same soft voice, “Its only bad Elias if you feel that its bad or wrong. If we’re going to see what we feel for each other we have to both agree to it.” She sighed, “I’m talking to you like you’re a young adult again…” He started to say something but she spoke before he did, “Listen, we decide we want to do this together okay? Its my job as the adult to make sure that you’re safe and in a safe space. I’m your mom too, and if this is something you want to explore then I want to let you even if the outside world says its wrong. Its just something private between us, fuck the rest of them.” She shook her head at her own words, but Elias laughed and smiled before resting his forehead against hers.  
  
“Its like our own secret mom and son thing?”  
  
“Is that what you want?”  
  
Elias shrugged, “I want you to be my mom Sandra, but I… I want more than that too.” His forehead felt nice pressed to her own, “I don’t know why.”  
  
“I don’t either Elias, but I feel the same way. We’ll feel it out together, see where it leads us. If you’re uncomfortable though we stop, but you have to swear to me right now Elias that you will tell me if you’re uncomfortable with any of it.”  
  
“I swear Sandra… I… does this mean that well...” he went red suddenly, “We’re going to have sex?”  
  
Sandra laughed and kissed his nose then she hugged him, stroking his back, “Eventually yes Elias when you’re ready for that. It doesn’t mean we are right now, or even anytime soon. I don’t put out with my boyfriends on the first date,” She pulled him back looking him in the eyes, “Even my own son who defends my honor to some asshole kid that calls me a whore.”  
  
Elias giggled, a small soft laugh then he got serious, “Dates?”  
  
Sandra pinched his side making him jump, “yes sir Mr. Becket you have to woo me its required, its the boys job.”  
  
“I-I don’t now how to woo...”  
  
Sandra kissed his cheek, “You did a pretty effective job just a few minutes ago when you got me to kiss you. I bet you can manage to get me to do more if you play your cards right.”  
  
Elias flushed, “I-I don’t even know what more I’d want… I… I uh I mean I’d like to see you naked but I d-don’t know h-how I’d get there...”  
  
She sighed with a small chuckle at his eagerness, her forehead pressing to his again, “Oh Elias, its okay I’ll help you get there, its my job as your mom to teach you. Come on now lets get up, I think Sammy needs out, and you can help me finish the laundry as your punishment for starting a fight.”  
  
Elias slipped off of her lap and she saw one brief moment of him shifting his shorts which made her smile, “Laundry?” He asked with a small groan.  
  
Sandra put a hand on his head guiding him from the bathroom, “Yes, laundry and then you get to strip your sheets and put new ones on your bed, and clean the living room.”  
  
As they started for the living room with Sammy close behind Elias said, “But I thought we were dating now, why are you giving me chores if I’m your boyfriend.”  
  
Sandra ruffled his hair, “Elias, you’re still a kid, and as such you’re still learning. Kids have chores, just like adults do. More than that you have to be punished even if you got into the fight with honorable intentions you have to learn that fighting isn’t a good thing.”  
  
Elias looked up at her, “I know Sandra, I was just messing with you. Do I get an allowance for chores?”  
  
Sandra smiled, “Sure, what do you want to use it for?”  
  
He smiled back, “I figure I’d use it to take my girlfriend out on a date.”  
  
Sandra chuckled, “Oh well then I’d better make it a really good allowance because I know your girlfriend and she likes expensive places.” Elias smiled even broader, with the black eye and missing glasses he looked like a little bad-ass but he was her little bad-ass, and Sandra had a feeling that this was going to turn into one of the most interesting times of her life. She just hoped that she didn’t fuck Elias up for life by exploring these feelings that they had for one another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post up to Chapter 5 as this is a really good break point for a few days as it starts to build the relationship between the two characters.


	6. Chapter 6

Elias carried the new sheets for his bed from the hall closet. His grandmother had always insisted on the beds sheets being changed and washed once a week so he knew where they were kept. As he walked into his bedroom the kiss that he had shared with Sandra earlier still lingered on his lips. He had only ever kissed Heather before. That kiss though had been a short peck of lips touching lips, and that right after she had told him she liked Marissa. Elias dropped the new sheets onto his desk chair before going over and pulling the old ones off of his bed. As the young boy tossed his pillows onto the floor after taking off their covers his fingers rested briefly on his lips. He could still almost feel Sandra’s lips pressed to his. The feeling that thinking about it began to produce in his shorts was not surprising.

He wasn’t sure how long he was standing there distracted by the memories. He jumped about a foot in the air though when Sandra from his doorway said, “Hey, you ever coming with those sheets?”

Elias dropped his fingers from his lips as he recovered, “Yeah r-right now.” He tried to not look at her as he shifted his shorts a little. Boners (that was Heather’s word) were such a pain he thought. He missed when just thinking about a girl wouldn’t make them happen because they always managed to grow in just the perfect way to be annoying. When you moved the underwear to get it free others could tell what you were doing. He knew that because Billy Copper had once made fun of Henry for getting a boner.

Sandra though didn’t say anything about his shifting of his shorts, “Well hurry up okay?” She smiled before walking out of the doorway, there was a brief maybe one second glance she made to his shorts. She didn’t laugh though or even comment. He pulled at his briefs from under the shorts which made his erection finally stick up in them instead of at an angle. That felt better, but his mind still was focused on the kiss from earlier. He knew that Sandra knew how to kiss, she was an adult after all, but she hadn’t minded his clumsiness or shyness at all.

He shook his head and went for the sheets on his bed pulling them off. He replaced the current sheets with sheets that were dark blue with little stars all over them. When he was grabbing the old sheets he hit the side of his left eye where the bruise was. It was a simple reminder of what had happened earlier today. Billy had really done a number on him. Elias had endured Billy’s bullying for years just like the other kids in his grade. He’d never gone off on the larger boy because he’d always been too afraid to. Yet in that moment when he had tackled Billy it hadn’t been because Billy was being nasty to him. He was used to that by now, it had been because well it had been Sandra. If Billy had said the same thing about Heather he’d probably have gone off on him too.

As he walked into the laundry room with the sheets Sandra took them from him. Her eyes rested on his for a second. This close she wasn’t fuzzy his nearsightedness wasn’t too bad, he could see things far away they just had fuzzy edges to them as if the picture wasn’t all that clear. Up close though like this he could see Sandra clearly. She pushed a strand of hair back from the side of his face, “What’s wrong?”

Elias’s eyes met hers, he liked that they had the same eye color, he could see his eyes in his mom’s. It was still strange to think of Sandra as his mom. He knew she was, but it really didn’t feel like they were mom and son. Things with Sandra felt more complex, and Elias was discovering that complex was exciting. “I was just thinking about Billy.”

As they walked out of the laundry room Sandra said, “What about Billy?”

“Just why he’s always so mean. I’ve only known him since fourth grade, but he’s always been this way. Heather once told me that she heard from Greg that Billy’s dad’s in prison for something bad. Maybe that’s why Billy’s bad.”

Sandra took his hand as she sat down on the couch with him. She sat with her legs folded under her looking over at him as Elias sat down next to her. Again looking at her, taking in her slender nearly perfect (in his eyes) female form he could feel uncomfortable things beginning again. This was a new development for Elias, not getting a boner because of Sandra, but getting them period just for errant thoughts that’d come out in his mind. He figured it had started about half way through fifth grade, and knew that Heather had been the first girl that had really made them happen just from thinking about her. Heather wasn’t all tall and graceful like Sandra, but she was pretty in her own right too.

Sandra’s fingers were playing with the top of his hand he realized as she sat next to him studying him. “I don’t know if Billy’s dad is in prison or not. I do know that kids like Billy are on every playground and in every subdivision in every city in America.”

Elias was trying to keep focus on Sandra’s words but her fingers rubbing the top side of his hand was a little distracting. Her touch was so light that it sent little shivers up his arm. “W-why?”

Sandra shrugged, “Home environment, learned behaviors from parents, sometimes chemical problems in the brain that aren’t resolved with medication. There’s lots of factors probably, but usually its not just one with a kid like Billy.” Her fingers stopped brushing his hand, “Are you going to start being violent or a trouble maker now that you’ve had a taste for it?”

Elias flushed, looking down at how her hand still rested on top of his. “N-no I,” his eyes met hers, “Didn’t like how that made me feel at all. When I tackled him I felt like I was watching myself do it… I tried to tell myself to stop...” He looked back down, “Its like back last year in fifth grade.”

Sandra touched his chin turning his face up to meet hers, “What happened in fifth grade?”

Elias softly said, “Y-you’re going to think I’m a bad kid...”

Sandra stroked his cheek, “I am not Eli, come on.”

“There was this boy named Jack that moved away before fifth grade was over. For his birthday he invited me and a couple other boys over for a sleepover.” He looked up meeting her eyes, “I was really excited too because I had never been to a sleepover. I mean besides Heather I’d never had any real friends, but Jack wanted to be my friend.” He paused and liked that Sandra didn’t ask him to go on, she waited as he thought about how to put it. “We were playing games and one of the other boys started teasing me about s-stuff. I just got really angry and then we were fighting and grandma had to come take me home. She grounded me for two weeks, took me to church had Preacher James talk with me about God...” he trailed off not sure where to go on with that.

Sandra was quiet for a long while. Elias looked up to see what she was doing, her eyes were just looking at him. When she saw his eyes looking at her she shifted on the couch, coming over to where he was and drawing him into her side. She held him in her arms her head resting on top of his before spoke, “She tried to put the ‘fear of god’ in you for behaving that way. Its the way she was raised.”

Elias softly nuzzled in more aware that his head was right at Sandra’s chest it was comforting, his grandmother had never held him like this, no one had it felt wonderful. “S-she said that she was afraid that I could start being trouble like Billy is.”

He could feel Sandra’s head resting on top of his, feel her hand stroking his shoulder, “She was afraid you had too much of me in you, too much of your grandfather.”

Elias could hear the pain in her voice, “But Sandra you’re amazing, you’re not angry or hurtful or mean...”

Sandra kissed the top of his head, “No I’m not Elias, but I was a very angry and hurtful person to my mom. So was your grandfather, he was hurtful to both her and me. I got a lot of my anger and my addiction from him. I learned by watching him, by feeling his fist more than once when I was your age and younger.”

Elias put his own hands around her and nuzzled in more feeling a few small tears in his eyes, “I-I’m sorry Sandra. I’ll try really hard not to ever get angry again...”

Sandra stroked up and down his arm with her hand, “You’re going to get angry again Eli, every person in the world gets angry at times. What we’ll work on is helping you to control it so you don’t do something like today ever again. Its not the healthy way to let anger out, but we’ll work on it together okay?”

Elias twisted so that he could look up at her, there were a few tears in her eyes. “Okay.” He leaned up to kiss her lips. The feeling of her lips returning the kiss was simply the best feeling it made all the other stuff go away. Her hand stroked his cheek again and her eyes never left his as their lips softly played together. It was somehow a sweeter kiss than the one before, but just like the one before the reaction that it created in Elias was undeniable.

There was this fire that he felt couldn’t be quenched. It was slowly growing from his middle up through the rest of his body. When Sandra’s hand brushed through his hair, the other one rubbing his back the fire grew even faster. It made his penis ache in his briefs. When her tongue gently probed at his, he felt the fire slide up through his chest as if it would encompass all of him. Kissing Sandra like this, tongues slowly twisting as his hands rested on her shoulders, and hers on his back and in his hair felt right and wonderful. He didn’t care what people would say about who she was to him, her lips pressed to his and the feelings it gave were all that mattered.

When the kiss ended it was only because they both needed to catch their breath. Her forehead rested against his own. “You’re going to really impress that girlfriend you want to take out on a date tomorrow with kisses like that.”

Elias smiled, “Y-you think?”

He shifted his middle a little as he did Sandra said, “I know that kissing like that can make for embarrassing things to happen to boys. I won’t ever mention it again either, but I want you to know that if you need to rearrange things down there I won’t mention it ever.”

Elias flushed red, “I… its just like it always knows exactly how to get trapped in there.”

Sandra chuckled pressing her forehead to his again, “Elias, you’re giving your mother thoughts that she shouldn’t be having.”

He wasn’t sure what to think about that, “What kind of thoughts Sandra?”

She patted his cheek, “Another time Elias, we haven’t even had a first date yet remember? You let me have my thoughts and you have yours.”

He still felt flushed, “Okay.” he wasn’t sure what that meant exactly but he was intrigued by the idea for sure. What kind of thoughts did Sandra have about him? She’d probably be disappointed when she saw how small and skinny it was. She had been with older boys after all, and there was enough talk going around on playgrounds from kids with older brothers that he knew it grew bigger as you got older. Maybe Sandra wouldn’t care that it was smaller though.

The sound of the washing machine buzzing made Sandra slip off of the couch, one hand stroking his cheek briefly before she headed that way with Sammy following her. Elias tried not to think about how pretty she was again but the jeans she wore were really tight. Elias was discovering that he really liked long slender legs on girls. Well he had started liking them recently, in the past few days. Thinking about why made him flush, clearly it was because he had met Sandra. As she came back with towels from the dryer Elias felt his stomach growl which made Sandra eye him, “I suppose I should feed you so you keep growing huh?”

Elias smiled, “Well yeah, plus I’m hungry.”

Sandra sitting down next to him on the couch put the pile of towels on the coffee table then said, “Well how about a deal, you help me fold these towels, we’ll put them away then the three of us will get in the car and go to McDonald's.”

Elias picking up one of the towels said, “The three of us?”

“Absolutely, Sammy loves McDonald's don’t you?” Sammy barked once in agreement as they continued to fold the towels, “Unless of course you don’t?”

Elias shrugged, “I uh think I’ve only had it once when I stayed over at Heather’s one time.”

“Only once? Well then its time we remedy that, we’ll have to get you a cheeseburger and some fries, and hmm,” she studied him, “perhaps a milkshake?”

Elias said, “That seems like a lot of food.”

Sandra pinched his side, “Well we’ve got to put some fat on these bones….”

“I’m not that skinny!”

Sandra smiled before pulling him over to her, “No you’re perfect the way you are Eli.” They rested like that for a moment until Sammy barked and they both laughed. Once the laundry was put away they drove to the closest McDonald’s. Sandra ordered three cheeseburgers and a large fry along with two vanilla shakes. Then she pulled into a parking space close by the fast food restaurant and handed him a french fry from the carton, “Go on, give it a taste.”

Elias ate the fry, “I could eat a million of these.” He took another one, and when he went for a third Sandra slapped his hand playfully making him pull it back with a, “Hey.”

“You can’t eat all of them, you have to share Elias!” She looked at him with a stern paternal look which only lasted for a second when she saw the look in his face which made her start laughing, “You know you’re cute when you make that face.” Elias stuck his tongue out as she laughed again, “Not so much when you make that one.”

Sammy in the back of the car barked once which made both Elias and Sandra laugh together. As Sandra took a fry and gave it to Sammy Elias said, “Do you eat McDonald’s all the time?”

Sandra shook her head, “No way, if I did then I’d look like a taller version of Billy Copper. Its all about moderation Elias. You’re allowed to have a bad greasy fry or hamburger every once in awhile as long as you take care of yourself the rest of the time. Doesn’t always mean that you’ll be super skinny either. You probably always will be you got the genetics for it and as hard as it is for you to believe right now you’re not going to be short forever.” She unwrapped one of the cheeseburgers and said, “here want to feed it to Sammy?”

Elias took it and held it out for Sammy who took it straight from the wrapper and started to go crazy eating the burger. Elias laughed watching him then said, “Sammy’s silly.” The dog wagged his tail as Elias said that.

“Yes he is, he’s a down right silly dog.” Sandra agreed petting the dog who wagged his tail more. “Why don’t you try your cheeseburger too huh?”

Elias nodded, undoing the wrapper and eating it, he took a bite then almost spat it out. As he swallowed it he said, “Not as good as the fries..”

Sandra said, “Really? Its delicious I think… what’s wrong with it?”

“Its the crunchy stuff...”

Sandra laughed and took his burger from him, “okay future note to myself make sure that Elias’s burger has no onions on it.” She pulled the top bun off and removed little white slivers as she said, “I forgot to ask you if you liked onions or not.” The second bite was much better, in fact it was down right delicious. “SO?”

Elias smiled, “I could eat these all the time and become as big as Billy Copper in no time.”

Sandra ruffled his hair, “There is no way that I’m going to let that happen. I like you just the way you are and so does your girlfriend.”

Elias flushed, “B-but Sandra you are my girlfriend.”

Sandra said, “Not till our first date. Now try that milkshake.” Elias liked that even more, it was just the right amount of sweet. Once the burgers and the fries were gone Sandra started the car to take them back home. The sun was setting by then, and Elias had to admit that this was probably one of the best days he had ever had in his young life. Even though it had started out pretty badly.

Back at the house as they were heading up the porch Sandra put a hand on top of his head, “To the bathroom and a shower young man, then you can have one hour to read or do whatever it is you do in that room of yours.”

Elias with a flush said, “I… I thought since I had a girlfriend that kind of stuff stopped...”

Sandra turned him around to face her, “What kind of stuff?”

Elias said, “That’s embarrassing to talk about.”

“Because I’m your mom?” He shook his head that wasn’t the reason why. “Because I’m your girlfriend?” Again no, “Because I’m an adult and your a kid?” Another no. She sighed, “Then why?”

“B-because it is… its…. I was told it was wrong by grandma and by Preacher James and now you’re telling me its not and its all just… w-what if you come by my door and hear me or something.”

Sandra chuckled and squeezed his hand, “You do realize that one day in the future if I’m your girlfriend and you want to do that kind of stuff with me that I’m going to hear it anyway right?”

Elias shuffled his feet, he did want to play with himself, it had been a long day of up and downs and he would feel better if he got some kind of relief. “I just… I’ll do it in the shower if I want to do it at all…”

She stood back up as she said, “Are you worried about it being messy?”

Elias looked at her confused, “Its not messy… just all these good feelings happen… when I… well… you know...” He couldn’t believe that he was telling Sandra this. He strangely didn’t feel like she was judging him though. If anything Sandra appeared to be curious about all of it.

Sandra nodded, “I see, well go get your shower, just don’t spend all night in there.”

Elias flushed as he started for the bathroom, he stopped though after two steps, “S-Sandra is it supposed to be messy?”

Sandra gestured for him to sit down with her on the step that led down from the foyer into the living room. “What do you know about sex?”

Elias shrugged, “Heather explained it to me, grandma didn’t let me take the class but she told me anyway. I know the boy sticks his penis in the girls vagina and then they make a baby… I know the good feelings are somehow related to that but that’s it.”

Sandra put her arm around his shoulders again, “Well if you’re going to be my boyfriend that’s not enough information at all. So right now when you play with your self,” He flushed but didn’t shy away when she kept speaking, “In the shower you get some really amazing feelings right? After rubbing on it for a little bit?” He managed a nod, “Well those feelings when you get older they come with another element. In a year or two maybe three depending on your development as all boys are different you’ll start ejaculating, that’s when your balls along with your prostate produce semen which is filled with sperm, and that is the stuff that makes a baby when it goes inside of a girl. So right now your body is practicing that moment, getting you ready to do that. Does that make sense?”

Elias thought about all of that process for a long while then said, “D-does that mean we have to wait till I’m uh ejaculating before we can have sex? Cause it’ll harm me or something if I can’t do that?”

Sandra kissed the top of his head, “We’re a long way off from having sex Elias, but not that long off. Boys your age even small ones like you can have sex if they want to. Some even do. There is probably at least one boy in your class right now that has had sex already, same for girls. So no we don’t have to wait till then. We do have to wait till we’re both ready though.”

Elias agreed, “Yeah, so maybe the third date?”

Sandra pushed his head with her hand and then tickled his side, “I’m afraid that now it won’t happen till the sixth or later.” Elias giggled as she kissed his cheek, “Shower, now?” She asked, didn’t demand that was nice.

Elias stood up with her as he said, “Yes. Do I really only get an hour to read? I don’t have school tomorrow cause I was bad...”

Sandra chuckled, “Yes only an hour, we’re going to the eye place tomorrow morning to get you new glasses. I found the information while you were doing your chores and called them. Your prescription from earlier this year is still on file so you don’t need to have an exam, but you need to pick out new frames.”

Elias sighed, “Oh… that’s going to be boring.”

Sandra smiled, “Well after we do that maybe you’ll have to ask me out on a date.” Elias flushed at the thought before heading off to the bathroom. In the bathroom as he undressed he tried to not think about Sandra or sex or any of that. The ejaculation thing though intrigued him, he hadn’t known that was part of it. As he tested the water he wondered what that would feel like, which started a chain reaction and his skinny penis went from two inches soft to a full four inches hard. He watched as it got longer, the skin pulling back on the head to reveal part of it but not all of it. He’d have to rub it to pull the skin down the rest of the way and let the entire head out. The head though rested right at his belly button. He didn’t know it but despite his short stature for a boy of eleven, but four inches was on the high end compared to other boys his age.

He flicked it once before slipping into the shower. Elias wasn’t really worried about playing with his erection being wrong anymore. He just wanted to let Sandra touch it now instead, so thought maybe he should wait till she could. Yet the temptation and how good it felt hard was just too much to resist. He began to stroke his boner as he stood under the shower thinking about Sandra and how soft she had been when she hugged him. How nice it had felt in her arms. He tried to think of it as her being motherly but it didn’t feel that way at all. It felt so much more intimate than when anyone else held him, like it was a special connection between just the two of them.

Thinking about their two kisses he could feel that pressure building up in him now, it was like this wave washing over him as his hand circled around his thin shaft pulling the skin back and then up again to add more pleasure to the entire pole. He was even more stiff now as he pulled at it, he could feel his entire body tense suddenly as the skinny four inches in his hand shuddered with his orgasm. Elias couldn’t remember a time that it had been that amazing ever. Thinking about Sandra was giving him the best feelings in the world. Idly as he tried to focus on cleaning himself he wondered what it would be like to feel her touch his penis. Did he want her to? Well she was his girlfriend now or would be after their first date tomorrow! So eventually he’d let her, would she let him touch her? What would that be like?

After his shower he tried to read his book, but he was so tired that his eyes were closed before he was past the second page. His thoughts still circulated about Sandra though, she was nothing like he had thought she’d be. She was his mom, but something so much more. He wanted to explore what that all meant and was so glad that Sandra did too.

*

Sandra sat on the couch with her legs under her still in her clothes from earlier. While Elias took his shower she had let Sammy run around outside for awhile then fed the dog before idly going through the shows on Netflix. There was a part of her that ached to go listen at the shower door, to hear what sounds the eleven year old made when he had an orgasm. She knew what he was doing in there, what he had to be doing. There were at least four times she had counted where he had shifted his shorts trying to give release to something that had popped back up suddenly. She knew that boys entering or in the early stages of puberty had a hard time controlling that part of them. She actually found it incredibly adorable, and for some reason with Elias very sexually arousing. Elias was small for eleven, physically. He was not small mentally, she could already tell just based on their interactions. As such where he lagged behind in other boys his age physically mentally he was having all the same thoughts as them.

Sandra wanted to just go into that bathroom and tell him that as his new girlfriend it was her right to take care of that for him. Yet the mother part of her knew that she needed to give him time alone. They lived in the same house, shared the same areas, this was not a conventional relationship in that regard. It was supposed to be a mother and son relationship, but that ship was she knew slowly sailing off into the distance. Sandra knew that Elias was her son, she had felt him come into the world eleven years ago. She could remember him growing inside of her, remember how she struggled not to drink after her mom caught her with a just opened beer when she was eight weeks pregnant and showed her one documentary that made her sick to her stomach. SO she had gone nine months not touching a drop afraid of causing such pain to an unborn child.

She sighed making Sammy look up at her as the sound of the shower stopping finally made her thoughts focus elsewhere. She had missed her chance to see him naked, but it would be better when Elias was fully ready for it. As she found something to watch Sandra realized something strange, she had not felt it once today or yesterday, the constant just beyond the thoughts need to drink again. Her mind was so consumed with her thoughts about Elias and caring for him as well that she didn’t have time to idly wonder if alcohol missed her as much as she did it.

She should have been a mess it occurred to her, she was after all starting to date her own son. More than that, her own eleven year old son. She should have been in a pit of self-loathing and hate for even having the thoughts she was having about him. Yet she wasn’t, this felt right somehow. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. That first kiss still lingered on her lips, the one on the couch later even more powerfully so. She knew society at large would judge her harshly for these taboo thoughts and feelings. She knew that it was wrong by the worlds standards, even more so because Elias was just eleven and she was twenty-six.

It didn’t feel wrong though. When she kissed him or when he kissed her it felt like the single most wonderful gift that she could experience. There was real passion there, she could see it in his eyes. Elias didn’t mean to feel this way about her just as she didn’t mean to feel it for him either. Yet they were both helplessly lost on the tidal wave of the feelings they had for one another. A part of her she knew was excited that he was just a boy of eleven. If anything the fact that she was going to be able to be intimate with him during these times, up to when he was far older only made her more excited. The idea that she’d see him grow while he made love to her… her own son buried inside of her where he belonged. That she got to teach him about how to make love to a woman...

Sandra realized that she was turning herself on as she thought these dirty wonderful thoughts. She flicked the television off as she stood, “I think I’ll go get a bath now Sammy. First though I should check on Eli.” His bedroom was on the way to the master bedroom after all. That was her justification for checking on him, also it had been an hour since he finished his shower, so she was going to have to tell him lights out. A part of her had wanted him to come tell her goodnight, but another part was grateful that he was still able to be on his own and do his own stuff, that he wasn’t dependent or always hanging on her. Being a parent and a girlfriend to the same boy was going to be a difficult challenge.

At the door to his room she looked in, hesitantly. Elias was on his bed laying on his back already sound asleep. His book, that old dogeared version of Dune was laying on his chest, as he had fallen asleep reading it. Sandra stepped into the room, gently she picked up the book closing it before putting it back on his shelf with his other books. She ran a hand across the spine of the books, he had a lot of science fiction, some of it for young kids, some of it for a little older. She was collecting information on her son, but also on a boy who had the potential to be far more for a very long time.

Again the thought that she should feel it was wrong passed through her mind but she didn’t strangely at all. In fact the ‘wrongness’ of it actually kind of sent thrills of excitement through her. She turned from the self looking at Elias. The black eye had not gotten much darker, it’d fade in a few days. His face looked so child-like innocent, there were no signs that he was at the cusp of puberty. Though she knew from the way that he handled himself and their talk before his shower that he was indeed starting to go through those early moments. Her eyes went lower, taking in his slender shoulders, that went down to his skinny arms. One of them was resting on his stomach the other one carelessly flung above his head. He wore pajamas tonight that were a dark red in color.

One of his legs was slightly bent at the knee pointing out from the side of his body, the other one was straight, but his sheet had been pulled just enough that she could see his small foot with its delicate toes. Sandra came up to the bed pulling the sheet back down over his foot. As she started to pull it over the rest of him her eyes caught something. When Elias moved she got her first glimpse of what was being hidden in her sons briefs all the time when he got erect. No doubt the boy slept with no briefs tonight as the tent that for a second protruded up from his pajamas as he twisted onto his side was impossible to miss. She stood there holding the sheet that she was going to cover him with just staring for a moment.

Elias mumbled but kept sleeping, as he did the protrusion became more obvious as if it was straining against the pants. Sandra reached out but stopped short of touching it, that would be a violation of trust. Still her eyes could not stop looking until she finally pulled the sheets over him. As she did she leaned down and gently kissed his cheek, “goodnight love.” She stood and made sure he was tucked in, flipping the light off as well before slipping from the room. In the hallway with his door mostly closed Sandra rested against the wall her heart beating like crazy.

She undid the button on her shorts, slowly slipping a hand down into them. She knew she was crazy touching herself in the hallway just inches from Elias’s door but her desire nearly overwhelmed her. She had never had a man’s erection affect her in the way that this boys just had. Never even had an errant second thought about seeing her last two boyfriends naked. Yet seeing that tent straining against those pajamas had nearly driven her to orgasm without even touching herself. Maybe this underlining desire for boys her sons age had always been there just buried behind all of her other shit. Or maybe it was because it was Elias.

Still weak in the knees Sandra slipped her hand out of her jeans, she stumbled down the hall to the master bedroom then the bathroom. She started a bath and began to undress. As she pulled her shirt off then her bra she wondered what it would be like to undress in front of Elias. She idly rubbed one of her breasts, playing with the nipple as her thoughts went to how it would feel to have his fingers do the same thing. How it would be to have an inexperienced hand sliding over her breast, letting her guide him in how to pleasure her. His small fingers about the size of her own, gripping at and playing with the two small mounds of flesh on her chest. She gasped as she pinched her nipple before going to slip her jeans off.

She pulled her jeans and panties off, there was no mistaking the small wet spot that had started on the panties, her thoughts of Elias were still filling her mind. She slipped into the warm water of the tub, letting it wash over her skin as she ran her hands up over her inner thighs up towards her pussy. Her thoughts went to what she had seen between his legs, that bit of boy flesh that had pushed straining at his pajamas. It had been begging for release. She knew it was nowhere near as big as an adult, there was probably no real thickness to it at all, but the length, for a boy the size that Elias was that was impressive. Her mind went to four inches, maybe slightly less but somewhere right around there. She had taken more in her mouth before.

As her fingers idly played with her clit her thought turned to what it would be like to suck on him, to draw Elias into her mouth all four delicious inches of little boy. To suck on him, let her tongue play with that little uncut pole. She hoped he was still uncut, back eleven years ago her mom had said she should get him circumcised but Sandra had never set up the appointment. The thought that he was uncut thrilled her, what would that be like to play with that bit of skin, pull it up over the head then back down again. Sandra pushed a finger into her pussy, then took a second pushing it in as well. She gasped pushing up against her fingers at the thoughts filtering into her mind.

Is this what it would be like when Elias entered her? When his erection pushed up in between her legs to join them together forever? No it would feel even better than her fingers as she pushed them deeper inside. It would be Elias joining with her the two of them becoming one, mother and son, boyfriend and girlfriend, forbidden lovers. She gasped as the first orgasm rocked through her whole body. The world outside wouldn't understand what was happening here, but Sandra knew as a second orgasm rolled through her that she was hopelessly falling in love with Elias. One day she’d let him go, as a mother should, but for now he was hers to teach, to love, to share with. She’d give him everything and fuck the rest of the world for not understanding. This was for them and only them.


	7. Chapter 7

There were two places in the entire world that Elias hated going to, The dentist and the eye doctor. He didn’t mind the doctors that did his physicals or his pediatrician they were always really nice. The eye doctor and the dentist both looked like they had devices that were designed to torture your eyes or your teeth. Not to help you get better. He knew that wasn’t the truth but looking at the devices you couldn’t help but think it when you’re younger. Elias had needed glasses from the time he was five. He couldn’t even remember a time before he had glasses, thankfully unless you counted Billy no one had ever made fun of him for having glasses.  
  
He didn’t feel so bad this morning about going to the eye doctor, as he wasn’t going in for a checkup but to actually get new glasses. He couldn’t really see anything beyond a few feet in front of him without it becoming fuzzy, including Sandra and he really wanted to see Sandra not fuzzy even when she was far away. He looked over at her as she pulled up to a stop sign before turning left to head towards the interstate. They didn’t live that far from one of the major interstates that ran through the city. As such most of the places that they needed to go were within an hour or less from the house.  
  
Sandra had worn a dress today, it wasn’t anything fancy but it looked nice on her. It hugged to the slender contours of her body really nicely. There were thin straps on her shoulders showing off the shape of them and her collarbones with their light dotting of freckles. The dress also did a really good job of showing off the shape of her small breasts quite nicely. He’d never tell her, but even though she was an adult her breasts weren’t much bigger than Marissa’s who was eleven. Not that it mattered to Elias, he was pretty sure he liked small breasts anyway. She had pulled her dirty brown hair back behind her ears showing off the earrings she wore today. She also wore the necklace with the eight on it like she always did. “What are you thinking about over there huh?” She asked playfully pushing his shoulder as she got up onto the interstate.  
  
“Do you buy a new one every year?”  
  
“A new one what?”  
  
“You know, the necklace, I mean when you’ve been nine years sober do you get a new one?”  
  
Sandra idly played with the eight with her one hand while she used the other one on the steering wheel. “I do, its my own tradition. Once a year on the day I took my last sip of alcohol I get the new center for the necklace and put it on.”  
  
Elias had been thinking about that a little off and on, “D-do you ever miss it… uh the drinking?”  
  
Sandra moved her hand from the necklace and gently took his holding it, “I used to every day just a little bit, until I came back here, I haven’t even thought about a drink Elias since I met you. I’m probably too focused on taking care of you right now to even have an idle moment of thought for alcohol.”  
  
Elias felt her fingers rub the top of his hand again which sent that shiver up his arm which caused his penis to start filling with blood as thoughts entered his head of how nice Sandra’s hand felt on his own. He knew this was partly deep attraction, but also being a boy just starting to grow up. Also somehow Sandra without trying to knew how to lightly touch him in very intimate ways. He wished he knew how to do the same thing for her. Maybe if he asked her she’d tell him. Or maybe if he asked she’d question if he was old enough for this. “Sandra…”  
  
She was getting into the exit lane now, “Hmm?”  
  
She had taken her other hand back to help with steering as he asked, “H-how do you know that touching my hand like that feels good to me?”  
  
Her eyes looked at him for a second, “Do you not like it?”  
  
Elias shook his head, “No I like it a lot… but how do you know I do?”  
  
She hit the blinker to turn right down a new street, there were a row of shops here one of them was the LensCrafters where he had his doctor. As they turned into the strip center she answered him, “Well there’s a few responses you make when I do it. The usual one is that you shift just slightly and usually your breathing calms down as well so I figure its relaxing you some even if its giving you other reactions.”  
  
Elias took all that in then as she parked in front of the store he addressed his desire to know how to make her feel good, “H-how do I know what you’d like?”  
  
He thought she might laugh, or pat his cheek and tell him something about how he’d get there instead she said, “Well asking is a good first step. I’ll give you some pointers when we start to get more intimate.” Elias liked that she said: when, and not if. He liked that she thought he was old enough to handle this kind of stuff. A part of him was a little afraid that he might not be able to. Maybe he was some kind of warped strange kid who thought he knew what he wanted. Maybe this would mess him up for life and he’d become like his grandfather. As he got out of the car though, he didn’t believe it. Sandra was so good to him, she wasn’t forcing her way onto him, in fact she was letting the pace set itself really. She was taking care of him, and giving him his own freedom and personal space even though she wanted more just like he did. This was about caring for one another, building something personal and special. He didn’t think even Heather would understand so he knew it had to stay between him and Sandra.  
  
As she turned the car off Elias said, “Do I really have to get new glasses right now?”  
  
Sandra held up her hand, “Lets see, how many fingers do I have up?” She put up three fingers.  
  
“Three. I’m not that blind.”  
  
Sandra smiled, “Aha see you admitted it you’re blind… so what do you think?” Elias sighed as he got out of the car knowing that it was pointless to argue that he didn’t need new glasses. He knew he needed them. As they got out Sandra came over and pulled him into a sideways hug pulling the baseball cap he wore down a little on his head too, “Come on Eli, cheer up for your mom, after we get glasses I’ll take you to get some ice cream.” She tugged at the bill of the cap to pull him into the store as she laughed, try as he might he laughed too letting her pull him inside by the cap.  
  
The LensCrafters store was set up with a multitude of tables in the center of it and walls of all kinds of eye glasses. There was an area in the back as well he knew for eye exams. As they walked in an older lady with silvering hair and dark eyes dressed in a blouse and skirt came over to greet them. “Welcome how can we help you today?”  
  
“I’m Sandra Beckett, I called and set up an appointment to get Elias’s glasses replaced yesterday?” She gestured at him pointing with a thumb.  
  
The woman typed some stuff on the computer then said, “Yes I have the prescription right here we can make the glasses within an hour if its one of the frames we offer it for.” She smiled at him as well, “So young man are we looking for something stylish or something simple?”  
  
Sandra put her hand on his shoulder, “what do you think Eli, something simple huh?” He looked up at Sandra again curious how she knew that about him. There had to be clues, things in his bedroom maybe. Maybe he could look at Sandra’s room and try to figure out things that she might like too.  
  
“Yeah nothing too crazy.” He agreed. The lady whose name was Nancy led them over to a wall of frames that were all for boys and let them know that she’d be right by when they were ready as someone else walked into the store.  
  
Sandra picked up a pair of frames with dark black rims then put them on his face, “Well what do you think?”  
  
Elias looked at them in the mirror provided, “too square.” He took them off reaching for one himself and trying those. He couldn’t really explain what he was looking for, the ones before had been simple like most of these. Sandra came back with eye glasses that were a deep red around the lenses and pushed them on his face, he tried to get out of the way but she managed to get them on.  
  
She smiled, he shook his head and she pulled them off, “You’re decidedly not having any fun Elias.”  
  
Elias shrugged, “This isn’t fun.” It really wasn’t, his thought was that he’d have to wear these all the time so they needed to look good, but not be distracting.  
  
Sandra studied him, then squeezed his shoulder, “Pick what you like okay?” He wondered if he had hurt her feelings, she stood there with him silently while he went through the frames then found a simple one that had a black trim across the top, but none on the bottom. “Those?” Elias nodded looking at them in the mirror. Sandra standing behind him squeezed his shoulders, “They look really good on you Elias, I think.” She took his hat off and kissed the top of his head as she put the cap on her own head.  
  
Nancy took the frames and Elias’s prescription as she said, “They’ll be ready in an hour if you want to come back and pick them up.”  
  
Sandra still wearing his hat said, “Absolutely, this guy is as blind as a bat without glasses.”  
  
As they stepped outside Elias said, “uh that’s not true, lots of bats have really good eyesight.”  
  
Sandra took the cap off of her head and pushed it down on his again pressing till it went down over his eyes, “Well you’re still as blind as the ones that are blind.”  
  
In the car as he was putting his seat belt on Elias asked, “A-are you mad at me for not um having fun?”  
  
Sandra had started to back up already, but she stopped the car and put it back into park looking over at him. She flicked the brim of his hat once, then leaned over and pecked his cheek, “No Elias, you are who you are, and if I tried to make you something you’re not then I’m not being a very good mom or a very good girlfriend either. I have to like you as you are, not try to make you something you’re not.”  
  
“B-but what if yo don’t like me?”  
  
“Well the same for you Elias, there’s always a chance that you don’t like me and the way that I am too.” She studied him as her hand took his, “We have an undeniable attraction for one another, but that doesn’t mean that we’re going to like each other once we try to get to know each other. I can guarantee you one thing though, that even if the attraction fizzles when we find out we don’t like each other that way, I’ll still be here as your mom. I’m not going anywhere Elias.”  
  
Elias flushed, “Me either. It is confusing though.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
He shrugged as she put the car in reverse again, “S-sometimes I want you to be my mom but most times I want more than that.”  
  
Sandra squeezed his hand, “I know the feeling, now I think I promised you ice cream.”  
  
Elias agreed that she had as they pulled out of the parking lot. “Did my dad wear glasses?”  
  
Sandra turning down to another strip center where there was a Baskin Robbins said, “He wore contacts I only remember because he complained about them once.”  
  
As she parked the car again Elias said, “Could you tell me about him?”  
  
Sandra agreed, “I can, lets get our ice cream and we’ll sit down at one of the tables and talk.”  
  
Elias picked cookie and cream while Sandra got cookie dough. As they sat down Elias said, “So what was my dad like? I asked Grandma once but she didn’t really know him.”  
  
Sandra answered after a moment, “I didn’t know him all that well either Elias, but I can tell you what I did know. We had barely been going out when we slept together, I think it was three total dates before we got drunk and in the back seat of his car we finished things off. It wasn’t romantic at all, but I remember I wanted it as much as he did.” She paused sighing, “And once more I’m probably giving you far too much detail on what your mother did in her past.”  
  
Elias shrugged, “I Don’t mind, I-I mean I’m supposed to know about my girlfriends past right?” He said the last part softly so that only Sandra could hear him.  
  
She chuckled and squeezed his one hand, “Okay, so your dad was seventeen and a senior when I was a freshman. I know that he played baseball and he was about six feet tall. I also know from his funeral that he had the nickname shrimp through all of middle school and even his first year of high school. Also that he came back from the summer into his second year of high school having grown eight or nine inches. So I imagine sometime around fourteen or so you’ll just sprout up over night.”  
  
Elias flushed looking down at his ice cream, “D-do you want me to be bigger?”  
  
Sandra waited till his e yes looked at her, “No way, I like you just like you are right now Elias.” She didn’t say anything else as they finished eating then got back into the car. When they were in the car she looked over at him, “I know this is all hard to take in, but you’re perfect the way you are and when you get older you’ll be perfect then too.”  
  
Elias smiled, “You too Sandra.” She took his hand squeezing it again then he said, “b-besides Aunt Beth’s family do I have any other relatives like on my dad’s side?”  
  
Sandra thought for a moment, “Well your dad’s father died with him, and his mom live somewhere in Florida I think...” she eyed him, “Why are you thinking of running away?”  
  
Elias giggled, “No way I just was wondering.” He admitted the truth to her, “Before I met you I wanted to live with Aunt Beth. I wanted to not like you because I didn’t think you liked me.”  
  
Sandra stroked his hand gently with that way that made the shivers go up his spine again, “I loved you Elias, I still do even if what we’re exploring is kind of strange and different than other moms and sons.” Her eyes met his, “I was afraid of you not wanting me or hating me for leaving you with her. I knew that she’d raise you to be a good kid as best she could, but I didn’t know if you were going to have more of me in you or more of your father.”  
  
“Who do I have more of?”  
  
“Probably just the right amount of both. You have my attitude but your dad’s sweetness and thick outer shell. What little I knew about Kyle was that he was considered the guy everyone wanted to know. Now lets go get those glasses then we’ll go home, let Sammy out and maybe watch a movie or play some games,” She paused waiting for a second then said, “Unless you have other plans tonight?”  
  
Elias flushed as he said, “um I-I was going to take my girlfriend to the movies and um dinner her choice.” He had thought hard about what to do tonight and had even goggled: most common first date. The adult answers hadn’t seemed realistic, so he had then typed in Most Common First date for kids. He had found out that it was stuff like going out to eat, so he had figured that a movie then dinner was good way to go especially since he was a kid and couldn’t drive or get into places like bars or other establishments that required you to be eighteen.  
  
As they parked at the LensCrafters store again Sandra smiled, “Well that sounds lovely, I’ll be sure that she wears something nice for dinner.”  
  
As they got out of the car it occurred to Elias, “Uh...S-Sandra?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“W-would you help me pick out the right outfit for our date tonight?”  
  
Sandra smiled and pulled him into her arms, she quickly kissed his cheek then said, “Of course I will. What kind of mom would I be if I didn’t help you find the right outfit to impress that expensive girlfriend of yours.” Elias flushed again as they stepped back into the store. The way Sandra held his hand through the reset of the process and even on the way back to the house was comforting though Elias had no idea what was going to happen tonight, he was curious to find out. First he had chores to do, sadly those didn’t stop just because he was dating his mother…  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sandra stood in Elias’s closet looking over the different shirts he had, her hands idly moving through them. There was history here as she pushed a few to the side. Most of these were recent, shirts bought less than two years ago, all of them still fit him, he had only grown two or three inches between nine and eleven. Sandra hadn’t known Elias’s father for long, she had only dated Kyle for two months but in that time she had learned one thing from him because he had talked about how she was only the second girl he had ever dated. Mainly because from the time he was in elementary school until the summer after his first year of high school he had been the shortest and skinniest kid in his entire grade. This was one of the things that Elias had inherited from his father. If he was anything like his father he’d grow up suddenly somewhere around fourteen or fifteen.  
  
Elias stood at the doorway to his closet dressed as he had been most of the day in a tee-shirt that had the Nike logo on it and a pair of too large shorts. After they had returned to the house he had done his chores without complaining once, she was learning that was part of his personality. Something had to really push him to make his temper show, it was there but he had more control of it than she had at his age. After the chores he went outside to play with Sammy, yesterday he had learned that if he threw his baseball through the tire Sammy wold chase it and bring it back to him thinking it was a game. For Elias it was practice, he had told her that he wanted to play little league again in the spring.  
  
“Nothing nice enough?” He asked in his soft voice as she kept going through the shirts bringing her mind back to the closet instead of drifting outwards.  
  
“Shh I’m thinking, your girlfriend is very particular I’ve heard.” She looked over at him in the doorway and Elias smiled as she said that. It was like they were divorcing the parent/kid elements from the boyfriend/girlfriend ones. She hadn’t meant to do it that way but somehow it made sense, she was still his mother after all and had to be at times. It didn’t stop the other feelings from being there though, and this sort of solved those issues. Who knew what would happen when they started doing more than just kissing. Again earlier today while he was picking out his glasses she had realized that she wanted to be his first, craved to see all of him, to pleasure him and make him hers. If there was something wrong with her, and her desire for this she was having a harder time finding it as the days went on. As long as Elias was comfortable with it then the rest of the world could get fucked as far as she was concerned.  
  
Sandra rested on a button up shirt that was dark red with white buttons and looked like it might be just a hair too big for Elias’s small shoulders. It would go good with one of her dresses though. She picked that one out along with a pair of jeans, it was October and that meant the evenings were cooler so shorts wouldn’t be a good option anyway. She took both pieces of clothing walking out of the closet with Elias following her while she laid them out on the bed. Then she went over to his dresser and Elias said, “t-that’s my underwear I c-can do that!” She saw the brilliant flush on his cheeks, and smiled before relenting and not going into his dresser. A boy should be able to surprise his girlfriend with his choice of underwear. Was she even going to see his underwear tonight? Sandra looked back over at him, maybe not, but she might see them tomorrow.  
  
Sandra rested her lips on his head, kissing him, he still smelled of dried boy sweat and outside which seemed to delight her senses. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it.” She sniffed again feeling a longing in-between her legs to just take him right there. Instead she commented, “Also you should probably get a shower before our date, smelly sons are okay, smelly boyfriends are not.”  
  
Elias flushed red again as he said, “O-okay Sandra I’ll take a shower. I’d hate to ruin our date.”  
  
Sandra squeezed his shoulder, leaned down and kissed his lips once, “You couldn’t ever its just a suggestion.” Then she left him to it while she went back to her own bedroom letting herself recover a little from the heady experience of touching him even briefly. At the eye place when he hadn’t wanted to play with the different frames she had been a little disappointed. She had just wanted to see him have fun, but to Elias picking glasses wasn’t fun. He wasn’t what she had pictured her son being like, and she had a feeling he wasn’t what her mom had pictured he’d be like either. He laughed, he had fun, but he also had that really serious no-nonsense side of him too. It had been very cute in the LensCrafters to the point that she had wanted to do a lot more than just squeeze his shoulders and rest her head on top of his.  
  
In her own closet where she had finally put all of her clothes up Sandra went looking for the right dress to wear for tonight. She was going through them when her phone buzzed with a text message from Clara. _Hey hadn’t heard from you in a few days girl, how are you handling things?_ Sandra studied the text for a few minutes. She couldn’t really tell Clara that she hadn’t thought about booze for the past few days at all because she was trying to seduce her own eleven year old son. Or that the same son was trying his best to make her want to seduce him. That playing both sides of being a mother and a girlfriend were so exciting that she didn’t have the space in her brain to even think about having a drink.  
  
She typed back: _Doing amazing really. I don’t know why but taking care of Elias even when he’s at school is making it hard for me to remember why I’m supposed to miss that shit.  
  
_ A few minutes later Clara texted back: _Yeah kids are exhausting like that, but if it all starts to become too much and all you can think about is going for it call me or Stephen first, I know where not close by anymore but we can still help.  
  
_ Sandra smiled at the message then typed: _I will, I love you guys and miss you._ If the temptation did come back she would call, for now her mind was focused on only one thing, Elias. She found the dress finally that would go perfect with his shirt. Dress picked out Sandra took a quick shower herself letting her mind wonder in there about once more about Elias. What would he look like naked. She lingered on seeing him in his pajamas last night. After her shower she dressed, making sure to put on the right items. She wasn’t well endowed but the dress along with a nice bra were enough to make them a little bigger than they were. Also with the tight dress just making the slight curves of her slender frame more obvious. Sandra did her hair, making it curl on the ends before putting on just the light bit of makeup she wore. She had been blessed with really good fair skin so had never seen a reason to pile on pounds of makeup. She put on her few rings, then last the necklace. In six months she’d need to replace the eight with a nine. She figured she might stop getting a new necklace at ten years sober and start looking at other options. In the past eight years she had almost slipped a few times but it’d never tempt her again now. For Elias to keep him safe, loved, and everything else she knew she’d never touch a drop again.  
  
After she was dressed Sandra looked on her phone at movie times scrolling through the different films then landing on the one movie that was out that was a comedy but also appropriate for a kid Elias’s age. The trailer showed it was one of those funny one’s a cop the other’s not team up movies that seemed to be popular every time they came out. Only this one had a kid and an adult as the unlikely paring. Sandra bought their tickets, then went looking for decent restaurants around the movie theater that they could go to after the movie was over. This was a movie then dinner date after all. What happened after dinner would depend she figured on what happened during dinner.  
  
She selected two restaurants and figured she’d ask Elias which one he’d prefer, a part of her hoped he liked Tex-Mex because it had been years since she had gotten a proper taste of that style of food. She was checking her hair one more time when there was a knock to the closed bedroom door, “Come in Eli.” He walked into the bedroom looking for her, then the bathroom. Her heart nearly stopped when she took him in.  
  
He had combed his hair, the dye was almost fully gone now other than a little bit of red tinge on the ends. His hair went nearly to his shoulders when combed neatly, a part of her thought he might need a cut, but not too short. His new glasses had slipped slightly on his nose which he pushed back up almost unconsciously as he stood there. Sandra had been right about the red shirt, it was just a little too big for his small shoulders making him look even smaller than he was. The jeans though were not as loose as most of his shorts, showing off how skinny his legs were. The shirt was neatly tucked in at the front but he had struggled to get it in all the way around the back she noticed.  
  
His dark green eyes met hers as she turned to face him. His eyes scanned over her dress at least twice as she said, “Well?”  
  
Elias flushed, “You look really pretty Sandra.” As his eyes again met hers, “Uh I don’t think I got my shirt tucked in all the way.”  
  
Sandra smiled, “Yes I see that, come here...” He walked over to where she was, Sandra had him turn around as she went down on her knees and tucked the shirt in. She ran her hands around the front as well making sure that the shirt didn’t come out up there her fingers brushed along the middle of his briefs in the front as she gently tucked the shirt in, for just one second maybe two she touched his package, though he wasn’t erect probably from nervousness. She kissed the top of his head as she stood up, “There now you’re all proper.”  
  
If he had felt uncomfortable by her touching him just for a second there was no sign of it on his face as he said, “Thanks, um what about Sammy?”  
  
Sandra smiled, “I don’t think Sammy can go with us to the movies or dinner Elias.”  
  
He laughed just slightly, “No I know that.. I mean um doesn’t he need to be fed and let out before we go?”  
  
Sandra agreed, “Well he’s already been let out I did that before I took my shower, but yes why don’t you let him in and put food in his bowl for him while I finish a last few things.” Elias agreed heading out of the bathroom. She watched him go, her hands ached to run all over his small body, her body to feel him on top of her, inside of her. She had never in the past eight years ever wanted a man as much as she wanted this young boy that was her own son. Where things went tonight she had no idea, but she knew she and Elias were on the journey together both wanting to see where things went. The outside world would say he was eleven, far too young to explore these feelings. Maybe so, but Sandra didn’t think so. They’d say that he was her own son and it was so very wrong, maybe so but again Sandra didn’t think so. Neither did Elias on both counts, that was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into the master bedroom still felt a little strange to Elias, before with his Grandmother he had rarely come here. It had been her place, and she had never really invited him in. Once when he was about seven she had caught him playing in the room. Her stern lecture had been about how it was her bedroom and he had his own room to play in. About how messing with other people’s property was wrong. He hadn’t had the courage then to ask her why she got to just walk into his room. It had never occurred to Elias that his grandmother had been very much against him having privacy. Or that it had all stemmed from how she had raised his mother, and how she was going to raise him differently.

Now though just a few days later all of his grandmother’s stuff was gone, Sandra had put some of it in storage and donated the rest to charity. Her furniture was a lot less complex than his grandmothers. His grandmothers things had all been white in color with complex golden designs on the furniture. A large four poster queen sized bed with the same white trim as the furniture. There had even been a vanity in one corner with the same colors that had tons of make-up and other things that Elias had always assumed adult women needed.

Sandra’s furniture was in the color of brown wood and looked more natural. The bed was the same size but the sheets on it were a dark maroon color that went really well with the dark red comforter. There was no vanity anymore, just a simple dresser that stood in the same area. There was a television on a small entertainment center on the wall where his grandmother’s dresser had been. By the bed was one simple night stand. The room looked so different other than the hardwood floors that it felt like he was walking into Sandra's bedroom not his grandmothers. He was relieved to realize that he didn’t feel like he was walking into his grandmothers room still. Maybe that was why Sandra had done it, she would have felt uncomfortable in his grandmothers room as well.

As he walked into the bedroom, with the door open he figured he could from his conversation with Sandra the other day, he noticed that Sandra was not in the bedroom. He heard a sound from the bathroom a moment later as he took in the changes. He headed that way, stopping at the side of the doorway to the bathroom. The bathrooms doors were two small wooden doors painted white with silver handles that opened into the bathroom. They were both open so Elisa again figured that he was fine to walk into the bathroom.

Here the changes were obvious as well. Sandra had taken all of his grandmothers things on the bathroom counter, from her bowl of soaps to her strange owl decorations away. The sink area had a small arrangement of makeup stuff that Sandra used, but it was about two-thirds less than what his grandmother had applied every day. The large whirlpool bathtub that Elias had only been allowed to use once or twice before he was ten was different as well. Gone were the multitude of soap bottles or lotions. In their place were two simple bottles of body wash and shampoo. He took in all of this in a matter of seconds, but his eyes lingered on Sandra far longer. The changes she had made to get ready for tonight were subtle. The effects though on Elias made it hard for him to pull his eyes away from her. Maybe that had been her goal, if so it had worked.

His mom had changed for their night out, her sandy brown hair was neatly brushed and somehow she had managed to give it a slight curl. Sandra had changed her makeup, though only slightly from this morning. His grandmother like Heather’s mom had always been very heavy with makeup as were some of his teachers. Those were the only women that Elias had to compare the difference in how Sandra applied make-up and other adults did. Her application of it was harder to see, but the signs were there if you looked. He didn’t know it but Sandra like a lot of naturally fair skinned women used makeup to enhance her beauty not over indulge it. As he stopped at the doors into the bathroom he watched her lightly applying eye liner to bring out the green of her eyes more. Her lips were a little more red than before as well, but other than seeing her put on eye liner he couldn’t really tell that she had any other makeup on.

It was the dress though that drew his eyes to the rest of her. Elias was old enough to understand that women had a way of drawing men’s eyes to them if they wanted to. Heather had flat out told him that it was something they learned from practice and watching their moms. He was pretty sure that Sandra had not learned how to dress as she did from his grandmother. The dress was long and dark red, which was probably why she had picked the shirt he wore tonight out for him. The dress seemed to hug to her curves as well, drawing the eye to them. Elias had noticed in other clothes the size of Sandra’s breasts, but the dress seemed to create an illusion that they were bigger than they actually were. It hugged to her flat stomach and the slight curve of her hips. It stopped about halfway to the knee showing off long slender lower thighs and calves.

He managed to let her know that she was pretty, it was more than that but he couldn’t think of a word other than that. Then she had tucked his shirt in, thankfully he had been too nervous about asking her for help for his penis to grow even while admiring her. Though his heart began to race when her hands went around the front of his jeans to make sure that his shirt stayed tucked in as her fingers brushed over that area quickly. That made his penis twitch but his nerves still kept it from rising. He had been so nervous in the shower that he hadn’t even masturbated. He was after all going on his first date! A real date with Sandra and the thought that it might lead to more than just kissing was enough to make him stay nervous.

Sandra told him to go ahead and take care of Sammy that she’d be out of the bedroom in a few minutes so that they could go. Elias let Sammy into the house, the dog loved the outdoors, he’d sit on the porch for hours just watching things. He poured food into Sammy’s bowl then gave the patient dog the command to eat. He gently pet Sammy as he tried to work through his feelings by talking to the dog. He had learned that Sammy was a really good listener. “Do you think that its wrong how much I love Sandra?” Sammy perhaps hearing her name wagged his tail, but seemed to be saying that he didn’t think it was wrong at all. Elias then addressed the other thing, “Should I let her do more than kiss me?” The dog wagged his tail again in a very yes manner, or maybe that was Elias’s own desires speaking to him? “Grandma would say its wrong and a sin for Sandra to touch me like she does...or kiss me like she does...”

Sammy barked and licked his face which made Elias laugh as he hugged the dog. Clearly Sammy didn’t think it was wrong at all, and Elias didn’t either. He loved how Sandra made him feel, some of it was hard to get his young head around, but the feelings she gave him weren’t bad feelings. They were the good kind, she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, just loved and he wanted to make her feel the same way. So while it wasn’t easy to grasp all the subtle feelings that the relationship was creating he could still grasp the fact that Sandra wouldn’t do anything to make him uncomfortable. The sound of some walking into the kitchen made him turn to look at Sandra as she smiled back at him. “Ready?”

Elias stood up fully straightening his shirt again as he said, “Yeah.” He wished he was taller right now, that he could match Sandra’s height. He’d even be fine with being as tall as Billy, okay he’d settle for Heather’ height at least then he’d be over four and a half feet tall. That way the whole world would know that she was his date, not his mom or big sister or whatever they were going to assume. Inside he felt like he was the same age as the other kids in his class, outside he had not caught up to them yet. It wasn’t his brain that was behind the curve if anything that was head of the curve (according to his fifth grade teacher when he heard her talking to his grandmother one time), it was his body. He wished it’d get the message and catch up to the other kids.

Sandra studied him, “What are you thinking about over there Eli?” How she could tell that he was lost in his own thoughts still sort of amazed him. Though the more time he spent with Sandra the more he was starting to realize that he could tell by a gesture she made or how she squeezed his hand that she wanted him to talk to her. Maybe he was stating to pick up on her physical cues as much as she was picking up on his.

Her using a shortened version of his name felt so personal. He flushed just slightly, “h-how I wish I was taller or more mature looking”

Sandra knew exactly how to put him at ease somehow. She came over, bending down to be eye level with him, “I don’t, you’re perfect the way you are Elias and I happen to know that your girlfriend agrees with me.” The dress was tight but bending down the top showed off just a hint of the top of the curves of her breasts which made him start to rise despite his nerves. “So stop worrying about being taller or more mature, your plenty mature as you are and you’re only a kid once so I’m going to make sure you get to be a kid as much as possible okay?”

Elias smiled, “okay.”

She kissed his forehead then took his hand, “come on lets go or we’ll be late for the movie.” Sandra made sure that Sammy stayed in the house, the dog going off to lay down on the second couch that he had claimed as hi own. His grandmother would have been so mad about Sammy getting on the couch but Sandra didn’t seem to mind at all so Elias had stopped minding as well. Anyway Sammy didn’t tear things up and he got a bath once a week, sometimes two if he got dirty outside according to Sandra. As she started the car Sandra said, “So after the movie you need to make a choice on dinner, I narrowed it down to two places. We can either go seafood or Tex-Mex.”

Elias tried to decide what Sandra might want, he really wasn’t a big fan of seafood but maybe Sandra was. Finally he said, “I don’t like seafood all that much...”

Sandra reached over, took his hand squeezing it once before she said, “Well then Tex-Mex. it is, I found a place close to the theater that looks nice from the online reviews so we’ll go there.” Then as she pulled onto the main road leading away from the house she said, “How about some music?” Elias shrugged, music had never been a really big thing in is life, unless you counted the gospel stuff at church. Sandra pulled up something on her phone and kept it low but loud enough for him to hear the words. Someone was singing about heart-shaped boxes it was kind of a strange song, as it played Sandra scrolled through her phone at a stoplight, “Here I think you’ll enjoy this song, I think everyone in the world probably enjoys it.”

Elias wasn’t so sure when the song started if Sandra was right, the guys voice was amazing but the lyrics at the beginning well they were kinda sad, “Mama, just killed a man...” Though as it went on and began to build up more and switch through different styles it was impossible to not just move with the beat of the song somehow. Then just as suddenly as it began it ended on that same kind of somber note that the beginning had. “Well?” She asked as another song began to play.

Elias smiled, “Can we hear it again?” Sandra laughed and started the song again. They listened to it three times and by the end of the third time on the fourth time Elias was singing along with it with Sandra. When she pulled into the parking lot at the theater they kept singing until the end of the song. He really liked Sandra’s voice, “You have a really pretty voice Sandra.”

Sandra turning the car off squeezed his hand, “Not half as pretty as yours. Maybe you should try school choir? Is that still a thing?”

Elias flushed, “Uh yeah… but I don’t get to pick electives until my seventh grade year. I uh don’t know if I could sing in front of lots of people.”

Sandra opening her car door said, “You won’t know unless you try, but I won’t make you do it Elias.” She paused looking at him before getting out of the car, “As your girlfriend I might pester you about it, but as your mom I’ll try and make sure she lays off a little, but as both I’ll encourage you in whatever you want to do.” Elias flushed, yeah this was so confusing, he could see that Sandra was struggling with it too, but it felt right so he didn’t care if it was confusing. As they walked up to the theater Sandra held his hand, walking as close to him as she could. Every now and then one of her fingers would brush the inner side of his palm making a small shiver run up his arm. She always seemed to know how to not only calm him but excite him as well.

They stopped at a set of large round stairs that led down to a plaza at the center of them before the theater. There Sandra reached into her very small purse and pulled out some money. “Here I promised you an allowance for doing your chores to take that expensive girlfriend of yours on a date. This should cover the popcorn and soda, then our dinner too.” Elias took the five twenty dollar bills and felt his eyes widen a little, he had never actually held a hundred dollars before. “Whatever is left over you keep to buy yourself something.”

Elias looked up at Sandra, “I-its too much.. I just did some laundry and cleaned my bedroom and bathroom...”

Sandra again bent down to look at him, taking both of his hands in hers, “Its not too much Elias, you’re a good kid and you deserve to have some fun sometimes. Your grandmother left me in charge of your future. I know exactly how much money we have coming in and where it can go. You don’t have to worry about such things, just be a kid okay?”

Elias flushed, “O-okay, but you’re okay with dating a kid?”

Sandra kissed his forehead gently, “I sure am, especially when he’s as cute as you are.” Elias smiled as she smiled then stood again. He put the money in his wallet which up to this point had only ever had a five dollar bill in it. He felt more grown up, but he still felt like he had permission to not be grown up as well. Sandra had to pull the tickets up on her phone for the lady at the front to scan them. Then they walked into the theater. It was a large theater with a lot of screens, there was a line of people already in lien for concessions. Elias stood next to Sandra, her hand never left his though her one finger kept gently playing with the center of his palm. Thankfully even though it felt incredible he was too nervous about everything to actually get an erection.

At the front of the line Sandra moved her hand out of his resting both of her hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him. While in line they had greed to a large soda and popcorn. The guy behind the counter looked at Sandra first but when Elias spoke he paid attention to him not Sandra. He ordered what they wanted then as the guy asked if there was anything else Elias added in a pack of Butterfinger Bites. Sandra gave him a look when he asked for them but then she just laughed and ruffled his hair. Elias pulled out his wallet and handed the guy two twenties as everything came out to more than twenty dollars. He had never realized how expensive things were. He almost changed his mind on the candy. Then Sandra leaned down and kissed the top of his head before ruffling his hair as if she was reminding him that this was his money to do with as he wanted.

As he put the change in his wallet he realized that he really did feel like he was on a date with Sandra. She took the popcorn as he took the soda and butterfinger bites from the guy behind the counter. They walked over to the Freestyle soda machine, these things were so cool. Elias had seen one at a sandwich shop with his grandmother and aunt a few months back. There were so many choices of soda to make. As they stared at the machine going through the options Sandra said, “how about some Root-beer?”

Elias agreed, “yeah, last time I went to the movies I had to share with Heather and she wanted Cherry coke.”

Sandra smiled, “Well tonight is your choice too Elias.”

Elias looked up at her smiling back, “Then we should do root-beer since we both like it.” Sandra started the machine filling their cup up after putting ice in it. She let him add butter to the popcorn which was a little tricky as he got some on his hand. He went to wipe the butter off with a napkin.

Before he could though Sandra grabbed his hand as she said, “Mmm buttery.” Elias laughed and felt a small twitch in his jeans when she liked his hand right at the area between the thumb and the forefinger. As they sat down in their seats in the theater Sandra said, “you know Barq’s is the root beer with bite?” Elias shook his head and Sandra leaned over, “Its true.” Then she lightly bit his shoulder while tickling his stomach somehow she managed to do both as he giggled and squirmed trying to get away. “I warned you.”  
Elias flushed as he realized what was happening in his jeans, “I gotta pee before the movie.”

“Well I hope you’re not going to do it sitting in that chair...” Elias let out a small satisfied sigh with a giggle as Sandra pushed his shoulder, “Elias Kyle Becket!” He giggled even more as she seemed to be a little outraged with him. He’d never heard her use his full name, but she hadn’t been angry at all so that had been fun. He got up to go to the bathroom for real with her tickling his stomach once, that was new, but it felt nice that she touched him. His grandmother had never tickled him as far back as he could remember.

He took one of the stalls not a urinal locking the door behind him as he undid his jeans. He didn’t want the other people that were in the bathroom to see his erection. He had picked dark blue briefs and inside of them his skinny four inches strained. It had only popped up the moment that Sandra had tickled him while play biting his shoulder. Other people in the theater had seen a mom messing with her son (or maybe a big sister she didn’t look anywhere near like twenty-six). To Elias it had been more than that, Sandra touching him he was finding usually was.

It took him a moment to get the erection to go down, thankfully he really had needed to pee so that helped alleviate it. He got back to the theater just as the previews were starting, as he sat down Sandra lifted the armrest between them as she put her arm around his shoulders before leaning down and whispering, “Sorry about playing around.”

Elias leaned in closer his head resting on her shoulder, “Its okay.” Being this close to Sandra he could smell that same light perfume she always wore and unfortunately the problem that had disappeared in the bathroom start to make itself known again. When she kissed the top of his head he felt it fully grow. Did any of the people around them even suspect that Sandra was his date not his parent? Well she was his parent, but not tonight. The movie was funny, it was about this kid who finds out that this guy was a detective and helps him solve a crime all the while the guy falls for the kids mom that the kid hooked him up with. He was pretty positive that Sandra didn’t want him to hook her up with someone else, she already had her someone. That made him feel all warm and happy inside.

During the movie Sandra held the popcorn on her lap and they both ate from it. When Elias went to eat his Butterfingers bites Sandra whispered, “Don’t spoil your dinner.” That felt like a mom thing to say, maybe she was both tonight. Actually he didn’t mind, she could mother him and be his girlfriend. He only ate one of the bites saving the rest for after dinner maybe. Sandra stole one too, but he didn’t mind as he sipped on the root beer wondering if Sandra was going to bite him on the shoulder again, strangely that thought made his penis rise again when it had been soft for most of the movie.

After the movie as they walked across the parking lot back to the car Sandra held his hand walking as close to him as she could once more, “So what did you think?”

Elias shrugged, “It was funny, I don’t really see a lot of movies in the theater. Grandma said it was a waste of money.”

Sandra squeezed his fingers, “Well I think its nice to get out every now and then, especially when you want to show someone you care about a good time.”

Elias as they arrived at the car brought up a thought he had from the other day, “A-are you going to start working down here Sandra?” He had thought about that a few times, he knew that she was a nurse and figured that she might go back to doing that down here too. That might mean times that he was alone he supposed.

Sandra leaned against the car, with his hand still in hers she pulled him to lean against the front of it with her, “What would you think of that?”

Elias shrugged his shoulders, “I guess you have to work, Grandma’s favorite saying about why she still worked was always, money doesn’t grow on trees. She never said it but I knew it was about making sure I could go to college one day, but maybe I don’t have to do that.”

Sandra’s hand went from holding his to going around his shoulders, “Of course you do Elias. I’ve seen your grades, you’re a very smart kid and I want to make sure that you stay smart. As your mom I am going to make sure that you get to go to any school you want to. I am going to go back to work eventually. Right now your grandmother’s company has me on an advisory role but I’d like to maybe go back to nursing. If I did though it would only be during the times that you’re in school so I can be home when you’re home.”

“But you’re not just my mom… a-are you?” He wasn’t so sure right now.

Sandra kissed the side of his head as she stood up, “Nope I am not just your mom...” she paused, “Unless that’s all you want me to be?” Elias shook his head, “Well then lets continue this date over at the restaurant.”

They only had to drive down another street to get to Tony’s Tex-Mex Cafe, the restaurant wasn’t very crowded just like the movie theater it was after all a Tuesday night. He looked at the clock on his phone surprised to see that it was nearing eight which meant that they would probably be home around or after his bedtime. As the waiter brought chips he told Sandra that, “Uh we’re going to get home after my bed time...”

Sandra sipping her water said, “you don’t have school tomorrow, your mom said I could keep you out late.” Elias smiled at that, it was he knew Sandra’s way of saying that they were going to be just fine. He wasn’t breaking the rules that they had set up because she was agreeing to let him. He ordered the cheese enchiladas adult plate not the kids one, he always ate way more than a kids plate would have on it.

As the waiter was leaving Elias said, “S-Sandra, can I ask you something?”

“Anything you want Elias. I won’t keep anything from you about me.” Her hand rested on top of his, it really did feel like he was on a date with Sandra like how he saw in movies. Two people getting to know one another, but way more real and confusing than that. He was after all only eleven and Sandra was twenty-six.

“Why didn’t grandma ever you know stop you...” He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask that kind of question and was a little afraid of Sandra hating him for asking it.

Sandra’s fingers briefly touched the eight on her necklace with her other hand while the one that was on top of his stroked him softly. “I don’t know, I was an out of control kid way before I got pregnant with you. I think it was a combination of a lot of things. Your grandmother wasn’t a weak woman, that’s not the right way to think of it. She was very traditional believed that marriages lasted forever, as the way god intended it, even bad ones could be fixed. She thought that God fixed all problems with just enough prayer and forgiveness she figured that both my dad and I would come back around.” Her eyes met his as she continued, “In the end Elias I think that she thought it was her fault I was the way I was, that she hadn’t been around enough to raise me to fear god like her parents had raised her. Its probably why she was even stricter with you.”

Elias looked down at where their hands rested together then said, “I loved grandma, she was really strict but she let me do things I liked to do, and I know she loved me.”

Sandra smiled, “of course she did, she loved me too Elias, it doesn’t mean that she was perfect, and hey neither am I and neither are you. Most of all I don’t expect you to be, if you make mistakes like you did on Monday I’ll be there to support you and help you fix them.” She stopped for a second then continued on, “Its also okay if you don’t want to explore these other feelings as well.”

Elias flushed and shook his head, “I do, I want you to be my girlfriend, not just my mom.” He had no idea why other than when he looked at Sandra, or kissed her, or felt her hand in his it just felt so right.

Her finger brushed the top of his hand again briefly before she pulled her hand away as their food arrived, “I do too Eli.” They smiled at one another as they started eating. “Anything else you want to ask me?”

Elias thought while eating his enchiladas, “uh you worked in the ER right? Any um really scary or uh bloody things ever happen?”

Sandra gave a small chuckle, “Boys…” He flushed as she said it, “Hmm well there was this one guy that came in who had nearly cut his own leg off, but most of the stuff we run into is a lot less interesting to most people, it doesn’t make good television.”

Elias looking up said, “What kind of stuff?”

“Well usually broken bones like when you told me about your arm. That kind of stuff. People break bones all the time.” She paused thinking, “There was this girl one time about your age who had managed to break both of her legs and one arm doing some thing she saw on YouTube. I only remember it because her mom came in not distraught but angry and drunk.” She paused again he noticed her fingers playing with her necklace. Her eyes met his, “I had a thought later that night about how that could have been me with you...”

Elias didn’t know if it was the right thing to say or not, “Its not though, and you don’t do that stuff anymore you said so.”

Sandra smiled, “If I could Elias I would kiss you right now.” His cheeks went as red as the could as he looked back down at his food. A few minutes later the waiter came by to clear their plates and ask if they wanted any desert. Sandra said, “No thank you.” Then he came back a moment later with the check. He handed it to Sandra but she shook her head, “The gentleman will be paying for our meal tonight.”

Elias flushed again when she said it that way as the man put the check in front of him. Elias had never actually paid a check at a restaurant. He had rarely even eaten out at them so when he saw the amount it cost for two for dinner he just stared at the check with wide eyes, “It’s forty-two dollars Sandra.” Sandra moved her chair around so that she was sitting next to him as he looked at the bill, “Tea is two dollars and fifty six cents?! Tea?”

Sandra chuckled, “It would appear so, come on what do you have left.” Elias pulled the money out, he had spent twenty-five and some change at the movies, and after this he’d have around thirty-two dollars left.

Elias pulled out his wallet which had nothing in it other than a Jose Altuve baseball card and the seventy-four dollars plus some change that was in his pocket. He took out two of the twenties and a ten dollar bill, he remembered from Heather’s birthday party one year about her parents going over how much of a tip to leave. “D-do I ask for change?” He looked at Sandra for help on this as he really didn’t know, this was all knew for him.

Sandra put her arm around his shoulders as she leaned in closer resting her head with his. He loved how she put her head on top of his, she didn’t even care that her hair might be getting messed up. “That’s up to you, I will say as a person who worked for tips for a few years before I became a nurse that you should always tip. How much is up to you, but the standard is fifteen percent. So that would be how much on this bill?”

Elias groaned just slightly, “You’re going to make me do math? I thought we were on a date.”

Sandra agreed, “We are, but Elias you’re dating your mom so you’re going to get lessons from time to time. If that’s not accep-” she started to move away as she talked.

Elias pulled her back to him with is one hand and waited till her head was back on his again as he said, “its fine Sandra… I just suck at percentages.”

“No rush.” She kissed the top of his head once while he figured it out.

“So fifteen percent would be $48.62, so I ask for one dollar back?”

Sandra agreed, “yes or you could just give him all fifty, and be done with it. He did a really good job so he probably earned more than fifteen percent Its your call though as, you’re the one paying.”

Elias thought for a moment then put the two twenties and a ten in the pouch with the merchant copy. When the waiter came back to take the pouch Elias said, “um..k-keep the change.” The waiter smiled thanking them before walking away. As Sandra squeezed his upper leg she moved over to stand up and Elias said, “Did I do it right?”

“You did perfect, come on, lets go home I want to get out of these shoes.” Elias took her hand again as they walked out of the restaurant. He wondered if anyone there as they walked out knew that Sandra was his date, that he wasn’t holding her hand because she was his mom, but his girlfriend.

As they got into the car Elias said, “That was really good food.”

Sandra smiled, “The company was better. So anymore questions for your girlfriend?”

Elias came up with one pretty quickly, “Uh how many boyfriends have you had?”

Sandra pulling out onto the interstate towards home answered him after thinking for a moment, “Well if we count you and your dad then six total.”

Elias felt a small flush come to his cheeks when he asked the next question, “H-how many of them did you umm you know.. uh … well have sex with?”

Sandra looked over at him, “Elias Kyle Becket, that has to be about the rudest question a boy can ask a girl.”

He gulped and looked down and away, “S-sorry Sandra...”

She squeezed his leg, “Its okay, I was messing with you just a little. Well Kyle was my first serious boyfriend and the first one that I went all the way with. Two others were boyfriends when I was not in my best place, so I slept with both of them but I barely remember it. Lets see, the other two one I slept with in fact I only broke up with him six months ago, and the other one I never did. So I’ve had sex with four guys, hopefully if someone plays his cards right I’ll get a fifth one some day.”

It took Elias all too many minutes to finally get what she was saying, when he did he felt his face flush and his penis start to expand again. Sandra realizing that he had finally got it smiled once before pulling off the interstate. “T-tonight?”

Sandra squeezed his leg again as she turned down bumpy road (it had a real name but Elias called it that instead) and said, “We’ll see.” His penis actually gave a little jump in his underwear. He knew she was just teasing him that he wasn’t ready to go that far. Maybe they’d do some more kissing, that would be wonderful. Sandra pulled into the turn around at the front of the house turning the car off, “Thank you for the wonderful night out Elias.”

Elias flushed, “Thanks for um helping me with the tip stuff.” Sandra smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek then she climbed out of the car. Elias got out as well quickly adjusting his jeans as he caught up to her. At the door to the house as Sandra started to put her key in he said, “Umm S-Sandra could I have a kiss goodnight?”

Sandra turned looking down at him a little surprised, “Oh.. are you going to bed?”

“I uh… um well I mean in the movies the guy always asks for a good night kiss o-or leans in to take one… b-but you’re taller than me so I thought I’d ask.”

Sandra stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his chin turning his head up to hers. Their eyes meeting, she pushed his glasses back up on his face as they had slipped again then she said, “I think you earned a goodnight kiss...” His heart thumped in his chest as Sandra leaned down, her lips brushed his. Once more it was like yesterday all over again. Elias leaned up into the kiss, feeling her tongue slip between his parted lips as he felt her hands rest on his shoulders. He reached up to put his own on hers too holding onto her while she held onto him. When her tongue slipped out he took his with hers, trying to keep the tongues together.

Sandra moved one hand off of his shoulder, twisting the door open as it opened Sammy came running outside between the two of them almost knocking them both over. Sandra laughed and Elias did too as the dog ran out to the front yard to take care of his business. Elias turned to check on Sammy, but Sandra pulled his hand dragging him into the house. She closed the door with her foot, “Sammy will be fine for a few minutes...” Her hand still holding his Sandra pulled him onto the couch on top of her, the two of them falling back onto the large white couch with him landing on on top of her. She grunted a little bit with the weight, “Someone’s heavier than they look.”

Elias giggled, “Its all the popcorn and chips and salsa.”

“Yeah you taste like salsa...”

“I-I do?” Their faces were inches away, he could see her eyes even in the nearly dark living room, only one small lamp was on in the corner.

“Delicious salsa.” She leaned up to connect her lips to his again as she did Elias got the message right away. His tongue found hers once more, she tasted like salsa too but he didn’t mind at all. He could feel Sandra under him, her slender figure was not all that much bigger than his own though she was taller. As he shifted on top of her Elias realized that his chest was resting with hers, he could feel her small breasts pressing to him and his own middle was pressing to her lower stomach. Sandra’s hand was in his hair softly going through it while his lips played with hers. This was only the third time that he had really kissed for a long time and already the preteen had to admit he was getting a little tired, kissing was hard work.

When he felt Sandra’s hand on his back, rubbing him through the shirt he wondered if she was going to undress him or not. Would he let her? A part of him wanted her to, but another part didn’t know if he was ready to go that far. Sandra pulled back from their kiss, her hands both resting on his back now as Elias became aware that he was pressing his middle to her stomach. He wondered if she could feel what had happened in his jeans or not. He could feel it. Sandra was such a wonderful kisser, and she was patient with him too. One of her hands moved to stroke his cheek, “How you feeling there?”

Elias softly said, “Amazing… I could kiss more if you want.”

Sandra chuckled, “I imagine so, I can tell how much you’re enjoying it.” His cheeks went red and he started to move realizing that she really could feel his erection, it probably made her uncomfortable because it was another sign he was just a kid after all. “Hey where you going?”

“I… its um embarrassing.”

Sandra pulled him back down on top of her, resting a hand on his back holding him there. “Elias its a natural reaction to kissing a girl. You do know that if you want to ‘get lucky’ you’re going to have to show it to me eventually right?”

Elias flushed, “I uh thought we could do it in the dark like uh they do in the movies.”

Sandra lightly stroked his cheek, “No way Elias, I want to see you. Do you not want to see me?”

Elias flushed again, “I-I do.. I just… I’ve never let someone see me before not even Heather.”

Sandra kissed his lips once, “Well, I’ve got an idea, maybe something that will help you get over that if you want to try.”

“I’ll try anything you want to try Sandra, I want to be a good boyfriend.”

Sandra sighed as her eyes met his, “Remember our rule Eli..”

“I know, but I’m not uncomfortable.. well that’s not true I am but not in that kind of way… its just my jeans are a little tight and its...” He sighed and flushed deeper looking down.

Sandra laughed, ruffled his hair and tickled his side all in that order making him giggle as she said, “Okay, come on, lets get up.” Elias sat up wondering if he had said something wrong. There was a look on Sandra’s face though as they sat up that said he had said something correct. Though he wasn’t sure what, girls were so strange. “I’m going to change clothes, you let Sammy in and then into your pajamas.”

Elias sighed, “Okay… then bedtime?” He had thought they were going to do more things than just kissing tonight. Not that he had any idea what more things he might want to do.

Sandra squeezed his shoulder making him look up at her, “Not bedtime Elias, I thought we’d put on something to watch, while we try out my idea to make you more comfortable with maybe letting me see your penis one day.”

Elias flushed, “Oh… okay, that sounds nice.” Sandra headed back to her bedroom as Elias let Sammy in. The dog went right to his water bowl. Elias pet Sammy briefly before going off to his own bedroom. In there he looked at his pajamas and picked out the most adult ones he had. Those were the dark red with black stripe ones, though the shirt was a little too small. It had the habit of showing off his stomach. He brushed his teeth too with Sammy watching him. Back in the living room Sandra was there sitting on the couch. She had taken off her dress and was wearing a tee-shirt with the faded Atlanta Braves logo on it and a pair of small pajama shorts. Her hair was still a little curly but she had removed all of her makeup. He still wasn’t sure if she looked better with our without it. The makeup actually seemed to enhance her beauty but she looked more like herself for some reason without any on.

Sandra picked an older cartoon from the Disney library as she got a blanket to put over them. Sammy had already taken up a spot on the other couch curled up around himself as Sandra said, “Come lay with me Elias.” He was a little uncertain at first what she meant, but when Sandra pulled him down onto the couch it was so that he rested in her arms as the smaller spoon. This put her chest about even with his back and her middle with his bottom. She put a blanket around them with her head resting on top of his, the two of them snuggled together like that. It felt so good, and warm, like he was being snuggled up in a super warm blanket, but it was Sandra he was snuggling up in the arms of. He could have fallen asleep like this and slept forever it was so comforting, but before he even got halfway there a hand rubbing lower on his stomach sent shivers of excitement up his spine. Softly Sandra said, “remember if its uncomfortable or you don’t think I should tell me to stop.”

Softly as he felt her hand slide down lower on his stomach and the butterflies started to flutter he agreed, “O-okay I will but it feels really nice right now.” In just another ten minutes or less his entire world was about to shift into a moment of pure pleasure that Elias would never forget for as long as he was alive...

  
*

  
Their date had been incredible, Sandra couldn’t remember any of her dates being as amazing as this one. In the car on the way to the movies she could see Elias’s nervousness, his uncertainty with how new this all was. Inside she was still uncertain too, but she knew that Elias was enjoying this exploration of what they were to one another as much as she was. The look on his face when she had given him the money was one that she’d remember till she no longer had memories. That look of simple amazement that he was actually going to be the one that paid for their food for the rest of the night. Then he had gone and picked those butterfingers bites that were still sitting on the coffee table not two feet from them. That had been adorable, honestly to see him make that decision about wanting them. She had felt bad about teasing him a little when they sat down, she knew now how he reacted to her touching him, but she had been unable to not tease a little.

Then dinner, it had been the best first date dinner that Sandra had ever been on. The food had just been okay, but the company had been simply amazing. She had not known that Elias would want to know about her past, but she felt no hesitance admitting all of it to him. When he was a little older and wanted to hear about the dark days she would even tell him about those as well. For now he just wanted to be close to her and let her get close to him. Sandra had never felt this kind of feeling for a boy of any age. The last person she had dated had been a man named James, he hadn’t been much taller than her, and honestly he hadn’t been all that well endowed but she hadn’t minded those things. Now she maybe was finding out why.

Back at the house after their talk she was nervous as she changed into her pajamas. She was still wet as well from their make out session on the couch. There was a part of her that ached to pleasure herself before going out and laying with Elias, but she wanted to save that for later maybe after she tried out her idea. She put on her pajamas wondering if she was really going to be able to make Elias orgasm or not. When she saw Elias she could feel her desire growing again. The pajamas he had picked were clearly one of his older pairs as the shirt was a little too small, you could see the lower part of his stomach if he shifted too much or lifted his arms. Sandra wondered if he had picked these for that reason or if he had picked them because of all of his sets these were the most ‘grown up’ looking ones.

Sandra put on a Disney animated movie as she said, “Come lay with me Elias.” He looked uncertain how to do that, so she pulled him into her arms dragging him gently down onto the couch. She snuggled Elias in her arms, never in her life had she ever felt something so incredible as having a young boy snuggled in her arms. She rested her head on top of his, then her one hand on his stomach after she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch pulling it over both of them. Sammy for his part had picked a spot on the other couch.

Elias snuggled in closer as he laughed at one of the scenes in the animated Robin-hood movie. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this one.”

Sandra rubbed his stomach gently sliding her hand under the bottom of the too small shirt, she liked how the shirt was tight enough to press her hand down more on his stomach, she could feel the entire flat length of it, he had a nice simple four pack of muscles from all of his running and playing. His flesh was soft not fully firm despite how skinny he was. “Well, when I was about six this was my favorite movie.” She moved her hand up further on his stomach, she could feel the shape of his ribs as he breathed in.

When she brushed her fingers across the bottom of them he giggled, “That feels funny Sandra.”

She kissed the top of his head, burying her face in his hair, “Should I stop?”

Elias shifted slightly on the couch, she figured by now he was probably starting to expand in his pajama pants. “No, it feels really nice too...”

Sandra moved her hand sliding it back down over his stomach, he still had the same little bump at the center of his belly button but the entire belly was flat around it. “How about this...” She moved lower on his stomach, softly rubbing her way down towards the band at the top of his pajama pants. Elias shifted again, “Too low?”

The boy had closed his eyes as he softly said, “Y-you can go lower it feels really nice.” Sandra kissed the top of his head but didn’t immediately go lower. She waited till Elias’s eyes had opened again and he was watching the movie while she gently stroked his lower stomach. He felt warm in her arms, she could feel it radiating out from him all around her, and touching his soft skin was creating reactions within her as well. The movie reached a pretty funny part when Sandra first dared to go slightly below the waistband of his pajama pants. Her debate was slipping under them or staying above them, for now she stayed on top of them. Her fingers brushed across something, the shape became more clear as she slowly rubbed her hand down further over his pajama pants. Elias had stopped breathing when her hand ran over that most sensitive spot.

“Too much?” She asked softly afraid of making this all uncomfortable for him.

Elias manged a small, “N-no.” She noticed that Sammy was looking at both of them curiously, but when she looked at him he wagged his tail once then went back to sleep as if to say you can keep playing with my brother mommy I won’t bother you. Sandra slipped her hand lower, this time when she brushed across his middle down below his stomach she knew what her hand was running over as Elias breathed in deeply.

She kissed the top of his head again, bringing her hand up to the top of his pajama pants, “If it doesn’t feel right Elias tell me and I’ll stop okay?” Elias gave a small nod, either he couldn’t talk or he didn’t find a reason to. Her hand slipped under his pajama pants and it was like slipping her hand into a warm oven. What she was doing was clearly heating Elias up as much as it was her. She stroked lower in his pajamas, feeling the the soft cloth of his briefs then she found him. His penis had grown erect at a slight angle, trapped within the tight confines of his briefs. She let her fingers brush just slightly over the shape which made Elias shift on the couch. “Too much?”

Elias shook his head and rested his hand on her arm, “No… it feels really nice Sandra.” She took that as him saying she could keep going. Sandra pulled at the elastic band on his briefs, not to slip under it yet but to help him not be stuck at a weird angle. She snapped the band back in place making Elias giggle before her hand went back down. One finger traced along the length of him once she found the uncut tip pressing in the briefs. She used the same finger to run along the length of his erection, as she did Elias breathed in again. Sandra was more turned on than she had ever been in her life, something about touching her own preteen son in this intimate way truly did excite her. She ran a finger along the length of him, feeling the bulge that his erection was creating in his briefs.

She loved how he moved as her finger went down the length of his shaft. As her finger traced back up over it again she took in not only his length but his circumference as well. He was just about as thick as her two thinnest fingers put together. She could easily wrap her hand around him to stroke him off, but she wasn’t there yet. Tracing up the length she got the sense of how long he was, if you took away the foreskin on the top that hid the head he was roughly four inches not small at all for a boy his age and size when erect. She was right freed from his underwear and the way that it constrained he’d just about reach his belly button when sitting up.

Sandra rubbed along the length again as Elias breathed in once more, he had closed his eyes again but Sandra didn’t think he was falling asleep. No she was pretty sure he was being stimulated to a point of orgasm. “I’m not going to look Eli, but I’m going got touch you now okay?”

Elias agreed, “Okay, I’d like that...” Sandra kissed the top of his head again before finding the elastic band of his briefs. She slipped her hand under them, it was about a hundred degrees warmer in here, the little boy was a furnace about to pop. She found him almost instantly, her fingers brushing along the side of his firmness. She slipped her fingers slowly around him, taking in the entire shape, her hand easily circled around his thin pole. When she did Elias breathed in deeply with a small sound that escaped him making Sammy look over at them.

Sandra could feel his little erection throbbing in her fingers, “Too much?” The boy was nearly about to pop from the feelings he was barely containing. Sandra had actually never done this to a boy of any age, she just had a vague idea of how to stroke a boy to orgasm.

Elias’s one hand was still holding her arm gently, “N-no it feels really good Sandra, its just… I’m really close like when I touch it in the shower.”

Sandra felt her wetness building in her panties, the way he just so casually mentioned touching it in the shower. How she ached to see him touch it one day they’d play a game like that. Right now all Sandra wanted was to bring Elias to orgasm. Her hand slowly stroked the length of him, she had never played with one that was uncut. Strangely enough that excited her even more. Slowly she pulled at the skin, she could feel the warmth of it, feel the little firm shape of it. The shaft was still clearly immature, puberty had not yet even nearly reared its head on her young boy. Her hand slid down from there to the boys balls. They weren’t as small as she had thought they would be, but they weren’t anywhere as near to the size they would be when they started to produce. She rubbed the bulb that was his sack, there were no hairs that she could find, other than some slight peach-fuzz just on the very bottom of the sack, almost unnoticeable as she slipped her hand back up to his shaft again.

When her hand circled around him and pulled at the skin drawing it back fully Elias breathed in and said, “Oh...wow...” The comment was all Sandra needed to know that she should continue. She looked at Sammy who was looking at them curiously then shook her head, the dog got the message somehow that this was his mom and brother’s game not a game for him. She stroked the length, drawing the skin back up over the head before pulling it down again. Each time she pulled it back all the way a small deep inhale of breath came from Elias. His one hand was holding onto her arm as her hand stroked him within his pajamas.

She breathed him in her head still resting on top of his on the couch. His face she noticed was very flushed with his eyes were closed still. His lips were barely parted now as well with his breathing increasing while she stroked him. Sandra began going a little faster as she did Elias’s hand gripped her arm harder and a groan of surprise escaped the boys lips, “S-Sandra!” He said her name breathlessly as his prepubescent body exploded in orgasm. He shuddered his breathes coming so quickly now as he came. Sandra didn’t stop stroking him sending the boy down a deeper tunnel of pleasure.

She pressed her body to his back, feeling his shoulder blades dig into her small breasts as Elias groaned again. IN her hand his penis was throbbing, all four inches seemingly having come to life as he shuddered with the second or third orgasm that he had felt in a matter of moments. The sound of Elias’s gasps as he came sent shivers through Sandra’s body, his preteen gasps were so adorable that they sent shivers of pleasure through her entire body as well. Sandra had never believed that it was possible for a woman to have an orgasm without someone touching her, but it happened when Elias let another groan with that soft boyish voice he had. Sandra breathed in as well, taking in the smell of his unwashed hair, the feeling of his smaller body pressed to her own as she tangled one of her legs with his.

Elias’s hand gripped her arm so hard that she realized he probably needed to cut his fingernails. The boy could barely breath as a fourth orgasm rocked his tiny frame. Sandra slowed in stroking him afraid that she had given him too much too quickly and Elias was going to be uncomfortable. Instead as she slowed in stroking him Elias’s breath caught up as the boy snuggled deeper into her. She kept her hand on him, holding his erection between her fingers but she didn’t stroke him anymore.

Sammy was looking at them with his head cocked trying to figure out if Elias was in trouble or hurting. Elias in a soft whisper said, “Go to sleep Sammy I’m fine.. mom’s taking care of me.” Sammy went back to laying curled up around himself on the couch.

Her heart almost burst, and another rush of an orgasm went firing through her entire system hearing Elias call her mom. She kissed the top of his head again, squeezing his erection with her fingers as she softly said, “I love you Eli.”

Elias still holding her arm with both of his hands now said, “I love you to Sandra.” She could feel his breathing evening out, sleep capturing the eleven year old faster than it would ever capture her. She kept her head buried in his hair breathing in Elias as he drifted into sleep. No man ever had made her feel as complete and as loved as this boy did. He was her son, he was her lover, he was she realized holding him still in her fingers her everything.

Sandra woke an hour later when Elias shifted on the couch to lay on his back, his one hand hitting her in the face. She smiled looking at him sleeping. Her hand had still been his briefs, but while she had drifted into sleep he had softened inside. She briefly fondled the sleeping boys soft penis, he was roughly about two inches when soft, so he was a grower for sure, going from nearly two up to four was pretty impressive for a boy who was just a hair under four and a half feet. She slipped her hand out of his briefs resting it on his stomach as she watched him sleep.

The one hand that had smacked her in the face was above his head now, the shirt he wore had small sleeves and that had ridden up showing off his bare armpit, not a single hair there yet. Judging by the slight bit of peach fuzz she had felt on the bottom of his sack she estimated that there was at least another two years before Elias began to get real pubic hair and probably that long for armpit hair too. She based that on her own remembrances of how she had felt her own stuff come in. She kissed his cheek before shifting on the couch.

For some reason that made Elias shift too until he fell into her arms facing her. Sandra smiled as he rested his head on one of her breasts as a pillow. Gently she removed his glasses putting them on the table beside the couch. She rested her hand on his back, slowly sliding it down to caress the boys very round bottom. She had noticed more than once that he had a very cute butt as well. When she lightly pinched it through his pajama pants and briefs Elias jumped a little then mumbled something but didn’t wake up. Though she did feel something start to poke against her lower stomach which made her smile. Little boys definitely had better toys than adult men. Elias had experienced at least four orgasms and had never lost a bit of hardness. James would have been done after one.

Sandra thought for a second about moving, but then changed her mind when Elias shifted so that he was curled up more against her again. She kissed the top of his head and held him in her arms until she was also sound asleep. Sandra had no idea where things went when Elias got older, if he’d even stay interested in his own mom when she was in her thirties or forties. She just cared about right now, developing this relationship with this incredible boy who happened to be her son, but also her boyfriend and more. Even with him moving every now and then, his hand hitting her face one more time and her breast another, it was the best night of sleep that Sandra had gotten in a very long time. She also had spent another whole day not even thinking that she needed a drink… just her little boy in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The feeling of a wet slobbery tongue was the first thing that Elias became aware of the following morning. He rolled on the couch trying to get away from the tongue that was licking his cheek. Half awake now he wiped at his cheek, as he rolled right into a ray of sun from one of the living room windows that was slowly passing over this part of the couch. Elias groaned trying to cover his face with his hand so that the sun wouldn’t be in his eyes. The feeling of two paws resting on his back followed by a bark made him groan again, “Sammy down.” That was Sandra’s voice, he’d know it anywhere, the little thrill it sent through his body was still new and wonderful. He opened one eye as she leaned over the back of the couch to look down at him, “Hey sleepyhead I made breakfast.”

The mention of breakfast was enough to make his senses become aware, the smell of bacon still lingered in the air. Which of course made his stomach remind him that he existed in a state of either hungry or asleep. Sandra reached over stroking his cheek as she examined him. The feeling of her softly touching his cheek reminded him that lately he had a third thought that was constantly filling his head. How good Sandra made him feel. Elias slowly sat up rubbing at his one eye, as Sandra ran a hand through his messy hair straightening it from behind him. Sammy put his paws on Elias’s legs as he leaned over and licked his face again. Elias giggled, pushing Sammy back, “Down.” Sammy wagged his tail but listened to Elias getting down onto his hunches before him.

“I put your glasses on the table, you fell asleep last night with them on.” Elias flushed as last night came flooding back to him suddenly. That of course sent a reaction through his body that made his penis return to a state of full erectness. The feeling of Sandra’s hand sliding into his briefs, the delicate way that she had slowly slipped her fingers around him. How she had known exactly how to pull the skin up and down, sliding it back up over the head then down it again a few times before also playing with the exposed head as well. Her face buried in his hair as she stroked him. Her body pressed to his back. The feeling of the most intensely wonderful set of amazing feelings that he had ever had followed one after the other.

“I was so tired after all that stuff happened...”

Sandra from behind him still softly playing with his hair said, “Stuff? You mean when you had your orgasms?”

Elias turned looking at her as she stood behind the couch and asked her, “What’s an orgasm?” Before she answered his eyes took in how she looked this morning for the first time. She still wore the same night clothes from last night, a tee-shirt with the faded Atlanta Braves logo on it that was tight over her small breasts and flat stomach. Also a pair of cotton shorts that matched the shirts dark blue color. The shorts showed off almost all of her legs, including upper thighs and were almost totally hidden by the bottom of the shirt. She was stunning to his eleven year old eyes, though Elias knew it was more than just her figure, lots of girls bodies could make him stiff, he was at that age after all. Sandra though, well she was just Sandra and he liked looking at her the best. Not because she was the best, but because she was Sandra.

In the briefs seconds that he admired her with a small smile playing on her lips Sandra answered his question, “well an Orgasm is what you felt last night when I stroked your penis. Its what happens when you masturbate in the shower as well. Those really intense feeling are what you’re supposed to feel when its done right. A lot of adults and I imagine even some teenagers perhaps even kids in your school call it by other names too like cum or getting off or probably a hundred different names but most commonly people call it cum, or cumming”

Elias took in that information which was difficult when he was feeling both hungry and horny. He had always just called them good feelings. He’d never thought to ask anyone why he had them or what they were called scientifically. He’d never have ever asked his grandmother she would have only been angry at him for such talk. “Do girls have them too?” He asked this as he grabbed his glasses to slip them on.

Sandra smiled as she moved back towards the kitchen, “Of course they do Elias. What fun would it be if only the boy got to have them when having sex?” The way she casually said it made Elias flush, though his eyes followed her into the kitchen. Sandra did have a really nice bottom, the only girl in his class he’d say that had as good of a bottom was probably Jennifer. Elias knew it was wrong to compare but he really did like looking at girls, he never stared or said creepy things like Billy or his friends did. Elias shook his head clearing it as he walked from the living room into the kitchen. Today Sandra had made biscuits with eggs and bacon.

Sandra put a plate down before him, but unlike the other morning she didn’t sit across from him instead she sat next to him. “How did you sleep?”

Elias felt a small flush on his cheeks, “Really good, last night was amazing Sandra… when you...”

Sandra interrupted him, “No sex talk with your mom at the breakfast table please Elias.”

“Oh… yeah sorry...” He looked down which made Sandra laugh slightly.

When he looked up she rested her hand on his leg from under the table squeezing it, “You really want to talk about it some more?”

Elias softly said, “Its okay.” He didn’t want to make Sandra angry or uncomfortable.

“How about for breakfast we talk about something else, then after we can sit down on the porch while Sammy runs around and talk some more there.” Elias nodded in agreement. Sandra as she picked up a piece of bacon said, “So you don’t play any other sports other than baseball?”

Elias buttering his biscuit could feel Sandra studying him, but strangely found it comforting. It was like she was taking in more than just his words, but also how he did things. “Just baseball and only in the spring and summer grandma wouldn’t let me play in the fall league, said it was too cold by the end of the games.”

“Well if you’re still interested in it come next fall I think that we might be able to work something out. What positions do you play?”

Elias was surprised Sandra wanted to know about him, he didn’t think he was all that interesting honestly after all he was only eleven. Sandra was really interesting because she was an adult and had seen and done all kinds of things. “uh well I play outfield sometimes, and uh second and third base sometimes too. Usually though because I’m small I only get to play for an inning or two.” He closed the biscuit after he applied some jelly to it as well as he finished, “I was the fastest runner on our summer team so they liked to use me to pinch run too in the later innings.”

“As long as you’re having fun then I think its a good thing you get out there, are you having fun?”

Elias nodded, “Yeah, I like playing baseball Sandra. I do wish I was taller though...”

Sandra from under the table squeezed his leg, “Well I like you just the way you are Elias, and you won’t always be short believe me.” He agreed then she changed tactics, “I saw when I was cleaning your room that you read a lot of science fiction too.”

Elias agreed, “I guess I do, grandma didn’t get why I wanted to read about space ships and battles and stuff. I really like reading though.”

Sandra smiled, her eyes staying on his as she ate slowly and continued to ask him questions, “What’s your favorite book?”

He had a feeling she already knew that one, but he answered anyway, “Dune. You ever read it?” Sandra shook her head, “Oh its really cool, there’s these really big worms, like so big that lots of people can ride on the back of them. There’s this guy named Paul who is the son of a duke and his dad dies so he has to take control of the planet’s spice which is what the entire galaxy requires in order to even function. Its-” He stopped talking as he looked at Sandra. She was still listening to him, seemingly studying him. “-probably boring...”

Sandra disagreed, “Its clearly not, you’re very interested in it. You are effectively spoiling the whole book for someone who hasn’t read it yet though.”

Elias flushed at that, “Oh...yeah… s-sorry its just Heather never wanted to read it and she’d always tell me to stop talking about it. She didn’t care that a whole lot of science fiction stuff comes from Dune.”

Sandra asked, “What kind of stuff?”

“UH well Star Wars borrows a lot from Dune, so do many other scifi movies, it was written way back in nineteen sixty-five.”

Sandra smiled, “How do you know all of this?”

Elias shrugged, “I read about it on Wikipedia.”

“Of course,” She stood up ruffling his hair slightly as she started for the sink with her plate, “Do you want more to eat?”

Elias looked down at his nearly empty plate, taking up his last bite of eggs as he realized that he had eaten all of his food, his stomach also felt really fully. “I’m good Sandra.” He brought his plate over to the sink to help do the dishes as he was rinsing it off while she got the pans from the center island Elias addressed his feelings, “I wish I was more interesting...”

There was quite for a moment then Sandra gently rested her hands on his shoulder. She kissed the top of his head as she said, “Who said you weren’t interesting?”

Elias shrugged, “Me, I haven’t done lots of things that you have, I’ve never even seen all of the city I live in I don’t think… and I don’t know what to talk about other than books.”

Sandra squeezed his shoulders rubbing them gently. The feeling of her behind him with her head resting on top of his was comforting. “Elias you’re plenty interesting. I have not been bored once since you came into my life again.”

“That’s only because I got into a fight.”

Sandra disagreed, “It is not, that did set off a chain of events, but Elias those events were going to happen anyway I’m pretty sure, aren’t you?”

Elias turned his head up to look at her as she still stood behind him, “I guess. I wanted to kiss you even at grandmas funeral… that probably makes me a bad person.”

Sandra chuckled before kissing his lips. “It does not make you a bad person at all Elias. I was thinking the same thing about you. We’re both feeling this, remember that Elias. You’re not the only one a little confused by what’s happening between us. Do you want us to stop?” He shook his head, “Then well figure it out together, but,” she gently stroked his cheek, “never think anything you want to tell me or that you find interesting will be boring to me. As both your mom and your girlfriend I find you utterly fascinating. I also promise anything you want to ask me that I will answer it. I won’t keep things from you Elias but you also have to be honest with me too.”

Her face was still right before his so Elias leaned over to kiss her, feeling like he wanted to. When Sandra returned the kiss he knew that she had wanted him to kiss her too. She tasted of their breakfast as their tongues gently tangled and played with one another. That was until a wet snout stuck its way between the two of them and Sammy with his tail wagging barked at them when they broke the kiss apart both laughing and petting the dog.

“Come on lets take Sammy outside.” Sandra grabbed a glass of water as the two of them walked with Sammy out the back door. The dog took off immediately to do his morning business as Sandra sat down on the back porch steps patting one next to her. “You still want to talk about last night?”

Elias as he sat down started to grow again, he had softened during breakfast and even the small kiss had not made him fully erect. “Is that okay?”

Sandra moved to put her arm around his shoulders, “Of course it is Elias, I want you to be comfortable about all of this. So as your mother I will answer any questions you have and at times your girlfriend might interject her own thoughts on what happened last night.” She kissed the side of his head, as always her touch felt both motherly and somehow more. “So what did you think?”

Elias took a moment really organizing his thoughts then answered, “I… when you started to put your hand in my briefs… I-I almost told you to stop...”

Sandra softly said, “Elias… I told you if you were uncomfortable-”

He shook his head as he did she stopped talking, he liked that she could tell he needed to talk about it. “I didn’t feel uncomfortable about it… it was like...” he rested his head on her shoulder as he told her, “This new sensation that I’d never felt before and it was a little scary feeling it. I-it wasn’t because you were touching me that never felt wrong. It was the whole idea that I was being touched by someone else in such a way. I-I don’t know how to explain it.”

Sandra gently rubbed his back, “Let me see if I can help you with that. I don’t know what its like to be a boy, but I imagine its similar for everyone the first time they let someone else touch them in such a way. What was scary about it?”

Elias knew exactly what was because he had been thinking about it, “well that I wouldn’t respond how I should, or its like going on a roller coaster or a water slide for the first time. W-when I do it to myself I know what I’m doing but when someone else does it… its well I don’t know what’s coming or how its going to happen.” He didn’t know at all if he was explaining it right. That was how it felt on a roller coaster though, he could see the track before he got on, but when the coaster was moving so fast you couldn’t really anticipate how it was going to take a curve or a dip it just happened before you had a chance to take it in. It was thrilling, but he wasn’t the one in control of the sensations like he was when he walked his bike up a hill and road it back down that hill. This was like that. Sandra had been in control of his sensations not him so it had been a little scary but also wonderful because he knew Sandra wouldn’t let him be hurt by them. “I knew though that even if I was little scared that you’d make me feel really good.”

Sandra sitting next to him was quiet for a little too long. Elias was scared that she might have not liked his answer then she spoke. “I think the better word you’re looking to describe that sensation is thrilling. You know you’re only the second boy I’ve ever given a hand job to.”

“B-but you said you’ve slept with four guys before me.”

Sandra rested her head against his as she sat beside him. “I did sleep with four guys. When I was a teenager your dad and I… well our relationship wasn’t the best Elias. I,” she sighed then continued, “used your dad as a way to get more access to alcohol. Now granted he knew why I was dating him, and he was seventeen at the time and like most of the boys on his baseball team he liked sneaking beers sometimes and going to high school parties.” She paused before continuing, “I don’t want to make you think less of me Elias, but I also think that you deserve the truth if we’re going to actually be boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“You never did with my dad what you did to me last night?”

“Your dad is the only other boy I ever used my hand on Elias. It was a few weeks before we had sex. It wasn’t anything special though, not like last night. Everything with you is special Elias, wherever this goes its going to be something I remember forever and I want to make sure that you do too.”

“I’ll never forget last night either Sandra it was so amazing.” As Sammy came running up to the porch to get a drink of water Elias let another thought come back, “And girls can feel the same feelings from someone touching them?”

Sandra sat up her hand rested on his leg as she answered him, “They can Elias, and if you want to explore that then we will one day I promise. Anything else?”

“Did you and my dad make love more than once?”

Sandra squeezed his leg, “We never made love Elias, and we only ever had sex once.”

“I-isn’t having sex making love?”

“It’s not the same thing. Last night Elias that was the first time I’ve ever actually made love to a boy. I know we didn’t go all the way. Making love and having sex though aren’t the same thing. Making love is like last night, how I cared about you, took my time to make sure that you were in good hands and brought you to climax. It was about taking care of the other person, at least that’s how I view it. With your dad and the other three guys I slept with its was just about them emptying inside of me and leaving or falling asleep.” She paused, “and I’m talking to you like you’re an adult not a kid again. Let me think...”

Elias put his hand on top of hers, “I understand I think Sandra its okay if you talk to me like I’m adult. I-if I don't get it I’ll tel you.”

Sandra put her arm around his shoulders again, “You’re a strange kid Elias.”

“Oh..”

She chuckled and kissed the side of his head, “Not in a bad way. I mean that in the most amazing way possible.” She stood up then, “I think we should do something today, all three of us.”

Elias standing too said, “Like what?” He was surprised that even with all the talk about sex he wasn’t erect. Something about how they were talking about things had felt personal and not sexual.

“Well Sammy likes to chase balls, you’ve got a few, and if I’m going to be the mom of a baseball player I should probably know how to throw a baseball myself huh?”

Elias shrugged, “Sure, Sammy likes to chase them.” The dog looked up at both of them from where he was laying on the steps. Sandra smiled leaning down to pet Sammy who got up to follow them into the house when they all started inside. As they were walking in Elias said, “Why did you get Sammy?”

“Well I needed a companion. I always figured that I’d get a cat, but then I saw Sammy at the rescue shelter. He was a year old when I got him and I’ve had him for three now. I was lonely Elias, besides Clara and Stephen I wouldn’t really let anyone get close to me.”

“But you dated someone you said...”

Sandra agreed, “I did, I dated James for nearly four months but the moment that he started to tell me to reach out to your grandmother I stopped seeing him.”

Elias turned looking up at her, “Because you didn’t want to come home?”

Sandra gave a small nod before pulling him into her arms standing with him, his head pressed to her chest as her hands held him tightly. “I was afraid to Elias, afraid that you’d hate me and that she wouldn’t forgive me for leaving...”

Elias had never really felt what it was like when someone else was sad, but holding Sandra back he could tell that she was very sad. He held her tighter as he said, “I’ll never hate you Sandra, you’re amazing and grandma would have forgiven you.” Sandra’s head was in his hair again, he wondered if she was crying.

She breathed in once deeply then pulled back from him, looking down at him. She wiped one of her eyes, then stroked his cheek as he looked up at her, “I wish I had come back for different reasons Eli, but this… what we’re exploring together is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Elias agreed, “Me too Sandra. I-I love you.”

Sandra leaned down to kiss his lips once, “I Love you too Eli, and that’s what we’re exploring how deep that love goes right?” HE agreed with her. “Now lets get changed so you can attempt to teach me how to throw a baseball.”

Elias smiled, “Its really not that difficult Sandra.”

“Says you.” She pushed him ahead of her into the house, “Go on down that hallway and get some clothes on young man.” Elias giggled but took off down the hall to get changed into a shirt and some shorts. In the foyer he put on his shoes as he was tying them Sandra came out of the back. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a pair of shorts with a tee-shirt. Elias didn’t really get how but Sandra always managed to look really good to him. Like she was trying to wear clothes that would draw his eyes to her.

Outside Elias grabbed the six baseballs that he had as he was picking them up Sammy trotted along beside him looking anxious as if he couldn’t wait for Elias to start throwing baseballs. He put them all down in a pile at one end of the back yard close to the tire swing. Sandra had come over with him,wanting to watch him throw the first few times. Elias didn’t pitch, it was one of those positions that he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to do. Just like catching as well. Sometimes he was really glad that he was short and small because he’d never get picked for those two positions.

After throwing a couple of balls that Sammy took off to fetch back he said to Sandra, “You should try.” As Sammy came back by with the second ball Sandra picked up the third one, the dog and boy both watching her. Elias smiled when she threw it sending it far and wide from the tire swing. He giggled despite trying not too when he spoke, “wow Sandra you’re aim is really bad.”

Sandra eyed him, “Oh is it now?”

Elias decided then that he didn’t like the look in her eyes at all. “Uh y-you have to aim for the tire swing...”

“Oh do I now?” She moved closer to him and Elias stepped a step away, “Where are you going Elias?” He had seen the look she was giving him on Heather before, he was used to taller or bigger girls messing with him, and knew what someone about to chase him and drag him to the ground looked like.

“Uh I’m going to p-practice over here….”

“Oh are you?” Elias gave a nod as Sandra came for him. She almost snatched his shirt as he took off, “Come back here Eli! You need to pay for making fun of your mother’s throwing!” Elias shook his head running to he other side of the front yard. Sandra gave chase as did Sammy as Sandra said, “Get your brother Sammy, he’s making fun of mom.” Before he knew it Elias was being chased around the front yard by Sammy and Sandra both. When he managed to pick up a ball he’d throw it sending Sammy off to chase it but that gave Sandra enough time grab him by his tee-shirt pulling him until the two of them fell onto the grassy ground close to the tire swing.

Sandra grunted when his elbow connected with one of her breasts while he tried to squirm and get away on top of her. Sandra tickled one of his sides as Elias felt a giggle escape his mouth. She tickled him more, while he tried to get up and off of her. When he managed to get up she grabbed him by the shirt again sending him down on top of her once more. Sammy came back over quickly trying to get between the two of them to play with them as well. He pushed his nose between them as he licked at Sandra’s face then Elias’s. Elias giggled pushing at Sammy’s head making the dog bark excitedly as Sandra grabbed the ball he had dropped throwing it again.

Her one hand off of him to throw the ball Elias tried to escape again but Sandra pulled him back down on top of her this time by the belt loops of his shorts. As he landed on top of her Sandra said, “And where do you think you’re going?”

Elias tried to get up her hand was now holding his back, “I uh...” he was horrible at reading cues, really bad at it. Sandra hadn’t been trying to tickle him and tackle him for more tickles… His eyes met hers, she gave a small nod as his cheeks heated then Elias leaned down to kiss her lips. That was when Sandra’s hand slipped under his tee-shirt to rub his back. Her tongue was on his in a second, as they pressed tongues to one another Elias could feel his erection returning. He had spent most of the morning and early afternoon not hard even with Sandra right there. Now suddenly the young preteen boy could feel his desire for his own mom returning.

When Sandra twisted with him so that Elias was laying on the grass instead of her the young boy didn’t fight it. Her hands were no longer on his back, instead they were on his shoulders, as her tongue trailed around his lips before teasing his own. Elias wondered if Sandra would be okay with him rubbing her back. He went under her tee-shirt, the kissing didn’t stop. It was thrilling kissing Sandra, her experience in kissing made it the most incredible feelings. His hand had moved up under her shirt to the point that he could feel the back of her bra. In his shorts his penis was straining with his desire. Sandra’s kisses were so good that Elias wanted her touch his penis again to send all of those amazing feelings through his body again.

Sandra though when he tried to figure out how her bra worked pulled back from their kiss. He tried to go up and keep kissing, but Sandra rested a hand on his cheek stroking it stopping him from kissing her, “Do you want to see them Elias?”

The implication was clear even for an eleven year old boy. “Y-you’re breasts?”

“I can feel your fingers trying to figure out my bra, are you curious about them? Should we explore that far today?”

Elias flushed, “I.. only if you want to Sandra I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Sandra chuckled, “Throwing my own words back at me now are we?” Sammy was laying in the grass close by not bothering them. Elias was curious how the dog knew the mood that his owners were in. “I want to show you if you want to see Elias. I’ve seen your eyes looking at them many times today and yesterday. Come on, lets go inside.” She stood up taking his hand pulling him up as well. Elias had to arrange his shorts quickly which he did aware that Sandra saw what he was doing.

“W-would I have to show anything to see them?” He was trying to figure out if this was a game of you show me yours I’ll show you mine that he had heard other kids play on the playground before.

Sandra took his hand, “no Eli, although… if you want me to make you feel good again I would not be opposed to doing that even if I can’t see you yet.”

Elias shrugged deciding right there, “I don’t mind Sandra, you’ve already felt it, if you want to see it I’ll let you.” As they walked into the house holding hand still he said, “I wouldn’t be uncomfortable with you seeing it now.” That was the truth too, he had realized it this morning. Sandra had already felt it, her seeing it wouldn’t be any different. He did wonder though as she led him through the house to the master bedroom, what her breasts looked like. He’d only ever seen a few breasts online when he typed in the words small boobs the day after the funeral when he’d started to become curious as to what Sandra’s breasts might look like out of her clothes.

They left Sammy in the kitchen where he curled up on the cool tiled floor no doubt still hot from running around outside. Sandra pressed at his back moving him in front of her as she directed him down the hall to the master bedroom. The thought that he was going to see Sandra’s breasts was enough to keep his penis erect as he let her direct him down the hall to the bedroom. Once in there Sandra kicked the bedroom door closed as she grabbed him from behind holding him captive in her arms. Elias tried to squirm when she tickled his sides, but the way Sandra had him it was nearly impossible to escape.

She pulled him around so that he was facing her, “I never knew you were so ticklish.”

Elias flushed, “Are you?”

“A girl never tickles and tells.” Elias realized he was standing right there so he tried to tickle her on the stomach just below her breasts where he knew her ribs were. That was a spot where Heather was ticklish, when she’d pin him that was where he always went. Sandra though was not Heather and that was his only experience with a girl. “Hmm good try but wrong spot.” She gently pushed him back onto the bed. The feeling of falling onto his back sent a thrilling feeling through his body. Then Sandra was there above him, leaning over him to kiss him again. Elias didn’t know how he knew the kiss was coming, just something in her eyes told him to expect it. He was learning to read the cues from Sandra that she was going to kiss him, or if she was going to rub the inner part of his palm when she held his hand, or kiss the top of his head. Somehow he was developing an understanding of Sandra’s body language over these last few days together.

Like this with her leaning over him they were roughly the same size, though Sandra being an adult even a female adult was larger than Elias as he was only eleven and small for his age. Her weight though was slight so that he hardly noticed it with her on top of him. At first the kiss was like the one outside, just a simple lips playing with lips, then her tongue pressed between his lips. Once again Elias felt like he was being consumed by pleasure again. Sandra knew how to lightly touch his tongue, draw it out of his mouth to play with it in the space between their barely parted lips. He could see her eyes inches from his own staying on him as they kissed.

Elias slipped his hands back up under Sandra’s shirt, sliding up over her back till he found the bra again. Sandra didn’t speak to tell him what to do, or even to stop. She just broke their kiss looking at him while he worked at the strap. When his fingers slipped on it Sandra smiled encouragement as she softly said, “Why don’t you take my shirt off first?”

Elias flushed realizing that she was probably right it might make things easier. He moved his hands back down to the bottom of her shirt as Sandra sat up straddling his lap. This pressed her middle to his the feeling was nice even with clothes between them. He liked her weight on top of him, their size difference wasn’t so big that it was uncomfortable. He lifted the shirt up with Sandra leaning over so he could get it off all the way. For the first time in his young life he saw a girl without her shirt on. More importantly he saw his mom, a girl that he was deeply in love with without her shirt on.

The bra she wore was a really plain one, it didn’t really accent the breasts at all, it just cupped them hiding most of the flesh underneath the white material. He could see the delicate shape of them though encased within. His eyes roamed down, the freckles that were on her shoulders around the collarbones also appeared on her stomach in a few places, just light areas of brown compared to the rest of her flawless skin. Sandra put his hands on her waist, “Go ahead, try now.” Elias flushed, but started to slide his hands up her sides. As he did Sandra leaned back down to kiss his lips again. She sent a new sensation through his body when instead of kissing his lips she bit the bottom one lightly with her teeth, pulling at it before sucking on it.

Elias found that with her leaning over him like this the shape of her breasts in the bra became even more obvious. His eyes were on the slopes as his hands slid back up her back to find the bra again. It took him a moment to find the clasp. He tried to pull at it but that was clearly not the correct way to do it. When he pulled it up and it snapped back down onto her back Sandra gave a small grunt. Elias apologized, “Sorry.”

Sandra giggled against his lips, “Its okay Eli, you’re fine. Think of it like a button on your shorts, you’ve got to find the clasp and thread it through to undo it. I probably picked the most annoying bra for your first time. You want me to help?”

Elias shook his head, “I want to do it.”

Sandra smiled, kissing his cheek, “You got this Elias.” He flushed as she said that and then her lips kissed his again as his fingers once more found the clasp. This was an experience, if he could see the bra he might be able to undo it, but he wanted Sandra to keep kissing him while he undid it. He also liked having her weight on top of him, her crotch was pressing to his own sending sensations up through is tummy that the boy found he quite liked. She didn’t rush him, letting his fingers again explore the clasp. He popped it back against her back one more time making her stop kissing him for a second with a smile on her lips before he went back to work. Finally his fingers found the bottom of the clasp. He pulled feeling it come apart as it did Sandra again smiled stopping her kiss.

Elias felt a thrill of excitement go through is body as Sandra sat up on his lap. She took his hands in her own guiding them up to the straps on her shoulders, “You get to take it off too Elias.” He flushed with the building excitement. The thought of actually seeing Sandra’s breasts was all that he could think of now. He put his hands on the straps pulling them down her shoulders, as he did the bra itself slipped down off of the two mounds revealing them more to Elias’s eyes. He could see the tops of her breasts, then the bra came off the rest of the way as he saw the entire shape of each mound. Sandra’s breasts weren’t large, they had no real upper shape, they were more delicate half curves of flesh that easily fit into the small bra she wore. They were firm looking though, with large circular areolas in the center of each that were a darker pink color. In the middle of each areola was a nipple that was slowly hardening in the coolness of the bedroom.

Sandra leaned back over him, resting her lips on his again, “Well?” She didn’t look afraid of him not liking them, but she did want an answer.

“I think they’re pretty… w-what now?”

Sandra smiled, “Well you let me touch you so I figure its only fair you get to touch me some, do you want to touch my breasts Elias?” Elias gave a small nod to which she smiled, “I thought you might.” She sat up again on his lap taking one of his hands in hers, “Here I’ll help you your first time, but you’re on your own next time.”

“N-next time?”

Sandra smiled, “So you only want to make love to your mom once then be done?”

For some reason beyond the eleven year old boys comprehension hearing her say ‘your mom’ instead of ‘me’ made his erection throb harder in his shorts. He loved Sandra and wanted to be with her because she was Sandra, but another part of Elias wanted to be with her because she was his mom also. “N-no I want to do it lots of times...”

Sandra agreed, “I do too Eli, once we’re both ready for our first time we’ll discuss what happens after that okay?” Elias nodded in agreement as she continued, “But for right now, here...” She brought his one hand to her left breast, gently resting it there. HE could feel the warmth of the small mound of flesh under his fingers. Sandra’s breast was slightly larger than a handful for the boy, but he had been right there were girls in his middle school that had bigger ones. Elias didn’t care, Sandra’s were perfect as far as he was concerned. Under the center of his palm as Sandra pressed his hand to the breast he could feel the shape of her erect nipple. “Squeeze like this.” She applied more pressure to his hand making it squeeze around the shape. “Follow my example with your other hand. I Have two for a reason.”

Elias flushed as she said that, realizing that he was doing something very intimate with Sandra that she was probably enjoying as much as he was. She pressed down on his crotch more with hers which made her middle rub to his own sending sensations of pleasure though his whole body. Elias brought his second hand up to her other breast, resting it there on his own. Sandra squeezed his hand with her own, which he copied with the second hand. The feeling of her breasts was actually incredible to Elias. They were more fleshy than they appeared even if they were small. He had expected them to be more solid for some reason, but they were flesh, soft and malleable under under his fingers. HE could squeeze on them and feel the flesh actually moving in his fingers.

Sandra took the one hand she was holding off of her breast as she said, “Try this.” She used her own fingers to lightly pinch the nipple of the breast. Elias swallowed afraid to hurt her, “Its okay Elias, just do it gently I won’t be mad if you do it too hard.” Elias moved his hand off of her breast, his one finger rubbed over the second nipple, then he used two fingers to pinch it. When he did Sandra smiled, “A little harder.” He pinched harder as he did Sandra breathed in.

“S-sorry.” HE felt bad suddenly afraid that he had hurt her instead of making her feel good.

Sandra took the hand he was pulling away from her breast pulling it back up to the mound, “You did good Elias, that made me feel really good, do you want to try something else?”

“W-what?” What more could he do beside pinch, rub and squeeze?

“Well I was thinking you might want to try sucking on the nipple. Only if you want to. Don’t feel like you have to because I want you to.”

Elias flushed, “I-I want to.”

Sandra squeezed his hand on her breast then she slowly slipped off of his lap as she moved to lay on her back, “you’ll probably have any easier time if you’re on top.” She opened her legs so that he could see the way that her shorts pressed to her crotch, for some reason seeing that made his penis ache (that was the best word he could think of) as he moved to get on top of Sandra. He pulled at his shorts once to make sure that his penis rested in the briefs comfortably. Sandra good to her word didn’t mention or even indicate she noticed. He was finding that he really did appreciate that she didn’t mention it.

She put her hands on his waist pulling him down so that his head was resting between her breasts, this put his pubic area even with hers, as he was between her legs resting like how he figured he would be if they were naked. This sent sensations through his body as Sandra said, “here, just pick one and put your lips on it.” Elias flushed but moved over to one of her breasts. He rested his hand on the second one with his other hand on Sandra’s arm holding it while he leaned down to her breast. On her back they were flatter, almost gone really, but he could still make out the shape of it under his hand when he squeezed. “Gently, try running your tongue over the nipple first, then suck, but do it how you feel you want to Elias, I’ll let you know if its too rough or soft.”

Elias swallowed then leaned over to the nipple. He did as Sandra had suggested first running his tongue over it as he did he felt Sandra’s hand resting on his back rubbing it. Then he leaned down to put his lips on the nipple. He got the entire thing in his mouth the sharp point that was the erect nipple and the areola around it. He sucked gently as he felt Sandra’s other hand rest on the back of his head. As he explored sucking and licking the nipple Sandra’s hand moved down his back. He could feel her heart beating quickly matching the quick pace of his own. Between his legs as he again sucked the whole nipple into his mouth he could feel his penis throb.

That was when Sandra moved under him. Her hands rested on his sides as she softly whispered, “move your hips with me Elias, I want to see if something feels good...” Elias moved with her, the sensation reminded him of that one time with the stuffed animal that his grandmother had taken away close to his tenth birthday. He pressed to her middle as he sucked on the nipple. Sandra was moving up to meet him, their bodies rubbing to each other. The sensation of simulated humping was making his erection rub in his briefs just right, he could feel her middle pressed to his own. Elias couldn’t concentrate on sucking anymore as his face looked up at Sandra’s.

Her eyes met his as he put his hands down on either side of her arms just under the arm pits. This made his upper chest rest against her chest, his head just below her own as he began to rub his middle to hers. It felt so strange rubbing against her like this, but so wonderful too. Elias could feel something about to happen when Sandra’s hands gripped his bottom and she pushed up to meet him making their bodies rub together even more. Sandra bit her bottom lip then a small groan escaped her mouth as she held him tightly by the bottom with one hand and the other one pressed him down to her chest. The feelings that her holding him so tightly send through Elias’s body was enough to finish what the boy had been building to. The feeling of Sandra’s hands rubbing his entire back, squeezing his bottom while pressing his body to hers was the most amazing feeling Elias had ever had.

When it passed he felt exhausted, and a little sweaty too, more so than the chasing and throwing the baseball had done. He stayed there though on top of Sandra, their bodies pressed to one another. Elias caught his breath as one of Sandra’s hands ran through his hair, “You okay there Eli?”

Elias swallowed recovering his voice, “y-yeah Sandra that was… incredible. Is that what full sex is like?”

Sandra chuckled rubbing his back again, “No sweetie that’s not what its like, its going to be even better than that I promise you.” He wanted to try it now, but he knew that it wasn’t time yet to try it. Sandra would lead him to that moment, he trusted her to take care of both of them and make it as special as possible. He lay there though in her arms right now not wanting to move. Elias could feel himself drifting into sleep, “how about an afternoon nap?” Elias could barely agree as he fell into sleep before he even realized it his head using Sandra’s breast as a pillow. Sandra slept too, but about an hour later the sound of an eleven year old growing boys hungry stomach woke both of them up, much to his embarrassment and her amusement.

  
*

  
Sandra honestly had never tried dry humping with a boy when she was a preteen or young teenage girl. It had been one of those things that other kids attempted she knew, but Sandra had not been a normal preteen girl and had rarely hung around with boys her own age. Elias’s play with her breasts, sucking on her nipple, with him laying on top of her had driven her to the point earlier that she needed something more than just a simple suck and lick of her nipples. That was where the dry humping had come into play. She knew that they weren’t ready to go to the full final act, there really was no rush to get there in her mind. Yet she had needed some kind of release as had Elias clearly as he had responded to her just as eagerly.

Sandra would never have guessed that she could orgasm from the act of dry humping either, but she had. Of course the combination of Elias’ sucking on her nipple and pressing his hand to her other breast for most of it had been more than enough to drive her over that final edge. The last few moments had been just the two of them rubbing together before Elias had fallen on top of her exhausted into sleep. Sandra had slept some too but she was awake now, softly stroking his back under his shirt. His head was just below hers. One of his hands rested on her bare chest almost holding her breast possessively which made her smile as her hand ran up and down his back.

The sound of a stomach growling made her laugh as Elias moved slightly on top of her. He mumbled something about cheeseburgers she swore, as he shifted his head on her shoulder again. Sandra pinched his side making him jump with his face flushing as she said, “Hungry?”

Elias softly responded, “Yeah, a little.”

Sandra gently kissed the top of his head, “Come on lets get up, looks like its time for your daily feeding.”

Elias sat up slowly, not fighting her, his stomach growled again and Sandra laughed again, making him smile too. His eyes though lingered on her breasts as she sat up. Sandra put a hand on his side, moving it around to his back pulling him to her again. She gently kissed his lips, until she felt one of his hands going to one of her breasts just as his stomach once more protested. Sandra laughed her lips inches from his as Elias said, “S-sorry...”

She pinched his side again making him squirm, “Nothing to be sorry about Eli, come on lets get you something to eat. You’re not the only one whose hungry.” As they slipped from the bed Sandra took one quick notice of Elias shifting his shorts before putting a hand on the back of the boys head directing him out of the bedroom after she bent down to get her tee-shirt and pull it back on over her head. She saw one brief glimpse from Elias as she pulled it over her head as well.

The whole way to the kitchen Sandra kept her hand on the back of Elias’s head sort of directing him down the hallway then past the living room to the kitchen. Sammy who had moved to the couch at some point after he had cooled off joined them as they stepped into the kitchen. Sandra went around Elias heading towards the fridge to figure out what she was going to make them as Elias said, “Should I feed Sammy?”

“That’s a good idea, now as for you, how opposed to ham sandwiches and potato chips are you?”

Elias going to the pantry pulled out the dog food and a bag of Lays Sour Cream and Onion potato chips, “I’m okay with it.” Sandra smiled ruffling his hair as he walked past her towards Sammy’s bowl.

Sandra pulled out the ham along with some cheese and both mayo and mustard. “Mustard? Mayo?”

Elias dumped the second scoop of food in to Sammy’s bowl before patting Sammy indicating that he could eat before saying, “Mayo please not a lot though.”

“Well then come over here and tell me what is enough.”

Elias walked over, as he arrived closer Sandra pulled him in front of her resting her arms in front of him as she pressed her front to his back, this rested her small breasts right on the back of his head. She put the bread down on a paper towel as Elias said, “should I just do it?”

“No, this is my way of thanking you for a really wonderful afternoon, making you dinner.”

Elias looked up at her flushing “oh.. .yeah… just a little please.” Sandra put a bit on the knife holding it out for him to inspect. When he nodded she put it on the bread, then did the same for the second one. “A little more...”

Sandra sighed dramatically, “First off he says just a little now he wants more!” Elias flushed as she put a little more mayo on the knife. Instead of going for the bread though she quickly ran the small bit of mayo down the center of his nose. Elias giggled this time before she put more on the bread then she said, “here turn around...” She twisted him until he was facing her, turned his head up to look at her before she leaned down and licked the mayo off his nose.

Elias giggled even more, “Gross!”

Sandra chuckled “What’s the difference if its on a piece of bread or your nose?”

Elias shrugged, “I don’t know it goes with the bread and the ham, it doesn't’ go with my nose.”

Sandra licked his nose again, “mmm delicious nose, I could eat it up with more mayo on it…

Elias giggled slipping out from under her his cheeks flushing red as he giggled. “I’m not food!” Sandra put the knife down as she started for him, Elias shook his head as he took off for the living room. Sandra chased him, Sammy close by her on her heels figuring that his mom and brother were playing some kind of game. Of course Sammy loved games so he wanted to play too. She chased Elias around the couch both of them laughing as Sammy got up on the couch barking jumping off of it to chase behind Sandra as she chased Elias towards his bedroom. The boy giggling ran into his bedroom closing the door behind him. Sandra stopped before the door looking down at Sammy who barked once. She heard an escape of laughter from behind Elias’s bedroom door.

Sandra knocked on the door, “Can I come in?”

Elias out of breath with a slight giggle escaping form his lips from the other side of the door said, “Its my private time Sandra… come back later!”

Sandra looked down at Sammy again, “You think your brother’s being naughty in his bedroom or is he trying to hide from me?” Sammy whined and Sandra said, “Sammy thinks you’re being mean not letting us in.”

Elias on the other side of the door said, “I’ll let Sammy in, he’s not trying to eat me.”

Sandra smiled, “I’m not going to eat you Elias I swear.” She gave a small knock on the door, “Come on let us in, you need to eat something...”

Elias opened the bedroom door a crack, his face was a little flushed, he giggled a little when he saw her standing there bending over so that her eyes met his through the crack in the door, “You promise?” Sandra nodded as he opened the door more. That was when she lunged for him, Elias tried to get back but Sandra grabbed him tickling his sides as she pulled him down onto his bed with her on top of him. Sammy was barking trying to get between them as Sandra tickled Elias’s sides with him giggling. Between the giggles he said, “please-don’t-eat-me!”

Sandra stopped tickling him as she pulled his shirt up just enough to expose his stomach. “I think I’ll start here!” She went down on him, trying to munch on his exposed stomach sending Elias into another fit of giggles as he tried to push her head down away from his stomach. Sammy up on the bed was barking and trying to lick Elias’s face then trying to get at Sandra as she bit Elias’s stomach again, this time just enough to leave a short lived imprint of her teeth. The boy giggled louder as her fingers trailed on his ribs. She blew a raspberry on his stomach which made him push her head down lower.

This led to her lips being right at the button on his shorts. Sandra looked up at him when she kissed the bottom of his stomach just above the button for the shorts. Elias’s giggles weren’t as large anymore, though a few more escaped him when Sammy licked his face again. Sandra undid the button on his shorts, Elias didn’t tell her no. His giggles stopped when her lips met the top of the elastic band on his briefs. “S-Sandra...”

She looked up at him, “Should I stop? Uncomfortable?

Elias shook his head, “N-no… I… I’m just nervous its like last night when you… touched me those kinds of feelings are coming back.”

Sammy had gotten off of the bed realizing somehow that playtime was over again. “If you don’t feel comfortable Elias let me know okay?” She was worried about harming him, as both his mother and girlfriend he didn’t want to take this too fast. Sandra looked up at him, resting a hand on his stomach she gently rubbed it as she used her other hand to pull the zipper on his shorts down. Elias’s breathing stopped for a moment as she pulled the shorts open showing off the briefs underneath. He wore dark blue briefs with a dark black outline around the blue. She could make out what was pressing up inside of them as well as the briefs were a little tight compared to how most briefs were. “I think you might need some new underwear.”

Elias flushed, “They’re okay.”

Sandra looked up at him as she rubbed her hand over his stomach again, “Can I take a peek under them?” Elias swallowed, she saw the visible movement of his throat, “Its okay if you’re not ready Elias.”

“I want you to. My stomach’s doing somersaults.”

Sandra smiled, “Well then lets see if we can do something about that...” She pulled at his shorts making Elias lift his butt so she could pull them off of him. Her eyes roamed up over his legs, there were nearly no hairs anywhere on his legs, another sign like the just bit of peach-fuzz on the sack were signs that he was still a few years away from real growth. His legs were skinny, almost twigs, she still couldn’t believe that this little guy had somehow gotten enough strength to knock down a boy twice his size and nearly twice his height as well. Her eyes rested on his briefs, the dark blue and black material was pressed to his pubic area, the sign of his erection obvious. The tip of it pressed at the top of the cloth material just below the waistband. If it was freed she could see already that it’d be even longer. Underwear really did have a constraining factor on this part of boys.

Sandra ran her hands up over his legs, Elias’s breaths were coming in deeply, she could see his stomach moving up and down with each breath that the boy took. Her little boy was beautiful nearly naked. She moved her hands up his thighs rubbing over them before she ran a finger along the length of him in the briefs. She started at the bulb at the bottom of the briefs, the clear sign of his sack and the base of his erect penis. Her finger slowly trailed up over the length of him as Sandra leaned over to lightly kiss his lower stomach. She looked up at him when her fingers brushed the head of his erection restrained within the cloth making it jump and Elias breath in deeply.

She softly asked, “You okay?” He gave one simple nod, his eyes still watching her. Sandra pulled at the elastic band on the briefs, pulling it up to let his penis pop out and get free. There was a small sign of the elastic band digging into his waist, “Yeah you definitely need new underwear.” She pulled the briefs down more as she watched his erect penis finally get free. Her eyes took in the entire four inches as she pulled his briefs down his skinny legs. Last night she had felt this bit of Elias, this early evening she got to actually see it. The head was defined even under the skin that was covering it. He wasn’t very thick, but boys his age usually were not. His sack was defined enough that she could make out the shape of his two small balls easily enough resting in it now that it was freed.

Sandra tossed his briefs to the side of the bed, a finger trailing along the imprint that his briefs had left on his lower stomach. “I think your briefs are about a size or two too small for you Eli… looks like we’re going to have to go shopping soon.”

Elias flushed, “oh… do we have to?”

Sandra leaned over him, her mouth inches from his own as her fingers trailed along the length of his freed four inches. “Yes we have to, you’re a growing boy. I’ll even let you decide what kind of briefs you want. Though I will give my opinion as the girlfriend.”

Elias smiled, “I’d like that.”

“Now lets see if we can help relieve some pressure down here…” Her hand circled around the length of him. She slowly pulled at the skin drawing it back until the entire head popped out into view. Sandra moved to lay on the bed beside Elias, her one hand still resting on his erection, slowly stroking it. She kissed his cheek, “How you feeling?”

Elias still flushed and breathing quicker said, “R-really good.” Sandra’s eyes went from his face down to his middle as she watched her hand work on his erection. Sandra loved how it felt moving the skin up and down the length of him. She had never wanted to just simply give a boy a hand job, yet with Elias she was finding it quite enjoyable. He had closed his eyes as she began to stroke the length of him more firmly with her hand. Every time the head popped back out from the top of her hand she felt a wave of desire slip through her body.

She stopped stroking him, just taking a look at the firm little shaft in her hand. He was beautiful from head to toe, her perfect little boy. Sandra began to stroke faster, sending a sensation of pleasure up through Elias’s body as the boy said, “f-faster...” Sandra smiled, she liked that he was starting to express how he wanted things done. It was clear that he knew how to drive his own pleasure. She began to stroke the length of his erection with her hand faster applying more pressure as well while she leaned over and kissed his lips. As her tongue drew his out of his mouth Elias pressed his hips upwards to meet her hand that was stroking the length of him. It was incredible feeling the eleven year old give over to his pleasure.

A sigh of release escaped from his mouth so close to her own as Sandra stroked him faster. She could feel it when he shuddered in her fingers, she broke their kiss, moving her hand off of his erection while she watched it jerk trying to push something out from the areas in his body that produced that stuff, but hadn’t started to yet. Sandra had felt his cum last night, but watching how the penis jerked even though nothing came out of it, and hearing Elias’s small gasps of pleasure both were amazing. There was a slight bit of sweat on his brow, and his eyes were a little glassed over from the pleasure as she gently rubbed his stomach going from the top of it down to the bottom where his penis met the pubic area right above his sack. She did this a few times having to slid her hand up under the stiff erection that the boy still had. It was twitching a little bit as well as Elias recovered from his orgasm.

The growling of his stomach as his breathing evened was a sudden reminder of what they had abandoned in the kitchen. Elias said, “Um Sandra I’m still really hungry.”

Sandra chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Yes, I imagine so.” She sat up looking down at him. Her finger traced the length of his erection once more as she leaned over to kiss his lips. “You’re penis is beautiful Elias.”

Elias flushed, “S-so are your um breasts.”

Sandra tickled him slightly, “Thanks.” She slipped from the bed and went over to his dresser. She pulled out a pair of his pajama pants. “Just put these on, after we eat I thought we might lay down in bed together and talk some more.” Elias agreed slipping the pajama pants on then he followed her from the bedroom. This was turning into one of those days that Sandra knew she’d never forget. She had a feeling that Elias wouldn’t either, maybe one day it’d all be route as they’d have explored everything, but she didn’t think being this close with Elias would ever get boring.

Later after brushed teeth, a dog let out and a few yawns from Elias they headed back to the master bedroom. Sammy came with them, curling up on the bottom of the bed as Elias and Sandra lay down together under the covers. As they lay facing one another, she liked how Elias’s hand reached out to stroke her cheek, he was gaining confidence in how to make her feel nice. “Sandra?”

“Hmm.”

“D-did you ever do this with a boy?”

Sandra rubbed over his ribs a little making him giggle, “No, never.”

“Why did you move to Atlanta when you left?”

Sandra’s eyes stayed on his, his hand softly still stroking her cheek. She could see how heavy his eyes were becoming. “Well I tried New Orleans for a little while but it wasn’t a very good experience. I saw some really bad things when I was there, other girls and boys my age doing things to get drugs that I didn’t want to do, so I ran from there with a group of people around my age. Atlanta was a good place because we were able to find jobs easily.”

Elias had closed his eyes as he said, “How did you get help?”

“Well Elias, first you have to want to help yourself.” She pulled him in closer, resting his head below hers as she inhaled the scent that was him, he probably needed to wash his hair but Sandra didn’t care. “It was a girl named Clara and her then boyfriend Stephen that helped me. They weren’t like the others that tried before them. Honestly Elias I think the reason why I never took your grandmother’s help was because she always preached about my sins and how God can make it all better if you just have faith in him.”

“What do you believe?”

Sandra smiled into his hair, “I told you before I believe in me, hard work and wanting to make yourself a better person who deserves love comes from a desire to make yourself a better person. You have to want to be better Elias, that goes for you too. Its why you shouldn’t sink to the level of the Billy Coppers of the world. You’re better than that, you’re going to be better than I was too.”

Elias shifted to rest more in her arms, “You’re better too Sandra, you’ve got me now and I’ll make sure that you never have to go back to that kind of stuff ever again. Because I lov-” His voice trailed off slowly through the sentence as he fell asleep.

Sandra hugged him fully into her arms now, closing her own eyes, “I love you too Elias.” She gently held him in her arms as she drifted off into sleep as well. Life had never been this complex while also this wonderful…


	10. Chapter 10

In the dream she was standing on a platform with Elias standing beside her, both of them naked holding hands. Dreams were strange, she knew that they were part of your subconscious trying to work its way through things that were happening to you. Her mother was there shaking her head looking at them with disappointment and apparent shame. Though he was more of an idea of what he looked like Kyle was there as well giving approval. Then suddenly he was hugging both of them, pushing them together. The dream shifted till she was alone in bed with Elias, he was so stunningly beautiful, her little boy. In the dream again suddenly Clara was there reminding her to take care of Elias, to be there for him. Though the Clara of the real world would probably never approve the one in her dreams told her right then that as long as she cared for Elias, and it was returned the rest didn’t matter. That was when Sandra woke from the dream.

She lay on her bed, heart thundering as she blinked her eyes a few times focusing on the fading dream. Her mother would judge the way Sandra Elias as wrong now matter how she did it. She’d already complain that she was giving the boy too many freedoms. So there was no surprise that she’d be shocked and disgusted by the fact that Sandra and Elias were intimate with one another. The rest of it had been her subconscious telling her that she shouldn’t listen to the people of the world like her mother. She was taking care of Elias, but he was caring for her as well. Their relationship was anything but normal by the standards of the world. Still for the two of them it was what they needed. Sandra was under no illusions that one day she’d marry Elias, or any of that. Her little boy would grow up one day. He’d want to try dating other women, even eventually marry one. Her brain had decided that she would take the moments she got and care for him as both a lover and a mother at the same time. Then one day when he was ready she’d let him go.

Now awake fully Sandra sat up in bed realizing that she was alone. She still wore the pajamas that she had fallen asleep in last night with Elias in her arms. She stretched once then looked at the clock on her phone, she was surprised to see that it was nearly eleven in the morning. Sandra slipped from the bed wondering where Elias had gotten off to and why he’d never bothered to come wake her up. She went to the bathroom first after doing that she also checked her hair deciding that it was a little messy but it could wait till after a bath. Her mind idly wondered what a bath with Elias would feel like. She smiled briefly at the thought, that was one way to show him her entire naked body. She did wonder if the boy was as curious about the rest of her as he was about her breasts. She knew how boys were, the breasts always fascinated them first, but she had a feeling that Elias would like the rest too.

She walked from the master bedroom down the hall deciding that really soon she wanted to get a professional picture of the two of them done to go somewhere on the wall or in the living room among all the photos of just Elias. She paused at Elias’s room checking to see if he was in there. The door was open, but he wasn’t in there. She continued on through the house. The living room television was on, but it was on the Hulu select screen as whatever Elias had been watching had ended. On the coffee table was a bowl of mostly eaten cheerios that were getting soggy in milk. Sandra shook her head, they were going to have to talk about that. Just because she was his girlfriend didn’t mean that his mother was going to pick up after him, he wasn’t going to become a slob.

Sandra moved on to the front door figuring that Elias was probably outside with Sammy. As she stepped outside to tell Elias he needed to come inside and clean up those thoughts disappeared. Elias was down by the front gate, a little bit outside of it sitting by the mail box. Sandra headed that way, there was a smaller gate close to the main gate that the car drove though, this gate was sized for a person to walk through to go right up to the mail box. There was a latch on it that could easily not catch she noticed as she walked up to it. She heard Elias tiredly with the sound of someone who had been crying say hoarsely, “S-Sammy...”

She took him in from the gate as she walked through it. His clothes were a little muddy, sometime last night it had rained as the sky was still cloudy though the rain itself had long disappeared. He had clearly gone traversing the fields across from the house, and Sandra knew exactly why as she studied the gate while stepping through it. The latch required real force to catch as it was nearly broken. She heard him say the dogs name again as she moved to sit down next to him. The ground here by the mailbox was a little muddy, but Sandra didn’t care.

Elias hearing someone turned to look at her, his large beautiful green eyes were filled with tears then suddenly fear as he looked at her. He began to sob deeply then, breaking apart when he saw her. Sandra didn’t say anything, she just gently pulled Elias into her arms as he said through broken sobs. “I-I t-thought I c-losed it… I c-can’t find S-Sammy.… I t-tried c-calling his name.. I-I went over t-there… a-and around the o-other houses. I-I’m sorry i-its m-my fault S-Sandra… I-I’m b-bad...”

Sandra held him tighter as she stroked his back, he began to sob even more then clutching to her reminding her that he was indeed a boy even if he was more than a boy. She kissed the top of his head as she took in his words, “You’re not bad Elias,” she pulled back from the hug turning his face up to look at hers. “When you realized he was missing why didn’t you come get me?”

His bottom lip trembled, “I-I thought y-you’d be mad and not like me anymore...o-or think I w-wasn’t g-grown up enough o-or something...”

“Elias…” She wiped his eyes gently, “Sweetie you didn’t do it on purpose did you?” He sniffled, his nose running, you’d think he’d look ugly or at least a little unattractive as a sobbing mess but Sandra found him still as adorable as before.

“N-no...” He said through hiccups form his crying.

“That’s right it was an accident, and Eli I don’t expect you to be grown up, you’re eleven, and you’re going to make mistakes. Even adults make mistakes, we just have more years making them so we know better how to solve them.” She softly stroked his cheek, “You left the gate open on accident. It could have happened to anyone. The only thing you did wrong this morning was you didn’t come get me right away when you realized that Sammy was missing.”

“I-I… I-’m sorry.. I t-thought I could find him if I w-went really quickly.” HE hiccuped a few more times. Right now Elias looked a lot younger than his eleven years. There was so much sadness in his face, he had probably become as attached to Sammy as she was. It didn’t take a lot for kids to fall in love with dogs she figured, it had only taken her about a day to fall in love with Sammy herself.

She gently kissed his lips once, his bottom one still trembled she noticed, “Well come on we’ll go look for him together in the car.” She stood up, gently pulling Elias up with her. He noticed that she was still in her pajamas and that her legs were now muddy, but she was unconcerned with that at the moment. Sandra went into the house to grab her keys and slip on some shoes quickly while Elias stood by the car looking like he was ready to cry again. It was a stark reminder that she was in a relationship with an eleven year old boy. Still looking at him, seeing his emotions so raw and exposed she realized that she wanted that relationship maybe even more so because of the fact that he was just eleven.

As she started the car Elias said, “W-what if we can’t find him?”

Sandra took his hand squeezing it, “We are going to find him Elias. Then we’re going to get him one of those tracking collars and I’ll also see how hard it is to repair the latch on that gate.”

Elias sniffled, “I-I should have checked it again… I was h-hungry and t-thought about waking you up too before I got breakfast, but you looked really pretty sleeping.” He shrugged then said, “plus I wanted to show you that I could make my own breakfast and take care of myself some...”

Sandra smiled, now she understood why he hadn’t woken her up this morning. She wished he had come in and woken her up when he realized Sammy was missing, but now she had a better timeline for that too. “Did you let Sammy outside while you were eating breakfast?”

Elias shook his head, “I um went to check the mail b-because I was trying to do chores without you telling me I needed to do them.” Again she smiled squeezing his hand letting him go through the events as the happened. “When I came back up to the house to get breakfast Sammy had already finished eating so I let him go outside to run around and do his business like you do every morning. I figured he’d be fine till after I had breakfast. Then we’d go in together and wake you up if you were still sleeping.” It was nice to know that Elias wasn’t always focused on sex, even if one part of his body was.

“What made you realize the gate was open?” Elias was calming down now as they went through the front gate.

“I went to get some more orange juice and saw it when I was walking past the foyer. I checked outside really fast to see if Sammy wanted in, and you can see the front gate from the front door… I ran out calling Sammy’s name figuring that he might not have gone out of it, but he had so I went out looking.” He paused again, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t...”

Sandra squeezed his hand, “Its okay Elias, there’s nothing to be sorry about. You were really worried about Sammy so you weren’t thinking with your entire head. It happens, and its okay. I’m not angry or disappointed.” Elias nodded as they drove down the road that all of the houses sat on. “Now lets see if we can find that troublesome brother of yours.” Elias smiled briefly as she said that. It wasn’t a traditional subdivision like the one that Clara and Stephen lived in, but it was a subdivision. The road that they lived on was one of five roads that all were well paved with large spaces of land between the houses. She had never gone this way, but she had a feeling that Sammy would have gone this way not the way towards the bumpy road as that led to less interesting places for a dog to explore.

They turned down one of the roads going over a small rise then down around the other houses. As they drove around slowly both of them with the windows down started calling Sammy’s name. The third road they went down led past a few houses, in the center of them though was a large pond that had ducks in it, and that was where they found Sammy. The dog was covered in mud from head to toe almost, he had clearly been chasing ducks as they were all out in the center of the pond trying to stay away from the dog. Sammy with tail wagging when they got out of the car and tongue flapping came running over to them excitedly unaware that he had been missing at all. He got both of them covered in even more mud as he tried to lick and hug them as he still clearly thought his humans were playing with him.

As they got him into the car Elias said, “Sammy’s going to get the car all dirty.”

Sandra shrugged, “Price you pay for owning a large dog. You know shortly after I first got him he escaped. I left the apartment door open to bring in groceries and out he went. Found him in the park across from the apartments trying to chase birds.” She sighed, “He’s a good dog Elias, but he’s just a dog. He doesn’t know he did something wrong, he just wanted to go exploring and saw the open gate as an opportunity to explore more than he had before.” She started the car as they buckled, “In the end we’re his caretakers its our responsibility to make sure that he doesn’t explore beyond where we allow.”

Elias looking at an exhausted Sammy laying down on the back seat said, “Yeah, I-I’m sorry I was crying..”

Sandra touched his cheek, “Eli, never be sorry for being emotional. You were scared and worried. I was crying with you, but I wasn’t doing it on the outside because I knew that we needed to take care of the situation.”

“I-I should have been like that though… worried on the inside not the outside...r-right?”

Sandra softly said, “No Elias you should have been just as worried as you were.” She looked over at him as they stopped at a stop sign, “You’re eleven, I do not expect you to be an adult until you’ve gone through all of the things that will make you one. Even when you’re an adult you’ll find that sometimes you can’t contain your emotions and that’s okay too. The difference is I have experience with Sammy and his nature. I knew from the first time he escaped and also from the few times I’ve let him loose in parks the kind of places that he’ll run towards.”

As they headed back up towards the house Elias said, “So even though we’re dating you don’t want me to be grown up?”

Sandra smiled, “Elias, I want to date you not a grown up pretend version of you. I fully expect you to be a boy of eleven. I fully expect you to want to play video games or read books or even go on sleep overs with your friends. I do not,” here as she parked the car she turned to look at him, “Expect you to be anything other than what you are, a boy of eleven. The stuff we do together, that’s for us to explore on our own time as we both want to. I know its complicated and I know its difficult for you to get your head around I can see it in the way you think.” She stroked his cheek before leaning over and kissing his forehead, “I just hope that I’m not fucking you up by trying to be both your mother and your girlfriend.”

Elias smiled, “You’re not! I know you’re not Sandra.” When his hand touched her cheek she got the message right away as she leaned down to kiss his lips softly. When they started to kiss Sammy stuck his bit head in their way trying to lick both of them as they laughed. Elias said, “Sammy stinks!”

Sandra agreed, “Yes, someone’s been running around in mud, guess we’ll have to give him a bath.” The German Shepard upon hearing the word bath barked once, surprisingly Sammy liked water and baths which was not generally a common thing for his breed of dog. As they got out of the car Elias ran back up towards the gate, “Where are you going?”

Elias said, “To check and make sure the gate is locked.” Sandra smiled as he ran off to do that. She had a feeling Elias was never going to ever forget to check if that gate was locked again. Sammy of course ran with Elias as the dog thought that they were playing some kind of game. She could hear Elias as he checked the gate. He was talking to Sammy, “we don’t go running out of gates you had me and Sandra really worried.” Sammy tried to jump up at Elias who just laughed when the dog licked his face before they started back to the house.

As they ran off to the gate Sandra went and found the water hose which she turned on as she said, “Eli, bring Sammy over this way, we’ll get him clean with the hose first so he doesn’t get the house muddy.” Elias came running over to the side of the house where the hose was with the dog. Sammy seeing the water hose barked excitedly as Sandra sprayed in his direction. The dog wanted to try and bite the water as she moved the hose to start getting his muddy body. “Here hold him...” Elias moved to grip the dog as she started to work on his front legs first.

Sammy of course thought this was a game trying to get out of Elias’s hold on him so he could get at the water that was spraying on him. When Sammy escaped sending Elias down onto the ground Sandra lost control of the hose spraying herself right in the face. Elias started giggling as Sandra said, “This is not funny!” Elias giggled louder as Sammy tried to get at the water, Sandra turned the hose on the boy, “Oh you think its funny lets see how you like getting wet.” She sprayed Elias right in the stomach as Sammy tried to attack at the water.

Elias giggling grabbed at the hose trying to turn it around on her, soon they were all three on the ground in the side yard wrestling with the hose. Sammy’s goal was to grab at the water, he didn’t really care about the hose itself. Elias would grab for the hose trying to get it turned around to spray Sandra. When he grabbed it and sprayed her she grabbed Elias, tickling his sides. HE ran with the hose trying to get away from her spraying back at her until he reached the end of the hose. He stood there with the hose taut, Sammy barking at him as he had let go of the nozzle so that it wasn’t spraying at the moment. Sandra stopped giving chase, her eyes meeting his, “I’m going to tickle you to death when I get you young man.”

Elias shook his head with a giggle, “You gotta get past the water first..” He sprayed at her which made Sammy again try to jump up and eat the water. The dog was soaked through, Sandra was soaked as well, her night shirt and pajama pants both as wet as they could get. Elias was soaked too, thankfully even though it was October it was in the eighties so she wasn’t really worried about it being too cold. Sandra went for him, grabbing at the boy through the water, he tried to get away but to do so he had to drop the hose which sent it flying for a second before landing on the ground after spraying both of them again.

Sandra grabbed Elias by his sides, tickling him as she pulled him down to the ground underneath her. He tried to defend himself by putting his legs up, to block her, his giggles escaping as she finally got him. He tried to tickle her too, as he squirmed to get away, suddenly between them was Sammy trying to break them apart. The dog licked at both of them, barking as well as he tried to get in on the fun. Finally after a few minutes of struggling with Sammy, tickling Elias while trying to avoid his hands on her own stomach the three of them exhausted themselves out.

Sandra collapsed on the ground under the large oak tree with Sammy on one side and Elias on the other. She could hear the boys heavy breathing as he caught his breath. The tree’s leaves were mostly gone as winter was coming but what was there swayed in a nice warm autumn breeze. She moved on her side looking over at Elias who lay on his back looking up at the tree still breathing in deeply to catch his breath. His pajama shirt and pants were both still as soaked as her own. There was some mud on one of his cheeks, his glasses had wet spots all over them, but he looked absolutely adorable.

She touched his stomach which made him eye her for a second but she didn’t tickle him. Instead she gently ran a hand over his firm flat belly as she leaned over more. Elias was getting pretty good at reading her signs. He leaned up to return the kiss, their lips gently touching one another. Sandra liked how as her tongue gently played with his she could see the movement in his wet pajama pants that was a clear indication of the boys changing mood. Her hand move down lower, she gently played with the growing bulge that was his erection through the cloth. As she did Elias’s lips met hers with a deeper more profound kiss, she felt his hand clumsily try to touch one of her breasts before she pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes met his, so similar to her own but so different too. She rubbed him once before moving her hand off of the fully grown erection. “Well I think Sammy’s as clean as he’s going to get without a proper bath.” She didn’t think it was a good idea to start doing more than the light kissing they had done, even thought he nearest neighbor wasn’t really close by the risk was a little too high.

Elias didn’t argue, he sat up when she did, arranging his pajama pants for a second before they started back up for the house. Sammy followed as they stepped into the house Sandra said, “I’m going to give Sammy a proper bath, you clean up your breakfast mess then after that you can come help me okay?” Elias gave one small nod as Sandra led Sammy to the master bedroom. “Come on Sammy bath time.” She gave Elias one last kiss on the top of his head wet hair and all, “Then after we finish Sammy’s bath maybe I could give you a bath too.” Elias flushed as she said that, Sandra realized she really did want to. Today, his last day of suspension was going to turn into a really interesting one she was thinking.

  
*

  
Elias really had thought that he was going to be responsible and do all the things he needed to do before even waking Sandra up this morning. As he walked over to the living room coffee table to pick up his unfinished bowl of cereal, the one reminder of his horrible morning, his brain flashed back to that moment. Sammy had been so eager to go outside, like he was most mornings after he finished his breakfast. The dog had been standing by the front door wagging his tail when Elias had approached. Then he was out the front door taking off so fast that Elias laughed knowing that the dog was looking for somewhere new to pee or poop.

Elias had gone back to his own bowl of cereal and watching a cartoon on Hulu. He had only been about halfway finished when he realized he need more orange juice so he got up to get some. That was when he had noticed that Sammy wasn’t relaxing on the front porch. In the past few days since Sammy and Sandra had come to live with him the dog’s routine had become very obvious. He’d run around outside do his business in the mornings then lay on the front porch till you let him inside. He didn’t come jumping up onto the door or any of that. Sammy actually liked being outdoors as much as indoors.

Not seeing him there was strange so Elias had opened the front door and called out Sammy’s name figuring he’d come running from around the corner or something. Instead that was when he had noticed the gate was open. The latch on the gate had been broken for awhile, but his grandmother had never seen a reason to fix it. Elias himself had even forgotten that you had to really push it in order to close it more than once. Today with the wind it had blown back open and Sammy had clearly seen a place that was new and unexplored.

Without thinking Elias had put on his sneakers and in his pajamas ran towards the gate calling out Sammy’s name. He had run across the street, where it was muddy from rains that had come in sometime over night. He had been calling Sammy’s name the whole time. He probably searched for thirty minutes before he felt real fear set in. He started to think that maybe Sammy had gone up the main road, and been hit by a car. He started to worry that Sammy had run away forever. Then he had just broken down crying by the mailbox knowing that he had failed Sandra. That she was going to not trust him anymore or like him anymore for loosing her dog.

Of course Elias had been wrong on that count. She had comforted him and calmed him in a way that he doubted anyone else in the world could. They had found Sammy pretty easily after that, inside Elias had been worried the entire time. Yet somehow Sandra had known that Sammy wouldn’t go the way that Elias feared but instead the other way that he hadn’t even thought about. Then he had thought that Sandra might only think of him as a kid, but she had touched him and kissed him after they played around as she had the night before.

Elias was pretty sure as he rinsed his bowl that he had figured it out. Sandra didn’t want him to be another adult, she was perfectly fine with being the adult in their relationship and helping him learn how to be an adult. So Elias decided as he put his bowl and glass in the dishwasher that he would be was responsible as he could be, but he’d go to Sandra if he needed help. He might even slip up sometimes like forgetting to clean his bedroom, but he had a feeling Sandra wouldn’t treat him like he was a really little kid unless he started making her. He was, he determined, not going to let that happen. He’d be as responsible as a kid his age could be, but he also expected Sandra to not let him get away with things. Like how she had told him to clean up his mess.

The boyfriend/girlfriend stuff wasn’t about him growing up. Sandra didn’t expect him to always want to do adult things now. She wanted him to be a kid, but the added bonus was that he got to be her boyfriend too. Maybe people outside of the two of them would be confused by all of it, but Elias didn’t care. The complicated relationship with Sandra made him happy and it made her happy too so all that mattered was how he and Sandra felt. He was almost positive he had that right now, it was what Sandra had said the other day. This was something just for the two of them to explore.

Once Elias was finished with his dishes he checked the living room to make sure that he hadn’t spilled anywhere, then he turned off the television. His mind went back to what Sandra had said as she led Sammy to the back of the house. He had managed to not think about it for a long while so his penis had softened, but now his mind went right to Sandra’s words. She had offered to give him a bath. Did that mean that he’d get to see the rest of Sandra. Elias knew there was more to girls than just their breasts. Heather had explained sex enough to him as had Sandra now for him to really get that girls had more than breasts. He was curious to see the rest of Sandra, but he didn’t know if this meant that she was going to do that or not.

He started for the back of the house, not sure what to expect. He heard Sandra in the master bathroom as he stepped into the bedroom, “Stay still Sammy, here let me get your other paw… Sammy stop licking me.” He stepped into a scene, Sandra was on her knees in front of the tub, which had been filled with water. In the tub stood Sammy on all four paws, his entire body was wet and covered in soapy suds from some doggy body-wash. He was trying to lick Sandra while also splashing in the water. Elias giggled as Sandra turned to look at him, “don’t laugh Eli, come help me.” She smiled to show she wasn’t angry with him.

Elias headed over to the tub as he got closer he said, “What do I need to do.”

Sandra gestured, “Just hold him so I can get the last of his paws.”

Elias took hold of Sammy who was trying to lick his face now instead of Sandra’s. The dog clearly saw bath time as play time as when Sandra went to go lift his back paw to clean off the last bits of dirt on his back legs the dog went to try and escape from her sending mores splashes of water up into the air. Elias held tighter to Sammy as the dog licked his ear making him giggle, “Sammy stay still!” The dog barked at him as if to say no way with his tail wagging while he tried to wiggle out of Elias’s arms. The dog dragged Elias into the tub as he tired to escape, the boy falling into the wet dog water, his clothes getting soaked through again as Sandra on the side of the tub started laughing with Sammy barking and wagging his tail furiously as if he had done the best thing ever.

Elias sat up in the tub next to the dog who licked his face, Sandra picked up her cellphone before Elias could say something and snapped a picture just a second before Elias splashed water at her. That was a mistake, as the water hit Sandra she laughed, but that sent Sammy to once more thinking they were playing a game. The dog within seconds had shaken the water off of himself, jumped out of the tub and was running from the bathroom into the bedroom a wet mess still. Sandra tried to grab Sammy before he could escape but the dog was too fast.

Sandra took off after Sammy, almost slipping on the tile in the bathroom then Elias jumped out of the tub running after her as well. In the bedroom Sammy had jumped up on the bed and once more shook himself as Sandra said, “SAMMY!” The dog looked at her guilty then jumped from the bed trying to get away from both of them once more. Elias tried to block him by getting gin front of the door out of the bedroom but Sammy slipped under his legs knocking Elias over as he ran from the bedroom down the hall. Sandra came up to Elias, pulling at his arm as she grabbed the towel she had dropped on the floor again, “Come on that dog is going to get the whole house wet.” Elias giggled slightly as he ran with Sandra out to the living room. Sammy was in foyer looking at the front door like he wanted out side. Sandra said, “No way mister! I just bathed you!” She looked at Elias, “You ready?” Elias nodded yes as they stepped up to where Sammy was. The dog looked like he wanted to take off but when Sandra grabbed him this time he didn’t fight her off. “Get me another towel sweetie.” Elias nodded going to the hall closet pulling out a towel from the set he knew was there. Soon they had managed to dry Sammy off though both of the humans were still in soaked clothes.

Sandra letting Sammy go sighed as she leaned back against the front door. The dog laid down on the kitchen tile looking at both of them exhausted himself. Elias rested beside Sandra looking at Sammy, “He just thought everything was a game.”

Sandra put her arm around Elias’s shoulders, “He sure did, he’s like a toddler, though without the temper tantrums.” Against the door like this their heads were at the same level so he rested his against hers. “I could really use a nice long soak in a bathtub after all of this.” Elias felt a flush rush through his body remembering what Sandra had offered earlier. He still wasn’t sure though if she meant that she wanted to take a bath by herself. When she stood up and started to grab his hand she said, “Come on we’ll soak together unless you’re too old for baths?” She asked studying him.

Elias felt his cheeks heat as he said, “I um well no…” He realized that this would mean seeing Sandra naked all the way. Her eyes met his as he flushed looking down before she pulled him by the arm down towards the bathroom.

Sammy started to follow them but Sandra said, “Stay Sammy, you’re not getting wet again.” Sammy whined once but went to lay back down somewhere in the house. In the bathroom Sandra drained the water in the tub, “It’ll just be a few minutes, why don’t you go get something to wear after our bath?” Elias went into his bedroom and picked out a tee-shirt and some shorts along with a new pair of underwear before heading back into Sandra’s bedroom. When he walked in she had started to fill the tub with new water. The idea of being totally naked with Sandra made him really nervous which in turn made his cheeks really red. Sandra seeing the look on his face said, “What’s wrong?”

Elias shrugged, “W-we’re both going to be naked in the tub.”

Sandra nodded, “That’s generally how you take a bath.” She was sitting on the edge of the tub watching the water fill as she said it. Her eyes met his, “You shy about me seeing you naked after yesterday?” Elias shook his head as she reached out taking his hand pulling him up to her. “About seeing all of me?” As he gave a small nod Sandra lifted his still somewhat wet tee-shirt up over his head. Her hand rested on his chest, “Listen Elias if you’re uncomfortable I can leave you to have a bath by yourself.”

Elias flushed but shook his head, “I’m not I promise Sandra.”

“Well then...” She took his hands putting them on her tee-shirt. Elias got the message, he was starting to find them in things that Sandra did. He pulled her tee-shirt up and off as she had done for him seconds earlier. Revealing her small firm breasts and flat stomach to his eyes again. He’d never get tired of seeing Sandra naked he had a feeling. Elias could feel his penis straining in his pajamas as he stood there before her. Sandra turned the water off dropping a blue orb into the water that began to spin and change the color of the water. Elias had never seen something like that and he was distracted by it for a moment before he felt hands on his pajama pants pulling them down. Sandra pulled both his pants and briefs down together which made his erection pop up to full attention between his legs. “Hmm someone’s excited.” Her finger pressed at the tip pushing it into his stomach as she said, “Here.”

Sandra stood up taking both of his hands as she put them on her nearly flat hips. She waited till his hands were on the pajama shorts before finally moving hers off of his. Elias got the message, his hands gripped the shorts then pulled them down. As he pulled them down he bent down to get them to her ankles. Sandra stepped out of them leaving her body almost full exposed. Elias had see a few pictures of girls in just underwear, but that was different than what he was seeing now. Sandra wore light blue panties that were thin covering very little other than her privates themselves. His eyes roamed over her flat stomach, down over her legs, taking in her thin thighs before resting on the panties again. In-between his own legs his penis was giving a little dance with his excitement. Sandra saw his hesitance and put her own hands on her panties. She pulled them down in one quick motion then stood back up looking at him. Elias swallowed feeling his penis strain as he took in all of Sandra naked.

He had only ever seen one picture of a vagina, it had been in a textbook that Heather had gotten for her sex education class. The picture had been a drawing so this didn’t really compare to that. The entire area was shaven to resemble his own hairless area. Rather Sandra did it on purpose to match him or not didn’t really matter at this moment in time. What it did do was let him see the entire area much easier. The outer lips were full, curving in to meet one another, with her legs closed it was like looking at a closed hot-dog bun (it was all he could think of). The lips met one another forming a slit down the middle of them. There were no visible inner areas at all as she stood with her legs closed.

She turned to climb into the tub showing off her round perfect bottom. Seeing her fully naked he could see some more freckles on her back and a few on her lower stomach as well. She slipped into the water then grabbed his hand, “Come on mister into the tub.” Elias climbed in as she directed him to sit down between her legs as she rested her back against the tub wall. Sandra put a hand on his chest pushing him back until he rested with his head just below hers in the tub. He could feel her legs on either side of his own, her hand rubbing his chest gently, “Well?”

The ball had fully disintegrated making the water a blend of blues. Somehow it was doing something to his skin, he felt like he was relaxing in a luxurious pool of water. “This is nice.” Sandra’s hand was stroking lower on his stomach. He relaxed more in her arms as she gently kissed the top of his head. While she did that her hand went below his belly button. He could feel it when her hand slipped down over his pubic region, sliding under where his erection still stood up from the feelings of Sandra touching him. Her hand brushed against the upper side of it as he sighed leaning against her more.

Sandra’s other hand reached for a loofah as she said, “Here sit up for me, lean forward some so I can wash your back.” Elias didn’t want to move yet it all felt so relaxing, but he did as she wanted sitting up more in the tub no longer resting against Sandra. She got the loofah wet before she held it at his back softly squeezing it making the soapy water run down over his back. Then she began to gently scrub with the loofah making him relax even more. She pulled him back a moment later so that she could run it over his chest and stomach. “Stand up for me.” Elias stood as she wanted, still facing away from Sandra as she was in the water behind him.

When her hands ran over his bottom he felt those feelings in the base of his stomach began to wonder out towards the rest of his body. Sandra shifted in the tub as her hands squeezed and rubbed his bottom then went down over his legs stroking them too. Her fingers brushed between his legs just at the base of his sack the feeling made it constrict a little and his penis which had softened slightly in the cool air of the bathroom expanded again to press up towards his chin with its full four inches.

Sandra slowly turned him around so that he was facing her. She ran her hands back up over his thighs at the front now, the top of her hands brushing over his balls again before she ran them over his flat hips then up his sides. Sandra got on her knees as she ran her hands up his sides. This made her small breasts become fully exposed to his eyes along with most of her stomach. Her fingers brushed over his ribs which made him giggle with the feeling before she moved them back down his sides slowly. There was something in Sandra’s eyes as she ran her hands over his body, a clear look of wanting him.

Elias got the look because he knew that it matched what he was feeling too, he wanted to kiss Sandra and be in her arms again. Her eyes looked up at him as he stood before her in the tub, “You want to wash me too?” Elias flushed as she stood coming out of the water fully. His eyes roamed over her entire body again, taking in how the water still glistened off of her small breasts, over her flat stomach down to the area between her legs that looked so different from his own. He gave a small nod as Sandra said, “Well get some soap on your hands.” He did as she suggested, then Sandra turned around so that he could get her back. He had to reach up a bit to get her shoulders, but their height difference wasn’t so bad, it wasn’t like he was six or something. He might have been short for eleven but he wasn’t that short. He ran his hands down the length of her back. Sandra’s back wasn’t all that much bigger than his own. When his hands brushed over her bottom, he found the skin there to be as silky and smooth as the skin on her back as well. There were a few freckles on her bottom too he noticed. Then he ran his hands down her legs, when he rubbed at her inner thighs like she had his own Sandra said, “do you want to feel me there Elias?”

She turned around to face him as she said that. Elias knew that just nodding wasn’t enough of an answer. The thought of touching her intimately between her legs like she touched him did make the butterflies in his stomach return. He was nervous and excited by the idea. “Y-yes….”

Sandra took his hand in hers, guiding it up between her legs. “Here, go ahead.” Elias flushed as he took in the sudden sensation. His hand was pressed to the outer lips now, he could feel the shape of them under his fingers as he began to slowly move the hand over them. One of his fingers slipped into the slit between the lips sliding up into a wet inner area. Sandra squeezed his shoulder, “Here, this might help you some more.”

She moved to sit on the edge of the tub her feet down in the water as she opened her legs indicating that Elias should go down on his knees. Sandra had nice long thighs, they were a little thin but they were nice and silky when he rested his hand on them. His eyes though were glued to what was between them. With Sandra sitting down on the edge of the tub and her legs spread open he could see even more of her. The lips parted showing off this thin bit of skin between the at the top. It wasn’t very long, but it went from one lip to the other. Below it he could see more parting of the lips, there was a clear sign of inner areas that he hadn’t seen yet, and what appeared to be an opening.

Sandra opened her legs more, which caused the lips to stretch open fully revealing the inner folds to his eyes. Now he could see the opening that he had seen in that one picture. The picture had been a simple one pointing out the female anatomy, from the opening which he remembered was called the vagina, to the outer lips which were the outer labia, then the inner more delicate ones that he could now see as well which were the inner labia. There was this small pinkish nub at the base of the bit of skin that connected the lips to one another at the top. That had not been described in the sex education diagram that Heather had shown him.

Elias asked, “What’s that...” He pointed at it, as it was kind of obvious that it was there.

Sandra smiled, “This?” She rested a finger on the area of skin there, rubbing at the nub, “That’s the clit, its one of the areas on a girl that feels really good when played with. Here go ahead and try rubbing it.” Elias let her guide his finger to her clit, it was kind of firm but slippery as well, there was a definite wetness from the water but it might have been more than that as well. His finger slipped around it going down the side. Sandra said, “Go ahead, put your finger inside.” Elias hesitated for a second then slipped his one finger into the hole at the base of it. This was the actual vagina itself he remembered from the diagram.

The tunnel he slipped into was wet he realized, “D-did the bathwater get up your vagina?” As he said it he flushed.

Sandra gently laughed and ruffled his hair, “No, well I’m sure some did but that’s natural Elias, its supposed to be wet up in there it makes it all more pleasurable.” He pushed his finger in deeper until the entire thing had slipped fully into the tunnel.

His eyes looked up at hers, “N-now what?”

Sandra gently pulled his finger out as she said, “Do you want to keep exploring me?”

Elias flushed but said, “Yes...”

Sandra slipped from the water as she grabbed one of the towels and tossed it at him, “Well then mister dry off and come with me.” She started to dry off as well as she hit the switch on the facet to start the tub draining. Elias had no idea what was coming next, but he knew that he was excited by the prospect of exploring Sandra even more. When he was done drying off he followed Sandra into the master bedroom. She pulled the comforter that Sammy had managed to get wet with his shaking off of the bed, it had covered the pillows as well so they weren’t wet either. Sandra then sat down on the edge of the bed taking his hands and pulling him to her.

Elias swallowed when she spread her legs pulling him up until he was resting against her. His chest met hers, pressing to her small breasts as his erection rested on her lower stomach, the head of it rubbing at her belly button pressing to his own stomach as well. Sandra kissed his lips gently as her hands ran down his back, softly squeezing his bottom as her tongue, lips, and teeth gently played with his mouth. Elias wanted to go back to exploring her like he had in the tub but this felt nice as well having his body pressed to hers with her hands squeezing his bottom and her lips teasing his own.

Sandra pulled back after a moment though as she pinched his bottom with one hand making him jump which pressed his erection to her stomach more. “Well you want to take a look still?” Elias nodded with a flush. Sandra scooted back on the bed grabbing the pillows and making a small pile that she leaned up against as she opened her legs. Elias moved up onto the bed as well sitting at about the middle of the bed with his legs underneath him. This made his erection press at his stomach as Sandra’s eyes rested on it. “Here, just lay down and go ahead and touch as you want to.”

She took his hand pulling him down on the bed beside her on his side. He rested his hand on her stomach as Sandra guided his head to rest on one of her breasts so that he was looking down at the rest of her body. “W-what now?”

Sandra smiled, “Well now you explore as you want to, just move your hand back down there, if you’re too rough or not rough enough I’ll let you know.” Elias understood now, this was like the other day with the bra and her breasts. Sandra was letting him explore and discover on his own with just some light pointers here and there from her. He got right away why she wanted him resting on her chest, so that her hand could run through his hair gently while his hand went lower on her. He loved how silky smooth Sandra’s tummy was, it was clear that he had gotten his skinny frame from his mother as she was very slender. There was more maturity to her body as she was a mature adult woman, but he liked how slender she was.

His hand went lower, he let his fingers slide over the outer lips, feeling the smooth shape of them. There was something about how soft they were as he pressed his fingers over them. He could feel the plump mature shape of them. It was kind of like a girl had two sets of lips on their bodies. One of his fingers brushed down the center crack that was between the lips. The finger slipped between them as he rubbed it along the split between the lips the second time. Here it was squishy and a little wet as well, the inner lips were soft too, but he could feel his finger sliding even deeper between them. Then he brought his finger back up making it slide over that little nub he had felt earlier. He noticed as he rubbed his finger over it that Sandra’s breathing increased a little. Her hand brushing through his hair felt nice as he slowly explored.

He ran his finger down the center again, this time as he did he found the opening he had felt before. It was different trying to slip a finger in from where he was laying beside Sandra but he got the feel for it after a few attempts of sliding along the hole. IT was warm in there, also it pulsated, as if it was trying to draw his finger in deeper. Sandra gently said, “Try two fingers, that’s about the thickness of your little tool.” Elias flushed at the mention of his penis which was pressing against Sandra’s side. A part of him really wanted to put it inside of her, but he was finding there was no real rush. HE knew Sandra would let him one day and he didn’t mind just exploring right now.

He brought a second finger with the first one this time as he pressed them into the opening. This was a much tighter fit. He could feel the tunnel squeezing on them as he slipped them in further. When it squeezed tightly Elias said, “Its pressing around my fingers...”

Sandra agreed, “Yes it is, here… swipe your thumb over my clit gently while you push your fingers in deeper.” Elias had to work that one out, repositioning his fingers again as he pressed them into her as he let his thumb slid over the area where he knew the clit was. That made Sandra’s tunnel press around his fingers even more. “When you’re fully inside of me with your poking device,” here she indicated what was pressing to her hip by moving slightly, “It’ll help with stimulating that because our bodies will be fully joined together.”

Elias was curious so asked, “Why is this outside of your vagina if its the thing that gives the most pleasure? Wouldn’t it give more if it was inside?” As he asked his question his thumb still played with it. For some reason the more he played with her clit the more slick her inner tunnel got making his fingers slide in easier.

Sandra stroking his hair said, “I have no idea. I do know that what you’re rubbing on is only part of the entire structure, it actually does extend around the walls of the vagina as well its why girls feel pleasure when a boy is inside of them. Lots of boys though ignore that they need to get a girl going before sticking it inside.”

Elias turned his head to look at her from where he rested it on her chest, “I’ll be sure to make sure you’re ready every time Sandra.”

She smiled, “I’ll do the same for you too Elias… here now that your fingers are in all the way try moving them.”

“H-how?”

“Well you know how you move your hand up and down on your penis, that’s stimulating the feeling of going in and out of something right?” Elias agreed it was, “Well guess what Elias, that little tunnel your fingers are buried in it likes things sliding in and then sliding back out before pushing back in again.”

Elias got it right away. “That’s what sex is? Its not just putting it in and stuff coming out?”

Sandra agreed, “Right, its a lot more than that. The idea is the movement brings an orgasm for both parties.” Elias shifted again so that he could slowly pull his fingers out then dive them back in. “Hmm pull them out almost all the way then push back in.” Elias followed her instruction, pulling his fingers out then slowly pushing the fully back into her. He did this a few times before Sandra told him to speed up. Elias started to get the hang of it as his fingers slipped into the hole again with faster movements. This was like how when he stroked his penis, you increased the speed from going slow to going faster. Every now an then his thumb would brush over her clit too at Sandra’s suggestion.

As he started to move his fingers in even faster he could see and feel Sandra’s breathing increasing. She was rubbing his back now with her hand, urging him to move his fingers inside of her faster. When a small groan escaped her lips he was surprised but then Sandra said, “Keep going Eli, mommy’s really close now...” When she called herself mommy it sent this strange surge of desire through Elias’ entire body. He flushed with the thought of what he was doing, not to Sandra his girlfriend but Sandra his mom too. He pushed his fingers in fully, the tunnel so slick that they easily slipped all the way in. As he did Sandra’s hand on his back gripped his bottom tightly as she moaned and pressed up to his fingers. THE feeling of her squeezing on them surprised Elias as did the moan that escaped from her as she said his name, “Elias...” It was incredible to watch and feel his mom cum from his fingers inside of her for the first time.

  
*

  
The feeling of slipping over the edge into orgasm was never as wonderful as it was in this moment. Sandra knew she would remember the first time that her son had brought her to orgasm for the rest of her life. His fingers pushing into her warmth, sliding up fully into her tunnel as his thumb kept every now and then brushing over her clit. She couldn’t believe that the boy was so eager to learn how to pleasure her. How his fingers kept slipping up into her with each full thrust as she urged him to go faster, then the build up finally came to a tipping point. She felt her entire body release with it as Elias kept pushing his fingers into her. One of the strongest most complete cums of her life had happened because of her very own eleven year old son.

She held his bottom tightly as her orgasm slipped through her body, another one rippled off of it as Elias’s fingers were still inside of her moving though not as quickly. She told him to keep going but slower which he did. His two fingers were smaller than her own, but they were about the size of his erect pole she figured. If his fingers could give her this much pleasure that little tool would be even better when they got to it. She was thinking if he was up for it that this weekend they’d go that far. The thought of taking her son’s virginity before he was twelve was enough to drive her towards a third orgasm. She softly told Elias to move his fingers faster again as he did the boy shifted on her chest pressing his erection more to her side again. It was clear that hearing her moans was turning Elias on as well. She wondered if her telling him to make mommy cum had made him as hot and bothered as it had her. Something about the forbidden part of their relationship seemed to make it even more amazing than it already was.

The feeling of that little pole pressed to her side, of his bottom in her hand as she squeezed on tight round firmness of it was enough to send her to cum again as his fingers pushed fully back inside of her. It was the single most amazing feeling in the world, Elias’s body pressed to hers, his fingers inside of her as she came. This time as it passed she let Elias slip his fingers out, she saw his eyes looking at the slickness on his fingers as she said, “You can wipe them off on the sheets or you can try tasting it if you want.”

Elias said, “I can taste it?”

Sandra’s hand had moved up to his hair to stroke the back of his head again as she recovered from her orgasm. “Of course you can, lots of guys like to use their mouth down there. Your tongue and lips can do as good of a job as your fingers of stimulating down there if you want them to. You don’t have to though Elias.”

Elias studied the fingers then brought them up to his nose as he sniffed then slowly he stuck his tongue out tasting just a little of the wetness. He declared, “That tastes kind of strange, b-but when I smell it… um it makes my penis hurt a little.”

Sandra smiled as his eyes met hers, “A girls scent can really drive a boy to want to be inside of her. Its not just our eyes and our hands or sex organs that drive the pleasure Elias, smell is very powerful too.” She paused for a moment then told him, “Why do you think I’m always resting my head in your hair? Smelling you makes me feel nice so smelling me making you feel nice doesn’t really surprise me.”

Elias flushed, “I… I you’re perfume when I smell it I always feel like I want to just hug you and make you hug me back.”

Sandra stroked his cheek, “Come here.” She pulled him up to her so that they could kiss. She could still feel his erection pressing to her side as she broke their kiss, “I think its time that someone else get an orgasm.” She pushed him back onto the bed gently as she said, “I want to try something but if you don’t like it let me know okay?”

Elias smiled as she leaned over him, “I’ll like whatever you want to try Sandra.” Sandra leaning over him gently kissed his lips before deciding it was time to return the favor he had given her just moments ago. She ran her hand down between them as she leaned over him, finding his erection. She was still impressed by his size for a boy of eleven that was shorter than all other boys his age. The four inches were of an average thickness she figured for a boy his age, but the length was still impressive. As she stroked him Sandra kissed his neck, slowly moving her lips down lower. She watched the rise and fall of Elias’s chest as her tongue sneaked out and flicked on one of her nipples. The boy breathed in perhaps unaware that his nipples were as sensitive as her own until this very moment.

Elias’s nipples though were not her goal, Sandra moved down with her mouth, slowly running kiss along his stomach as her fingers continued to stroke his erection. She was finding that she loved the feeling of pulling the skin back and revealing the head, sliding it back over the head then down again. It was so different than a boy who was cut that it was like playing with an all new kind of toy. She went lower with her kisses, running her tongue over his belly button which made Elias giggle. Then he breathed in deeper when she brought her mouth down to his sack.

As her lips kissed the two small nuggets nestled within their protective sack it constricted just a little. She ran her tongue over it, feeling the shape of his small balls. Their size was a clear reminder that he was still awhile away from being able to produce, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel intense pleasure. Sandra ran her tongue along the sack, tasting his skin along with smelling the soap from their earlier bath still on him. Her eyes looked at the long pole that started where the sack met the base of it. She admired how it throbbed a little, giving these small jumps as it was clear he was racing towards orgasm.

Sandra opened his legs slowly, sliding her hands along his inner thighs as she rested a kiss right on the base where it met the sack. Slowly she ran her lips up the length of him, when she reached the unexposed head Elias gave a little shudder with her lips connecting. His foreskin was pulled back enough that she could see the head underneath it, but it would require her pulling it back the rest of the way if she wanted to expose all of it. Instead Sandra put her lips to the top of it, sucking with them to pull the skin upwards some so that she was sucking on his foreskin only. Elias gave a small gasp as she used to fingers to pull the skin back drawing it out of her mouth.

The entire head became exposed then, she ran her tongue over the small opening as she did Elias’s penis shook. The preteen boy gasped breathing in deeply, “D-do that again.” When he spoke she was surprised, but Elias was starting to become more assertive in these games. She ran her tongue along the head once more making it bounce as Elias let out a long wonderful breath. She ran her tongue down from the now fully exposed head to slide it over the crinkled pulled back skin underneath it. She ran her tongue down over the length of him.

Sandra licked at his sack again before putting her lips to it and sucking on it drawing both of the small balls fully into her mouth. Elias gasped pressing up to her as her fingers stroked his erection while her mouth sucked on his sack. The boy’s eyes were halfway closed, his chest rose and fell with the pleasure of the moment as she sucked on him. Sandra moved her mouth up to the head of his penis again. She took her hand off of his erection, sliding her lips over the head with the skin pulled back fully. Elias said, “S-Sandra...”

She pushed down on him slowly, working her mouth over the length until all four inches were within her warm mouth. She could feel him against her tongue as she slowly slipped it around the small digit rubbing it along the sides of it then up over the top. Elias gasped pressing his hips up off of the bed as his penis vibrated in her mouth, his first orgasm clearly arriving. Sandra kept sucking on him, slowly moving her mouth up and down the length of him. She loved the feeling of slipping him out till just her lips rested on the head then she dove her whole mouth down on him again while her fingers rubbed on his small balls.

Sandra began to do this with more pressure and faster as well, as the boy’s hip pressed up to meet her every time she drove her mouth down fully on his erection. Sandra had never made an adult man cum with her mouth, she had always pulled out before it happened. Yet with Elias even when he could start spurting she was going to want to work at making him cum for as long as he was hers. One of his hands was on her head now as she began to dive up and down on his stiff pole her hands were at his sides now holding him as he pressed up to meet her every time. Sandra could feel Elias’s penis vibrating in her mouth, her young son arriving at another climax as his entire body responded to it until he collapsed back on the bed the feelings too intense for him to maintain.

Sandra slowly slipped her mouth from his erection, licking it a few times as it vibrated trying in vain to get stuff out that didn’t exist yet. Though she knew enough about orgasms to know that even if he had nothing in there this was still stimulating his entire body as if he did. She sat up slowly on the bed looking down at him. Elias’s eyes were barely opened, the boy was clearly drifting. Sandra debated only for a second on what to do, then moved to lay down beside him on the bed, pulling covers over both of them as she gathered him into her arms. Elias buried his head in her chest as she stroked his back while he recovered from his orgasm.

They woke a few hours later, after a moment of kissing Elias’s stomach reminded them that it was probably time to get up. She went to get dressed sending Elias off to his own bedroom to get dressed as well. When she came out of the bedroom he had let Sammy out already and was even putting food in the dogs bowl. Sandra went to the fridge to weigh options on what to cook, finally pulling out some chicken breast and a few other things. As she was starting to prepare dinner Elias said, “This afternoon was amazing Sandra...”

Sandra smiled at his small flush as she pulled him over to her gently kissing his forehead. “I agree sweetie, it was very amazing.” As she worked on dinner Elias helped some by setting the table. She had him go get the comforter and sheets from her bed which he did without arguing though he really didn’t want to she could tell. He loaded the washer though without complaint and then went to play a game while she finished dinner. Which was also fine, he should get to be a kid sometimes. He wasn’t an adult yet after all.

As dinner cooked she watched Elias play his game for a little while. He wasn’t really all that into playing video games he told her, just a few games. Still he was pretty good at building things in Minecraft as far as she could tell. As they sat down to eat dinner Sandra said, “Its back to school tomorrow.”

“I know, that means I have to go back to my bedtime schedule.”

“You do, and your own bed too.” A part of her ached to have him in her arms tonight, but she could feel a need for boundaries as well. She had already made a decision regarding that.

Elias with a small sigh said, “I-oh… okay..”

The disappointment in his eyes was almost enough to break her. Instead she presented the rest of her compromise. “That said I was thinking that on the weekends we could sleep together, and any holidays too. Does that seem like a fair compromise?”

Elias agreed, “Yeah but why can’t we just sleep together all the time?”

Sandra moved to sit closer to him, she put her arm around his shoulders, “Well there’s two reasons Elias. The first is that we’re dating, and we only barely started doing that. The second is that we need some kind of boundaries of normalcy. You’re still a boy, and as such you still need to have your own private space. We can revisit this once we’re sure what we really want, but for now I want you to have a place that is just yours.”

Elias said, “So its not because I kick the covers off or move a lot when I sleep?”

Sandra kissed his temple, “Of course not, if that was a problem Elias I would have kicked you off of the couch that first night.” She squeezed his shoulder too, “It’s going to be easier this way because we have different schedules on the weeknights. I love every moment I get to sleep in the same bed with you, so it’ll only be this way on the weeknights and maybe not even forever on the weeknights either. Lets just slowly work into things and see how it goes first okay?”

He rested his head against hers, “Okay.”

“There’s no rush, we’ve only been together for a little bit. Tomorrow you might find out that you don’t find your old mom sexy anymore…”

Elias flushed and shook his head, “No way, you’re the um sexiest mom in the world.”

Sandra turned his head to look at hers as she gently kissed his lips, “And you’re the most wonderful and sexiest son on the world.” Elias leaned into the second kiss, their lips gently playing with one another as they started to heat up again. Sandra pulled back though taking both of their empty plates. “You need to let Sammy out one more time then its pajamas then one hour of reading before bed. I’ll come check on you then.” She could tell that Elias like her had wanted more but he didn’t argue about things. They had already had enough sex for today.

As Elias let Sammy out she went to put the sheets from the washer into the dryer before looking for anything else that Sammy might have gotten dirty other than towels. Tomorrow she would vacuum and mop the entire house to make sure that she got all of Sammy’s water mess up. At nine she went into Elias’s room sitting down on the edge of his bed as he got under the covers after putting his book away. She tucked him in, gently removed his glasses putting them on the night stand, then kissed his lips once deeply. “I love you Elias.”

Elias agreed back, “I love you too Sandra.” She watched him for a moment from the doorway as sleep captured the exhausted eleven year old far quicker than it would ever get her. That night in her own bed she almost got up to go get into his bed with him, but she knew they needed these boundaries right now. In the future they might change them, but right now the relationship was too new to be thrusting them into sleeping in the same bed every night. Elias needed his own space and Sandra found as she opened one of the books she had taken from his room that she needed some space to herself as well… also this book was really good…


	11. Chapter 11

The next thing that Elias became aware of was the feeling of someone tickling his feet. He tried to pull his feet under his covers but a hand grabbed one of his feet as fingers ran over the arch of it ticking him more. He groaned trying to pull his foot again out of Sandra’s hand as she said, “Time to get up mister you’ve got school today.” The sun was already starting its ascent in the sky, and there was a dog sitting to the side of the bed looking at him with a tongue hanging out. Then there was weight on the bed as Sandra moved up to lay on top of him for a moment, she whispered in his ear, “Come on, get up sleepyhead, we’ve got just enough time for a shower then breakfast.”

Elias felt her weight shift off of the bed as he slowly set up, rubbing at one of his eyes. He had a barely remembered dream, but that was hardly important compared to the fact that Sandra was offering him a shower. He didn’t exactly know what that entailed but when he looked over at her she put her hand out taking his. Elias let her lead him down the hall to the master bedroom. Sandra wore what she had worn last night when she tucked him in, a tee-shirt and pajama shorts that both hugged to the slight curves of her figure. Between his legs straining in his pajama pants was his erection which had been that way since the moment Sandra had woken him up.

Sandra led him through the bedroom then into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the stand up shower. Elias was rubbing one of his eyes still when she reached over and pulled down his pajama pants along with his underwear in one swift motion. This made his erection bounce up which felt really nice like when he played with it. Sandra nodded, “I thought so.” Elias actually managed a flush as she pulled his shirt up and off of him as well. As he stood there naked she looked at him, “Well?”

It took his still half asleep brain almost a full minute to figure out what Sandra wanted him to do. He reached over to grip her pajama shorts pulling them down, underneath she didn’t wear any panties so his eyes went right to her middle. His eyes roamed over her vagina again, taking in the full lips, the way that they pressed together at the center to form that lovely slit that Elias knew hid wonders now. Sandra helped him by bending down so he could take her shirt off as well. Once they were both naked she pulled him into the shower so suddenly he couldn’t even feel shocked for a second. The water hit him as she pushed him into the shower. The instant the warm water hit his head he felt more awake than he had a few second earlier.

Sandra laughed at his response to the awakening as she squeezed his shoulders, “Look who’s joined the land of the living.”

Elias flushed then said, “How are you so awake already.”

Sandra grabbed a bottle of body wash, “I’ve always been early to rise, its just a part of who I am. Now lets see about getting you clean for your first day of school being the new sixth grade bad ass.”

Elias flushed again, “I doubt that.”

Sandra gently touched the almost fully faded black eye, “Hmm yeah with the black eye gone no one’s going to remember… want me to give you another one?” Elias felt his jaw drop just a bit then Sandra laughed, “Oh the look on your face… where’s my camera...” She smiled at him then leaned down to kiss just below the eye, “I’m just messing with you Eli. The truth is for the next eight hours while you’re at school I’m going to be very lonely. I’ve gotten use to having you home all day on a weekday.”

Elias agreed, “Yeah me too.”

Sandra poured some of the lotion into her hands, “But enough of that time to make sure that you smell really good for your first day back at school.” When her hands rested on his shoulders Elias didn’t fight what he knew was coming next. Sandra bent down so that she could run her hands over his chest and stomach, sliding them along his sides, then down his legs as well. She ran her fingers up over the back of his legs, over his bottom, sliding them in between the cheeks making Elias jump before she moved them up over his back as well. He could feel her rubbing on his skin, creating a lather with the soap, but also making Elias feel wonderful over every inch of his body. Her hands kept going around the one area that ached to be touched more than all the rest.

When Sandra started to stand back up Elias didn’t want to be rude but she had washed the rest of him, “um Sandra you forgot to get my penis...”

Sandra standing said, “Oh did I? Hmm well I guess we should remedy that huh?” She surprised him by going back down on her knees before him, but instead of getting more soap she put her hand around him as she said, “Do you need to pee?” Elias gave a small nod, his bladder did need to be released. “Here...” She turned him around so that his butt was pressed to her breasts as she reached around resting her one hand on his erection pointing it down, “Go pee before I clean you.”

“In the shower?”

Sandra kissed his back, “Sweetie it all goes to the same place.” It took Elias a full minute to stop thinking about the fact that Sandra’s hand was touching his erection before he could finally go pee. Releasing the stream in the shower felt so bad, then again he was a bad boy now he was after all having sex with his mom. Sandra directed him the whole time, it was a different experience having her play with his erection as opposed to him holding it while he peed. When he finished Sandra turned him back around. She applied some soap to her hands and ran them over his penis.

As he had gone to the bathroom it had softened, but now with Sandra’s hands gently stroking him with soap he went back up. Her hand stroked the length of him before just a couple of her fingers began their massage of his erection. Sandra leaned over to kiss his stomach which sent butterflies fluttering around his whole body. Elias watched as Sandra again ran her tongue over the head of his penis. This was like yesterday after their bath. The feeling of Sandra slowly drawing him into her mouth sent wonderful sensations all over his body. He loved how her tongue was there, once all four inches were in her mouth. It was twirling around him, almost holding him in her mouth as she began to suck on him as well.

He felt her fingers stroking his small sack again as well as she used her other hand to hold his bottom while she began to move her mouth up and down on his erection. Elias could feel that familiar feeling building in him as Sandra worked on him. Combined with the fact that it was Sandra, it had been hours since it had been played with, and she was doing it in the shower it didn't take long for the feelings to build to a point where Elias couldn’t contain them anymore. He pushed up into Sandra’s mouth as she sucked harder on him. His hands were on her head holding her down there as he felt his penis vibrating in her mouth with his orgasm.

Sandra finally slipped her mouth off of him as she slowly stood up, “Well there we go, now you should be able to make eight full hours without a thought about sex huh?”

Elias flushed still from his orgasm said, “I guess….”

Sandra pinched his side, “You guess? Why do I have such a pervert for a son!”

Elias giggled as she tickled his ribs, “W-what’s that?”

Sandra studied him, “A pervert?” HE nodded, “Well that’s someone like you dating his own mother.”

Elias felt his penis give a little jerk in response to the thoughts that her words put in his head, “But aren’t you one too then since you’re dating your son?”

Sandra turned the water off then leaned down to kiss his forehead, “You bet I am and its worth it too since I get to date you.” She handed him a towel to dry off as she grabbed one for herself as well.

As they were finishing drying off Elias said, “Um can we take a shower together every morning?”

Sandra was fully dry by now other than her hair which she was drying with the towel as she looked at him, “Well I think we’d be better off taking one every night, but if you want to Elias we absolutely can.”

Elias flushed, “I do, that was a lot of fun.”

Sandra pulled him in front of her as she grabbed a comb and used it to comb his hair, “It was huh?” He nodded yes as she kissed the top of his combed head of hair, “I agree and I’ve never wanted to take a shower with someone before you.” Then after she ran the comb through his hair one more time she said, “Go pick out what you want to wear to school today while I make you some breakfast.” Elias took off to get dressed as Sandra did the same in her room. Breakfast was simple, just some toast with eggs and a bowl of cereal. Then he once more got his lunch money for school as Sandra drove him over to the school. At the student drop off Sandra said, “Remember what we talked about….”

Elias leaned over to kiss her cheek, “I won’t do anything no matter how much he picks on me Sandra I promise.”

“Good, and when I pick you up this afternoon we’re going clothes shopping. Its time for you to get new underwear.”

Elias flushed deeply, “S-Sandra!… I.. do we have to?”

Sandra smiled, “Yes we do, don’t worry I’ll make it quick and mostly painless.” Elias doubted that but he did know that Sandra was right he did new underwear it had been a long time since he had gotten any. Still he really didn’t want to go underwear shopping, he hated clothes shopping almost as much as getting his hair cut.

As he walked into the school he saw Heather sitting on one of the benches in the cafeteria with Marissa. When she saw him Heather came over to where he was with Marissa following her which Elias thought was a little strange. Over the past three days he had texted Heather a few times just telling her that Sandra hadn’t punished him too badly. IN reality Sandra hadn’t punished him at all, she had let him take her out on a date plus more. Heather studied him then said, “You can’t even tell where Billy hit you now...” She sighed then handed him a card, “My parents annual Halloween party is next weekend if you and your mom want to come.?”

Elias took the card, “Uh yeah,” he saw that Marissa was still there. “Hey Marissa.”

Marissa smiled then whispered something to Heather who just said, “Shh I know, I’m going to tell him.”

“Tell me what?”

Heather looked at Marissa then back a t Elias before finally saying, “You swear you won’t tell anyone?”

Elias rolled his eyes, “Come on Heather you know I won’t.”

Heather looked around then leaned over to softly whisper in his ear, “Marissa and I kissed, we’re um an item.” She flushed even more then stepped back looking at Marissa who flushed too then whispered something to Heather who said loud enough for Elias to hear, “I know, I promise I won’t tell anyone. My parents would be mad too.” Both girls looked at one another then Heather turned back to Elias, “Anyway see you in class...oh and Billy got sent to DAEP. They only suspended him for one day and he came back then picked on Greg, then the new kid, and talked back to Mr. Greyson. That was it, after that they said he couldn’t come back to school here.”

Elias couldn’t believe it, as they walked towards their first period he said, “New kid?”

Heather nodded, “Yeah he stood up to Billy almost like you did but the teacher stopped it before it broke into a fight. Pretty funny too as he’s the same size as you.” She shook her head as they walked into the class room. The new student was very easy to spot as he was leaning against one of the walls in the first period class room dressed in a pair of jeans that were a little too baggy on him, a dark blue tee-shirt with the name of a band that Elias had seen on Sandra’s Spotify: Led Zeppelin on the front of it. His hair was a light reddish brown that was cut short so that it went around his ears, but was also just long enough you could run your hands through it. He was roughly the same height as Elias as well, so now Elias wasn’t the only shortest kid in the class. He also wore an earring in each of his ears as well Elisa noticed. Elias noticed that the new kid seemed to study him too. Elias figured that he was just trying to figure out who Elias was as well.

He didn’t see the new kid again until third period which was science, that was when he got to know the new kid as well. Their science teacher Mr. Sparks had paired all the kids off into teams during the days that Elias missed school. Apparently according to Heather this was what had led to her and Marissa admitting that they had crushes on each other. It had also led to Billy’s fight with the new kid as they had been paired together. So Mr. Sparks said, “Elias you’ll take Billy’s spot and team up with Brayden on the project. Lets get to work, remember wear your safety goggles and follow the numbers on the list. We don’t want any accidents.”

They were making some kind of chemical reaction that Mr. Sparks was going to come around and take a grade on depending on how well they followed instructions. As he stepped up to where the new kid Brayden was he said, “Um hi I’m Elias.” He held his hand out.

Brayden shrugged, but didn't’ shake it, “Brayden. Some of the other kids told me that you tackled that asshole Billy at lunch.”

Elias shrugged, “Yeah… but I shouldn’t have its not a nice thing to do.”

Brayden studied him, the boy had very nice blue eyes that had just a light line of freckles underneath them. “You sound like my sister, she was pretty pissed at me for almost getting suspended on my second day.” He looked at the list of chemicals then started pouring them in as the list stated, “I’ve seen this one before on YouTube, it turns the water blue then purple then red at the end.” he was right the chemical reaction did just that as he finished the project Brayden said, “this school is kind of lame, this was the kind of stuff I was doing in fifth grade back in Cypress last year.”

Elias was curious about that, it was pretty rare to get a new kid, most everyone in his grade had come over from the same elementary school as him. “Why did you move down here in the middle of the school year?”

Brayden setting the experiment at the end of the table surprised him with a full answer that he didn’t expect. “My mom got arrested last year and the court made me move in with my sister, I’ve been living with her for almost a year now. We moved when our mom found out where we were she tired to burn down the house and take me with her.” He shrugged then said, “Until I came to live with Erin I had no idea how shitty my mom was. Or how bad she was treating me.”

Elias swallowed not sure at all how to respond to that, “I didn’t even know my mom until a week ago. Maybe your mom will get help like mine did then she can come back into your life.”

Brayden after Mr. Speck came by to check on their work and gave both of them an A for combining the liquids together correctly said, “Nah, I wouldn’t want her to. What did your dad get custody or something?”

Elias shook his head, “No after I was born my mom sort of just left me with my grandmother, she died and Sandra came home to take care of me. We’ve gotten really close and I think she’s a better mom than my grandmother was.”

Brayden as the bell rang said, “if you want to hang at lunch that’d be pretty cool.”

Elias said, “Sure.” They both started walking from the classroom together. As they walked into the cafeteria Elias said, “I usually sit with Heather, Greg and Jennifer do you want to sit with us?” Brayden shrugged in agreement and after the two of them got their lunches they headed over to the table. The new addition that Elias noticed right away was Marissa. She sat next to Heather, if it was supposed to be a secret the two girls were seeing each other Elias decided they were doing a very bad job of hiding it.

As they ate lunch he talked with Brayden some more, just asked him about his tee-shirt and Brayden said, “I like the classic stuff, you know Zeppelin, AC/DC, Floyd, some more modern stuff like Nirvana, or Pearl Jam,or the Foo Fighters, anything with a beat, Erin introduced me to a lot of it. Before that I was listening to a lot of rap. I still do listen to some of that too, Erin showed me some classic rap stuff too that was way better than the stuff today.” As he finished he said, “What about you?”

Elias shrugged, “Uh Sandra introduced me to Queen… um Bohemian Rhapsody.”

Brayden smiled, “oh no shit yeah… that’s a good one I knew that one before Erin. About the only thing that Al and Erin both agreed on was that you can’t go wrong with Queen.”

“Whose Al?”

“My mom’s old boss, real sh- uh sorry really bad guy, but I never knew it till I got out here with Erin. I thought that was just how people were, you know dealing drugs and doing drugs, its all I was around. Figured when I got old enough I’d just do it too..” He shrugged looking down at his mostly eaten piece of pizza.

Elias realized something as he listened to Brayden talk, the boy was rough around the edges, clearly having lived a life totally different than Elias’s but he was also really easy to talk to. Out on the playground he sat with Brayden on the wooden fence that went around the tether-ball courts and felt that this was the right boy to be talk with about things. “My mom left right after I was born, I think she was a lot like your mom doing drugs and all of that kind of stuff, though she said it was mainly alcohol for her… but she got better and came back to take care of me.”

Brayden said, “My mom won’t ever get better. She was bad when Erin was younger than me and she’s still bad now fourteen years later. I always thought it was just how parents were. I mean I want to a school in a bad area of Dallas. Its just how it was out there. I thought it was wrong, I mean there were kids in my elementary school who did some really bad things to some of the girls. I never did, I don’t like the thought of hurting someone else.” He sighed, “Erin almost dumped me on the system two weeks after I started living with her, that’s what opened my eyes I think.” He looked over at Elias then out at the other kids playing, “You’re not like the other kids here. Are you going to Heather’s Halloween thing? She invited me and my sister, said that parents are supposed to come as its a family thing?”

Elias said, “Yeah her family does it every year. Pretty much every kid that’s in Heather’s first period class gets invited. I think only about half a dozen ever show up though. Usually us kids go out trick or treating too. The James’s who live next door do a haunted house every year, its usually kind of lame but its still fun to run through it.”

As the bell rang to send them to their next period Brayden said, “Cool then I’ll see you there, I won’t be in school tomorrow I’ve got a doctors appointment.” They split apart as they had separate classes for the rest of the day. Only after they exchanged phone numbers though so that they could text each other. Elias had only ever had Heather as a friend, now he was discovering that there were some boys out there who maybe he had things in common with. Sure Brayden wasn’t like him in a lot of ways but he felt an almost kinship in the kind of things that they were both going through. Though he doubted that Brayden was sleeping with his sister like how Elias was sleeping with his mom. Thinking about that made Elias shift slightly, he wanted school to end so he could kiss Sandra again. Those three days being with her all the time had left him wanting to always be close to her.

*

  
Sandra finally after five hours collapsed on the couch feeling thoroughly exhausted after cleaning the house. Before cleaning she had run to the grocery store for food for the week along with a few other items that she had needed to really clean the house. There were only two places in the house she didn’t clean, Elias’s bedroom and bathroom. That was his chore this evening after they went clothes shopping. The boy had left his clothes on the floor in his bedroom, and the entire thing needed to be cleaned anyway. It was a chore fully in the realm of an eleven year old boy to handle. Relaxing on the couch Sandra reached for Elias’s book that she was reading. This was that same dogeared old copy of Dune that had been read many times by the boy. Apparently it had come from a used book sale as it had an old stamp on the first blank page from a public library in Austin.

Sandra was about halfway through the book, she hadn’t really ever been sucked into a book before in the same way that she had been this one. The story was compelling, it had all those hallmarks of a really good story. There was just enough romance in it to keep you hooked, just enough strange and wonderment that would fuel a boys imagination she was certain. She was taking a short nap from reading and working when her phone rang. At first she was afraid that she was getting another call from the school instead it was Clara.

“Hey girl,” Clara said as soon as Sandra slid along the accept button.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“Doing my weekly check up on you, how are you doing?”

“Exhausted, but really good. I miss our twice weekly lunches.” She did too, hanging with Clara was always a joy. Though ten years separated them they actually had a lot of things in common with one another.

Clara on the other end sighed, “Yeah, tell me about it. You’ve decided to stay there I take it?”

Sandra sat up on the couch hearing something else in her friends voice, “What’s wrong?”

“You can always read me. Its been hard lately, I didn't’ realize how much our lunches helped me decompress. Stephen’s tried you know going out on lunches with me but its not really working.

“Y-your marriage?”

Clara chuckled, “No sweetie the marriage is fine, were as obsessed with each other as ever before. He’s just not you, he can’t really listen to me bitch about the girls dance classes or the stupid fucking teachers that continue to annoy me with their inability to just let me raise my kids instead of them interjecting with how they think things should be done in my house.” She sighed, “See Stephen wants to try and fix that shit not just let me decompress.”

Sandra smiled, “Well that’s boys for you Clara, they like to fix stuff. You’re the one who told me that. You should tell him though.”

Clara said, “He’ll just try to fix it.”

Sandra standing up said, “No you should tell him what you told me, that you don’t need him to fix it just to listen and let you get it off your chest. His trying to find a solution to a problem that isn’t really a problem.”

Clara chuckled, “Well shit when did you become so smart about relationships.”

Sandra smiled, “I really didn’t. I just figure that I’m hundreds of miles away and can’t be there but I know Stephen, he’d want to be there for you.” Sandra started for foyer to get her shoes on, “Call me tomorrow earlier in the afternoon and you can bitch with me then for a few hours too if you want. Right now I’ve got to pick up a boy and take him underwear shopping.”

Clara was smiling on her end Sandra could tell when she said, “Sounds like a fun date to me. I’ve never had the joy of a middle school boy, are they as smelly and dirty as I always imagined.”

Sandra laughed, “Perhaps they are, but your lovely angles aren’t the cleanest people in the world either.”

Clara chuckled, “Yes they are down right the two messiest girls I’ve ever seen, but then again I can’t say I was the best at cleaning up after myself at six and four. I more meant the you know… well boys have this ability to create a mess...”

Sandra felt a slight thrill go through her system at the thought of Elias “making a mess”, he was still a few years away from that if she was right. “No he doesn’t yet, we had a very frank discussion about masturbation. Apparently my mom made him think it was a horrible sin, and that led to him admitting that it wasn’t messy yet.”

Clara laughed, “oh well that’s one less thing you need to worry about cleaning for now. I’ve got to go the girls are getting off their bus, then its off to dance practice.” They hung up a second later and Sandra had to admit that talking with Clara had been nice. Yet she couldn’t admit to Clara that even when Elias could make messes he probably wasn’t going to be making them in a sheet or a shower. In her mind she made a mental note to go see a doctor down here and get her birth control updated just to be on the safe side. After all she could be wrong about how soon Elias started making little Elias’s.

As she pulled up in front of the school she saw Elias talking with another boy. That was a little strange honestly. He had admitted to her more than once that Heather was his only real friend. She studied this boy, he was perhaps an inch taller than Elias. He was just as skinny, there were no real muscles on his arms or legs, in fact his knees were a little more knobby than Elias’s He wore a tee-shirt with Led Zeppelin on the front of it. His hair was a reddish brown color with highlights of darker brown here and there. Before Elias, Sandra had never really found herself admiring little boys, now she was finding it hard not to see the beauty of boys around her son’s age. This boy was definitely as beautiful as her son.

When he saw her car Elias said something to the other boy then came over getting into the car. As he buckled Sandra said, “Who’s your friend?”

Elias looking over at the boy who was now getting into another car just a few spaces behind them said, “Oh that’s Bray, he’s my new science partner. He and his sister just moved here and he started school on the first day of my suspension. He almost got into a fight with Billy in science class.”

Sandra looked over at Elias, “So now you’re making friend with trouble not just being trouble I see.”

Elias grumbled, “Its not like that Sandra I promise!”

Sandra laughed at the look on his face then she took his hand squeezing it. “I know its not sweetie I was just messing with you a little bit. He looked like a nice kid.”

Elias agreed, “Yeah, hes’ pretty cool, he likes a lot of older music like you.” As she pulled out of the school pick up zone Elias reached into his backpack to pull something out. He handed her a card that had pumpkins on it and ghosts. “That’s the invitation for Heather’s parents Halloween party next Saturday. Grandma always took me but she never stayed so I usually slept over at Heather’s on the couch.”

Sandra at the stop light looked at the invitation then handed it back to him, “Well then this year you won’t have to stay on the couch.”

Elias putting the invitation down on the dash said, “You know it means you have to wear a costume right? That’s why grandma never wanted to stay and just dropped me off. Everyone even the adults wear costumes.”

Sandra shrugged, “I have no problem wearing a costume. Its Halloween after all, that’s what you do. I used to go to Clara and Stephens’ for Halloween every year and we always dressed up. So after we go underwear shopping we’ll go costume shopping too.”

Elias groaned remembering about the underwear now, “Do we have to? I already have my Halloween costume anyway.”

Sandra turning onto the interstate instead of heading towards home said, “Yes we really do have to. You’re only going to keep growing Elias we need to make sure that your underwear doesn’t constrict you.” He sighed as she changed tactics, “So what are you being for Halloween?”

“I’m going as a pirate. About a week before the stuff all happened Heather and I went with her parents to get our costumes. I found this really cool pirate one and that’s what I wanted to be.”

Sandra nodded, “Well then pirates it shall be we’ll make everyone at the party walk the plank.”

Elias smiled, “You’re really going to be a pirate with me?”

Sandra took his hand squeezing it, “Of course I am, its what a girlfriend should do. Also what a mom should do too.” She pulled into the parking lot of a Target. Elias grumbled about going inside to go clothes shopping but he didn’t complain too much as they went over to the underwear section. Sandra looked at the size on his current underwear at the back when he didn’t know what size he wore then went through the boys section going up in sizes from what he currently wore. “Now do you want my opinion on what you should pick?”

Elias agreed, “Yeah I’d like it to be something you like too Sandra.”

She hugged him gently, “Well then we should go with the boxer-briefs, no more kiddy briefs. These let you breath better down there which is important what do you think?”

Elias looked at the packs of boxer-briefs then picked one with a lot of different colors, “I think that’s good how about these?”

Sandra gently squeezed his shoulders, “That’s perfect, lets get four packs for now, you sure you don’t want ones with characters on them or something?” Elias shook his head, “I don’t mind you know.”

Elias said, “I know Sandra but I do. All the other boys in school are wearing just colored ones not ones with stuff on them. Well other than some with words sometimes...”

Sandra smiled, he didn’t know it but he was transitioning away from being a little boy into a young man. “Well I think they’ll look wonderful on you. Your girlfriend happens to agree with me.” She winked at him then kissed his temple before they headed to the check outline. The Halloween Spirit story was not that far away from the Target so they stopped over there next. Sandra found a woman’s ‘sexy’ pirate costume pretty quickly though they did look around at some of the scary stuff in the store before checking out.

The ride home in the car she went over if he had any homework or not, which he did because Elias had to catch up on the school work he had missed while suspended. At the house she had him clean his bedroom and bathroom first before he started on his homework. He grumbled again but didn’t argue about it. It was nice to see that he was still a kid about things at times. They had this complexity to their relationship but underneath that Elias was still a boy of eleven. After he cleaned up his room and bathroom Elias sat on the floor in the living room at the coffee table to work on his homework.

When Elias groaned for the third time Sandra moved from where she was sitting on the couch to sit behind him on the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking in the wonderful smell of preteen Elias before saying, “What’s wrong?”

Elias sighed, “Its just math I’m pretty sure I got the wrong answer but I don’t know why.”

Sandra took a look at the paper, holding it in her hands studying it. She had needed to know a lot about math to finish school for nursing. “Well you are right it is the wrong answer.”

Elias sighed as he started to erase his answer, “I’ll try again.”

Sandra rested a hand on his stomach sliding it under his shirt to gently rub it in an effort to calm him. “Here, try looking at it by breaking each section of the problem down separately first.” She moved her one hand from his stomach so she could hold and write on the paper adding in some lines then she said, “like that.”

Elias studied it then went to work with her talking him through it slowly when eh got the answer he said, “Thanks Sandra… I… uh Grandma would have just told me to ask the teacher…”

Sandra rested her hand on his stomach again softly rubbing it as she rested her head by his on his shoulder, “Well I’m not her, I’m your momfriend.”

Elias disagreed with that one, “Momfriend? That’s a horrible name.”

Sandra smiled, “Oh so girlmom is better then?”

Elias groaned, “That’s even worse now it sounds like I’m your daughter.”

Sandra gently teased one of his ribs making the boy giggle, “Oh so then what would you suggest.”

Elias tried to pull her hand out from under his shirt when she tickled him again, “h-how about just girlfriend!”

“But Elias I’m also your mom.”

Elias when she tickled him again said, “I’m trying to do homework!”

Sandra gently whispered in his ear, “I’ll let you finish it after dinner.” Then she gently bit his earlobe as her hand went a little lower on his stomach. Elias’s breath stopped when her hand found the button on his shorts. “Unless...”

Elias softly said, “D-don’t stop.” Sandra could hear the desire in his voice as he dropped the pencil on the table. It rolled from where it rested on the paper down onto the floor as it did Sandra slipped her hand into Elias’s unbuttoned shorts sliding it along the length of his fully grown four inch member. Sandra nibbled at his earlobe as her fingers slipped into the boys briefs finding his erection waiting. A small groan escaped Elias’s lips as her fingers wrapped around him slowly stroking his length. A part of Sandra already ached to feel this bit of him inside of her, but she was okay to wait a little longer.

“Here, stand up for me.” As he stood up she had him turn around to face her as she moved up onto the couch. Now she was level with his stomach. Sandra finished undoing the shorts, making them fall down to his ankles as she pulled his briefs down as well just far enough that they slipped off of his round bottom and revealed all of his mid section to her eyes. His penis strained to reach for his chin, all four inches on proud display as Sandra leaned over and ran her tongue over the head that she had already exposed while stroking him in the briefs.

Elias’s breathing was already coming quicker as Sandra slowly slipped him into her mouth. There was a slight taste of boy who needed to have this bit of him cleaned after a day of school, but Sandra didn’t mind. She began to suck on him harder as his hands rested on her head. She knew one day that this part of him would be bigger, that getting all of it in her mouth like this would become harder to do. So for now Sandra savored the fact that she had all of her little boy in her mouth. She used her tongue as well to ride up along the sides of it, even to find the head then slide along that sending shivers of pleasure through Elias’s body.

The sounds that the preteen boy made as she sucked on his erection made Sammy look up from where he was laying on the couch curiously. Elias’s hand ran through her hair as Sandra began moving faster on his erection, sucking while pulling him in and out of her mouth. When the eleven year old came he pressed up into her mouth just like he had this morning. His penis tried in vain to shoot a load into her mouth, but Elias didn’t yet produce. Slowly Sandra slipped him out of her mouth as the boy stood there on shaky legs recovering from his orgasm.

Sandra slowly put his penis back in the briefs then pulled his shorts up as well, “There now how are you feeling?” She asked as she pulled Elias down into her arms.

He snuggled, “Wonderful. S-should I do something to make you feel good too?”

Sandra kissed the top of his head, “its okay Elias, you don’t have to.”

Elias moved in her arms so that he was facing her, “But I want to.”

Sandra smiled, “Well then if you insist then I’m all yours to do with as you wish Elias.”

He flushed as she could see him thinking for a moment about how to go about pleasuring her too. Then put his hands on her shoulders pushing her back onto the couch. She let him lay there on top of her for a moment, his lips kissing hers before she felt him going lower. This was important, letting him explore at his own pace, she didn’t want to suggest anything, just let him go about it as he saw fit. He took her hands as he sat up to have her sit up too. Then he put his hands on her shirt to pull it up and off. Sandra smiled at his developing confidence in things. He didn’t struggle with the bra at all when he reached around and took it off. The boy was a quick learner. His hands went to her breasts almost immediately as he pushed her back down onto the couch to kiss her more. Sandra could tell that Elias had not gotten soft during the moments that led to this as it pressed to her leg while he kissed her. He squeezed her small breasts as he said, “S-Sandra can I try… um sucking you down there like you do me?”

Sandra stroked his cheek as he flushed, “Of course you can Eli. I’ll guide you, but I won’t be too demanding. If you don’t like it we can stop.”  
Elias still flushed said, “I want to try.” Sandra didn’t argue with him as the boy moved down. He struggled for a moment with the button on her jeans but then he got it, sliding them down her legs in a matter of seconds. His eyes took in her panties before finally taking them off too, tossing them onto the floor with her jeans. Sandra didn’t have to wonder what was going on in Elias’s mind as he rested his fingers on her pussy after that. It was clear as his one finger slipped between the lips that he was focused on just one thing. The boys desire to make her feel good clearly came from a place of love, but also returning the good feeling she gave him.

Sandra opened her legs on the couch as Elias leaned down once more to take a closer look. This time the boy’s face was right there between her legs, she could see him looking at the inner folds of her spread open pussy. His lips kissed one of her inner thighs, perhaps a memory of her doing the same thing to him. Then the other one before he moved them over to kiss her belly just above where the pubic region began. His finger ran through the inner areas, finding her clit and rubbing it as he said, “Should I lick that?”

Sandra agreed, “Yes you can try that first.” The first time Elias’s tongue ran over her clit a shudder of desire coursed through Sandra’s body. This was her boy, her wonderful sweet Elias licking her pussy. His tongue pushed lower at her guidance, sliding through the inner folds. Elias had clearly started to get a taste for her. Usually as far she could tell a guy was either going to like it right away or adjust to it with time. Elias appeared to like it right away. Either that or he really wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel. When his tongue swiped against her opening Sandra groaned resting a hand on the boys head as his tongue prodded her opening. She felt a small orgasm rock her body then, but it passed quickly as Elias continued to lick at her inner most sensitive areas.

  
*

  
For some reason being this close to the area between Sandra’s legs made his penis really hurt in his shorts. Just moments ago she had sucked him and made him feel incredible, but now again his penis strained to be freed as he looked at Sandra’s vagina. This close he could smell her as well. For some reason that scent seemed to be affecting his penis too. Like her perfume the smell of Sandra was light to the point that you had to be really close to take it in. He loved how every time he smelled her though it made his penis ache. Then he had ran a finger through the inner area up to her clit, even licked the finger to make sure that he could stand the taste. For some reason beyond the ability of an eleven year old boy to realize tasting her made his penis throb even more.

At Sandra’s guidance he ran his tongue over her clit, the feeling of that little nub against his tongue was quite shocking honestly, it wasn’t as firm as he had expected it to be. HE could feel give as if it could be moved, so he did pressing his tongue to it which made Sandra rest a hand on his head and guide him down lower on her. He could see all of her spread open before him. The inner lips were small and pink with the outer ones opened up around them showing off all of the delicate inner areas. His tongue ran through there. The juices had a weird effect of making his tongue a little numb to the taste the more he got on it.

He pressed his tongue into her opening, curling it up so that he could drill it in there. Feeling her vaginal canal squeezing on his tongue was so different than how it squeezed on his fingers. Sandra’s hand in his hair felt wonderful. He loved how she gently stroked her hand through his hair while he licked at her opening. “Try this instead Elias, try sucking on my clit while you push your fingers inside...” Elias looked up at her, green eyes meeting green as he flushed then moved to do as Sandra wanted. As his tongue brushed over her clit Sandra pressed up to meet his fingers as the slipped into her opening. Once again just like last time slipping his fingers inside of Sandra felt incredible, how her tunnel squeezed on them as he pushed them in deeper.

While he did that he followed Sandra’s instruction, putting his lips to her clit to suck on it. He sucked at first, but then he found that when he would rub his tongue over it her vagina would squeeze tighter on his fingers, so he did that as well before going back to sucking again. It was incredible really how her body responded to his touch and his mouth. Elias couldn’t imagine not wanting to do this to Sandra, to make her make those wonderful sounds she was making right now. The feeling of her hand on his head as she pushed his lips to her clit again to suck on it while his fingers pushed into her vagina while it squeezed tightly on them.

When her hand held tightly onto the top of his head and a loud moan escaped from Sandra he knew that he had made her cum really good. He could hear her gasps and moans as he kept moving his fingers inside of her. From the other couch Sammy looked on wondering if he should come help his owners. Neither of them noticed the dogs curiosity as Elias kept sucking on her clit and pushing his fingers back up into his mom’s body. He tried moving his fingers out for a moment, pressing his tongue into the tunnel as he wanted to feel it squeeze on his tongue too. The feeling made him smile and his penis throb even more as he sent Sandra into another orgasm.

Finally with exhausted fingers, a nearly numb tongue he had given Sandra all that he could. Her hands were on him pulling him up on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips as she said, “That was wonderful Eli.”

Elias smiled, “That’s how much I love you.” He felt like a dork saying it but he did anyway.

Sandra smiled back, kissing his nose, his cheeks, then his lips, “Well I love you just as much sweetie.” They lay like that for a little bit, but eventually they got up. Instead of eating dinner right away Sandra suggested they take their shower first to clean up. It wasn’t a long shower. Sandra did play with his penis till he had another smaller orgasm but they pretty much just used the shower to get clean tonight as the had already done sex stuff just a bit earlier. Dinner was pork chops with corn and rice. Sandra was a really good cook, but best of all she let Elias help with cooking dinner so he was learning how to cook too.

After dinner he finished his homework as Sandra had told him he would have to. He didn’t complain though as he had agreed to them doing sex stuff. He would have agreed to it no matter how late he had to stay up to do homework. Being intimate with Sandra was the best feeling in the world. She knew how to take care of him and he was learning how to take care of her too. After he finished his homework Sandra said, “Okay to bed, you can read for one hour I’ll come in and let you know when its up.”

Elias didn’t argue he was honestly too tired to even read for an hour. In bed after brushing his teeth and making sure the bathroom was clean he could feel himself drifting. As he lay there he imagined what the future might hold. Would he marry Sandra one day? That was kind of silly she was his mom after all. He always wanted to be close to her though, even if he couldn’t marry her maybe he could help her find someone that was close enough to him that they’d make her happy. Of course that’d mean that he’d have to find someone for himself too. That was all too difficult to think of, instead Elias decided that he was just going to have as much time with Sandra as he could and let her know every day that he loved her.

Sandra found him already asleep ten minutes after he confirmed to himself that hew as going to love Sandra every day. She gently tucked him in, took his glasses off, kissed his forehead, rubbed his back when he twisted onto it a second later then smiled to herself at the wonderful young man her son was becoming. Sandra didn’t concern herself with the distant future either, but the new couple was about to run into a complication to their wonderful new romance. An unexpected but welcomed one…


	12. Chapter 12

The peaceful look of a preteen boy sleeping in the center of a queen sized bed totally naked with a blanket at his knees was indeed a very beautiful sight to see on a Saturday morning. Friday evening they had gone out on a small date for dinner, this time at a much more crowded Italian restaurant. Once again Elias had used his allowance to seduce his mother into bed with him. Now hours later in the early morning of the Saturday before Halloween Sandra stood in the bedroom doorway sipping at a cup of coffee watching that same wonderful eleven year old sleep undisturbed and unaware that he had the entire bed to himself for the moment.

She smiled looking at him sleep, he looked innocent laying there on his back, her eyes trailing over his wonderful almost too skinny body. Her fingers wanted to slide down over that chest and stomach again, down to the very thing that presented itself between his legs at this moment in all of its glory. How boys maintained an erection for so long during sleep was a mystery, but when it created such adorable sights really did she mind so much? Maybe she had always been a boy lover and it had taken this beautiful son of hers to awaken that part of her. Or maybe this was somehow all tied up to her feelings for Elias. It didn’t matter either way honestly, if she was this was the only boy she’d ever be with like this, and if she wasn’t well she’d always have Elias no matter what.

Elias twisted on the bed making her wonder how boys did it in their sleep without hurting that appendage. He was now on his stomach his penis buried in the bed his little butt on full display. He did have a nice round one. Little globes that she wanted to run and squeeze her hands over again. When one of his legs moved she could see his butt on full display but also just make out his small sack as well. She had almost taken his virginity last night. Even though she had promised herself that she’d wait till tonight. In the end it hadn’t mattered anyways as seconds after she had given him his third orgasm the boy had fallen asleep. He had been exhausted from a long day of school then a date that had gone for a little too long as well.

Sandra moved to the bed, putting her mug down on the nightstand next to where she had removed Elias’s glasses last night. Gently she leaned over the bed resting her hand on his warm back as she kissed his cheek, “Eli, sweetie its time to get up.” The boy groaned, mumbled something then rolled onto his side, which gave her another nice view of his erect penis. She loved how this seemed to help the skin pull back revealing almost the entire head as he stretched on the bed his green eyes meeting hers. “I made breakfast.” She gently kissed his cheek again rubbing his back one more time before standing up to let him finish waking up. Like their first date last night would stay in Sandra’s memories forever.

  
*

  
Between talking with Clara over the phone and doing actual work for her mom’s company Sandra had ended up having a very busy week after a relaxing weekend. It had been roughly sixteen days since she had met Elias, and fourteen days since their relationship had gotten more complex. A week had passed faster than she would have expected. Somehow her and Elias had fallen into a very simple routine. On the week days she kept him on his bedtime schedule, and in his own bedroom as well. Though as more days passed that was becoming a struggle for both of them. She missed having him in her arms on weeknights. In the evenings before he went to his bedroom the two of the would sit in the tub or take a shower together.

Often they would pleasure one another. Elias was getting amazing at using his fingers on her in the shower. More than that he was getting very adept at going on his knees to use his mouth on her pussy as well. Often in the tub she’d sit up on the edge of it so that Elias could lean over and put his mouth between her legs. Then she’d return the favor with him standing up in the tub. Sometimes in the afternoons they would lay on the couch taking turns with their mouths on each other. Elias was becoming an expert at pleasing her, and Sandra was enjoying every moment of letting him explore and get more confident as the week went on. Sandra could see a future where the sexual fires didn’t need to be stoked every day but for now they were in that honeymoon period. Today was finally Friday and she was going to go on a real second date with Elias at long last. His stingy mom had finally gotten him a new allowance so that they could go on that date.

During that week as well when they weren’t together Sandra worked at getting to understand her mom’s real-estate company. At the same time Elias had formed a very fast and complete friendship with Brayden. The two boys were already talking about sleepovers while also constantly messaging one another on their phones. Sandra liked seeing that Elias was making a friend that was also a boy. She loved Heather as well, having met her a few times now too, but as his mom she wanted Elias to have friends that were male as well. Elias and Brayden were different personality wise from what she had learned of the other boy, but sometimes that was a benefit in friendship.

It was Friday finally, but date night would have to wait till she was done with work. In the morning Sandra headed into her moms real-estate office to meet with her mom’s former partner. Sandra knew nothing about selling houses but Larry her mom’s partner was very adept at it. She had to go into the office this time instead of talking on the phone with him because she needed to look over the company to get a full understanding of how it worked. The company employed four real-estate agents who all knew their jobs, though her mom had been the top producer. To say that the company was flushed with cash wasn’t the right way to put it, though there was enough money coming in that she and Elias would never have to worry. Her mom in her will had gifted her stake of the company to Sandra to protect Elias’s future.

Larry it turned out was not just a really good agent, but the older nearly sixty year old father of two and grandfather of four was really nice as well. He and her mom had built a company upon the thought that they should take care of their clients. Larry had been at the funeral it was there that he had expressed how much it hurt him that Loraine was gone, as she had been the only agent he had ever worked with that he wanted to keep working with. Now looking over the books Sandra could see that the company was in good hands but they needed someone to watch the company expenses. That was not what she had trained for while going to nursing school, but Sandra had always been really good with numbers. Unlike her son who struggled the most at math out of all of his other subjects she had learned these past few weeks.

Today after looking over the books Sandra had decided that instead of going back to nursing she’d start coming into the office Monday through Thursday, doing expense reports, even the company accounting. It wasn’t a glorious job but if it kept Elias’s future intact she actually didn’t mind. Despite his struggles in math Elias was very smart. She had a feeling that the boy would find something he really loved related to science one day. For that though he’d need to go to a really good college. This along with the settlement on her mother’s life insurance would make sure that Elias could go wherever he wanted to. Sandra's nursing degree would always be there, she could go back to nursing when Elias was in college if she wanted to.

Thinking about Elias growing up while at the office hurt her a little. She had missed the first ten years of his life. Sandra was finding that she now wanted to cling to the rest of it as tight as she could. Yet their relationship was more complex than mother and son. What would it be like when Elias went off to college? Would she be sneaking into her sons dorm room to have sex with him? Would a college age Elias even want to have sex with his mom anymore? Wasn’t she just the first girlfriend? The one that made sure he was ready for the rest of the world? OR was she something more? Hell she wondered as she worked would she desire a teenage Elias, or was she just attracted to him because he was a preteen boy? She knew that it was more complex than her just discovered attraction to preteen boys.

At three she left the office to head over to the school, once again Elias was outside hanging with Brayden. She had seen a few boys from his middle school that she might consider attractive, but this was the first one that she felt like was on equal footing with her son in that department. She almost had a feeling that the boy like Elias was unaware of just how his cute boyish looks would in a few years transform him into a deeply handsome young man.

With them this afternoon were Heather and another girl that she didn’t know. Heather was quite pretty, she could see why Elias would have wanted to kiss her. She wasn’t slender like Sandra, she was clearly on the way to being full bodied in another year or so she’d loose the left over baby fat she had and be one of those girls that had wide hips and large breasts but were stunning with such a profile. The other girl was willowy like Sandra though she already had breasts that would rival Sandra’s in size. When he saw her car Elias hugged both Heather and the other girl, while fist bumping with Brayden. She felt a ping of jealousy when he hugged the other girl, was he maybe developing feelings for someone that wasn’t her? If he was they’d deal with it.

As he got into the car Sandra said, “Make another new friend?”

Elias looked out at the other kids then said, “That’s Marissa. I’m not supposed to talk about it but I know you won’t tell anyone. She and Heather are kind of dating.”

Sandra shouldn’t have felt the sudden relief that she did as her jealousy slipped away. He wasn’t going to be hers forever. He was going to grow up and want to see what else was out there other than his own mother right? “Well I won’t tell anyone. So do you think we should go out tonight?”

Elias smiled, “A second date?”

Sandra agreed, “Absolutely and this time you get to pick the restaurant we go to.”

“Can we do Italian? I really want some lasagna.”

Sandra chuckled, finding his hand as she pulled out of the school pick up line. “Of course we can, but you’ll have to dress nice.”

Elias agreed, “Yeah it is a date after all… but I don’t have any money to pay.”

Sandra said, “Well I’m not sure but I think your mom left your weekly allowance on your dresser.” She had decided that based on how little her mom had given Elias that she could give him a little more than average for now. “Her only requirement is that you understand a big chunk of it is for taking your girlfriend out on a date tonight so she only gave you extra for that.”

Elias laughed, “uh Sandra its just us I know you’re both my mom and girlfriend.” He flushed as he finished that last part.

Sandra squeezed his hand, “Well I like keeping them separate so that you know its not your girlfriend who punishes you for not cleaning your room.” Elias just squeezed her hand back as if he was saying he knew how complex this all was just like she did. At the house they let Sammy out who had been cooped up inside since she went to the office. As Sammy ran around outside Elias sat at the kitchen table doing his homework while Sandra went looking for the perfect dress to wear tonight. Was it wrong that she felt such a thrill at the thought of wearing something revealing to seduce her son into bed with her? Sandra didn’t think so anymore.

She finally picked out a sleek black dress that would with the help of a push up bra give her some top cleavage which she barely had any of. Her breast were small like the rest of her figure but like most women knew there were tricks to show them off if you wanted to. Dress picked out Sandra went back to check on Elias. He had finished his homework by now, even let Sammy in who was eating from his bowl. By now Elias knew all of his responsibilities doing them every afternoon without complaining though there were a few grumbles or groans here and there. Never about taking care of Sammy though, the boy simply adored the dog. He really did have a sense of responsibility which Sandra loved to see. “You want some help picking out something to wear tonight?”

Elias agreed, “Yes please I want to impress my girlfriend.”

Sandra smiled walking with him back to his bedroom. “Don’t forget your allowance.” She pointed at the fifty dollar bill on the dresser which Elias took looking at, “Remember most of that goes for our date tonight.”

Elias said, “I know, I don’t expect that much money every week for cleaning my bedroom.”

Sandra pulled him to her, gently holding him in her arms as she said, “Sweetie you do a lot more in this house than keep your bedroom and bathroom clean. You help me with the dishes every night, you feed and let Sammy out, plus you help clean up the rest of the house at times too. Fifty is a little too much for that, but I think thirty a week is fair. So that’s what you’re going to get, but if I want you to take me out somewhere special I might give you more that week.” She turned his face up to look at hers before she leaned down to peck his lips once, “Now lets see what you should wear tonight.”

Sandra went through his shirts looking for something nice that would work well with her dress, finally settling on a dark blue shirt to go with a pair of slacks. Elias didn’t complain about wearing nice clothes, he had done it every Sunday for years till Sandra came to take care of him. She would say that she was depriving him of his right to religion but Elias had made it clear that he was more like her than like his grandmother in that regard. Sandra putting his clothes down on his bed kissed the top of his head once before leaving the room to get dressed herself.

Again like on the previous Tuesday, Elias came into the bathroom when she was mostly ready to go, just finishing the last touches of her makeup. If she had thought for even a second that her young man didn’t desire her the look on his face would be enough. When his eyes took in her figure in the tight black dress she could feel his desire even though he wasn’t anywhere near her. She helped him with his shirt again, this time when her fingers brushed across the front of his pants to tuck his shirt in all the way there as well she felt his growth clearly. Last time he had probably been too nervous, but this time he wasn’t nearly as nervous. “You look really pretty tonight Sandra.”

Sandra smiled, “You look devilishly handsome yourself Elias, here...” She stood back up moving him in front of her as she used a comb to brush his hair quickly, “I think its about time we got this cut, you know that right?”

Elias sighed, “I guess, I just don’t want it cut too short.”

Sandra squeezed his shoulders, “Well how about a compromise, tomorrow we’ll go get your haircut before the Halloween party, but you get to choose how short you want it cut. Really all I’m concerned about is how frayed its getting on the ends. You got your dad’s hair color, but you got my hair. If you’re going to keep it long its got to be maintained as well.”

Elias walking with her from the bathroom said, “You don’t mind if its long? Grandma always wanted me to cut it shorter… like really short.”

Sandra grabbing her small purse as they walked from the bedroom said, “I don’t mind at all Elias, I like running my hands through your hair.” Here he flushed when she said that, “And its your hair not mine. If you want it to go down to your ankles I’d be fine with it. I would just want you to maintain it. Having long hair even for a boy means taking care of it. That’s why I think so many boys opt for short hair.”

Elias with a flush said, “I like it long because it feels really nice when your hands go through it.”

Sandra directing him out the front door towards her car said, “Well then lets make sure you keep it long enough that I can still do that just not so long that you have to worry about maintaining it as much.” Elias agreed with that as they got into the car. Elias had suggested an Italian place that he had gone to with Heather one year for her birthday so that was where they went. It was a nice restaurant with murals of the Italian countryside all over its walls and tables that were made of solid wood with nice simple decorations on top of them. The sound of soft music playing in the background as well added to the atmosphere of trying to bring you to an Italian villa.

They were seated at a small four chair table in one of the corners of the crowded restaurant as they sat down the waiter immediately brought over bread for the table and asked Sandra if she’d like to see a wine list for which she politely declined. She noticed that Elias’s eyes rested briefly on the eight on her necklace. As the waiter left Elias said, “Sandra, do you ever just feel like doing it?”

She got what he meant right away, he wasn’t talking about sex or anything related to that. “Just ordering some wine?” He gave a small nod, “Once or twice a year I almost give in.” She paused thinking how to put this with him honestly, “So think of it like this. Lets say that your addiction was harmful to you.”

“M-my addiction?” He looked a little surprised to realize that he had one.

Sandra rested her hand on top of his, “Elias, you’re constantly reading, you have latched onto a very healthy hobby that can be a little expensive at times but is kind of addicting too, you’re always going to want to read more books right?”

Elias said, “I suppose but I never thought I was… addicted to it.”

Sandra continued with her analogy. “Well if tomorrow you were told that you couldn’t read a book again ever because it harmed you how long do you think you’d last?”

Elias thought the entire time the waiter brought their drinks then took their orders. She could tell that he was thinking even as he gave his order for lasagna. As the man left he finally said, “I’d probably last a few days before I tried to sneak reading around you...”

Sandra smiled, “Its a good thing then that reading is good for you, it helps stimulate the brain while also giving pleasure. Alcohol is very pleasurable Elias, it makes you feel, well invulnerable, but it also inhibits the part of your brain that makes you stop before you do something really bad or stupid. Then after you’ve had enough you start to just not care anymore how you’re harming yourself or even others. Its a very dangerous drug for someone to become addicted to. In the long term it causes a lot of other problems. I was only a heavy drinker for two years, but I started drinking around your age and got drunk the first time then too. I didn’t start drinking to the point of harming myself or others until after you were born. I think missing it for eight months sent me over that edge.”

They were both quiet for a moment then Elias said, “So having me was a bad thing?”

Sandra squeezed his hand, “No, don’t ever think that Elias. I would have gone over that edge even without staying clean for those months. I was already on the way there. I didn’t drink while I carried you because I wanted you to be born fully healthy and normal. I was smart enough even at fourteen to know the dangers of alcohol on babies and your grandmother shoved that horrible video in my face as well...” She sighed moving to sit beside him as she put her arms around his shoulders, “Having you was a wonderful thing. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Period.”

Elias smiled and rested his head against hers after she kissed his temple. “So you still miss it sometimes then? Even now?”

Sandra softly sighed before answering truthfully, “I do, I wish that I could enjoy a wine every now and then, but I know the slope it would lead me down. Other people can have a wine with dinner, even a glass a day after work to decompress. For me it would just lead to a whole bottle or two, or three. So I focus my mind on other things.”

She had moved to sit across form him again as the waiter brought their salads. “What other things?”

“Well it was nursing back in Atlanta, but here its you and making sure that you have as bright of a future as possible.”

Elias flushed, “And dating me too right?”

Sandra smiled as she slipped one of her shoes off from under the table resting her foot on his leg gently rubbing it, “That too Elias, that too.” He stopped in the middle of his salad when she gently rested her foot between his legs pressing it at his crotch from under the table. Elias gulped slightly as she felt him shift and start to grow against her foot.

“S-Sandra!” She pressed her foot to there one more time before removing it as the waiter brought their dinner. While eating Sandra slowly moved her foot back up there again, resting it between Elias’s open legs with how he sat at the chair. When she rubbed at his middle with the bottom of her foot Elias stopped eating. His eyes met hers, a little bit of desire in there with worry too. She smiled as her foot gently rubbed at his slacks. She could feel the rising shape of him under her foot as she pressed it to his erection under the table. Elias was having a difficult time eating now too, his brain being consumed by the feelings she was starting to produce.

“How is the lasagna?” She asked casually as she continued to eat her own food while rubbing her foot at his crotch. She could feel his full erection now as well, her toes were rubbing up against it with how she had pressed her foot to his crotch. It felt delightful to rub at that stiff bit of Elias in public even though she knew she probably should stop.

Elias breathed in as he rested one hand on her foot trying to get it to move away from his crotch, “G-Good I just can’t concentrate with you doing that.”

Sandra innocently said, “Doing what?”

Elias pressed at her foot again, “Rubbing me with your foot.”

Sandra smiled taking another bite of her rigatoni, “Hmm I don’t know what you’re talking about young man. I am being a perfectly good, innocent, and sweet mother having dinner with her son.”

Her foot again rubbed at his middle as she did Elias said, “Yeah well my girlfriend is being really sneaky under the table then.” Sandra chuckled at that then slowly moved her foot away from between his legs though she really did like having it there.

Sandra leaned across the table then said, “I’ll stop teasing you for now.”

Elias flushed, “T-thanks.”

After she finished eating Sandra moved to sit next to him instead of across from him while Elias finished eating. She rested a hand on his leg from under the table but didn’t move towards his erection, “You know I finished that book of yours, the one you’re always reading Dune.”

Elias said, “It was boring?”

Sandra stroked his leg, “Not at all. It was very exciting actually, that ending with how he manipulates everything and becomes the ruler of the entire galaxy is quite well done. So now that I’ve read this book is there another one in your collection that’s something you really like?”

“You could try reading Enders Game. Its not as good but its still really good, and the boy in the story is my age.”

Sandra squeezed his leg, “Well then that’s the next book in your collection that I’ll give a try to.”

Elias said, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to Sandra.”

“I know I don’t have to Elias, but I do want to. I wouldn’t read them if I didn’t want to read them. The other night when you fell asleep reading Dune I picked it up to put it away and instead started reading the first chapter and was hooked. I can’t say I’m big on the whole scifi thing but the book itself is very well written. Now are you going to finish that or should we ask for a take home box?” She indicated the food he was only picking at now.

Elias sighed, “Take home, I’m full. I think I had too much bread.”

Sandra poked his side making him jump as she said, “Yeah you did fatty!”

Elias said, “I am not fat!”

Sandra tickled him at the table making him giggle, “My fat little boy!” Elias squirmed slipping off of the chair onto the other one across from her now as he eyed her. Sandra smiled at him from across the table, “You’re adorable.”

Elias flushed then looking back at her, “You’ve got too many hands.”

Sandra chuckled, “Just wait till we get home and lets see if you think that still...” his entire face went as red as it could. Sandra really did like that she could affect him like that even this many days into them exploring one another. The waiter came with the bill which she handed over to Elias who this time didn’t ask for her help in figuring out the tip.

As they got up to leave after Elias put the entire fifty on top of the check he said, “This restaurant was even more expensive, both of our meals together with Tip was nearly the whole fifty so I just left it all. I never knew eating out cost so much!”

Sandra put her arm around his shoulders, “Well Italian is usually more expensive than Mexican. Probably because its more difficult to prepare.” They drove home in relative quiet, it was nearing ten by now as well, more than once Elias yawned as they drove. At the house they stood together on the back porch while Sammy ran around doing his business. Then the three of them started back up into the house.

As they were walking inside Elias said, “I had fun tonight...”

Sandra found his hand, gently squeezing it, “You didn’t even give me a goodnight kiss tonight you know that?”

Elias flushed, “I-I thought… we were… uh well….”

“Elias Kyle Becket, what exactly is going on in that dirty mind of yours?”

“I… nevermin-” She shut him up by leaning down to kiss his lips. It took Elias all of a minute to realize what she was doing before he returned the kiss. While kissing the two of them headed towards the back of the house. Sandra could already feel her desire for Elias growing, a part of her wondered if tonight was the night that she’d take his virginity damn her plans for tomorrow night. In the bedroom she pushed Elias back onto the bed as she leaned over him still kissing his lips. Their tongues played with one another as she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Her hand slipping inside with a few of them undone to rub over the boys chest and gently play with his hardening nipples.

She was reminded that this Elias was not the same Elias from their first date a moment later when his hand found the zipper on the back of her dress. She was undressing him so he figured he could do the same. Her lips pressed to his she asked, “What are you doing Eli?”

He responded, “Taking off your dress so I can get lucky.”

Sandra laughed against his lips, “Oh I have made you such a naughty corrupted boy in only two short dates.”

Elias flushed, “Yeah its your fault you’re a really naughty mom...”

Sandra pinched one of his nipples. “Well if I didn’t have such a naughty son I might have been able to resist his charms….” Elias kissed her lips then, his ability to read her cues was nice. She finished unbuttoning his shirt then pulling it open as her fingers danced over his ribs making him giggle. After doing that a few times Sandra gently removed his glasses putting them on the night stand as he didn’t need them for this. Then she sat up on his lap straddling him while she put his hands on the straps of her dress now that the zipper was down all the way. Elias got the message quickly pulling the dress down to reveal her breasts encased within their tight bra. His eyes hungered, she could see it written plainly in them. He started to go for the back of her bra but Sandra took his hand putting it on the front, “This one comes off right here...” Elias undid the clasp freeing her breasts as she leaned back over him to gently kiss his lips again. His hands were on her breasts in seconds as they kissed. After more than a week of doing this now Elias had gotten good at rubbing her breasts.

Sandra though wanted him in her mouth again, so she began working her way down that way. She kissed his neck, sliding her lips down lower, her tongue going over his small nipples, loving the way that they hardened as she flicked her tongue over them. Lower she went, sliding her mouth over his stomach, his breath coming in faster as she went lower. Her hands found his belt, undoing it as she pulled it off by sliding it out through the belt loops. Sandra tossed it behind her on the bedroom floor as she went for his pants next. She was quick about this, opening the slacks then pulling them down his legs.

Elias wore one of the new pair of boxer-briefs which Sandra found to be wonderful. They were a dark blue matching his shirt, the way that his penis strained in them was much less confining than the old briefs he had worn before. Yet you could see the clear outline of him as well. Sandra ran a finger along the length through the cloth material. Then looking up at him she said, “I like your new underwear did your mom help you pick them out?”

Elias flushed as he nodded, “Yeah… just for you.”

Sandra tickled his sides quickly making him giggle before she leaned down to kiss his belly button as her hands pulled at the boxer-briefs dragging them off. All four inches came into glorious view then. He was as hard as he could get, the stimulation that they had gone through to get this point leaving him sexually aroused. She stroked his erection, using her fingers to pull at the skin on the head back revealing it quickly as she leaned down to run her tongue over the head licking it. Elias gasped at the feeling as she slowly slipped her mouth down over him again. Sandra sucked him to a mini-climax as she felt his hands on her head pulling her up and off of him.

It took Sandra a moment to realize why he was doing that as he said, “I..I want to see you too..”

Sandra smiled stroking his cheek as she let him drag her dress off the rest of the way. She stood on the bed so he could pull her panties down, then she got her idea looking at him as his fingers trailed down between her breasts, over her flat stomach, to her pussy, sliding over the lips lightly. “You want to try something new?”

Elias swallowed, “Um… w-what?”

Sandra sat down on the bed across from him with her legs underneath her like Elias had his own under him. “Well there’s this way that we could both pleasure one another with our mouths at the same time. If you want to try it?” Elias nodded so Sandra moved to lay down on her back, “Here, come lay on top of me.” When he started to move to lay on top of her she said, “Not like that, here like this.” She guided him to bring his legs over her face, in a matter of seconds the look on Elias’s face told her that he had figured out what she was trying to get them to do.

Sandra’s target was before her eyes as she had Elias move on top of her, his legs on either side of her head. His erection still throbbed every now and then as she studied it from between his legs. His tiny sack that was mostly firm still hung down at the base. When she licked it Elias leaned down his arms resting on her thighs as his lips licked the outer area of her pussy. This was how the game began. Sandra ran her tongue along the length of him, using a finger to point him down towards her mouth as she did that his tongue pressed between the outer lips, pressing up to her clit. Elias said, “This is difficult doing it upside down.”

Sandra told him, “Well it can feel really good when you do it upside down.” Elias didn’t argue with her as his tongue made contact with her clit again at the same time that she pulled his erection into her mouth. That was how the game began in earnest. When her tongue would rub against the length of his erection, twisting around it while in her mouth his tongue would press to her clit while his fingers slipped into her opening. The fact that Elias figured that out on his own was quite exciting to her. The boy was not afraid to explore his own ideas, or her body either.

Sandra sucked on his balls, as she did his lips moved to suck on her clit as his finger began to push into her faster. That sent Sandra to put her hands on Elias’s waist as she started to move on his erection, sending it in and out of her mouth as quickly as possible. The faster she went, the faster Elias went with his fingers. They built together the eleven year old boy and his mother working towards a combined climax. Sandra sucked his entire length into her mouth, holding him at the waist as she pushed him down fully to her mouth. Elias’s small gasp of release as she sent him over the edge was right on her clit as his two fingers pounded into her pussy again sending her finally over the edge as well.

As the recovered Elias slipped off of her laying beside her on the bed. His little penis still stood up fully ready for more though the boy that it was attached to was clearly exhausted after his long day. Sandra pulled him into her arms realizing just how tired she was as well as they lay there on the bed naked together. Apparently a week of touching her in the shower in the evenings had taught Elias a lot more about her body than she had thought they had. They snuggled together, their faces inches from one another. She stroked his cheek, “I love you Eli.”

Elias kissed her lips as he tried to keep his eyes open, “I love you too Sandra.” She moved her hand to rest it on his side as she pulled him in fully till their bodies were resting together. Elias within moments of that was sound asleep. It took Sandra a little longer while she watched him sleep her fingers gently stroking his cheek.

  
*

It was a little strange Elias realized as he lay there on Sandra’s bed Saturday morning that he felt no shame or shyness about being naked in front of Sandra anymore. His mind went back to the date from last night, to the subtle ways that Sandra had shown him how much he meant to her. To his own ways, he had only been uncomfortable at the dinner table when she touched between his legs because he had been so afraid someone would see her foot touching him like that. Elias didn’t want Sandra to get into trouble for what they were doing. He was smart enough to know that she would too if they did get caught, not only because he was her son.

Then back at home things had been so amazing, till they started touching each other Elias had thought for a moment that they might actually be going all the way, that he was going to get to make love to Sandra for real. After they finished though he had fallen asleep exhausted in Sandra’s arms. He didn’t think for a second she was disappointed. Elias had found out after the times in the shower or tub in the evenings that Sandra really liked his tongue on her clit. Also the taste of her juices weren’t so bad when he had his senses filled with the smell of her as well. So being down between her legs last night while she sucked on him as well had combined together to be enough to wear Elias out. It was hard work making Sandra cum, especially trying to do it while she was doing it to him as well.

Laying there on his side Elias’s eyes took in Sandra. She had leaned over on the bed to kiss him, the loose tee-shirt she wore showing off her breasts for a moment. Elias could of course feel his penis, it was stiff mainly because he really needed to pee, but seeing Sandra’s breasts did make it jerk against the bed sheets. Sandra kissed his cheek again as she told him to get up before she slipped off of the bed. She didn’t even mention his erection, though she hardly ever did anymore. They had seen each other naked so many times in the past week yet Elias was still as excited as ever when he saw an accidental breast. Or when he got to undress Sandra in the evenings while she undressed him.

Studying him once more while she stroked his cheek Sandra said, “We’ve got to get a move on if we’re getting your haircut before the party tonight. I also thought we’d get lunch afterwards.”

She left him, walking out of the bedroom. Elias sat up rubbing his eyes then saw that Sammy was in the doorway waiting for him. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand where Sandra had taken them off last night when she undressed him. Then Elias found his boxer-briefs that Sandra had left for him on the bed. He grabbed them walking into the bathroom as he put them down on the bathroom counter. It took him almost a full minute to finally get the stream to come but the release of his bladder was well worth it. Then he slipped on the boxer-briefs heading out of the bedroom. He knew what Sammy who followed him was waiting for. Sandra would have let Sammy out already but it was Elias’s job to feed him. Sammy had become very aware of who always filled his bowl.

The smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air in the living room and kitchen as Elias stepped into the living room. He walked across it with Sammy padding along right beside him. In the kitchen he poured the food into Sammy’s bowl as Sandra said, “Here give Sammy a piece of bacon as well, crumble it up.” Elias broke the crispy piece of bacon into pieces putting it in with the dog food before telling Sammy he could eat. The dog went about his business with his tail wagging happily. Elias sat down at the table as Sandra came over with a plate of food for him. Like Sammy, Elias enjoyed his breakfast a lot. After breakfast he let Sammy out to run around as Sandra said, “Go put on some clothes, I set an appointment for about an hour from now so we need to get going.”

Elias groaned, “Can’t we go on Sunday instead of today?”

Sandra put her hands on his shoulders turning him around towards the bedrooms, “No sir young man, I set the appointment and we’re going…” She swatted his bottom to send him on his way which Elias found funny so he giggled before letting her give a little chase. She grabbed him on her way to her own bedroom tickling him once then kissing his lips, “We’ll get ice cream after how about that?” Elias agreed as he walked into his bedroom. He picked out a simple tee-shirt and put on some jeans as the weather app on his phone said that it was in the seventies today. After he got dressed he went and let Sammy in who curled up to relax on the kitchen floor after getting some water.

Elias was putting on his shoes when Sandra walked out from the back of the house. She had put her brown hair up today which showed off all of her slender neck. The blouse she wore was just tight enough to show off the shape of her breasts. She wore jeans like Elias, but where his were kind of loose hers were tight showing off all of her slender thighs and calves. “Good you wore jeans, its a little cold out today.”

Elias held up his cellphone, “My phone said it was going to be cold.”

Sandra sitting down next to him to put her own sneakers on said, “And you actually cared enough to look?”

Elias admitted the truth, “If I hadn’t you would have just told me to change because its cold out.”

Sandra standing taking his hand to pull him up too said, “I would have suggested it not told, if you want to be cold I won’t argue with you about it.” She touched his cheek once, “I will make fun of you for it when you complain though.”

Elias sighed, “That’s evil.”

Sandra kissed his lips once, “Well next time you’d know better.” She put her arms around his shoulders, “Come on lets go.” In the car as they drove to the hair place Sandra asked him, “Did you think about what kind of hair cut you wanted?”

Elias had thought about it at dinner a little, but also while he was getting dressed earlier, “I want to keep it long but not too long, like Bray’s hair is maybe a little longer than his though.” The worst part about getting his hair cut was sitting in the chair waiting for the stylist doing the cutting to finish. Thankfully at the place that Sandra had taken him to there was something to watch while she worked.

When she finished Elias took a look at what she had done, then Sandra came over for the opinion of mom who ran her fingers through it once in a much more intimate way than that of a mom. If the stylist noticed she didn’t say anything. “I think it looks nice, your girlfriend will approve.” Elias flushed at that. The stylist said something he didn’t hear and his mom smiled as she responded, “Yeah I told her the same thing.” After that Sandra paid then they headed out to the car.

As he was buckling up Elias said, “What did the lady tell you?”

Sandra chuckled, “She said that your girlfriend must have to fight all of the other girls off all the time.”

Elias felt confused, “I don’t get it.”

Sandra looking at him before backing out of the parking lot answered him, “Its simple Elias, you’re a very good looking young boy. You’re also starting to get confidence with it lately. Both things add up to girls being interested in you. If you’re confident your height won’t matter so much. I mean look at who you’re dating, do you think she cares how tall you are?”

Elias flushed, “uh Sandra of course you don’t because you like me like I like you.”

Sandra chuckled taking his hand, “I do indeed Elias. Adult women can see the young man that you’re going to become. Some of them yearn to see you when you’re in your twenties, others like me as I’m learning like you just as you are already.”

He had to think about that one, “So when I grow up we won’t be together anymore?” Did he even want them to stay together forever? That was a strange thought, the age difference really didn’t bother Elias at all, it never had. He had just never considered that they might not be together forever.

Sandra squeezed his hand, “I like you because you’re you Elias, age doesn’t matter to me at all. Now that doesn’t mean that we’ll always have this relationship with each other either. We are mother and son that does make it complicated.” She turned to look at him, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t keep exploring it until we figure out that we’re both ready to move on from it together.” Elias liked that answer maybe they’d never want to move on from it. He could hope that was the case.

They stopped at McDonald’s for lunch, this time going inside and sitting down at one of the tables to eat together. As they were eating their McFlurries after lunch Elias asked Sandra something, “What if I wanted to stay together forever and you didn’t?” He wasn’t sure where the thought came from, he knew that to have the thought really hurt.

Sandra studied him for a long while, “That won’t happen Eli. I am always going to want to be your girlfriend and your mom both. If you end up wanting to be with me forever then even if it means I can never be a grandmother I will take you and keep you in my arms. You are my world Elias, both as a mom and a girlfriend.”

Elias flushed deeply then looking down at his McFlurry, “Y-you too Sandra for me. Y-you’re more important than Heather and I never thought anyone would be more important than her because she’s my best friend and like a sister to me.”

Sandra leaned over the table to kiss his forehead once, “Well then since we’re seeing eye to eye I’ll let you know how I feel about things Elias. If you ever want to date other girls I will let you, if they break your heart and you need comforting I will be there for you in any way you need it. So don’t worry about that kind of stuff. Part of me being the adult means that I have to accept that you’re going to want to try new things, including dating other girls besides your own mother. The part of me that is your girlfriend wants to make sure that you know how to treat those girls, that’s why we go on dates, its why we haven’t fully made love yet either because I want you to know love isn’t really about sex.”

Elias felt that now, he had confused both of them from what little he had learned about relationships from his limited view on them. “I know that now, is it… wrong that I like the cuddling part better than the other stuff? I mean the orgasms fill amazing but after when you hold me and I hold you...”

Sandra smiled squeezing his hand, “Sweetie that’s supposed to be the best part.” She stood up, “Come on we’ve got a Halloween party to get ready for.” They did, Elias had no idea how much the Halloween party tonight was going to complicate his and Sandra’s relationship, or how just a few hours from now he was going to loose his virginity to the very woman that had given birth to him eleven years earlier…


	13. Chapter 13

As she pulled the car up to the curb in front of the Wilder house Sandra had to admit that Heather’s parents and her neighbors as well really did know how to go all out for Halloween. Elias had explained to her that the James’s house next door always did a haunted house on the same night as the party. The James’s kids were all adults now, but came to help with the haunted house every year. Already as they pulled up there were another six cars parked on the curb, and you could see kids out on the front lawn dressed in Halloween costumes talking to one another. There were kids of all ages from the entire street and maybe a few other streets close by as well. Sandra wondered if her top was a little too revealing. The female “sexy” pirate costume she had gotten did a really good job even on her slender frame of showing off cleavage at just the right amount.

Elias insisted that she looked amazing, especially since the top was a half-top that showed off her midriff as well. The skirt was tight against her thighs and ass stopping about half way down her thighs showing off most of her long legs. The jacket was really the only thing that was very pirate like. She had clearly inadvertently selected Slutty Pirate girl costume instead of conservative plays nice with horny middle school boys pirate costume. Although the packaging had just said Female Pirate on it. Well at least Elias was enjoying looking at her in it. Though Sandra had pointed out to him when he said she looked amazing that he was thinking with his penis, which had hurt his feelings until she had pulled him into her arms then kissed him deeply telling him she was just messing with him. It had been a little fun to tease him when he said it.

As they walked up to the party a boy dressed like a vampire that she recognized even in costume came running over, his auburn hair had been dyed to make the red stand out even more over the brown. Realizing that she found Brayden attractive was still something she was working through. At the end of the day the things going on between her and Elias were their own thing, she’d never be with another boy her son’s age. Even if some of them were very attractive dressed as vampires. This was a once in a lifetime exploration that she and Elias were going through together.

As Brayden approached them he said, “Hey Elias! Awesome pirate costume!”

Elias agreed, “Yeah! Yours is cool too, oh… this is my mom Sandra...” He held up their joined hands as if to make it clear that Sandra belonged to him and no one else. She found it kind of cute the way that he showed his possession of her.

Brayden’s eyes lingered on her implied cleavage almost too much before his eyes finally made their way up to her face. The boy was not very subtle in his admiring, like Elias he could use some lessons. He was probably unaware that he was even doing it honestly. Boys his and Elias’s age unless they were taught some tact rarely hid that they were admiring a girl all that well. Of course most girls the same age as them were also not very good at picking up on the fact that they were being admired. It all came with years of experience.

A young woman somewhere close to Sandra in age came out carrying a blue Solo cup dressed as what Sandra could only guess was a female vampire hunter. She wore a shirt that was a button up, but the top half of buttons were undone as underneath it she wore a shirt that looked like a tank top. The tank top was tight enough to show off her round full breasts which were Sandra estimated a little bigger than her own, though probably not a cup size bigger. She had the same auburn hair that Brayden usually had though hers wasn’t dyed just pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a school uniform skirt that went a little lower than the middle of her thighs around the waist of it she had a belt that had a few stakes in it as well. Sandra had to admit that she was very pretty.

As she approached she handed Brayden the cup, “Your holy water as requested.”

Brayden took the cup as he said, “Thanks Kara, uh this is Elias I was telling you about him,” He flushed a little as he remembered her too, “Oh and his mom Sandra.”

The younger woman took in Sandra as well, though her eyes lingered on Elias for more than a few seconds as she smiled at them, “Its nice to meet you both. I don’t think that Bray has shut up about Elias for more than five minutes since they became friends.”

The boy flushed, you could tell even with his makeup on as he said, “T-that’s... its not like that Kara!” He grabbed Elias’s hand pulling at his arm, “Come on lets leave the ‘rents alone, Heather’s got apple bobbing set up and there’s pizza too!”

Elias looked at her once, Sandra just squeezed his hand, “Go on, have fun!” Elias smiled at her hugging her once for a second then taking off. As he ran to catch up to Brayden, Sandra smiled to herself. Heather was good for him, but what Elias had needed she knew was another boy to be his friend as well. Having one of each was probably a good balance. She already knew that Brayden wasn’t interested in Elias the same way that she was. Clearly the other eleven year old just like Elias had never really had a close friend before. She looked over at Kara who was watching the two boys run into the house. “Eli was telling me that you just moved down here?”

Kara turned back looking at her, “Yeah, I didn’t expect the issues that we ran into.” She sighed looking around at the other kids running around, most of the kids were around Elias’s age but there were a lot of younger kids too as this was an annual street party. “Bray was telling me that you only started raising Elias recently?”

Sandra was not surprised that Elias and Brayden talked with one another so frankly. She knew though that he’d only mention that she was his mom not his girlfriend as well. That was a private thing between Sandra and Elias only. The rest though was stuff that he wanted to talk about with another boy. It was hard to say how much the two had in common, their personalities were different, but that was probably what made them like each other so much. Brayden was more brash rushing into things, and Elias more thoughtful. In a way they balanced one another out, she could see it being a friendship that lasted for their entire lives. “When his grandmother died, I had to come back and take care of him. I don’t mean to pry but Elias didn’t really give me a clear picture of what happened, just something with your mother?”

Kara sighed, “She came trying to get Bray to go back with her even though the courts hadn’t granted her the right. She wasn’t even allowed visitation, but she found out where we were living anyway. Came to the house fucked up out of her mind, tried to force Bray to go with her, when he wouldn’t she came back and set fire to the house. Thankfully she’s in jail again now. I just wish Brayden didn’t have to go through this shit with her. I thought we had gotten behind it.”

Sandra was surprised how easily Kara opened up to her, it reminded her of her conversations with Clara, how she had immediately found a soul that was similar to her. Clearly Kara could feel it as well. “You’re mom’s a drug addict?”

Kara grunted, “Among other things, a dealer, and a real fuck up of a human being.” She sighed, “its… always been that way honestly. I was six when I was taken from her, but somehow she managed to keep Bray for ten years. With the help of her dealer boss and Bray’s father both.”

Sandra didn’t know why but she felt compelled to rest her hand on the younger woman's shoulder gently. They were roughly about the same height, but Kara was a little better built in the breast and hip department though like Sandra she wasn’t what you’d call well endowed. “I used to know people like that. One of the guys that I used to live with him and his wife kept passing their baby off from one house to another while each of them kept getting arrested.”

Kara looking out at where the kids were all playing, “What happened to them?”

Sandra touched the necklace she still wore even tonight, “I have no idea, I haven’t thought about them in years honestly. I’ve been sober for eight and plan to never touch the shit again. I’ve got Elias to take care of and be here for. Honestly he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I hate that I missed the last ten years.”

The two boys had come back outside this time with Heather, Marissa, and two other kids that Sandra didn’t know but guessed were Greg and Jennifer. The last two were holding each other’s hands and the girls in the middle were too though Sandra doubted that anyone other than the six kids knew that Marissa and Heather were an item. She pretended that she didn’t know as Kara said, “I spent the last year toning down Bray’s rough edges. He still has the mouth of a hardcore tough boy sometimes, it can be really adorable when he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.” She chuckled a bit.

Sandra agreed, “Yeah, especially when they use the words and don't use them correctly. I’ve heard Elias cuss at his games more than once.” She chuckled at a memory from a few days ago, “He just looks at me apologetically when he does it but I secretly think its adorable. His grandmother would have had him go to his room. Probably even forbid him from playing games for getting a little angry. Sometimes you just have to let your temper out in a healthy way.”

The two boys broke off from the other four kids coming over to where she and Kara were talking. The other four kids didn’t go far though as if they were waiting for something. Brayden and Elias stopped before them, the boys both looked excited dancing on the balls of their feet. “What?” Sandra asked eyeing Elias.

He said, “We all want to go to the haunted house.”

Sandra smiled, “Well then go on.”

Elias shook his head as Brayden said, “We want you to come with us! Come on please sis! What if I get really fuc-uh scared!” She saw immediately what Kara meant by the boy having a little control over his cussing.

Kara chuckled, “What do you think?”

Sandra studied the boys then looked at the other four kids. All six looked like they were really anticipating this. “Hmm well six kids scared at a haunted house doesn’t sound like a very good recipe for a peaceful night perhaps we should go with them.” Elias smiled grabbing her hand as she agreed. Kara laughed too as Brayden took her hand. It only occurred to Sandra as they walked behind Brayden and Kara that every pair was a couple. Well Brayden and Kara were brother and sister, though that was still a couple of sorts. Secretly though Elias had clearly arranged this so that he could hold her hand while they walked through the haunted house. Sandra gently squeezed his fingers in her own which Elias returned almost immediately.

The James’s house had been set up with a long tunnel that led from the backyard into the house, it was dark black and circular, but large enough that anyone under six feet could walk down it easily. The tunnel had fog coming out of it on the ground, with gravestones every few feet that said things like: Annabelle died or did she? Or: Dead and Loving it. They were cute and meant to be a little creepy as well which Sandra could tell the kids found fun. Music from the movie Halloween played from speakers in the tunnel as they walked down it into the house.

They were behind the other “couples” the only one that she knew wasn’t a couple were Brayden and his sister. Of course Sandra and Elias were mom and son, but also something far more complex than that. Not that anyone in this group would ever suspect they were. She gently stroked the inner part of his palm as they walked from the tunnel into the house proper. Thinking about how it made Elias feel when she stroked the inner part of his palm she wondered why she had started doing it. She had never done it with another boyfriend, yet now suddenly she did? It had to be her desire to be as intimate with him as she could be at all times. The palm stroke was an easy way to show him she was his girlfriend when they were out in public.

As they stepped into the house the music changed, clearly someone had set it up so that different music played in different places. The James’s had set up the entire bottom floor of their house as the haunted house. From the back door you entered the kitchen where this strange music that she had never heard before played. There was a witches cauldron set up in the center of the kitchen with a woman dressed as a witch who came at them as they stepped into the room, “AH fresh meat! Delicious little boys and girls.” She cackled at them trying to grab each pair as they ran past her giggling, including Elias who pulled her past the woman who winked at Sandra when she passed her.

This led them into another room that she had to guess might be the dinning room usually. In here a mad scientist experiment was set up with fake heads all over a table, smoke blowing off of it, a man dressed like Frankenstein stood up from the table trying to come for them sending the four couples out of the room quickly into another one. Marissa and Heather were in the lead giggling like the two little school girls they were running from the room. Greg looked more scared than Jennifer who was pulling his hand to get him out of the room. Brayden and Kara seemed to be taking it all in stride, the boy’s hand was in his sisters whom he stood very close to as they walked through the room. Their height difference was about the same as her and Elias.

The next room was usually a living room. It had been redressed though as a living room full of dead bodies sitting on a couch watching a television. As you stepped inside there were three human adult sized mannequin all dressed up like zombies sitting on a couch watching what appeared to be episodes of the Simpson’s Tree House of Horror show. In between two of them was a child sized mannequin dressed as a zombie. As they started to walk past them the child zombie that she had thought was fake jumped up to chase Heather and Marissa at the head of the four pairs. As she growled at them the two girls giggling ran from the room. Then she turned trying to attack Greg and Jennifer. Greg didn’t know what to do, but Jennifer pulled him out of the room giggling like the other two girls.

Brayden who was closest to the living zombie girl after that interaction said something to her which made Kara laugh then push him in front of her out of the room, “Sorry about his mouth!” The zombie girl just looked confused. Sandra and Elias followed them out of the room with the Zombie girl paying them no attention standing there stunned. She figured that Brayden had said something crude which left the girl too shocked to keep acting. Maybe: you scared the fuck out of me? They stepped into the next room which clearly lead towards the exit, this room had a Texas Chainsaw Massacre vibe to it, including man with chainsaw that chased them from the room as they all stepped into it one couple after the other. As they walked into a smaller room behind the other “couples” you could see the door that led out of the house. Sandra seeing how far ahead everyone else was stopped walking looking around the small room. Elias tugged at her hand as he kept walking towards the exit. Sandra saw an opportunity she wanted to take.

She pulled Elias’s hand dragging him over to one corner of the room, it was fully dark here as she pulled him into her arms, leaning down to kiss his lips. Elias hesitated as Sandra said, “Just one quick kiss… there’s no one behind us and your friends are all far ahead...” Elias looked around cautiously just as she had before then gave in as she leaned down to kiss him, her fingers lightly playing with his cheek. The feeling of his lips pressed to hers sent a thrill through her body. The fact that she was kissing him in a public place even if it was hidden from others was another thrill as well. She pulled him in more, her tongue gently playing with his as his hands slipped up to hold her closer pressing their bodies together. Sandra could feel herself getting lost in the moment, especially when Elias’s hand moved to caress one of her breasts.

“Hey Elias are you-” The sound of another boys familiar voice sent a wave of shock through Sandra’s body as she pulled back quickly. The realization that she had been getting caught up in the moment sent spikes of fear through her body. How much had been seen, and had anyone else seen besides Brayden? Standing in the doorway close to where they were kissing one another was Brayden. The other boys eyes clearly could see Elias’s hand resting on one of her breasts by now. The boy looked from her to Elias then said, “Uh….” before he stepped out of the room as quickly as he had entered it.

Elias’s hand dropped from her breast as Sandra said, “Well shit...”

Elias turned looking up at her, then he said, “I…um- I’m going to… it’ll be okay Sandra he won’t tell anyone… I’ll make sure...” Before she could stop him Elias had taken off out of the room to catch up to Brayden.

Sandra hit her head hard against the wall in the room, “well fuck!” She said softly to herself. She had thought it was worth the risk. It was just one simple quick kiss with the boy that she was so deeply in love with and wouldn’t ever be able to kiss in public. They had been hidden in a corner, and no one else was even in the haunted house as all of his friends had exited already. Yes they had gotten caught up in the moment but she had thought it was safe enough. “FUCK!” She groaned, suddenly Sandra wanted a drink more than she had in years, but she shook her head, her life might be in turmoil for the moment but that wasn’t the solution and she knew it. Instead she exited the haunted house and walked over towards Heather’s parents house deciding to wait and see what her son managed to do. There was no way to expect what unfolded next.

  
*

  
The feeling of Sandra’s lips on his own in such a public place was one of the biggest thrills that Elias had ever felt in his life. He had been afraid of them doing it in public at first, but when Sandra’s lips had met his all of that had faded away. It was thrilling kissing Sandra like this, he had wished so many times that he could just have a moment like this in front of everyone. She tasted like starburst which reminded him that he had seen her eating some when they first arrived. Her tongue danced with his as he moved to lean in closer to her sliding one of his hands up to rest on one of her breasts. He squeezed gently as he pressed to her, in his pants he could feel his penis having grown from soft to full erectness within seconds of kissing Sandra.

Tonight had been so much fun already. He and Brayden had talked about maybe having a sleep over something that Elias had felt certain he’d never get to do again after that incident in fifth grade. Then he had gotten to secretly be Sandra’s boyfriend in public while running through a haunted house which had been kind of lame, but fun anyway. Now he was leaning against her, his lips pressed to hers right in the hidden corner of a hallway as creepy music played. It was truly turning into a great night. Then it all got confusing, “Hey Elias are you-” the sound of Brayden’s voice from the doorway close to where they were standing sent a different kind of shock through his body. The look on Brayden’s face as he took in the clear scene of Elias pressed to his mom, his hand on her breast, their lips pulling apart from one another was a look of shock and disbelief. “Uh...”

Elias tried to say something to Brayden but the boy took off out of the room so quickly that Elias couldn’t even get a word out. In shock Elias’s hand dropped from Sandra’s breast as she said, “Well shit...”

Elias swallowed back his own fear. There was this feeling his entire world spinning in an unexpected way. If Brayden told his sister or Heather or anyone else what he had just seen Sandra would be in all kinds of trouble. Elias didn’t want Sandra to get into trouble, he was as responsible as she was for what they were doing he felt. He wanted to be in this relationship, it was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He looked up at Sandra feeling that he could fix this. This time it was his job to keep Sandra safe, “I… um- I’m going to… it’ll be okay Sandra he won’t tell anyone, I’ll make sure.” He slipped out of the hands that were still on his back taking off out the door to follow Brayden before Sandra could stop him.

Outside he could see lots of other kids playing various games with one another. Close to the haunted house Heather, Marissa, and Jennifer were making Greg climb a tree to get a smaller girls balloon out of it. Elias swept over all of it but didn’t stop to take it in as his eyes were focused on finding Brayden before he told someone. He saw him almost instantly. The other eleven year old boy was sitting on the bench in the center of the cul-de-sac that Heather’s house sat on. The center island was like a small park. It had two benches and four trees that hung over them. Elias was so relieved to see that Kara wasn’t with him. The fact that Brayden was alone gave him hope still. It was his job to fix this Elias had to protect Sandra. He walked over to where Brayden was, when the other boy didn’t move or talk Elias sat down next to him.

He had no idea what the right tact was here so Elias decided to go with, “It wasn’t what it looked like.”

Brayden looked at him, “It looked like you were making out with your mom.”

Elias swallowed feeling his heart beating faster with fear, “Y-you can’t tell anyone… please Brayden...” He turned looking at the other eleven year old. “Its not… she’s not making me….” He stopped not sure how to continue, instead he looked away from Brayden. He looked down at his shoes trying to find the words then softly said, “I love her.”

He thought that Brayden would say something about how disgusting it was, or how wrong or sinful. Especially after Brayden was quiet for so long. Then finally after an eternity it seemed Brayden finally said, “I didn’t think she was making you. I-” he paused breathing in deeply then finally said, “I thought there was a reason why I felt like we had an instant connection. That maybe we were meant to meet one another for a reason.”

Elias was not the best at reading cues from others. He sucked at picking up people’s feelings or intentions. He knew this from his history with Sandra when things had first started. He could read her cues much better now, but he still missed them from others. He was about to miss on Brayden’s words in a pretty big way. “Y-you wanted to be my boyfriend? Sandra’s right I am really bad at catching on to-”

Brayden interrupted him, “Uh no… that’s not what I meant Elias.” He was looking over at the other kids and even some adults walking around at the party. Elias saw Sandra leaning against one of the brick walls of Heather’s house. He knew that she was watching them, but she didn’t come over which he was grateful for.

“What do you mean?” Elias was curious now if that wasn’t what Brayden meant by a connection then what did he mean?

Brayden finally said, “You’re not the only one who has a secret relationship. That’s what it is right? Sandra’s your mom but also your girlfriend?” Elias gave a small simple nod, it was nice that Brayden understood she could be both. “I… um Kara and I… well...” Here Brayden flushed, “Its the same thing. Since moving to the new house we haven’t even set up a pretend second bedroom for me to sleep in. I mean I used to have my own bedroom when I first moved in with her, but well six months ago we just started sleeping in the same bed together all the time like a married couple.” Elias looked over at Brayden who gave a simple small shrug of his shoulders then looked back out at the party. “I wanted to tell you a few times because I felt like you’d understand. No one else would… but I thought you would for some reason. I guess now I know why.”

Sandra looked like she was about to come over so Elias shook his head at her before he said to Brayden, “H-how long?”

Brayden shrugged, “About a year, about a month or so after I moved in with her things just sort of happened. I’d never felt that way for a girl before. I was taught differently in how a guy was supposed to treat a girl. Al and my dad both showed me often that girls were less than them. I didn’t like it, but I thought it was how it was until I meet Kara and she straightened me out.” He flushed, “She’s the best sister in the world, but she’s also a really amazing girlfriend.”

Elias gave a small smile, “You kiss your sister….eww...”

Brayden giggled, “Well you kiss your mom so double eww!” Both boys started laughing at their words. Then for the moment became the eleven year old boys that they were making fun of one another for sleeping with a relative. After a moment though they stopped teasing as Brayden asked Elias, “Have you and Sandra slept together?”

Elias flushed, “Y-yeah but not… um that...” He got the implication of what Brayden was saying.

Brayden said, “Oh, well its amazing when you do get to do it.” Brayden looking out across at the people clearly rested his eyes on Sandra for a moment, “Your mom is very pretty, she doesn’t look any older than my sister.”

Elias agreed, “Yeah, your sister is pretty too.” The boys both flushed then laughed again as young school boys who share something together do. “I won’t tell anyone Brayden. I-if you won’t...”

Brayden agreed, “I won’t, well other than Kara. I tell Kara everything.”

Elias looked over at Sandra, “Yeah… I tell Sandra everything too, even things that I think she’ll find boring but she always listens...”

Brayden’s eyes were moving across the yard to where Kara was now, “I know my sister she’s going to want to talk to your mom. She’s wanted someone she could unburden herself to for a long while… she loves being with me, but sometimes she’s scared she’s messing me up.”

“Sandra’s said the same thing before. Y-you think Kara will… well I mean your brother and sister that’s a lot different than me and Sandra.”

Brayden shrugged, “Not really. Its the same thing really. The same closeness in relatives. Its not like we chose to fall in love with each other it just kinda happened...”

Elias agreed, “Yeah...”

Kara was walking over to where they were so Brayden stood up, “I’m going to go talk to Kara, you talk to Sandra.” He walked across the center island up towards the party. Elias didn’t stand up. He waited for Sandra to come to him as he knew that she would.

When she sat down next to him Sandra said, “What were you boys laughing about over here?”

He could tell by the way that she sat, leaning back to put her arm around his shoulders that she wasn’t worried about Brayden telling the world about their relationship. “Um Brayden’s dating his sister.”

Silence then Sandra chuckled just slightly, “Well that’s something unexpected it does explain the way that they seem glued to one another.” Brayden and Kara were clearly talking up by the side of the house as well. Their heads almost pressed together like his and Sandra’s. Elias was pretty sure no one in the party was aware of these two couples at all. There was far too much other stuff going on for them to even really care.

Elias flushed, “Uh Sandra we’re always together.”

Sandra ruffled his new hair cut, “Yeah but you’re my son.”

“He’s her brother.”

Sandra rested her head against his, “You’re not wrong Elias.” She looked out at the party with Elias. Just off to the side Kara and Brayden were still talking with one another. “So now you and your new friend share a really big secret with each other. You’ll have someone you can talk to about how mean your mom is when she makes you clean your room before she’ll make out with you.”

Elias smiled, “Yeah that’d be nice, but you could have someone too...” as he said that he gestured just slightly as Kara and Brayden were walking over to where they were. “You know someone you can talk to about what a horrible son I am.”

Sandra chuckled, “You’re a delightful son Elias, the best that a mom slash girlfriend could ever ask for.” She kissed his temple slightly which made him flush as Brayden and Kara both arrived at the center island, “Now you and Brayden go off and have some fun with the other kids, his sister and I are going to talk about what evil boys you are.”

Elias tried to say something about how he wasn’t evil, “I am not Evi-” As she pushed at his shoulder sending him on the way with Brayden. He almost stumbled into Brayden who chuckled at the situation. He steadied Elias then grabbed his hand pulling him off of the center island towards the party again. He looked back at Sandra and Kara once as they both sat down on the bench then said to Brayden, “What did your sister say?”

Brayden said, “That she wouldn’t tell anyone. Come on Heather said that they were doing the pinata and I’d like some candy.” Elias smiled at Brayden’s smile as the two boys took off to get candy and once more be the eleven year old boys they were. Sure they were each in their own complex relationship with an older relative but they were still just kids as well.

  
*

  
Sandra sat on the bench watching Elias and Brayden run off together to be boys of eleven. She knew Elias, for a while he’d forget that he had a complicated relationship with his mom, he’d just be a kid as he was, as she wanted him to be. It was clear that his new friend was the same way, a young boy navigating a complex relationship with a older relative but also having the freedom to be a boy as that was what he was. “I was terrified I was destroying his childhood.” Kara spoke making Sandra look over at the younger woman. “I mean he hardly had one, with how our mom and his ‘fathers’ treated him, but since he came to live with me I worked hard to give him the chance to really be a kid. Then one night I kissed him and nearly upended the entire thing.”

Sandra disagreed, “You’re still giving him the chance to be a kid. I’d say that you didn’t force him to grow up and that’s the right way to do things. If there is a right way to have these kinds of relationships.”

Kara sighed, “Its like this great weight is being lifted off of me. I’ve wanted to talk to someone about this for months now.” Sandra thought about interrupting her thoughts but let Kara continue, “Bray says that your relationship is a lot newer than ours. We've been intimate for nearly a year now. It started about a month after he came to live with me. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. Yet I also want to be his sister while caring for him as well. I want to make sure that he gets to be a boy, so I worry I’m fucking it up.”

Sandra chuckled, “This all sounds very familiar. Other than the length of the relationship. He's still a boy Kara, I mean look at him.” Elias and Brayden along with Greg were chasing the three girls who had somehow managed to get the head of the pinata and were refusing to share the candy they had gotten. The six kids fell into a pile of tickles and giggles before Brayden wrestled the head away and the other five took off after after him as he celebrated triumphantly holding it over his head, which started the tackling wrestling fest all over again. “I haven’t figured out how it changes once he’s older, but I know that I’m handling this strange thing between Elias and I correctly. You clearly are with Bray as well. If you need someone to talk to I’d be happy to be here.”

Kara agreed, “I want to be here for you too. I always figured that I was too busy with school and that was why I didn’t want to date the boys in my college. I don’t think that’s why I wasn’t dating them...” She sighed, “Your son is very beautiful.”

Sandra realized what Kara was getting at right away, she softly rested her hand on the younger woman’s hand taking it. “So is your brother. We’re very luck to have met them. I was terrified coming back to raise him. Not because I even suspected this but because I had thought he’d hate me for abandoning him. Instead I learned that he’s the single best thing I ever did in my life, and you taking on and raising your brother to be a better person is probably the best thing you’ll ever do too Kara. You know until you have a kid of your own, then you’ll have to contend with that as well.”

Kara chuckled, “I don’t even want to think about that right now, having kids. Its bad enough I’m in love with one.”

Sandra returned the laugh, the two women studying the two boys that they loved, “Its worth it in the end I think.” She paused then as she stood, “I know that Brayden mentioned a sleepover, and Elias was uncomfortable with the idea because of our secret. I know its unconventional but maybe next weekend we could do a double date and sleepover all as one event.”

Kara as they walked over to where the other parents were talking said, “I think I’d like that idea. Being able to be out as a pair of couples even if only the four of us know it would be a lot of fun. Then when the boys are playing their games or whatever we can sit and talk some more about what this all means.” Both women rested their eyes on the boys that they were in love with wondering how the two would handle such an event. Sandra figured that they’d handle a double date about as well as they had managed their team up to make sure that all six kids got their fair share of the candy at the end of the game.

  
*

  
In the car on their way home Sandra was quiet. Elias wasn’t sure why but he was comforted by how her hand held his, stroking his palm gently. Clearly Sandra had a lot going on in her mind at the moment. Elias was content to let her think about things. He and Brayden hadn’t even talked about their relationships for the rest of the evening. They had hung out with Heather, Marissa, Greg, and Jennifer for the rest of the party just being kids like Sandra had said he should. It was a little strange to realize that he could be both a boyfriend to an adult woman and also still an eleven year old. Sandra didn’t make him be an adult or expect him to be one. At the same time he was dating an adult who was also his mom so that did make things a little stranger than how most kids his age had their first relationship.

When Sandra turned the car down the road that led to their house she said, “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yeah, um Sandra are you okay?”

Her eyes turned to look at him then she turned back to the road, “I am. We sort of dodged a bullet tonight which is a reminder to me that I need to make sure that we stay careful in public. Next time we probably won’t get lucky enough to run into a couple that shares a similar dynamic.”

Elias agreed, “Yeah, but it was nice when you pulled me into that corner. It felt right. I wanted to do it too.”

Sandra as she stopped at the end of the curved driveway at the front of the house said, “I know you did Elias. You would have pulled back if you hadn’t wanted the kiss. I got caught up in the moment. With how our relationship is so new its easy to just get lost in kissing you.” She squeezed his hand, “I’m glad that it all worked out but in the future I am going to make sure that we’re not reckless.”

Elias agreed, “Yeah me too.” As they got out of the car he went to open the front door first letting Sammy out. The dog took off running around the front yard to find a place to do his business. Elias followed Sandra into the house as he said, “Maybe Brayden and I were supposed to meet so that we’d be able to share this stuff with each other...”

Sandra turned looking at him, she rested her hands on his shoulders, “Oh so you want to talk to someone about how kissing your mom turns you on?” Elias flushed, “hmm?” As she said that Sandra’s lips moved down to meet his own, a soft gentle kiss then she pulled back, “How would you feel about a double date on Saturday? You and me with Brayden and Kara, then you two boys could have a sleepover as well.”

Elias liked that idea right away, “That’d be really cool, but what would you and Kara do when we have a sleepover.”

“Well figure that out later, I’m sure something will come to us...” She stroked his cheek, “You’re an amazing young man Elias...”

Elias flushed, “I think you’re amazing too Sandra.”

“Do you now?” Elias nodded as she bent down to kiss his lips again. This time there was a little more fire in it. He could taste chocolate and peanut butter as his tongue played with Sandra’s. They had both eaten more than a few pieces of candy at the party. At one point after the pinata both Sandra and Kara had joined them, more than once Sandra had tickled him and rubbed his stomach while she messed with the other kids too, yet her touch on him had always been more intimate. He had noticed that Kara was similar with Brayden. Once though when the other kids were all distracted Sandra even rested a hand on his crotch for just a few seconds before tickling his side again. She wanted to give him affection and Elias wanted to give it back to her as well.

Their deep kiss was only broken by the sound of a dog barking. Elias went to the door to let Sammy in. As the dog ran for his bowl of water Sandra stepped up behind Elias. She rested her hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding them down as he felt her breasts rest against the back of his head, “Would you like to sleep with your mom tonight Elias?”

Elias felt a flush through his whole body as Sandra’s hands rubbed up and down his chest and stomach as she stood behind him. “Yes… a-are we going to… go all the way?” He wanted to, last night he had felt certain that they were going to but then he had fallen asleep.

Sandra kissed the top of his head, “Do you want to?”

Elias turned to look up at her, their faces inches from one another, “Yes.” He didn’t stumble over it or lack any confidence in the desire to do it. He knew that he wanted this. Elias wanted his mom to be his first. He didn’t want to wait till he was older either. Sandra wasn’t going to make him be an adult because they had sex, or made love, she would let him be who he was tomorrow morning after they made love. She’d never force him into it, even though he could tell she wanted it too. Instead she had let him come to the decision for himself that he wanted this.

Sandra gently stroked his cheek, “I do too, come on.” She took his hand leading him back towards the master bedroom. Elias could feel his desire for this, some nervousness, but most of all the love for him that Sandra had as well. He followed Sandra into her bedroom, not sure at all how they were going to begin. Were they going to just undress and go at things like they had the other day during the bath? His answer came almost immediately when Sandra reached behind him closing the bedroom door, then still holding his hand she pulled him towards the bed. Sandra gathered him into her arms effortlessly as they fell onto the bed with her underneath him.

One hand stroked his cheek gently, while the fingers of her other hand played in his hair as she pulled him down to kiss her. This Elias realized was how it was going to be. As her tongue swirled with his own Elias could feel Sandra’s one hand on his back stroking it, sliding down to his bottom in the costume pants from his pirate outfit. Her other hand was still playing in his hair as Elias shifted on top of Sandra, making his erection even confined within his boxer-briefs press to her lower stomach just below her belly button. Elias kept his eyes on Sandra’s as their tongues continued to gently play with one another.

When his hands moved to her half top , resting on her breasts Sandra smiled against his lips, “Go ahead.” She said softly stroking his cheek. Elias got what she was suggesting, the half top was tight enough that Sandra had not worn a bra Elias found out as he pulled at it from the bottom. Her small breasts spilled out of the top each one topped with a beautiful dark red erect nipple already. Elias leaned down using what he had learned over the past week to gently use his lips on his mom’s nipple. He sucked the entire nipple into his mouth, applying pressure as the fingers of his other hand massaged the second one. He could still feel Sandra’s fingers running through his hair as he brought his tongue to the stiff peak pushing it over it a few times.

Elias wanted to go lower he realized, as his lips made contact with the area between her breasts he started running kisses down further away from them. Sandra’s skin was silky smooth, a combination of natural beauty and the body wash she used as well. His lips move down lower kissing, the thought of getting between her legs again the only thing on Elias’s young mind. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to be there, only that it felt right to warm Sandra up fully before slipping inside of her. Over the past week she had taught him well in how to pleasure her. In how important it was to just not rush to the moment. Most of all Elias found he enjoyed pleasing her since she did such a good job pleasing him too.

As the young boy kissed her stomach his hands rested on Sandra’s thighs running up them. Her legs were so smooth that touching them seemed to make his penis ache. His hands hit the tights skirt pushing it up her thighs until he could see her panties. With the skirt bunched up he pressed his hands to Sandra’s thighs opening them. His eyes feasted on his mom’s panties, within he could just make out a hint of her plump lips. He was experienced in this part of his mom now, or as much as an eleven year old boy could be he supposed. Slowly he traced the outer lips through the panties with a finger. Elias loved how the full plump lips felt under his fingers as he rubbed them over them.

Elias loved how Sandra gave a small intake of breath, as her entire body was clearly building with the anticipation of what his fingers were doing. Elias pulled at the panties as if they offended the boy keeping him from his prize. Sandra gave him a smile as she helped him by closing her legs so that he could get them down. Once he had slid them down Sandra’s long legs Elias held the panties in his hand like a prize. Then he tried to slingshot them across the bed, they went flying but landed at the edge of the bed not off of it. Sandra chuckled then reached over to tickle one of his sides quickly, “My silly boy.” Elias smiled with a flush before he went back down to work.

Elias could feel his penis straining in his underwear as he pulled Sandra’s legs open. In the back of his young mind the boy could hear her asking him if he wanted to go all the way again. This was the moment that made their relationship more than just a mother teaching her son, after this he’d really be Sandra’s lover. Then he remembered her other words, from their times in the bath or on the couch during the week. A simple reminder to go slowly there was no reason to rush he had all the time in the world to get to the moment. Elias leaned down not to go between Sandra’s legs yet, but to kiss those very same slender legs. He kissed up the side of one of her thighs slipping his head up under the loose skirt. His eyes feasted first on his mom’s pussy, the shape of the lips, the cleft between them, that opening that seemed to draw his eyes to it the more he looked at it.

Like his thoughts his penis ached in his underwear now, the smell of Sandra this close to her pussy almost overwhelmed the young preteen boy. For some reason it seemed to make his penis even harder just smelling Sandra. He ran a finger over the just exposed clit which sent a shiver through Sandra’s body while also making Elias’s penis jerk in his underwear. The boy kissed her inner thighs, remembering the things she had taught him over the past week. His one finger brushed her clit again before he pushed it into her opening as he leaned down to worship at his mom’s vagina.

His tongue flicked over the clit rubbing along it, up over the bit of skin that protected it when the legs were closed as well. Sandra gave a small sigh, her hand resting on his head didn’t make him move, or direct him, she was just softly stroking his hair. He felt movement which made him look up from between his mom’s legs, Sandra had sat up to pull both the vest like shirt and half top off together so that she was naked from the waist up. Elias smiled before he went back to work. He moved his finger out of the way, sliding his tongue along the opening as he did Sandra said, “Roll your tongue up sweetie, push it into the hole.”

Elias did as instructed, curling his tongue as he pushed it at the opening. The feeling of the walls pressing down around his tongue as he pushed it into them surprised Elias. He pressed his tongue in deeper, tasting her juices, also feeling it as she pulsed around him. This was harder work than his fingers, his tongue was starting to get a little numb there was so much that it was overworked. So he pulled back, slipping his lips over her clit again to suck on that bit of skin as his fingers pushed into the opening again.

Sandra’s hand on his head drew him up from between her legs. Elias didn’t fight her as she sat up with him. Her hands were on his shirt undoing it as she pushed him back onto the bed, sliding her fingers over his chest, down over his stomach. The feeling of her fingers brushing on his ribs did make him giggle a little, the way that she did it just sent shivers through his body. Sandra’s lips were there now instead, sucking gently on one of his nipples as he felt her hand running over his middle through the pants he wore. Her hand moved up to the waistband of the pull up pants that were part of the Halloween costume, sliding underneath it to find him in his underwear. When her fingers began to rub him while her lips sucked on his nipple Elias gave a small whimper of pleasure.

  
*

  
This was it, the moment that every other moment had been leading up to. Sandra could feel it throughout her entire body. Here soon she would be taking the virginity of the very boy she had given birth to just eleven years ago. Her fingers traced along the length of him in his boxer-briefs, she loved how the new material didn’t constrain him like the older briefs had. His four inches of full erect boy dick were wonderfully unconstrained for the most part in the new looser boxer-briefs. As her fingers traced along the length of him rubbing through the cloth her lips ran over his nipples, gently sucking on them before going down the center of his stomach.

Sandra’s lips went lower on his stomach seeking what was hers, as she pulled her hand out from his pants. She used both of her hands to pull his pants off wanting to get her son as naked as she was. Tonight Elias wore boxer-briefs that were a set of stripes, light blue and dark blue alternating with one another. At the center of the underwear she could see where his penis strained to be freed as she leaned over to gently kiss at his lower stomach. Her lips slowly worked their way down as her hands took hold of the briefs to pull them down as well. His erection freed form the underwear popped out rubbing against the side of her cheek as her kisses continued downwards on one side of it.

Sandra finished pulling his underwear off as her lips kissed his inner thighs, then over his small nut sack gently sucking it into her mouth as Elias breathed in deeply. Her one hand rested on his stomach as she moved to run her tongue up the length of his erection. She could still taste a bit of sweat from being confined in such a place all evening, but she didn’t mind if anything the taste of a little sweaty Elias drove her all the more to take his four inches back into her mouth. He tasted wonderful as she pushed her mouth down fully on top of him. She didn’t even bother to pull the skin back as she plunged him fully into her mouth.

Sandra so very slowly pulled her mouth back up off of him leaving only the tip in-between her lips as she sucked on it tasting a mixture of his sweat, a little bit of pee, and the boys wonderful skin as well. She sucked again drawing him slowly back into her mouth as she pulled the skin back fully to reveal the entire head to her ministrations. Like this she could run her mouth over the entire bulb, sliding her tongue along the opening while he was in her mouth. Elias groaned saying, “Sandra!” His little body convulsing with his first orgasm. It was only fair when his tongue, fingers, and lips had been causing her so much pleasure for her to return her boys favor.

Hearing Elias’s groans, feeling his skinny four inches vibrate in her mouth as he came was enough to send Sandra’s free hand down between her legs as she rubbed herself the wetness building to a crescendo. She could have just cum from the sounds that Elias’s cute voice made as he came, but that was not the end goal tonight. Sandra slipped her mouth off of his erect pole, watching it bounce a little as she sat up. Her saliva had coated the entire thing as a lubricant that was totally unnecessary as she was so wet. The thoughts of taking Elias’s virginity, being her son’s first time drove her nearly mad with desire for him.

Sandra pulled her skirt off as she moved to lean over Elias. Her lips kissed his, after a few gently kisses her tongue pressed to his lips as the boy opened his eyes. Now that they were both fully naked other than socks Sandra moved to lay on the bed, dragging Elias on top of her. He landed in her arms, his forehead almost hitting hers in a very ungraceful manner that made her smile. Their lips met again as she felt his erection against her pubic area just above where the lips were. It rubbed there a few times as Sandra softly told him, “Sweetie it’s a little lower, you know if you want to be inside...” The red flushed look of Elias’s face, the desire that filled his dark green eyes filled her with desire as well. Elias worked through what she had said, figuring out for himself how to best do this part. This, Sandra knew was it. The moment that they had both been heading towards.

She didn’t take him in her hand to guide him to the opening, instead she kissed his lips as she said gently, “You’ve got this Elias, go ahead…”

  
*

  
Sandra softly told him, “You’ve got this Elias, go ahead...” Her eyes looking at his the entire time. Elias could see his mom’s love for him in them, he could feel it reflecting back on him as well. It was more than a motherly love, but that was what Elias wanted too. He wanted Sandra to be his mom, but also his girlfriend. He could feel his erection resting on her lower area just above where her vagina was. Elias wasn’t afraid of hurting Sandra or messing it up, but he was nervous still. It was like the roller coaster analogy all over again, no this was closer to the way he’d take his bike up on a hill, he had control with the handlebars the whole way down. Sandra was giving him the control here, she wasn’t leading, she was letting him go at his own pace, figure it out on his own.

Elias moved slightly, slipping down on Sandra as he did he felt his penis slip between the lower lips. It slipped up through them sliding along the length of her cleft like he was trying to rest a hot dog in a bun. This made his erection rub over Sandra’s clit which made her breath in deeply. That though wasn’t what Elias’s goal was and the boy knew it. He lifted up a little then put his hand on his erection, holding it, guiding it towards the opening. He missed again sliding along the inner labia as the head of his penis rubbed over Sandra’s clit again. She just smiled at him as he tried again, this time Elias felt it happen before he could even register that it had happened.

The head of his penis pressed against that opening, in only a matter of seconds it was beyond the circle that was the opening sliding into the tunnel. It took Elias a second to realize that he was in before he moved his fingers out of the way. Sandra’s legs were up at the knees on either side of him as he pushed down into her. The feeling of all four inches sliding in fully in one thrust sent a shiver though the young boys entire body. Elias could feel it as she surrounded him, the only way to describe it was that it was like his mom’s mouth only a thousand times better. This was where he belonged, it was like he had finally found out where his penis wanted to go and he never wanted to leave it again.

The warmth enveloped him, as he felt Sandra’s legs press up on either side of him, her hands on his back softly stroking him as he fully docked within her. His small sack rested against the area just below the vagina, he could feel skin upon skin as he moved a little inside of the hole that he was fully buried in. His erection strained inside as the wet warm tunnel squeezed gently on him. Sandra rubbing his back until his eyes met hers said softly, “You’ve got to move now sweetie.”

Elias got the message, remembering his fingers and how they moved in and out. “H-how do I do that?” he wanted to move he really did, but he was a little confused by the entire process still as it was all so new to him.

“Like this.” Sandra showed him, resting her hands on his hips to pull him back, as she pulled him back he noticed that Sandra moved as well, sliding back then up to meet him again when he stated to go back inside. This created a feeling that Elias could only describe as the most pleasurable experience in his young life up to this point. Being inside his mom was one thing, moving inside of her was about a thousand times better than that. He began to move as her one hand rested on his back, the other on his bottom. Sandra set the movement at first, but as Elias started to get better at it the two of them set the pace together.

Every time he fully dived back into her it was like being inundated with an all new round of pleasure. Sandra would hold him tightly, her vagina would squeeze on him and try to keep him buried within. He put his hands on her breasts using them for leverage at one point as he began to move faster, Sandra’s own hands on his sides guiding him to slip into her quickly. The trick was to not pull out all the way but almost all the way. A few times he slipped out sliding along the inner lips again, but Sandra was there in a second to push him back into her.

Elias could feel it building within him he wasn’t sure how much longer he could contain all of the amazing feelings that were filling his young body. The fact that he was inside of Sandra, that she was sliding up to meet him each time, only drove him to go faster. Sandra pulled his face down to hers, kissing him hard on the lips as he pushed quickly back into her. The feeling of Sandra cumming was like a train reaction that set everything else into motion. As she moaned against his lips Elias couldn’t help but push faster into her, his preteen bottom bouncing as he pushed fully within, his balls hitting against the base of her vagina as he was fully docked again. Elias came too at this moment, the second or third orgasm he had already experienced tonight. It was the most intense though, for a moment he felt as if he had blacked out laying there on top of Sandra.

His entire body shuddered with it as Sandra locked her legs and arms around him pulling him to her as they both came together. This was the moment that beat all moments. The feeling of being fully inside of Sandra, of her arms and legs wrapped around him holding him tightly. Elias felt like he was complete, as if he had finally found that place that he belonged. He never wanted to leave as he succumbed his entire body exhausted from the moment of relief that Sandra had brought him. He could feel movement a few moments later, but it took him a while to figure out that Sandra had twisted them so that he was on his back now with his mom leaning over him. It only took him another moment after that to feel her moving on top of him for his body to respond, once again even though he was just slightly exhausted from earlier the feeling of Sandra sliding along the length of him was enough to start that rise once more.

  
*

  
It was nearly enough, but not quite. Sandra could still feel her entire body shaking from the deep orgasm that having Elias inside of her had produced. She wanted more though, she craved to have her son again already. After a few minutes of recover she pulled Elias under her, this time she took control of their movements. The boy was sill as erect now as he had been when they started, she could see her juices covering his pole making it all slick as she put her hand on it guiding him back up inside of her. This time Sandra rode Elias, it took her wonderful son a few minutes to recover from his own orgasm. As his beautiful eyes fluttered open looking up at her while she slowly began to ride him Elias got the message that they weren’t done yet.

This time Sandra was in control of where they went and the pace. She had loved having Elias in control, had known that he needed to be for his first time. Yet now she wanted to show him that he didn’t have to do all the work. She had even thought for a moment that it would be enough but she wanted to feel him cum in her again. She wanted to see the look on his face when his orgasm hit one more time tonight. Sandra started moving faster on top of him, not at a pace that was too fast, just one that was fast enough. She drove down on his length, each time feeling his balls rest against the bottom of her pussy. She could feel him diving deeply up into her as she responded by squeezing on his erection. Elias’s eyes were filled with pleasure, his young body had developed a slightly sweaty sheen to it as they began to build towards another climax.

Sandra took his hands resting them on her breasts, squeezing his hands with her own to show him that he should be squeezing them as she leaned over him to start riding him even faster. The feeling of his four inches being driven up into her with each full push down on it while he squeezed her breasts was enough to finally send the adult woman over the edge again as she buried her son’s entire preteen penis within her warm embrace. She collapsed then on top of Elias spent, his head next to hers on the pillow, his penis slipping out of her with the boys exhaustion leading him to soften just enough to slip out.

Sandra rolled off of him onto her back trying to catch her breath, her own ride to multiple orgasm on her little boy leaving her exhausted as well. Elias shifted slightly as Sandra turned her face to look at him. He was still flush and sweaty, but she didn't’ care in the least as she pulled him into her arms. They snuggled together there on the bed holding each other while facing one another. The afterglow of wonderful sex still present in their faces. Sandra kissed his lips as he snuggled in more, his chest pressed to hers. “I love you Elias.”

Elias agreed, “I love you too Sandra.” They lay there on a shared pillow, bodies pressed together, hands on each others sides, eyes staring at one another until unavoidable sleep captured both of them. About an hour later Sandra woke. After using the restroom she lay on the bed next to where Elias slept on his back. Her hand rested on his stomach softly rubbing it as she admired her boy. He looked so beautiful sleeping, this wonderful little man that she had created eleven years ago. The feeling of him being inside of her still lingered. Sandra knew that they weren’t done yet either with this. That they’d still have years together exploring what all of it meant. She’d make sure he held onto being a boy for as long as she could. She’d make sure he became a wonderful man as well. Right now though all she wanted was to hold this wonderful boy she loved more than anyone else in the world.

A few hours later they would wake again and once more explore their new found way of bringing one another to climax. Then they would sleep again until Sunday morning where they would spend the entire day in bed other than a moment to get food and take care of Sammy. They had completed the act of love making, but they were still only in the beginning of discovering how deep the relationship went…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter after this that wraps the story up. I will be posting it tomorrow around this same time! Thanks for reading this!


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

The week following the Halloween party was one of the strangest most amazing weeks in Elias’s entire eleven years on the planet. Sunday morning Sandra woke him up with a gentle kiss that led to far more. They made love only this time it was even slower than the first two times. Being on top of her with her arms and legs holding him while he lay buried fully within her, was the single most amazing feeling in the world. The slow movements of their bodies together building to a heated and sudden orgasm as they held onto one another made him never want to leave Sandra arms. He had hated that they had to get up, let Sammy out, take showers, all of that. Even more so he had hated that on Sunday night Sandra made him sleep in his own bed. They had lingered together on the couch until his bedtime, Elias hadn’t even wanted to read that night just snuggle in Sandra’s arms. At the same time though he didn’t like it Elias knew why Sandra wanted him to sleep in his own bed. It just took him forever to fall asleep he missed being with her so much.

Monday had been the start of the strange. First off Sandra had spent most of the day with Kara. What they had talked about Elias had no clue, though he figured that it probably had something to do with their shared secret. That afternoon the moment they walked into the house homework was forgotten till after dinner. From the moment they had walked into the house he had been in Sandra’s arms then in her bed. Their newly discovered need to have him inside of her driving both of them to once more make love. Still on Monday he slept in his own bed exhausted after their shower sleep wasn’t a problem. Though a part of him really wanted to sleep with Sandra in her bed. Tuesday and Wednesday were very similar.

Thursday was Halloween, but instead of going out trick or treating as he felt he was too old for that he and Sandra snuggled on the couch watching a few scary movies. That night he slept in bed with Sandra as well, she allowed a one time break of their weekly tradition. He could tell that Sandra was debating on the two of them just sharing a bed together all the time. On Friday morning Elias figured out why Sandra was having such a hard debate with it. Neither of them had wanted to get out of bed that morning they had been so comfortable together. Friday night was amazing too, he worked with Sandra’s help to try and make them dinner at home. They even did candle light and for the first time in his life Elias made love to a woman on a couch in the living room. That had been a little strange, mainly because they had fallen asleep after and woken up when Sammy decided to start licking both of their faces.

Also during the entire week while at school Elias sat at lunch with his friends, but after when they went to recess he walked with Brayden. They shared a huge secret with one another now, he felt that Bray was someone he could talk to about his relationship with Sandra. He loved his mom more than anyone else in the world. He loved that she was his girlfriend as well, but he still worried about what came after when he grew up. It turned out that his new friend had the same problem. Brayden’s entire life had been different than Elias’s, he had lived in a world very similar to Sandra’s before she had gotten clean. They talked about what that had bee like, and Elias even told Brayden about Sandra’s past problems. Through either sheer luck or some kind of rudimentary maternal instinct of his moms he had also managed to stay clean of the entire drug scene that his mom and father figures had all been involved in.

Brayden hated the entire thought of that kind of lifestyle, he wanted to be what Kara wanted him to be. Not because Kara wanted him to be it, but because he didn’t want to be like the kind of people that had raised him. He was blessed like Elias with a brain, but he was also blessed with more rashness than Elias too. Where Elias would debate an answer in his head he noticed that Brayden would often already have figured out what he wanted to do. In a way Brayden balanced out Elias more than Heather did. Heather was a lot like Elias, always thinking through things a little too much. Finding out that Brayden could be their lead but also listen to Elias’s advice was a boon. The only trouble was the one thing that worried both preteen boys, what would the future be like. They were supposed to be kids and not worry about it, but neither of them wanted to lose the special bonds they had with the older woman that they were in love with.

That was what led to the following Saturday afternoon. Earlier on that day he and Brayden had texted some with one another about where they wanted to eat. Sandra and Kara had told them that they were the boys so they should make the decision on the restaurant. They would go out to eat after they went miniature golfing first. The only requirement was that it be casual as they were all dressing casual tonight. The women had picked the activity before the date which he was getting ready for right now. Elias had actually only done miniature golf once before for Heather’s birthday last year and Brayden had never actually gone.

It was a cool November afternoon so Elias wore jeans along with an Astros tee-shirt that was maybe just a hair too small for him. He also wore his baseball cap backwards for now, though Sandra turned it around the right way before they left the house. Sandra wore jeans as well, Elias really liked how jeans looked on Sandra’s legs. She had such slender and long legs that went right up to her round bottom which was shown off really well in the jeans she wore. She wore a dark red tee-shirt as well that was just tight enough to show off the small swells of her breasts, but loose enough that it didn’t hug to her curves. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail as well, which showed off her slender neck really nicely.

The miniature golf place was actually really close to an American casual food restaurant that Elias and Brayden had picked out called Willies. Both boys had agreed to it as they wanted chicken fried steak. They had also discovered that they had similar tastes in foods. As they parked he saw Brayden leaning against his sisters car, he smiled at them. Kara was in her trunk looking for what turned out to be a jacket. Bray wore an underarmor long sleeved tee-shirt that was dark blue and a little tight on his skinny frame showing off the shape of his stomach and chest. He wore jeans that had a few tears in them around the knees as well. Elias wondered if Sandra thought Brayden was attractive. He didn’t really look like Elias, but the young boy was smart enough now to realize what his mom meant by some women finding him cute. He was pretty sure those same women and girls would find Brayden cute too.

Kara, Brayden’s sister closed her trunk as she started slipping on a jacket. She had worn a short sleeved shirt that had a baseball on it with words around it. Elias realized it wasn’t a baseball when she got closer to them as the shirt said: South Houston Women’s Softball League. She wore jeans as well that showed off her long slender legs. Her figure was almost identical to his moms though her breasts were slightly larger as far as Elias could tell, they weren’t so much larger that they needed a different bra size though he was thinking. Her auburn hair flowed down over her shoulders it was slightly curly like how his mom would curl hers sometimes but he had a feeling this was more natural. Kara and Brayden had a very similar look in their faces, it was the nose they both had the same small swoop on the end of it. Like Sandra’s face though Kara’s was more oval than rounded. Kara was maybe an inch shorter than his mom as well. IF you asked Elias was Kara pretty he would have said yes.

Inside Sandra and Kara paid for the four of them to play all eighteen holes. Then they selected their clubs. Elias it turned out was not the only person horrible at miniature golf, Brayden was just as bad. Kara and Sandra both were much better at sinking the ball in the courses holes within two or three shots. Elias struggled most of the time to get into the hole in five shots. Brayden on hole seven dropped his club dramatically when he missed the shot saying he gave up. Elias thought that Brayden was going to really flip out but apparently he had missed some clue because Kara just turned to him and said, “Stop being dramatic.”

Brayden studied her for a moment then said, “The game is rigged and I’m not playing anymore!”

Kara picked up his club, handed it to him, whispered something, kissed his cheek then his lips once almost chastely before he grunted but went to make his shot again. Elias seeing that said, “If I threw my club would you kiss me too Sandra.”

Sandra eyed him, “No but you might get your ribs assaulted.” The rest of the game went without incident the four of them finishing with the two boys looking at their final tallies and quietly agreeing together that they were never going to play miniature golf again. The drive to Willies wasn’t a long one but it was at the restaurant that things would begin to change between the four of them. At Willies you walked in and placed your order at the counter first before going to sit down at a table you selected with a number then you waited for a waiter or waitress to bring you your food. They found a four seat table in one of the corners of the busy restaurant.

It felt right to sit next to Sandra while having Brayden and Kara across from them. He liked looking at Sandra when they went on a date, but as a couple in a couples date it felt more right to sit next to her. When Sandra’s hand found his between the chairs Elias felt a small flush on his cheeks. He had sat with Kara across from him. As they sipped on their drinks waiting on the appetizer of fried pickles and mozzarella sticks to show up Kara said, “So is the baseball stuff all for show?”

Elias touched his cap almost unconsciously, “Um not for show. I’m going to play in the spring.”

“I’ve been trying to convince Bray to play but he won’t do it.”

Elias looked at his friend, “You should, we could be on the same team!”

Brayden shrugged, “Maybe.” Elias knew that maybe already, he actually was considering it since he now had a friend who played. Spending a lot of time with Brayden at lunch had made it possible for Elias to see a lot of insight into Brayden’s personality. He knew what his friend liked and didn’t like already, just like he was pretty sure that Brayden knew the same thing about him.

Kara must have as well because she said, “Maybe? Maybe?” Then when she tickled his side the boy squirmed trying to move his chair away from her which made Kara smile, “I promise no more touching in public.”

Brayden let out a long sigh, “You always promise that Kara but then you do it anyway.”

“Well if you stopped being so cute I might stop trying to touch you.” Then she put her arm around his shoulders which made the boy rest his head closer to hers. There was a small flush on Brayden’s cheeks when he saw Elias looking but also a clear desire to be closer to Kara. Elias squeezed Sandra’s hand which she returned. Kara asked him, “So what else do you do when you’re not playing baseball?”

Elias shrugged, not sure at all why he was getting asked questions from Kara like he was on a date with her instead of Sandra. “I like reading, mainly science fiction.”

Brayden said, “I like comics.”

Kara softly said, “Bray sweetheart I’m trying to get to know your best friend is that okay?”

Brayden shrugged then Sandra said, “Well I’d like to hear a little more about what kind of comics you like.”

Kara with one simple sigh said, “Here we go.” She still had a smile on her face with her arm around his shoulders as if to show how much she cared for him.

Brayden was excited to talk about comics, “Well there’s Batman, I mean who doesn’t like Batman, although I didn’t know anything about comics until six months ago when Kara introduced me to them. Oh and I love Ironman he’s like marvels version of Batman.” He had talked with Elias about them before at lunch, but Elias didn’t know a lot about comics just superheros in general.

Kara said, “My former boyfriend left a whole stack of comics behind when he moved out and this little guy found them.” She put her hand on Brayden’s head moving it from side to side, “Now he’s addicted to getting new ones.”

Sandra agreed, “This one’s always after a new game or book.”

Elias felt his cheeks flush, “You said it was okay!”

Sandra squeezed his hand gently, “Of course its okay Elias, we’re just messing with the two of you.” She moved her hand out of his to put her arm around his shoulders, “We’re your parents we’re allowed to do that.”

Brayden said, “Kara’s my sister not my parent.”

Kara jabbed his side making him jump again, “I’m raising you aren’t I you little hellion?”

Brayden said to Elias, “See I told you I had it worse than you.”

Elias disagreed, “Most nights I have to sleep in my own bed.”

This time it was Sandra who reacted, “If you’re not careful you’ll be sleeping in your own bed tonight too.” Both Elias and Brayden looked at one another as their main meals arrived. As Elias went to cut his chicken fried steak Sandra said, “Do you need me to cut it for you?”

Elias gave her dagger eyes at the same time that Kara said, “Oh yes, how about it Bray need an adult to cut your steak?”

Brayden calmly picked up his knife and fork, “nope,” he looked around then whispered, “I’m fucking my own sister I think I can cut a chicken fired steak.”

Sandra looked shocked, Elias started laughing it was so silly and Kara hit the back of her brothers head with her hand just hard enough to make him grunt, “That’s it you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Brayden said, “I thought I was staying over at Elias’s tonight.”

Sandra agreed, “Yes, on the couch in the living room like your sister said.”

Brayden sighed, “Women.”

Kara kiss his cheek, “See Sandra this is what I put up with. He’s a little rough on the edges but he’s a sweetheart underneath.” Brayden went really red looking down at his food. Elias wondered if the other boy had gotten an erection. They continued some small banter around the table after that while they ate. It turned out that Kara really liked baseball as she and Elias got to talking about the one thing that he loved that Sandra really didn’t care about he had learned in the past week. He liked that Kara knew stats on players as well as he did, she was also a big music fan which she and Sandra talked about for a little bit while Elias tried to follow that conversation. Brayden also knew more about music than Elias did but not as much as Sandra and Kara did.

As they were finishing off the food Sandra said, “Should we address what we’re going to do the rest of the night. Do you boys really want to have a sleepover?”

Elias met Brayden’s eyes. The urge to sleep with Sandra again was very strong, but the urge to have an actual sleepover with a friend, play games all night, just be boys was just as strong. “Um if we could?” He asked Sandra hoping that she wasn’t disappointed or sad about him not wanting to sleep with her tonight.

A look passed between Sandra and Kara before Sandra said, “I think its a wonderful idea.”

Kara agreed, “We’ll all have one big sleepover. You boys do whatever it is boys do when they have a sleepover while Sandra and I will try our best to stay out of your way.” It had never occurred to Brayden or Elias that Kara would be staying over as well.

Brayden said what Elias was thinking, “You’re staying over too Kara?”

“I don’t want to go back to that house all alone. Unless that’s not okay with the two of you?

Elias shrugged and Brayden said, “Nope its fine with me. Can we sleep together or do I have to sleep with Elias..”

Elias laughed at that, “I don't want to sleep with you!”

Brayden flushed then said, “You know what I meant!” Both boys looked at one another and Elias wondered if Brayden had the same sudden thought that he did.

Kara just kissed Brayden’s temple, “We will discuss sleeping arrangements back at Elias and Sandra’s house.” The boys looked at one another, Elias really didn’t know anymore than Brayden what was going on now. The two couples separated at the car with Kara saying she’d follow them over to their house. Overall both the miniature golf and the dinner had been pretty cool. He had liked how as they sat at dinner Kara and Sandra had kept trying to find out about him and Brayden though he couldn’t quite figure out why they were doing that.

As Sandra pulled onto the interstate Elias said, “Um Sandra why were you trying to get to know Brayden more?”

Sandra looked over at him, “He’s your friend, I’d like to know the kind of people that you hang out with.” Elias could almost sense that there was more to it than that but he couldn’t quite figure out what was going on any longer.

Sandra’s hand still held his, she clearly still wanted to be with him but at one point during dinner he had noticed that Sandra appeared to really be studying Brayden. “Y-you like Brayden.”

Sandra softly said, “And you like Kara.” Did he? She was very pretty, he had noticed more than once during dinner, and he had looked at Brayden’s older sister a few times while out on the golf course but he had also looked at his mom just as much. They were well… if he had to admit it they were both very pretty. “Kara likes you too.”

Elias shifted on his seat suddenly realizing that his penis was expanding in his pants. “B-but she’s with Bray a-and I’m your boyfriend and I don’t want to break up!”

Sandra reached over taking his hand in hers. She gently squeezed it, “I’m not going anywhere Elias are you?”

“No...”

Sandra said, “I do like Bray, he’s a very handsome young man just like you are.” She looked pointedly at him as they pulled up in front of the house, “I do not like Brayden more than you, I’m just attracted to him. You’re my boy, more than just that you’re also the one I want to be with for as long as you want this to be a thing. That doesn’t mean that I won’t find other boys attractive or that you won’t find other girls attractive. I’m willing to bet there’s at least one girl or a few in your school you find attractive.”

Elias flushed a little in agreement there, “S-so you don’t want to sleep with Brayden.”

Sandra studied him for a long time. Elias could feel her thinking behind her eyes, the way that they seemed to study him but also beyond him as well. Finally she said, “I do, but he’s with Kara and I’m with you. That’s the end of it.” Elias thought about moving away when Sandra touched his cheek but instead he leaned into her touch wanting her to touch him even more. “I want you to understand this Eli, I am never going to stop wanting to care for you and be with you because you’re more than just my son. But I also know that you’re going to grow up. Part of me doesn’t want you to grow up, I really like you just as you are. That part of me is attracted to Brayden as much as it is to you. I know its hard to understand.”

Elias looked at the other car where Brayden and Kara were sitting on the front of it talking with one another while they sat inside of Sandra’s car talking. “That’s confusing.”

“I know it is, come on lets go inside, you and Brayden can go play some games or something for a little while. Kara and I will let Sammy out, we’re going to sit outside for a little bit and talk.” Elias didn’t know what else to say so he agreed slipping out of the car with Sandra. He felt like his head was a jumble of thoughts right now. Looking at Kara and Brayden as they joined them he still wasn’t sure what he thought. Kara smiled at him briefly which made Elias a little uncomfortable with the conversation he had just finished with Sandra.

Instead he focused on Brayden, “Come on Bray I’ll show you my room, and we can play a game or something in the living room.” The other eleven year old agreed as they walked into the house together. Sammy ran to them as he opened the door, the dog seeing someone new tired to jump up and lick his face, “Sammy down!” Sammy whined but after one face lick with Brayden laughing and petting the dog Sammy went down. Then he ran out the front door to take care of business.

Brayden said, “Whoa someone’s excited,” As Sammy ran out the front door to take care of his business.

Elias agreed, “Yeah Sammy’s great!” They headed into the house. Elias felt different around Brayden now, like Brayden would know that he was attracted to his sister. Maybe that was what they had talked about too? That Kara was attracted to Elias? As they were walking into his room Elias said, “There’s not really a lot to see unless you want to see my book collection?”

Brayden responded to the question with another question, “Do you like my sister?”

Elias stumbled over his words in getting his answer out, “L-like y-your sister?”

Brayden had moved over to the books his fingers scrolling through the spines as he said, “Yeah, like do you think she’s pretty?”

Elias swallowed, “S-sure...”

“I think your mom is really pretty too.”

“S-Sandra said that she thought you were handsome.”

Brayden turned back from the books then, he was clearly working his way through something before he finally sat down on Elias’s bed. “Kara wants to have sex with you. She won’t admit it to me, but I saw between the words she said.”

Elias sat down too next to Brayden, both boys looking at their sock covered feet, “I- I think Sandra wants to have sex with you too, but then she said that she’d love me forever over anyone else.”

Brayden sighed, “Yeah Kara told me something similar. I’m so confused now.” He lay back on the bed with an even bigger sigh as he finished saying that.

Elias fell back with him so that they were both staring at his ceiling. “It’s all a little confusing. I love being with Sandra, but I also know she’s my mom. Then I know I’m a kid still too so I know I shouldn’t even be worrying about this kind of stuff. I don’t want to stop though.”

Brayden agreed, “Me either. Kara’s the best sister but also the best girlfriend. I think you’d really like her being your girlfriend too.”

Elias flushed, “S-Sandra is an amazing girlfriend also. She treats me so good, I know that she’d do the same for you too.”

Again the two of them were quiet for a little while, two eleven year old boys trying to work out the confusing situation that their older partners had given to them. Elias was getting a picture of it now that his mind had time to work through it. Sandra wanted to be with him but she also had feelings for Brayden. At the same time Kara wanted to be with Brayden but she had feelings for Elias also. Although it wasn’t the same. Kara didn’t want to be his girlfriend not really, just like Sandra didn’t want to be Brayden’s. His mind sort of landed on it after a lot of thoughts about it. “We could make it a one time sleep over secret.”

Brayden looked over at him confused, “Make what a one time sleep over secret?”

Elias flushed, “Girlfriend swap…” He sighed, “Probably a stupid idea.”

Brayden disagreed sitting up suddenly, “No way its awesome Elias. It’d like make us brothers! We’d share this with each other and no one else ever!”

Elias sat up too shifting slightly as he sat up, “What if it was too weird?”

Brayden responded right away, “Then we stop.”

Elias had to admit he was more than intrigued as to what it would be like with someone that wasn’t Sandra. This was all sort of strange honestly, but it wasn’t any stranger than him sleeping with his own mom. “Okay.” He didn’t know what he was agreeing to but he knew that he was interested in seeing where things were going to go.

  
*

  
Sandra sat down on the porch as the boys ran inside and Sammy went to find a corner of the yard he hadn’t peed in yet. The sun had already set so the porch lights were the only things illuminating the darkness at the moment. Kara slowly sat down next to her as she said, “I think I might have really hurt Bray’s feelings tonight.” Over the past week Sandra and Kara had gone to lunch every day. They had talked about their relationships almost the entire time. Though they had also gotten to know each other on a personal level. While talking about the boys Sandra realized quickly just how much newer her relationship with Elias was compared to Brayden and Kara. They had been intimate with one another for nearly a year now while she and Elias had only begun that same journey. The more that she and Kara talked though the more that Sandra got the picture of what her future with Elias might be like in a year from now. Also she had started to see an emerging picture just from the two of them exchanging social media accounts and talking about their boys that Kara found Elias appealing. Just as Sandra realized that she found Brayden appealing.

Sandra watched as Sammy ran around the front yard probably chasing some small rodent that he’d never hurt but was curious about. “I might have confused Elias as well by admitting what I did to him tonight. I don’t know if this was the right move.”

When Sammy came over to them finally seeing that there was a new person he started sniffing at Kara before Sandra threw one of Elias’s balls to make him chase it. Kara said, “Its in their hands now. What will you do if Elias does want to be with me?”

Sandra tossed the ball again, “Let him, and Brayden?”

“The same. I fully expect him to want to grow up and not want to be with me forever. I don’t know why he likes older women and not girls his own age, but I don’t see that changing. The first time I ever caught him masturbating was when he had bee living with me for two weeks.” She chuckled at the memory, “It had been to an adult woman with a figure very similar to ours. He flat out told me a few weeks into our relationship as it started to develop that he didn’t find any of the girls at his school attractive like the other boys did. I don’t know what it means ten years from now. By then I’ll be my thirties and realistically I can’t go around having my own brothers babies. Boys his age though, there’s something about them that I find much more appealing than men. Yet.. if Bray wants to be with me ten years from now...”

Sandra rested her hand on Kara’s leg as she said, “I know how you feel. I didn’t expect to feel these kinds of feelings for Elias, but now that I do I can’t stop them. I do find other boys his age very appealing now that my eyes have been opened to how amazing they are, but Elias could be sixty and I’d still want to be his mom and also his lover...”

The sound of the front door opening made Sandra and Kara both turn to see the two boys standing on the porch. Elias and Brayden were both looking a little confused but also resolute. Elias spoke first, “Bray and I have been talking and we want to try what you want to try.” The two boys were nearly the same height as they stood there on the porch behind where Sandra and Kara were sitting. Sammy seeing the two boys come outside came running over hopping up on Brayden as he was new trying to lick the boys face. This distracted the boys from the moment pretty effectively. When the two boys started petting the dog and laughing for a moment Sandra almost forgot what Elias had said as they were just pure boys again in that moment.

Then Elias tossed Sammy’s ball making the dog run off again excitedly as the two boys looked at their caregivers. Sandra made the decision to move them inside, “Lets go inside.” The boys went inside first with Elias calling out for Sammy who came running into the house as well.

As she and Kara stepped inside Elias was saying, “….see if I tell him to go lay down Sammy just goes off. Its not really mean he understand that it just means that we don’t want to play right now.” Hearing the front door open he turned to look at Sandra and Kara, “Right Sandra?”

Sandra agreed, “Right, Sammy knows how much we love him, but he also knows that we can’t always play too.”

Brayden looked at the dog as he drank some water from his bowl. “That’s pretty cool.” He turned looking at Kara, “Can we get a dog too?”

Kara and Sandra had a look with one another then Kara said, “We’ll talk about it.” During the week Kara had asked Sandra about the very same thing, the two of them were actively looking at shelters and other options to find the right kind of dog, not too old, but already trained in a few things. Again this sudden shift in topics was a reminder that behind all of the sexual desire, all of the love and new relationships these two really were still boys who were years away from being adults. She wanted to feel bad about giving Elias such a relationship as theirs when he was so young, but she didn’t. Mainly because she knew Elias would have always wanted this relationship as much as she did. He would never regret their time together like this if it ended, though maybe how close they were would never end.

Her reminder was short lived as Brayden said, “We know that you both love us, but we know that you also like us too.”

Sandra had to get her mind around that for a second, but thankfully Kara got there first. Maybe she knew more about how Brayden thought so she could easily get around his words. “So the two of you were talking about what we talked about in the car on the way over here?”

Brayden nodded in agreement, “Yes, how would it work though.”

Sandra and Kara looked at one another then they led the boys into the living room, once all four of them were situated on the couches so that the boys could look at them Sandra said, “If we’re going to attempt this then Kara and I both were in agreement that if either of you is uncomfortable with it we stop. Its not going to be the same feelings having someone else touch you. You both might find out that you don’t like me or Kara as much as you think you do right now. We don’t want to make you uncomfortable. We don’t want to ruin the relationships that we already have with you.”

Elias with a small flush said, “But you do want to sleep with Bray and Kara with me?”

Sandra let Kara answer that one, “Yes, Sandra and I are just trying to understand why we feel the way we do. This is new for us too, we both thought that it was just because we were raising you but barely knew you so the wires got a little crossed as can happen sometimes.”

She stopped so Sandra continued, “Then I met Brayden and Kara met you Eli and we both realized that we were attracted to other boys your age too… so we wanted to explore what that meant but we don’t want to make you uncomfortable with it.”

The boys again looked at one another, they actually leaned over and whispered to one another for a moment both of their faces went red a little then Elias said, “W-would that mean when we grow up that you’d stop wanting to be with us?” Clearly Brayden had said something and Elias was just confirming it.

Sandra moved then taking Elias’s hand, pulling him over to her until he was on her lap. Brayden got the message as well as he was further away from Kara. He moved to sit on her lap as well. Softly Sandra said to Elias, “I will never stop wanting to be with you Eli, I told you that remember? Until you stop wanting to be with me I am yours. This is just an attraction I have for boys your age that I never knew I had and I want to explore it with your permission.”

Elias hugged her then, softly kissing her cheek as he said, “Okay, I want to too.” At the same time Brayden was kissing Kara on the lips once softly. Watching the other eleven year old kiss his sister sent a shiver through her body, the thought of kissing Brayden was exciting. Realizing that she maybe liked preteen or young teen boys on top of all the other shit her life had gone through wasn’t that bad of a thing. She didn’t think she was going to go around sleeping with a whole bunch of them, but just having two for a couple of years would be nice.

Elias and Brayden both slipped off of their laps to stand before them. Sandra and Kara looked again at one another, permission had been sealed. Sandra reached over to take Brayden’s hand, his fingers were slightly longer than Elias’s as she squeezed his hand standing with him. As she started with Brayden towards the master bedroom she heard Kara say, “Could I see your bedroom Elias?” Everything was starting now. This was the point of no return, if the boys were comfortable with the entire thing then after tonight the four of them would be some kind of different couple. This wasn’t a one time thing, Sandra could feel it. Something was happening here between the four of them, like the universe had wanted them to meet.

As she walked into her bedroom with Brayden the boy’s fingers were gently entwined with hers as she softly found a way to stroke the top of his hand with one of her fingers. If this had the same effect on him as Elias the boy was better at hiding it. She let Brayden look around the room for a little bit as he turned to look at her again. Softly the boy said, “Elias said that you used to be an addict...” She could tell he was a little afraid to mention it.

Sandra stepped over to where he was, taking his hand and putting it on her necklace, “See that? I’ve been clean for eight years going on nine. Kara and I talked about your mom, I’m sorry that she doesn’t want to get better.”

Brayden moved his hand from the eight looking up at her, “Kara’s been a better parent than she ever was so I’m okay. I just wish I knew why some people don’t want to get help.”

Sandra stroked the boys cheek as he turned his face up to hers, “I don’t have the answer to that one Bray. I don’t think anyone but the person who is going through it has the answer. I know that for me I’m never going back to that kind of a life. I like the one I’ve built and the two young men who have come into it.”

Brayden flushed, “I like this too. I love Kara, but I like you too Sandra its a little confusing.”

Sandra stepped closer to him taking his hands both in her own as she asked him about his relationship with Kara, “How long was it before you and Kara first made love?”

Brayden seemed surprised by the question as she led him to the bed sitting down with him next to her his one hand still in hers. “Well we started dating a month after I moved in, but it was two weeks into dating before we made love.”

Sandra turned looking at him as he sat beside her on the bed. Brayden’s skin was about as fair as Elias’s but the boy did have freckles on his cheeks just in the areas around his eyes. It only added to his youthfulness. She touched his cheek making the boy flush, “Have you ever kissed someone that wasn’t Kara?” Brayden shook his head no, “Do you want to kiss me?” Part of what had led her and Kara down the path of trying this was how the two boys looked at each of them. They were clearly both attracted to each others lover, just as the two adult women were attracted to both of the boys.

Brayden with that small flush still on his cheeks said, “Yes.” He acted tough Kara said, but he was really a sweet and deeply loving boy. How he had gotten through the world he had been born into and not become cruel and violent Sandra had no clue, but it was probably part of his personality. Kara said he had virtually raised himself, his mom and “fathers” were both hardly ever around leaving him to fend for himself from about six on up. Most of the time the neighbor parents would watch him, but it was only sheer luck that the boy had the kind of personality that wanted to learn even when no one else wanted to teach him.

Kara said you could still see the rough edges in how he talked sometimes, or how he acted cool when he was really shy and uncertain. Sandra could see now why Elias had gravitated to Brayden so quickly, the boys had a lot more in common than they were aware of besides sleeping with their own family members. She pushed all of those thoughts away as she studied Brayden. The boy shifted on the bed just slightly as Sandra put her hand on his chin turning his face up to hers. She leaned over to gently kiss Brayden on the lips. His lips were as soft as Elias’s but his taste was different as well. Brayden kissed differently too, he twisted to the side a little more, his tongue pressed out within a few seconds as opposed to waiting for hers as Elias usually did.

Sandra leaned more into the kiss pressing Brayden back onto her bed so that the boy was under her as she leaned over him while they kissed. Their tongues playing with one another, she liked how he would press his tongue to hers before trying to get around it sliding into her mouth to feel the rest of it. The boy was a little greedy with his tongue it seemed to want to be everywhere at once. Sandra rested a hand on his chest as they kissed, slowly sliding it down over the middle of his chest down over his flat stomach. She could feel the firmness of his preteen body even through the shirt. As their tongues continued the war she slipped her hand under his tee-shirt.

Actually touching a boy that wasn’t Elias sent a wave of pleasure through her that Sandra hadn’t expected. Yes she wanted to touch every inch of this boy, but it didn’t take away her love of Elias. Realizing that she liked more than one eleven year old had surprised her, but she’d work it out eventually. Her hand trailed along his stomach, actually sliding up over his ribs when she ran her fingers over the sensitive skin there the boy giggled against her lips as she smiled, “found your sensitive spots huh?”

Brayden said, “Yeah..”

She slipped her hand out from under his shirt, “How are you feeling?”

Brayden said, “A little uncomfortable…” he quickly added, “Not about doing this...” Which gave her the hint she needed as to what he meant. That was just like Elias, though he’d never come out and say it he’d just bear through it till she got down lower.

“Oh are you now?” Brayden gave a small nod to that. Sandra said, “Well then we’ll have to see if we can do something about that… when I’m ready to.” She slid her hand back down the front of his body as she leaned over to kiss his lip again. Her tongue tangled with his more aggressively this time than his was with hers. She began to stroke up and down the length of his stomach, her fingers going down to the top of his jeans. She stopped to play with the button on the jeans more than once but she didn’t unbutton them as she kept the teasing up.

Her own ability to resit touching the boy though was too weak as she finally gave in on the fourth time down. Instead of undoing the button though she moved her hand down to slide it over the boys lower crotch area through the jeans. When her fingers brushed over his bulging package Bray’s tongue stopped playing with hers. Sandra rubbed her fingers against him, feeling the shape of his erection within the jeans. He was probably the same size as Elias. Feeling that Sandra went for the button on Brayden’s jeans, “Are you okay with me undressing you Bray?”

The boy said, “Yes, y-you can do whatever you want to me Sandra.”

She liked that he said her name, for some reason the feeling of it rolling off of another boys lips besides Elias’s was exciting, but didn’t feel the same. She started pulling the zipper down as he agreed that she could, inside she was bubbling with excitement and desire for this eleven year old boy. She wondered how it would feel having Brayden inside of her as opposed to Elias. How it would feel to make love to a second preteen boy on a regular basis. To have his penis buried inside of her any chance that she got? Sandra could feel the desires building, and knew that she was getting wet between her legs as she pulled at Brayden’s jeans.

The preteen boy lifted his bottom for her to get the jeans up and off of him, he wore boxer-briefs that were red in color with a dark black outline and the words Old Navy running along the top of them. They were loose like Elias’s on his skinny frame, but they did little to hide what had grown inside of them. His little erection pressed at the cloth delightfully as if straining to be freed from its horrible confinement. Sandra though ignore that as she finished slipping Brayden’s jeans off of him. She pulled at his socks dragging them off as well before she began to gently massage both of his feet with her hands.

The boy had just a slight bit of downy hairs on his lower legs, they were almost impossible to see but she knew that Brayden was capable of something that Elias was not yet. He was a step closer to puberty than Elias, and a part of Sandra was grateful that she had gotten back on birth control on Monday. Even though Kara was positive he wasn’t really producing sperm yet. Sandra would rather not risk it. Neither had it turned out had Kara wanted to risk it. She pulled that thought out of her had as her hands began to move up from Brayden’s feet massaging the boys legs instead. She had done this a few times to Elias during the week as well.

The feeling of a preteen boys body under her fingers was addicting. There was something about the youthful reactions to what she was doing that excited her. An adult man wouldn’t mind a massage, but they also wouldn’t grow in eagerness in the same way that a boy who was new to all of this would. Her hands stroked up his legs as Brayden’s breathing became more pronounced, She could see the boys unexposed penis twitching in his boxer-briefs as her hands continued their slow motion upwards over his legs. She moved up over his skinny thighs, feeling the firm meat of them, there was more flesh than there appeared to be as she stroked the inner parts of his thighs.

Sandra didn’t go for his middle though, she ignored the entire area that was still encased within the underwear instead sliding her hands up over his sides. She stroked up along his sides with firm pressure to not tickle the boy before she leaned over and kissed one of his nipples. The kiss was so light that it sent shivers through his body which made him giggle, as she moved to do the same to the second nipple. Brayden was hers now, he’d let her do as she wished to his wonderful preteen body. She ran her tongue around the nipple feeling it harden as her tongue flicked over it a few times. Then she applied pressure with her lips sucking gently as Brayden let out a little shocked moan. He was she found out a little more assertive than Elias, “Lower please now Sandra?”

Sandra could see the desire there but she just shook her head, “In time, this is new for me too Bray let me explore what its like.” The boy swallowed but nodded, she was not lying this was all so new to her too. She went down lower with her mouth, kissing over his firm stomach, sliding down over his belly button which she ran her tongue over making a little giggle escape from the boy. Her eyes were on the restrained package between his legs, that bit of preteen boy that she had only ever seen on Elias so far. She ran a finger along the length of it through the cloth, feeling it twitch under her finger as she stroked it.

She ran it down the length one more time before gently cupping his balls through the material while her lips kissed lower than his belly button. The boy’s breathing was coming quicker now as well as she ran her hands up to the waist band on his underwear. Sandra pulled at the offending cloth that was hiding the boys penis. She dragged the underwear down in one swift motion making the boys penis pop out at full exposure. Brayden’s penis was almost a companion of Elias’s. His erection was the same four inches, the only differences were that he was cut, the head full exposed already with that little bit of skin underneath it that was what remained of the foreskin. The four inches were just a little thicker than Elias’s though the difference was almost impossible to see with the naked eye. Sandra only realized it when she slowly circled her hand around him to stroke him.

She ran her thumb over the top of the head, running it against the opening making his erection jump from the surprise of it. Sandra moved her hand off of his erection, watching it rest proudly against his stomach with small twitches of desire as she used her hands to spread his legs open. She ran her hands over his inner thighs, sliding up to the sides of his small sack, his balls were slightly bigger than Elias’s Sandra noticed, as she gently cupped and rubbed over them with her one hand. There were just a few almost impossible to detect little hairs along the bottom part of his sack. She leaned down when Brayden said, “That feels nice,” to kiss his inner thighs. She ran her tongue along the thigh, tasting a slight saltiness to his skin perhaps from sweating earlier during mini-golf. She moved slowly closer to his sack first. Her lips rested on it pressing down at the center making the two balls slid away on either side of her lips. Then she slowly sucked one of them into her mouth, gently she applied pressure making Brayden breath in deeply.

Sandra ran her tongue along the length of him then finally giving into her carnal desire to have him in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the head, pressing it against the small opening. She could taste little boy again and it was just as sweet as tasting Elias. Then she put her lips to the head drawing him in. The feeling of taking in another preteen boys penis sent desire rocking through her entire body. She began to slide down the length of him, her eagerness to have all four inches in her mouth was just too much to slow her down now. As she pulled all of him into her mouth she could feel the difference in size between him and Elias. They were the same length but Brayden was thicker for sure even if it was just slightly.

Sandra began to suck on him, drawing her mouths slowly off of him, using her tongue to tease that bit of skin that was all that remained of the foreskin. Slipping her tongue over the entire bulb of the head. Brayden’s penis was twitching even more now as her mouth dove back over him. The boy was pressing up to meet her mouth, little moans of desire escaping him as he tried to tell her what was coming. Sandra sucked harder, her tongue playing with him in her mouth, she wanted to taste his spend. Needed to taste it, one day she’d be able to taste Elias’s as well but for now she had Brayden. The boy gasped pressing up to her mouth, the head of his penis actually brushed along the top of her mouth as she felt it spasm hugely then delicious preteen spend shot into her mouth.

It was nearly nothing, just a spurt of wetness that hit the top of her mouth which she licked quickly. The taste of it though was divine, she could become addicted to this. There was barely two drops but she savored them, sucking more on his penis. She wanted to draw out even more of it as she swallowed what little he had provided. The boy fell back onto the bed breathing heavily after his orgasm like Elias always did too. Yet his penis was still in her mouth, still begging for more. Sandra began to assail it, but Brayden was pulling at her head, telling her that he was too sensitive as another orgasm rocked through the boys young body. Sandra slipped her mouth off of him, looking up at where he lay on the bed studying her. She sat up taking his hands in her own, “Do you want to touch me too?” She knew that he needed a chance to recover before he entered her so that they could both last as long as they wanted.

Brayden said, “Yes please.” Sandra smiled as she guided his hands to her shirt. Brayden sat up on the bed his penis pressing to his middle as it was still erect, while he pulled at her shirt dragging it up and off. His fingers went to her bra undoing it easily from the clasp around the back, then pulled at the straps dragging it down and off of her arms. The obvious desire in his eyes upon seeing her breasts even though they were smaller than his sisters was wonderful to her. Brayden reached out resting his hands on each one of them. For the preteen boy they were barely more than a handful but his fingers and palms felt wonderful on her breasts as he stroked them.

Sandra leaned over to kiss his lips again as the boy explored her breasts. His fingers were sliding along them, gently squeezing and massaging them as his tongue warred with her own. Sandra let him press her down onto the bed so that she was on her back now with the boy leaning over her. His hands slid down along her sides till he found her jeans. Boys, even boys taught really well liked to go for their prize quicker than girls. He broke their kiss as his lips went down to clamp onto one of her nipples, sucking on it while his fingers worked to undo her jeans. Sandra helped him, slipping them off of her the rest of the way while his tongue flicked and played with her nipple. She could feel the boys firmness pressing to the side of one of her legs as his hand rested on her lower stomach slowly moving down.

When his fingers slipped under her panties Sandra breathed in deeply, feeling a shock of pleasure slide through her entire body. Brayden had been touching a girl for nearly a year, his hands were experienced at what they were doing, that didn’t make the desire to have him touching her any less though. One of his fingers brushed along the slit at the center of the lips slipping into the cleft, sliding along the length of it until the finger pressed to her opening then slipped inside. Sandra let out a small groan of desire as Brayden’s finger entered her tunnel fully while his lips once more pressed to her nipple hard and his erection pressed to her thigh from the side.

He slipped his finger out after a few thrusts of it up into her wetness, moving his mouth off of her breast he licked his finger which made Sandra shudder just slightly at the sight of an eleven year old boy enjoying her juices. Brayden pulled at her panties now sliding them down her legs as he moved to slip between them. The boy didn’t have the patience she did, he as so eager to taste her that he just put two sloppy kisses on her thighs before his mouth was suddenly between her legs. When his tongue darted out to rub over her clit Sandra groaned deeply pushing up to meet his eagerness.

The preteen boys tongue was everywhere now, somehow it was sliding through the inner folds like a machine, teasing at her inner labia, moving down over the opening, drilling into it with implied permission. The fact that he was eleven and so well trained at eating pussy should have been a slight turn off instead it was even more of a turn on. It excited her that she got to take advantage of all of the things Kara had taught Brayden. She hoped that Kara felt the same way about things with Elias. His lips were there then, sucking on her clit, taking in the hood of skin above it as well as Sandra groaned when his fingers entered her.

The feeling of him pushing them into her as his lips and tongue assailed her sensitive clit sent Sandra over the edge faster than she had anticipated. Her entire body rocked with her first orgasm as she pressed up to meet Brayden’s ministrations to her body. She had to have him now she realized, as his fingers slipped back up into her again she could feel them pressing into her wet sensitive places, but she needed something else in her now. She pulled him up from between her legs it only took the eager eleven year old a moment to realize what she wanted. He let her drag him up on top of her, his body pressed to hers as they kissed again.

Sandra could it when he shifted just enough so that he could find his way inside of her. He slipped along the length of her lips a few times before he took hold of it and guided it home. The feeling of Brayden slipping into her sent shocks through her whole body, she pressed up to meet the young boy driving all of his stiffness into her as she let a moan escape. She could feel the boys eagerness as he pressed fully up into her, his body on top of hers. He pressed his hands over her breasts squeezing on them tightly as he pushed fully into her warmth again. Sandra could barely contain her own desire another orgasm rolling through her body which sent waves of pleasure up to the boy as well she was certain by how much faster he began to move.

Sandra ran a hand down his back, stroking along the length of it, down to his round bottom. She squeezed here, holding him tightly by both of her hands squeezing on each of his round little globes as the preteen boy started pounding into her even faster. His little four inches were driving home each time, sliding fully and deeply into her wanting depths. Sandra gasped realizing that like with Elias this was the best sex she had ever had. She wrapped her legs with his as he began moving even faster. His mouth leaned down to meet hers, they kissed as Brayden groaned unloading those few spurts inside of her for the first time.

The preteen was a machine though, his little penis begging for more kept moving within her, there was a look of desire painted on his face though his entire body seemed to be a little exhausted form the effort. Sandra kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his back pulling the boy fully into her arms with her legs going around his waist to drag him down on top of her as he once more rolled over that edge. Sandra came too, by now she wasn’t even sure how many times Brayden had sent her over the edge as now all she felt was the rolling pleasure of him inside of her.

Finally fully exhausted the two of them collapsed back on her bed in a heap of messy flesh. Brayden breathing heavily fell with his head just below hers resting on her upper chest, one of his hands holding one of her breasts as he recovered. Sandra stroked the length of his back, gently relaxing the boy their bodies both covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Perhaps she slept for a little bit, perhaps not, she wasn’t sure but the feeling of someone moving made her open her eyes. On the bed both on their knees were a naked Kara and Brayden kissing. She heard movement and turned to see Elias naked as well standing before her. She reached out taking his hand, her little boy, her little man. She needed him now more than ever.

  
*

  
Elias was nervous as he walked with Kara back to his bedroom. He wanted to do this, not just for his own curiosity, but also because he knew that Sandra and Kara both wanted to as well. What had sealed the deal honestly in his mind was that Brayden wanted to as well. Still he was nervous about all of it. The idea of being naked in front of someone that wasn’t Sandra was a little scary but also exciting. Kara was as pretty as his mom though in a different way that he quite enjoyed. He couldn’t say he was in love with Kara as she was new to him, but he did like her. He liked that they had similar likes as well, though he had some things in common with his mom too so it wasn’t a totally different thing. As they walked into his bedroom Kara looked around for a moment. Her eyes rested on his book collection, “Quite a lot of science fiction you have here.”

Elias said, “Yeah, that’s what Sandra said too.”

“You know I’m still in college right?”

Elias nodded, “Yeah Bray told me that you were in college but he never said what for.”

Kara turned back looking at him, “I’m getting a degree in astronomy, that’s why I asked about this earlier.” She rested a hand on the bill of his cap slowly moving it to twist it around on his head, “I was trying to see if you liked the baseball team or if you were a fan of what inspired the name?”

Elias flushed, “B-both...”

Kara smiled, “You’re a lot like Brayden but then again you’re not… he’s more straight forward you’re more shy huh?” Elias wanted to try and be more confident it was what he and Sandra worked on sometimes. He felt a small flush on his cheeks when Kara said, “Would it be okay if I kissed you Elias?”

“Yes.” Kara gently stroked his cheek, the way that her finger ran across it was slightly different than Sandra’s, but similar enough that he found it sent butterflies through his stomach. Kara leaned down her lips gently brushing his own. She was probably an inch or two shorter than Sandra so she didn’t have to lean down as far. Her lips were gentle pressed to his own at first just a light meeting of them to one another. As they kissed her other hand went to rest on his shoulder, as her first hand pulled his cap off of his head so that her hands could run through his short hair. That was when her tongue slipped out to meet his lips. Elias could feel the difference in how Kara kissed, she was more slow at this than Sandra, but that was actually welcoming. He liked that they did similar things while kissing too, how her hand ran through his hair while her tongue played with his just as Sandra’s would.

Elias had been too nervous at the start to be erect so as they kissed he began to rise. The feeling of her hand in his hair and the other one softly stroking up and down one of his arms while she kissed him made the situation grow even faster. Within a minute of them kissing he was fully erect within his jeans. Kara pulled back from their kiss, her face inches from his. Her eyes were a dark hazel color as opposed to Sandra’s green, but they were just as pretty. He liked how her auburn hair was slightly curly which was different than Sandra’s usually straight hair. Her one hand stroked up and down his arm again as she asked him, “How you feeling Elias?”

Elias flushed, “Good, you kiss different than Sandra.”

“Different good or different bad?”

“Good.”

Kara smiled, her hand sliding down the middle of his stomach now, “That’s good, can I touch you Elias?” He managed a small nod which was all she needed to know that he agreed. Her hand went down to the bottom of his shirt sliding it up and off of him. Elias lifted his arms for her to do so and when she had gotten the shirt mostly up she said, “I wonder...” Her fingers brushed along one of his hairless armpits making Elias giggle, “Ah yes just like Bray...” She tickled his armpit again, then the other one at the same time making him giggle even more with his head caught in the shirt still. Finally he got the shirt off as he tried to squirm away which led to her catching him before pushing him down onto his bed. Leaning over him Kara said, “I promise to not tickle you much...”

Elias still a little flushed from the tickling managed, “I don’t mind. Sandra tickles me all the time.” Of course he also knew where Sandra was ticklish too, but he had no idea with Kara yet. She smiled as he said that, but instead of tickling him she moved down with her mouth to kiss and nuzzle his neck. Elias got it then, he knew where this was going. Kara went slowly, her mouth moving down from his neck to play and tease with his nipples for a little before she moved down even lower. Her lips were different than Sandra’s again not in a bad way just in a different way. She applied pressure differently, kissed at his belly a little longer than Sandra would. Then her fingers were on his jeans undoing them.

When he felt the zipper go down Elias looked down at where Kara was. Her hand slipped into the opened jeans, sliding along his boxer-briefs finding him almost instantly. When her fingers brushed along his length through the boxer-briefs it sent a wave of pleasure and desire through Elias’s entire body. He could feel his penis throbbing with his need as Kara traced the length of it with her finger a few times. She pulled at his jeans sliding them off of him after he lifted his bottom for her to easily to do so. Then once they were off of his feet she ran her hands back up along his legs. Sandra would have spent more time on his legs but Kara wanted her prize quicker or so he thought at first.

Instead where Kara started was his shoulders. Her hands ran along his thin arms, sliding up and down them as she lifted one of his arms up she leaned down and ran her tongue along the pit making Elias giggle as he felt her tongue slip along the sensitive area there. Sandra had never done something like that. It felt different but incredible too. When she licked his second pit while her hands stroked over his arms that were resting on either side of his head now it sent a shiver down to his penis which twitched with the feeling. The ticklishness of it somehow added to the desire that was building in him. Then Kara’s hands were sliding down his arms, over the sides of his chest and stomach. Which sent another shiver through his body, as her lips began to kiss down the length of his sternum.

Elias could feel those familiar feelings that Sandra gave him building now as Kara worked her way down his torso with her lips. Her kisses were light but firm, her two hands seemingly all over his legs stroking at his upper thighs then down over the lower part right before his knees. When she lightly brushed the underside of one of his knees Elias giggled which made his penis twitch in his boxer-briefs. Kara moved sliding a finger along the length of his erection through the boxer-briefs again. “Lets see whats in here...” Kara said as she pulled at his boxer-briefs.

Elias wasn’t worried about his size, he knew that Kara like Sandra wanted him to be the size he was. When her one hand circled around him he let a small moan escape from his lips. Kara’s hand felt different than Sandra’s but similar as well. When her fingers stroked him pulling at the skin Elias pressed up through them drawing the skin back fully Kara said, “Ah that’s how that works, I’ve never played with an uncut one before… lovely.” Her fingers began to stroke him now, two of them working together while her lips kissed his stomach going lower with each kiss.

Her mouth though bypassed his erection, instead sliding down to what was below it. When Elias felt her tongue slip along his sack he gasped pressing up through her fingers, making his sack constrict as well. Kara sucked on one of his small balls then gently paying with it in her mouth as her fingers stroked his shaft even faster. Elias could feel his pleasure building, like with Sandra this was a woman who wanted to pleasure this part of a preteen boy, and she was very good at her job. Her lips moved to take the entire sack into her mouth, sucking on both balls at the same time as her fingers moved the foreskin up and down the head of his shaft.

When her mouth moved off of his balls he thought that maybe she was done, as she began to kiss his stomach again. Then her fingers pulled the skin back on the head of his erection as her tongue swiped along it. Elias felt a gasp escape from between his lips as Kara’s entire mouth suddenly plunged his erection into it. His body shuddered with the sudden surprise. The boy could feel his pleasure building, his orgasm arriving with sudden undeniable force. The preteen boy pushed up into Kara’s mouth as she sucked on him even more. He twitched and squirmed underneath her as his orgasm arrived.

Kara slipped her mouth off of him just when Elias thought he was going to have to beg her to stop as it was just too much. His entire shaft he noticed glistened with Kara’s saliva as she leaned over him on the bed, “You’re delicious Elias… just like Bray… but different too.” Her lips kissed his again, as they did he felt her take his hands guiding them up under her shirt, “Here, do you want to touch me also?” Elias felt his penis twitch at the thought as his hands slipped further up under the shirt. She was soft and warm to the touch just like Sandra. His hands slipped up further on her sides, gently rubbing along them until he found her bra. He had conquered these things already more than a few times in the past few weeks so undoing the clasp even with her shirt still on was easy for Elias.

Kara smiled kissing his lips as she pulled at her own shirt dragging it off for him. She sat up for a few seconds to take the shirt off along with the bra before leaning back down to kiss him again. Elias took in her breasts in those seconds, they were similar to Sandra’s even though they were a little bigger. The areola around the nipple was actually a little bigger as well, though now exposed in the cool air of his bedroom the nipples were already hardening. Her lips met his again as Elias ran his hands up over those breasts. They were as firm as Sandra’s even though they were a little bigger.

Kara pulled him so that they twisted with him now on top of her while they kissed. This pressed his flat chest to her two small rises, squishing them quite effective as her hand slid down his back stroking it from the bottom of his butt back up to the top of his shoulders. Elias though wanted to make Kara feel as good as he made Sandra feel. With that in mind he started to move down on her like she had on him earlier. He kissed her shoulders, right where they met the neck, sliding down lower as his hands played with her breasts. He liked squeezing on them, feeling the firm yet malleable flesh under his fingers as he played. He ran a thumb over each of her erect nipples making Kara breath in slightly. He loved the feeling of small breasts, they were in his opinion better than big ones. Even though he’d only ever had two pair of small ones he knew it was what he preferred.

Elias knew that Sandra liked lips on her nipples so he tried the same thing with Kara, gently sucking on the nipple, taking in the entire areola around it as well as Kara said, “suck a little harder Eli.” The way he shortened her name like Sandra excited Elias. Already she was feeling like someone far closer than just his friends sister. He sucked harder on the nipple as his fingers played with the other one. He tried while sucking to move his hand down over her flat stomach finally reaching her jeans though he struggled to get the button undone on them while also sucking on her nipple. Kara helped him with a soft chuckle at his eagerness so that all he had to do was pull the zipper down.

Elias pushed his hand into the open jeans rubbing it along the panties until he felt her pussy. This was different than Sandra’s as well, the lips were there, but they weren’t quite as pronounced, she lacked as much plumpness as Sandra had, but they felt longer as his fingers ran across them. He wanted to see her now he realized, like how he had seen Sandra. Elias moved from Kara’s breasts his lips tracing down the middle of her stomach like how Sandra liked, Kara didn’t complain so he figured she liked feeling his lips on her skin too. The boy took hold of her jeans pulling them down with Kara’s help as she had to lift up for him.

Her panties were small, what Sandra called sheer cut, in the past week he had asked her about the different pairs when he saw her trying to figure out what to wear. They barely covered Kara’s vagina, but Elias liked how he could just make out the shape of the thin lips even though they weren’t as plump as Sandra’s they were still obvious and mature as his fingers brushed over them through the panties. Elias gripped at the offending cloth wanting it off of Kara right now so he could look at her. She had made him feel really good and Elias knew from his experience with Sandra that girls really liked to feel good too.

With the panties off Elias examined Kara fully naked. Her hips flared just slightly more than Sandra’s he noticed. Right now what was between her legs interested him more than the rest of her body. He opened her legs, resting his hands on her thighs feeling nervous as he took in Kara’s vagina. He could see the inner lips already as he studied the pulsating opening, there was a slick wetness over all of it, more than he had seen on Sandra. He leaned down when he saw her clit figuring that should be his first place of attack. Elias pressed his tongue over it as he inhaled the scent of Kara at the same time. It was different than Sandra but similar enough that his penis began to ache with the desire to be inside of her.

Elias though went about pleasuring Kara first, she had given him pleasure so he should return the favor. His lips connected to her clit, sucking on that little nub as he gently pressed two his fingers into her opening as well. The feeling of her surrounding his fingers was familiar just like how when he slipped them inside of Sandra. He could feel her drawing them in deeper as he pushed up within her. Elias decided to try sucking on not just her clit but the hood above it as well, applying more pressure as he sucked. Kara rested a hand on top of his head as his fingers found their way fully inside of her. He had gotten pretty good at this he felt having done it more than once for Sandra during their evening showers or baths.

As his fingers slowly moved within her Elias start on Kara’s clit with his tongue, sliding it around the nub, up over the hood playing with that bit of skin as well that was sensitive. Kara’s hand I his hair was pushing his head down to her middle. Her legs were pressed up on either side of him as well with her feet resting on his back while he went to work between her legs. Kara’s gasps of pleasure were enough for Elias to increase the speed at which his fingers were sliding into her pussy. Each time he pushed them fully home Kara’s feet would press to his back. Then his tongue would run over her clit making her gasp again.

As he lapped at her juices, his tongue running through the inner lips Kara’s hands were on his head trying to drag him up from between her legs. Elias got the message, this was the same thing that Sandra would do when she couldn’t take his mouth on her anymore. It meant that she needed him inside of her now. Elias let Kara guide him up on top of her, the feeling of her fingers between them as she said, “I need you now Elias.” Was all the encouragement the young boy needed right now. Her fingers grabbed at his digit, sliding along it once as she guided him to her. The feeling of sliding through the inner folds, pressing the head up to her clit once sent a shiver of pleasure up Elias’s spine before he slipped into Kara’s opening.

Elias docked immediately all four inches sliding into her wet warmth. Kara pulled him on top of her fully, a messy kiss from her lips as she said, “Ride me Eli..” She was more vocal than his mom Elias realized as he started to move inside of Kara. He felt her hands sliding along his back, down over his round little bottom squeezing tightly on it as she groaned begging him to move faster. Elias did, the urge to drive his four inches fully back into her wet hot tunnel was only growing as he started to slam fully back into her. Kara wanted it rougher than Sandra, she liked him going faster. When they fully connected he could feel his balls resting against the lower area below her opening. When he hit there and pulled away they were covered in a slick wetness from Kara leaking out of her opening far more than Sandra did.

Elias could feel the pressure building up in him with each push back into her, his entire body was vibrating with the release that he needed. Kara held him tightly begging for him to send her over that final edge. The young boy was using her small breasts as leverage as he moved up inside of her again. He had started to pull out almost all the way before diving back in fully, sending all four inches into Kara with each thrust. Every time he did she would moan again, like Sandra her vagina was squeezing on him already. Their bodies were both slick now with a small sheen of sweat that had built up from the moments of need between them.

Kara was pressing up to meet him now the faster motion was leaving Elias little time to even think as he was pounding into Kara. The woman held him tightly in her arms suddenly as she rode over that final hurdle of passion, driving up to meet Elias a powerful orgasm rocking her entire body. Elias knew the sign of what was happening, the young boy knew not to stop moving. He kept rocking his hips pushing back into Kara as she came again. The tight squeezing of her tunnel finally sending the young eleven year old over the edge as well. His body was rocked with his orgasm as he fell on top of Kara her legs and arms both pinning him down to her.

It felt wonderful, amazing, different. He couldn't’ say it felt better than Sandra but laying there in Kara’s arms catching his breath with her hands stroking his back did feel wonderful. He cold feel Kara’s care for him, he couldn’t say it was love it was too new to know what they were feeling for one another. Yet he could tell that Kara did care about him. They lay there together recovering for a long while, the two of them joined as one. It felt wonderful in Kara’s arms, her hands continued to stroke his back until he fell asleep.

Elias didn’t sleep long, he woke when he felt Kara move under him. She kissed the top of his head once as she shifted. They slowly moved apart from one another as Elias realized that his penis had softened and slipped out of Kara. His soft penis felt a little sticky when he touched it. Apparently Kara’s juices had dried on it and his balls too. As she slipped off of the bed Elias took in Kara’s body again. She was so pretty, though so was Sandra, he really couldn’t pick which he liked better. Seeing her though again as she stood up stretching made him rise. Kara saw it as well as he slowly went from stiff to full on erect again in the time it took for her to stand and stretch.

She smiled leaning over to where he still lay on the bed. She gently kissed his lips, resting her fingers on his now fully grown four inches, “We should go check on Sandra and Brayden.” She stood again as she said that. The thought of seeing Sandra again,of being with her was enough to make him twitch a little. Kara smiled, “Still your favorite huh?”

Elias flushed, “She’s Sandra...”

Kara took his hand, “Come on, lets go visit our favorites and see how they made out.” Elias got it then, Kara was saying that she loved being with him, but she felt as he did that her desire was still mainly for Brayden. The walk down the hall to the master bedroom was a short one. As they walked in the sight that they took in was something that Elias knew he’d never forget. He knew what it felt like to be in Sandra’s arms after they finished making love, but he couldn’t actually see it. Now he could with Brayden on top of her. Sandra had her arms around the boy, his head resting on her chest the top of it just below her head, his one hand resting on one of her breasts.

As they stepped into the room the sound must have been enough to stir Brayden as he opened his eyes looking at both of them. He sat up slowly slipping off of Sandra as Kara walked over to the other side of the bed. For the first time in his life Elias saw another boys erection. Brayden’s was a little thicker than his own, but otherwise it was the same length. Though like most of the boys in his PE class Brayden was cut so the head was always exposed. Elias stood there by the bed as Kara and Brayden sat on their knees on it kissing one another.

Watching them kiss was nice, the way that they held each other, how Brayden’s hand went to one of Kara’s breasts while she stroked his penis was sweet. Elias though turned his attention to Sandra who had finally woken from all the motion. Her eyes met his as well, an unspoken need inside of both of them. As he stepped up to the bed Sandra took his hand in hers, gently squeezing it. Beside her Kara fell back onto the bed pulling Brayden on top of her. Elias only saw Sandra’s desire for him, he had forgotten for the moment that Kara and Brayden were even in the room. Sandra holding his hand pulled him towards her. No words need to be spoken Elias knew what she wanted as he moved to slide on top of her. Her hand were on him in seconds as he slipped between her legs.

As he entered Sandra fully their lips met gently. Sliding in he felt like he was home. As all four inches were buried within his mom she put her arms around him holding him tightly. Next to them Kara and Brayden were slowly doing the same dance, tongues playing with one another as Elias and Sandra did the same. He could feel her warmth surrounding him with each thrust back into it. Feel Sandra squeezing on him as his tongue and hers twisted together. Next to them Bray and Kara had started to speed up now, Elias joined their pace with Sandra’s encouragement. The feeling of her rising up to meet him from under him sent pleasure up through all of Elias’s body. Her pussy squeezed on his erection, sending waves of pleasure up through him as he finally came again.

It was impossible to know how long it went on for, his joining with Sandra was a competition now with Brayden and Kara. When the other couple began again they followed suit. The entire room had become hot from the four of them making love. There was nothing but the feeling of being inside of Sandra. Of her body under his, rising up once more to meet him as it had two other times already. Again he came, again his body was rocked with the feelings of pleasure so intense that he couldn’t believe he could keep going.

Yet he managed again, somehow hours later Elias woke still in Sandra’s arms, still buried inside of her for one more ride again. One more moment of their bodies joined together, as next to them their two new family members did the same thing. At some point as he was pushing into Sandra it was one of Kara’s arms rubbing at his side while one of Sandra’s was rubbing on Brayden. The four of them rose to climax together again, a moment of shear pleasure that Elias hadn’t known was possible as he collapsed on top of Sandra gain his entire body spent to the point of utter exhaustion.

  
*

  
The next feeling that Elias became aware of was someone gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned twisting on the bed to try and get more sleep when his head connected with the back of another persons head. Elias groaned, the other boy groaned too as two women laughed softly from either side of the bed. Elias slowly opened his eyes blinking against the bright sunlight that was filtering into Sandra’s bedroom. He sat up slowly realizing that next to him another naked eleven year old was doing the same thing. On his other side sitting on the edge of the bed was Sandra dressed in a just a long tee-shirt and a pair of panties. “Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say afternoon?”

Elias gave a small groan as he stretched and said, “I could have slept a thousand more years...”

Sandra kissed his cheek, “I would have missed you.”

Elias flushed leaning into her for another kiss. “I wouldn’t want that.”

Sandra softy stroked his cheek as his eyes met hers, green matching green. Next to them Brayden and Kara were having their own quiet conversation. Right now though they could have been yelling and all Elias would have heard was silence. His eyes studied his mom’s, his heart bursting with his love for her as she gently stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. Softly she said, “I love you Elias, but its Sunday and you’ve got chores to do.”

Elias smiled back, “Can they wait till after breakfast Sandra?”

“Of course...” She leaned in to kiss him again pressing him back onto the bed as her tongue met his while her hand traveled down to find his growing desire. It would be quite a long while today before Elias got to his chores. Even longer till Brayden and Kara went home….

  
END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Going Home. I have never considered the possibility of continuing this story, but you never know. Though that said the ending is a really good one, you can see where Elias and Sandra go from here, how they welcome Kara and Brayden into their lives. I never close any of my stories forever, I always leave a maybe, but i rarely find inspiration to return. That said, if you enjoyed this please let me know. I have one other fully written Mom and her son story (more than one son this time) that I plan to start posting here soon, but its not a slow burn like this one and has a more complicated presentation. Still I want to share it like i did this one. Again thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work that I wanted to share here based upon the feedback from Girl Next Door. I will be putting up two chapters every other day or so till I have the whole work posted. Finding that people want to see these kinds of stories here is nice. thanks for reading.


End file.
